All Or Nothing
by RenHyogo
Summary: Ren Hyogo is a kunoichi of Sunagakure who's life is a lot more complicated than it should be. She has to fight her own inner demons while doing her best to make her dream come true. She befriends Gaara and things get crazier for Ren from there. Rated M for gore and possible lemons in the future.
1. Prologue: A Girl Named Ren

Prologue

The sun beamed down on Sunagakure, reflecting off of the sand that the village was built on. A nurse, Naoma, was sitting outside soaking in the sun. She had blonde hair pulled up into a high bun that was so light it could have been considered white in the sun's rays and jade green eyes that shined with life and happiness despite the worry lines and darkness that had started forming under her eyes. She was sitting out in her backyard waiting on her daughter to join her.

The 6 year old girl came running out the back door and leaped into the arms of her mother. The girl shared her mother's delicate facial features, from her button nose to her thin lips and small chin. Their faces were where the similarities ended though. Ren, her daughter, had medium-length, raven-black hair that shined in the sun. Ren's eyes were pale silver, almost white, and most people thought that she was blind.

Naoma caught the girl and stood with her in her arms. She twirled around and they both laughed until they grew so dizzy that Naoma fell with Ren on top of her. For all of Ren's life it had just been her and her mother. "What should we do today," Naoma asked when the giggling they were both doing came to an end. Her voice was calm and smooth sounding. It wasn't too high or too low, it was feminine without being annoying.

Ren sat up and looked at Naoma confused, her little brows furrowed and Naoma couldn't help but grin at her daughter. "Don't you have to go to work," Ren's quiet little voice asked. Naoma could see the hope in her daughter's eyes, knowing very well that Ren hated when she had to leave for work.

Naoma was 27 years old and worked as a nurse in the hospital. Her days were chaotic and sometimes her nights were as well. She had been a ninja but could no longer remember what it had been like to be a medical kunoichi, that time felt like lifetimes ago. No, at age 22 Naoma resigned from her position as a kunoichi because she unexpectedly got pregnant with Ren. She was a single mother so she had to work and her medical skills were quite useful to the hospital. She was still helping the people of the country she loved dearly and got to raise her daughter, it was a win-win situation for Naoma.

"I requested the day off," Naoma said with a genuine smile on her face, "today your birthday and is the last day before you start training at the academy after all." Naoma's smile faded, ever so slightly and she asked, "Are you really sure this is what you want? Do you truly wish to be a kunoichi?" Naoma had no doubts that her quiet little daughter had what it took. She was quite obedient, something Naoma figured she got from her father, and smart, which Naoma liked to think Ren got from her. Ren had already started learning about chakra, how could Naoma not teach her daughter about something the girl was so interested in?

Ren's eyes were ablaze with excitement even though the rest of her face showed little more than a slight smile. This was something else that Naoma thought was inherited from her father's family, a stoic appearance. Ren's face almost always appeared emotionless unless she was she was truly upset or in private. Noama was sure that Ren was born to be a kunoichi, she just hated the idea of her baby being in danger all the time. "I want to be a kunoichi more than anything," Ren told her mother, her small voice filled with determination.

Pride, that's what Naoma felt. She grinned at her daughter and they both got up off the ground. Naoma brushed the sand off of Ren's light brown dress and then did the same to her own. "We have time before lunch, what would you like to do," Naoma asked her daughter.

Ren seemed to be considering their options quite intently because her brow was once again furrowed and she was chewing on her bottom lip. "Let's go for a walk along the wall," Ren hurriedly stated. Naoma knew that Ren was amazed with the jagged rock wall that surrounded Suna. She smiled and nodded to Ren who then grabbed her hand and said, "C'mon mama."

Naoma allowed Ren to lead her out of their backyard and through their hometown. Ren's eyes were filled with the same wonder as always. She knew how much her daughter loved being around other people, even when nothing going on involved her. Ren's mouth curved up into a small smile as they walked around the perimeter. This was going to be quite the walk considering the city's size. Naoma expected them to get 1/3 of the way around before Ren was ready to head home and eat lunch.

The two walked in comfortable silence, hand in hand, for a long while. Ren broke the silence when they passed another family. "Mama," Ren's voice was almost a whisper that Naoma missed, "Will you tell me about father?"

This was a subject that Naoma always liked to avoid. She didn't know how much was safe to share with her daughter and most of the memories were painful to recall. Naoma forced a smile, for her daughter's sake. She opened her mouth to speak but the words were lost to her. She tried again, this time finding the words she needed to say.

"Well," she began reluctantly, "Your father was an outstanding shinobi. He didn't live here, in Suna, but I fell madly in love with him as soon as I saw him. He had been here on a 4 month long mission with 3 other shinobi. He was quite handsome but troubled. His clan wasn't what he thought it should have been and it was frustrating to him. He was a very hard man to read but I think he was happy when he was here with me. I wish you could've met him," Naoma's words trailed off. She had not heard from her lover but one time since he had went back to his home village.

She never knew what became of him and never did get the chance to tell him about Ren. Naoma knew she could've hunted for him but her pride wouldn't allow that. She had always hoped he would return to her and things would be wonderful, a dream come true, but Naoma knew that wasn't going to happen. She had known that almost 7 years ago when he walked out of her life. His mission ended and he returned home.

There were so many things that Naoma could have told Ren about her father but Naoma didn't want to ruin her daughter. The memories she shared with the man who fathered her daughter were not child appropriate. They were barely something she wrote about in her diary. Naoma decided that, when Ren was old enough, she would give her old diaries to her daughter. Ren could take it all in, the good and the bad and even the naughty. It would be embarrassing but she wanted her daughter to know her father in some way, even if it was just through the memories Naoma had of him.

Ren didn't question Naoma any further, which worried Naoma a little. She wondered what was going on in her daughter's head. They fell back into a comfortable silence and continued to people watch as they walked. So many things were running through Naoma's mind and she could appreciate her daughter's understanding that grown-ups kept secrets for a reason.

Naoma was truly worried about Ren starting at the academy though. Her daughter was perfect for the role of a ninja but she didn't really know how well she would do with other children. She hoped that she'd make some friends but because of her maturity and stoic-like nature in public Naoma just wasn't sure it'd happen. She'd just have to wait and see how things went.

Naoma was a patient woman, but this involved her daughter so that patience didn't exist. Naoma hoped and prayed to Kami that Ren took after her more than she seemed to, otherwise things for Ren would be chaotic and full of more dangers than she wished to think about.

Ren's little hand squeezed her mothers and Naoma knew that her mind had been so far gone that she didn't hear what Ren said. Naoma turned her head and stared down at her daughter with a smile, silently urging her to repeat herself. "Mama," Ren said meekly, "I'm ready to go home."

Naoma nodded and they took a left at the first main road they came across. Naoma pushed all worries aside, for now, and focused on her daughter. Ren was talking softly but Naoma focused on every word. "I hope I make a lot of new friends," Ren stated, "I know I'll be there to learn, but it'll be so much fun. I'm going to be one of the best kunoichi there ever was. I hope someday I'll be one of the ones to protect the 4th Kazekage." The excitement in Ren's voice was enough to make strangers that passed by them smile too.

Naoma liked when her daughter showed emotions so much more than when she was stoic. Maybe the kids at school would bring her out of that. "I'm sure that you'll make more friends than you can imagine," Naoma vocalized and was a little surprised at how much she meant it. "You just do your best and everything will work out just fine."

Ren's excitement had put her mind to ease some. No matter what came in later years, everything was fine and would continue to be fine. Naoma knew nothing would stop her daughter from accomplishing her dreams. Ren would be a successful kunoichi and would have many friends. Naoma was so confident in that that she would almost bet her life on it. Who knew, maybe someday she would really be one of the elite, if that was what Ren still wanted when the time came.

The remainder of the walk home was filled with talks about how 'cool' it would be to be a protector of The 4th Kazekage. Naoma laughed quietly at how naïve her daughter was about it, but did not correct her. She would let Ren figure out what such a job entailed later on. She would also let her believe that the 4th, Rasa, would never retire.

Lunch consisted of sandwiches because it was just too hot to have the stove on. Naoma was thankful that she had baked Ren's cake the night before. When Naoma sat the chocolate cake with strawberry icing on the table Ren grinned from ear to ear. The candles flickered as Naoma sang happy birthday, just begging Ren to extinguish them with a wish. "Make a wish now," Naoma told Ren as she rubbed her daughter's shoulders.

Ren closed her pale eyes and silently made her wish then blew out the six candles. Naoma clapped and Ren laughed. Neither bothered mentioning the wish, they both knew wishes didn't come true if you told someone what you wished for. Naoma watched Ren savoring the taste of her birthday cake in silence. She wished that Suna was able to grow all the ingredients needed for many things, not just cakes. This was a rare treat for them. Things were pretty hard in Suna.

Naoma placed three brightly wrapped boxes on the table once Ren's plate was in the sink. Ren's smile had not faded since they got home. It was nice. "Open them," Naoma urged her daughter. Ren tore off the paper that was cloaked the smallest gift, opened the box, and then pulled out a sleek pair of dark sunglasses. Ren beamed as she slipped them on. "Thank you so much, mama," Ren said.

Naoma had thought of the idea for them during one of her many worry sessions. Ren's eyes often caught the attention of others, this would be a way for her to conceal them. She wouldn't tell her daughter that yet though. "They'll protect your eyes from the sun. Go on and open the next one," Naoma encouraged her to move on.

The second box contained custom weighted kunai, perfect for Ren's small hands. The third and biggest gift contained two identical rusty brown long sleeve dresses that would reach halfway to Ren's knees, two pairs of tan pants to wear under the dresses, mesh armor, and closed toe ninja sandals. They were made from light-weight, breathable materials that, when melded with her chakra, would grow and adapt with her body. Naoma had spent a great deal of money, more than she cared to admit, on the gear but knew it would be worth it.

Ren was beyond ecstatic and hugged the clothes to her chest tightly. Naoma was thrilled that Ren liked them so much. Ren ran with them to her bedroom and emerged less than 10 minutes later wearing one of the outfits, sandals and sunglasses included. She walked through the living room and posed for her mother, both of them laughing and smiling.

"Maybe we should start tying your hair back," Naoma said as she watched Ren push some loose hairs out of her face. When her daughter didn't seem very pleased with the idea she added, "We can tie it near the ends of your hair so that we don't damage your hair but it will stay out of your way. How does that sound?" Ren nodded enthusiastically and stayed still while her mother gathered her hair. Ren's dark hair came down about 2 inches past her shoulders and so her mother tied it together at shoulder level with a white hairband.

"There we are," Naoma said once she had finished. Ren ran to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Naoma sighed softly. Things were going to get difficult, but she was prepared and was confident that Ren was too.


	2. Ch 1: A New Friend

Chapter One

Ren was 10 years old when _it _happened. She was wearing the same outfit her mother had given her 4 years prior because it suited her. Her hair now reached the small of her back and was tied a few inches from the end. She wore sunglasses over her pale eyes. She was in one of the two greenhouses in Suna with her female classmates.

Their sensei was pointing to different types of plants and giving details about their regions. The future konoichi group was listening intently. They'd all need to know this is they were ever going to infiltrate other regions as spies.

In Ren's 4 years at the academy so far, she'd learned a great deal of things from all of her sensei. She excelled at everything they taught her except when it came to genjutsu. She could memorize the information, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she couldn't seem to get her chakra to flow into the person's brain and create a disruption to their senses. Because of this she couldn't complete any form of genjutsu. The whole thing frustrated Ren.

"Hey Ren-_kun_," Ren heard whispered behind her. She turned to look at the two girls who were glaring at her. Ren didn't give them the satisfaction of letting them know that the '–Kun' part bothered her anymore. They were always calling her a boy, this was nothing new. "What are you still doing here," the blonde of the duo asked.

"Yeah, nerd," the brunette threw in, "Boys are shinobi, not kunoichi." The two girls had done this every day for the past year when Ren advanced into their class. She was 10 and they were 11, so they hadn't liked her from the start. Ren turned back to stare at her sensei, trying to ignore the girls as they continued going on about how her name was spelled wrong for a girl. It didn't matter how many times Ren told them it meant 'lotus', they still continued teasing her.

Ren found that she missed her old class when she moved on. She had been bored with the class but her friends had been there and the boys she was friends with always stuck up for her when the older girls teased her. Ren wasn't sure what exactly it was that caused them to target her, she could guess many reasons, but Ren didn't like guessing. She didn't dare to take her sunglasses off, she thought maybe that was part of it. She had went the first day at the academy without them and that was the last time she was out in public like that.

Ren's classmates had thought she was blind, that wasn't a new thing to her, but the way her sensei had reacted to her gaze sent chills of panic down her spine. Ren had decided to sit in the back that day, out of site. Every time she met the chunin kunoichi's eyes the curiosity that could be read there was overwhelming and frightening even though Ren didn't understand why. Ren was thankful that kunoichi resigned within a few months because she got married.

Ren's thoughts drifted back to her current lessons, she couldn't afford to be distracted. She took a deep breath and looked at the new plant that was being talked about. It was apparently called Atropa Belladonna and had a wide range of uses from medicine to poisons.

"Every part of Atropa Belladonnas are toxic, even the leaves. Two to five berries from this plant could be lethal to an adult but the root is by far the most toxic. If a person has been poisoned by this plant they will have the following symptoms: increased heart rate, dilated pupils, sensitivity to light, blurred vision, loss of balance, staggering, headache, rash, flushed, severely dry mouth and throat, slurred speech, constipation, confusion, hallucinations, delirium, and convulsions. The antidote to belladonna poisoning is pilocarpus and calabar bean.

"That being said, it also has medical purposes. It's used as a pain reliever, muscle relaxer, anti-inflammatory, to treat menstrual problems, peptic ulcer disease, and motion sickness. We won't go into that right now though, that's information for those of you who will train to become medical nin," The sensei informed them all.

Ren had wished she had her journal. Every piece of information would be important. Ren adjusted her sunglasses, pushing them up against her nose even further while she eyed her teacher. It was still thrilling, she could be looking anywhere and no one would know, her eyes were completely hidden.

Ren wasn't paying attention to the duo that stood behind her anymore, she knew they were still talking about her but that didn't matter. She would surpass them too. Ren's main focus was on her studies while theirs was on tormenting her and boys. The sensei turned her back and the brunette threw a rock at Ren, striking her in the back of her neck, just above the thoracic vertebrae.

Ren flinched but didn't move enough for either girl to notice. She chose to ignore it, wishing she had some way of getting revenge on the girls. _'If I were able to do genjutsu I could have a lot of fun messing with them,'_ Ren thought. Then she quickly dismissed the idea from her mind. She knew not to attack her comrades. She wanted to grow up to protect the Kazekage, she couldn't afford to ruin that on these girls.

The girls did nothing else to her after throwing the rock because class was dismissed for the day shortly after. Ren had been one of the first to leave. She didn't feel like sticking around to listen to anything more about her being a 'boy' or a 'nerd'.

Ren made it home to find the house empty and a note wrote in her mother's elegant writing on the kitchen table.

_"__Ren, I got called into the hospital for an extra shift. There's leftovers in the fridge. I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you, Mom," _was all that the note said.

Ren wasn't hungry and she had nothing better to do so she jotted a note on the back of her mother's saying that she was going to the training grounds, just in case her mother returned home before she did. Her handwriting was nowhere near as beautiful as her mothers, she noticed for the millionth time.

The walk there had been quick and uneventful. Her kunai throwing had been boring, she had excellent aim on stationary targets. Nothing was exciting about any of the training she was doing until a boy she didn't know approached her.

The boy was two inches shorter than Ren and had shaggy brown hair. He was dressed in an all-black jumpsuit. She thought he looked familiar but couldn't place from where. His face was emotionless, just like Ren's currently was, as he stared at her. "Do you need someone to spar with," the boy asked in an emotionless, high voice that hadn't started to change just yet. Ren was sure he was about her age.

"S-sure," Ren said meekly. Her own voice had not changed much since she was younger, it was still quiet, kind, and slightly high. The two of them got into fighting stances and he raised his fists up almost in front of his face. Ren mimicked him and they circled around each other with graceful steps, each sizing up their opponent.

He swung first. He aimed at her head with a right hook and Ren ducked to throw a jab towards his abdomen with her left. Neither of them made contact with the other. They stood staring at each other for a few moments and then the boy smirked at her.

They traded punches and kicks for an hour, dodging and countering each other in a graceful dance-like spar. He managed to land one hit on her right shoulder caused her to skid backwards. It stung but wasn't a serious injury. She rotated her right arm to relieve some of the pain from her shoulder while glared at him from behind her sunglasses, knowing full well he couldn't see that she was.

She didn't realize that she was using her chakra until her vision changed and she watched the boy take a step backward but his face remained emotionless. Everything seemed like she was looking through a negative filter for a camera. She could see the boy's outline perfectly, despite the brightness. She took a deep breath and stopped focusing her chakra towards her eyes. She blinked quite a few times to clear away the blur in her vision.

Ren heard the boy come up to her and she turned her head down just a little to look at him. "Are you okay," he asked, his neutral voice lightly laced with concern, "the skin around your eyes went all crazy for a minute. What happened?"

Ren shook her head, feeling completely hopeless. "I don't know," she answered honestly. Her voice was coated in worry and confusion. She had no idea what had just happened or why it had just happened.

She stifled a sigh but the boy didn't notice. "It was amazing," the boy told her, his voice showing a hint of excitement, "Can you do it again?" When Ren shook her head he said, "Aw," with disappointment. Ren knew very well she could probably do it again but she really didn't want to. "Hey, let's be friends," the boy said after a few moments, "my name's Kankuro. What's yours?"

Ren blinked twice from behind her sunglasses. Kankuro was the name of Lord Kazekaga Rasa's oldest son. Her breath hitched in her throat but she managed to sputter out, "I-I'm R-R-Ren H-Hy-Hyogo a-and I-I'd l-l-like t-to b-be f-fr-friends." Ren was feeling so starstruck that she didn't even notice her stuttering. She admired The Fourth so talking to his son was an honor; she totally forgot that she had just been sparring with him.

The boy laughed a little at her and informed her, "I'll come back tomorrow and we can spar again. You're fast but I'm stronger." Kankuro gave her an impish grin. It was strange, seeing emotion on his face now. When she had first met him he had seemed so stoic.

"W-will you keep w-what happened a secret," Ren asked him modestly. She didn't know why but she felt the need to hide whatever had happened with her eyes. She would maybe mention it to her mother when she returned home, but only to her mother and now her new friend, Kankuro.

"Hn," was all he said at first. His voice was back to nearly emotionless, perhaps he understood her desire to hide it. "I won't tell anyone," he reassured her. He started running away, calling to her over his shoulder as he waved, "I need to head home now; I'll see you tomorrow."

Ren stood there smiling for a good while thinking about how much better her day was now that she had befriended Kankuro. She then decided she should head home too. She walked into the house; it was still empty. That suited Ren just fine for the time being, she had a lot to think about. Ren left her sandals by the door as she always did and then stepped up onto the clean sandstone foundation that the majority of the house, save the front door, was rested upon.

She headed to the refrigerator and pulled out the plate her mother had left for her. Ren put it in the microwave and removed her sunglasses to rub her eyes. "What was that," She muttered aloud to herself. She was tempted to try it again but she felt so drained. She really wanted to know what was going on with her. '_Maybe mom knows,_' she thought. She decided that she'd ask her mother about it upon her return.

Naoma didn't come home until it was well past dark but Ren had stayed up to wait on her. Naoma dragged her bare, aching feet against the cool sandstone and sat down at the table with her daughter. "What are you still doing up, darling," Naoma asked as Ren stared at her.

"Mom," Ren said quietly, "Something so weird happened today." Ren waited a few seconds before continuing, "I was sparring with my new friend and I started focusing on him," She wouldn't tell her mother that she was glaring at The Fourth's eldest son, "and something happened. The way I saw things was," Ren paused and shook her head, trying to find the right word, "It was different."

Ren watched as her mother's already fair face lost all color. A sheer wave of panic could be easily read on Naoma's face. Ren opened her mouth to say something but Naoma raised her hand to silence her daughter. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Show me." It was barely audible but Ren obliged. She couldn't hold this strange technique for long but it had been long enough. "We have a lot to talk about," Naoma informed her daughter.

Ren's stomach sank and she was suddenly sure that whatever she was about to be told would change everything. Ren had the feeling she would be needing a bigger pair of sunglasses, maybe even goggles. One thing Ren was certain of though, she was never going to be focusing chakra to her eyes again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **_This whole story is possible thanks to my best friend, RaRa. Because of him I'm confident with my plot and he's full of amazing ideas. He makes me a better author! _

_I don't feel that this __needs__ to be said but I do __**NOT**__ own Naruto._

_Okay, one last bit: I have this story rated as M for later chapters. Y'all will see! Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope that no one cares that I didn't go into great detail about the sensei. To be honest I didn't even plan to include her at all! _


	3. Ch 2: The Puppet

Chapter Two

Ren's pale eyes were ablaze with excitement from behind her dark sunglasses. Today was the day she had met Kankuro 2 years ago. The two of them had trained together twice a week every week. Kankuro had started using puppets, it was something that Ren enjoyed watching him do. She was standing in the training grounds wearing the exact same outfit and hairstyle she always wore but they weren't going to be practicing today.

Kankuro waved to her when he saw her standing with her arms crossed behind her back. A smile formed on both their lips and she waved back. She removed her sunglasses and tucked them into the collar of her shirt; she never removed her glasses for anyone but Kankuro in public.

Kankuro still wore his black jumpsuit but had begun wearing a hood with cat-like ears and his Suna forehead protector on it. His face was no longer blank, he started wearing face paint in the traditional bunraku fashion.

The boy had changed a lot in the past year, he was now much taller and most of the chubbiness had left his face. He wasn't looking like a little kid anymore he was starting to develop into a man. His voice was getting deeper as well.

Ren's own face had thinned down some, her hair was even longer, and she had fringe that framed her face. She was 12 and had started developing breasts, much to her distress. She was an early bloomer compared to some of the other kunoichi and so she went out of her way to bind her chest as tight as she could while still being able to breathe. Her mother would always scold her for this but Ren didn't want the attention.

Ren ran up to Kankuro, a smile on her face, and threw her arms around his waist. He now had a good 3 inches on her in height. Kankuro hugged her back lightly, anything more than that would have been too much. They released each other after only a few seconds and Ren reached up to try and grab his hood. "Hey," Kankuro exclaimed as he backed away from her and placed his hand on his head, "That's mine you know. It stays on my head." His brows were furrowed as he glared at her.

Ren pretended to be upset by frowning and crossing her arms in front of her chest. She tried to give him a face that resembled a puppy as she pouted, her light eyes locked on his dark ones. "But Kankuro," she whined.

Kankuro stared at Ren and his glare softened just a little. He interrupted her with a groan and told her, "Don't pull _the face_ on me, Ren, you know it doesn't work." His tone was laced with annoyance but his eyes told a different story. He wasn't angry with her, not at all, but he wouldn't back down to her. He never had and he never would. "I've told you a million times," he said in exaggeration as he swept his down in front of himself to draw attention to his clothes, "this whole get-up is standard bunraku. I'm not taking my hood off for a silly girl. I wear this stuff so that my puppets don't get distracted. It's for Crow." He motioned with his hand to the puppet that hung from his shoulders, it was wrapped up like a mummy and only its dark brown locks were visible.

Ren frowned for real when he mentioned her being a 'silly girl'. She couldn't help it. Ren adored Kankuro, he was by far her best and dearest friend. She didn't want him to think she was silly. "We aren't even training today," She snapped at him. Her tone had been bitterer than she intended. It was coated in pain and slight insecurity.

Kankuro knew the tone well, he was always saying something that she didn't like. How they remained friends wasn't comprehendible to people who didn't see them spar. They pushed each other to be better, stronger, and faster. They had faith in each other and knew what to do or say to push the other person to be even better.

"That much is true," Kankuro told her, "but I'm still not taking off my hood. You never know when enemies may attack. We have to always be ready. You still have your fans with you," He reminded her as he pointed to the two fans that were tied to Ren's left hip, "You're prepared, so am I. We're genin now, we're not dumb academy kids who rely on everyone else to protect them." Kankuro's voice had taken a rough tone. He was clearly getting irritated.

Ren flinched a little at his words. Everything he did and said impacted her. She swallowed hard. "Y-you're right," Ren said as she turned her gaze to her feet. She felt like he had smacked her across the face. He doubted that she was taking their ranks seriously.

Ren wondered if that had something to do with Ryota and Ken, her teammates. They were always goofing around and getting into trouble. Ren had hoped to make it to chunin before she was 14 but the two of them would make that next to impossible. She wanted to be elite and work for Kankuro's father. She knew she would have to be impressive to do that but the two boys she was teamed up with weren't as dedicated.

That was why Ren was still training weekly with Kankuro. She wanted to continue to improve at an accelerated pace. Kankuro was her friend but he was so much more than that. He was the very thing that reminded her she needed to keep getting better. She adored him, he was like a (slightly) older brother that she was determined to surpass.

Kankuro's harsh expression softened just a little, which was hard to see from behind his face paint. "I didn't mean that the way it came out," Kankuro told her with a soft sigh, "I know you take things seriously. If you didn't we wouldn't still be training together. I'd of passed you up. You can hold your own against Crow. When I get Ant made though, you may be in for it!" Kankuro's voice had turned to playful.

Ren couldn't help but smile, he was good at cheering her up and making up for his mistakes. "Oh yeah," she asked with a smug smirk on her thin lips, "What are you going to do if Ant doesn't do anything to me? I'm getting even faster, no puppet will be able to catch me soon." Ren had put her hands on her hips, feeling quite proud of herself even though she wasn't entirely sure she would ever be able to beat Kankuro in a real battle.

Kankuro's lips developed a smirk of their own. Ren's heart skipped a beat as his dark eyes peered into hers as if delving into her very being. She didn't feel fear but she did feel a little anxiety. He took a step closer and she nearly gasped. There had only been about 3 steps between them. He took another, now their bodies were so close she could feel his body heat despite the hot Suna sun beating down on them. Kankuro placed his hand on Ren's shoulder and leaned down slowly. A blush crept up and colored Ren's whole face, she was afraid he was going to kiss her or something.

His head moved to the side and his lips were right next to her ear. She nearly let out a sigh of relief until he whispered, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He continued to smirk and Ren couldn't help but take in his scent, he was that close to her. He smelled like sand and aloe, like home. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said as he stood up straight and took a step back to give her breathing room. "Here," he said as he pulled a box out from behind Crow to hand it to her

Ren took the box from him and examined it. It was a small black box that seemed to be made out of some kind of sturdy paper, maybe like cardboard. It reminded Ren, horrifyingly, of a little coffin. "What's this," Ren asked as she pointed to the box.

"Open it up and find out," Kankuro told her as he turned his head to look away as if embarrassed.

Ren carefully separated the flaps and stared into the box. A small wooden figure lay inside. She pulled it out and examined it. It had a humanoid appearance. The puppet had red hair, almost similar to what The Fourth's youngest son was rumored to have. Ren of course knew very well it was meant to be Sasori of The Red Sand, Kankuro's idol. It was fully mobile. "K-Kankuro," she whispered as she turned her head to look into his eyes.

"It was the first puppet I ever made that I could work," He told her with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"I-its," she started saying but had to stop to blink back tears, "It's beautiful. I can't accept this though. It's yours. You worked so hard on it, I can tell."

"It's yours now," Kankuro told her in a calm voice.

"B-but," She stuttered out.

"You keep it and take care of it," he said with a shrug, "I've got plenty more like it and it doesn't do anything but waste space for me."

Ren knew better than to argue with him. She had to blink back more tears and fought the urge to hug him again. They weren't affectionate, they were friends. She took a deep, shaky breath and then turned and picked up the box that she had placed there when she first arrived.

Her box was plain cardboard but it was heavy. "This is for you," she told him quietly, "I hope you like it."

Kankuro had a smug smirk on his face as he opened the box, leaving Ren holding it. His smirk turned into a genuine smile as he pulled out a leather pouch. "You didn't," he said in awe. He would recognize the flat pouch anywhere, it was one he had pointed out to Ren a few months before. He untied it and unrolled it, admiring the tools that were tucked into slits within the leather. "You did," he said flabbergasted, "I've wanted these forever. You know how much better I can take care of Crow with these? And how much better I'll be able to build Ant?"

The excitement on his face made her giggle. She was pleased he was so thrilled with his gift; it had taken her nearly the whole three months she had known about the tools to save up for them. She could tell that he thought about hugging her but he never did. She was fine with that and knew he was too. "I'm really glad you like them," She told him with a smile.

He spent a good long while explaining what each tool was for while they sat in the sand. She had listened to his words and tried to memorize everything. "Hey," he said after he'd been through all the tools, "I should show you the workshop sometime. The Fourth wouldn't like it much but it'd be a lot of fun. There's also a big library at home so maybe we could find some stuff about your eyes. I know you haven't wanted to use it much but we've been practicing. I think the books could help a whole lot."

Ren knew that Kankuro was right but that didn't make the idea of using her kekkei genkai any more appealing. She could remember her mother's explanation perfectly…

_-Flashback-_

_Ren sat at the table with her mother. It seemed that Naoma was completely uncomfortable with this discussion and it made Ren so uneasy. "I've already told you that you get your eyes from your father," Naoma told her reluctantly, "but what I didn't mention was that with those eyes comes something more. It's called the byakugan and it's a perk of being of Hyuga blood. Truthfully you've been able to use it since you were born." Naoma paused to let the information sink in._

_"__This ability is really powerful, Ren. It's so powerful that they seal it in clan members that aren't what they call 'the main branch'. It's a big deal to them and they don't want other people stealing it. Your father never found out I was pregnant with you and I count that a blessing, Ren. They would've sealed your byakugan and that would have been worse than you just not knowing you had it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this before but I didn't want anything to happen to you._

_"__The byakugan will give you nearly 360 degree vision. It has a blind spot but your father never really told me much about it. You should be able to see 50 meters in any direction right now and it can be trained to see much further. It's able to see through genjutsu, smokescreens, and solid objects. _

_"__It also sees the chakra network, which is what makes the clan's fighting style possible. It's a special type of taijutsu called 'Gentle Fist'. I'm not sure exactly what it's like because I never really saw your father use it. Basically because you can see the chakra points you can send small, needle-like blasts of chakra into this points to block or unblock the chakra flow. The damage is devastating to the organs because they're so close to the chakra network. Gentle Fist isn't like normal taijutsu, it's for internal damage and the touch doesn't have to be full of a lot of strength._

_"__You have to be careful with this Ren. I was fortunate enough that it took you 10 years to discover you could do it on your own. If other people found out, who knows what could happen. There are a lot of people who would love to have your eyes and the Hyuga's," Naoma paused and shook her head, "Who knows what they would do," she muttered._

_-End Flashback-_

Ren had promised her mother to be careful and over the past two years she had been. The only person to know what she could do was Kankuro, he hadn't even told his father. He had been far more help to her than she could ever express. Saving up her money and buying him the tools her really wanted had felt like a 'no brainer' to her. It was the least she could do for him.

Kankuro glanced up towards the sun and let a soft sigh escape his lips. "It looks like I need to get going. It would be a shame to leave The Fourth waiting at the dinner table alone," He muttered as he stood up.

Ren flashed him a small smile as she looked up at him. "I'd be more worried about him being alone with Temari-san. Who knows what she'd tell him. Maybe she'd mention the book your sensei caught you with," Her giggle filled the air around them but Kankuro didn't look amused. "I'll see you later," She told him with a wave.

He shrugged and grumbled a soft, "See you." He walked away carrying his new tools and Ren found herself staring at the puppet. It did look a lot like Sasori-sama.

She smiled at the puppet and stood up. She decided to walk the long way home but that turned out to have been a mistake. When she was passing one of the shops she bumped into one of her old classmates, one of the ones that liked to tease her. Ren bounced back off of the girl but remained upright, barely.

The girl had brown hair, a round face, and her name was Miki. Miki practically growled at Ren. "Watch where you're going, Ren-_kun_," the brunette told her. "Hey what's that," She asked as she pointed to the Sasori puppet that was still in Ren's hand.

Ren didn't have a chance to hide it. Before she could even blink there were two more of her peers staring at her. The brunette's dark brown eyes locked on Ren's and she grabbed the puppet from Ren. Ren quickly reached out to grab it back but the girl held it above her head, just out of Ren's reach. Ren cursed being shorter than everyone. They were all growing and she wasn't getting any taller at all.

Miki smiled at her frustration and informed her, "It's mine now." Then Miki took off running down an alley with Ren chasing closely behind her. Miki ran into a dead end and Ren was sure she had her. She grabbed for the puppet again but Miki dodged and ran past Ren to join the two boys that had followed them. They stood at the alley's only exit, Ren was cornered in the alley.

Ren took a step back and almost bumped into the wall as she tried to calm her racing heart. She took a deep breath and took three steps forward to make up for her taking a step back. "Give me back my puppet," Ren commanded, her voice calm and demanding even though inside she was nervous.

"Why would I do that," Miki's annoying voice chimed back as her face twisted into an ugly glare, "Did your _girlfriend_ give it to you? _She_ must like you a whole lot to give you this hunk of junk."

Ren was now furious. "GIVE IT BACK," She yelled as Miki's two friends stepped between Ren and Miki. Ren was now beyond angry. She glared but didn't focus chakra to her eyes. She wouldn't give these people something to use against her. The boy on the left had brown hair and the one on the right had black hair, not quite as dark as Ren's. The brown-haired male cracked his knuckles. "It's _mine,_" Ren shouted at them.

"No, now its Miki's," the boy with black hair told her lazily. "Your _girlfriend _can just make you a new one," He said with a stupid smirk on his face.

Ren hated that they called her a boy but she hated that they called Kankuro a girl just because he was her friend even more. "Kankuro is a man," Ren muttered, "Much more of a man than any of you!" Ren knew Kankuro wasn't a man, they were 12, but it sounded better than saying 'boy'.

The boy with black hair huffed and the boy with brown hair swung at her with a closed fist aimed at her face while gritting his teeth. Ren was slightly shocked so her reaction time was a little too slow. She raised her arm up to redirect his punch but she only managed to move it a little. His fist collided with her cheek, just below her cheekbone, and grazed backwards towards her ear. For a change Ren was glad not to be wearing her sunglasses. "That doll is Miki's now! Get off it! I'll show you how much of a man I am," The boy shouted as his fist met flesh.

Ren was livid. He was supposed to be a comrade, they all were, but yet this would be a fight. A fight over something Ren loved, her newest, most prized possession. Ren growled, ignoring the pain in her face, and punched her own fist into the boys gut. He stared up at her face and Ren could read the shock there. "That _puppet_ is mine. Kankuro is my friend and he wouldn't want _her_ to have it," Ren shouted as she pulled her fist away. The boy stumbled back but quickly recovered.

Both boys threw punches at Ren from every angle. She was stuck on the defensive: dodging, blocking, and redirecting. She didn't have time to get another counterstrike in that wouldn't be too painful, they were punching and kicking at her too fast for caution. Ren was fast and good with taijutsu, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Ren didn't want to hurt her comrades.

When the boys didn't seem to be willing to stop Ren clinched her jaw. She was so furious that she punched the brown-haired boy up under his chin so hard he saw stars. Unfortunately when she was punching him the black-haired boy managed to kick her hard in the back of the knee. Ren's knee buckled and she lost her balance. She dropped down on one knee. The boy kneed her in the face as Ren thrust her palm into his abdomen far more gently than was expected. A small burst of her chakra entered the boy like tiny needles.

The boy screamed, "What did you do to me?" He looked at her as if she were a monster. He fell back onto his butt and clinched his belly where she had used 'Gentle Fist.' Ren immediately regretted her choice but didn't have time to do anything about it. Miki raised the Sasori puppet up to show Ren that she still had it.

"If you want this dumb doll so bad," Miki told her with a vicious look in her eyes, "I'll give it back to you in pieces!"

Ren went wide-eyed at Miki's implication. Her heart stopped as she watched Miki wrap her hands around the puppet. It was evident that Miki intended to snap it in half. All of time started to slow down, and her mind went dark with the image before her. She didn't even notice that the brunette boy came at her from behind and put her in a headlock to keep her down on one knee, making her watch the upcoming fate of her doll.

Not even 15 minutes since she left him and her first real gift from her best friend was on the verge of getting destroyed. She knew good and damn well how much it meant for him to give his first work to her. It was his symbol of how he cared for her, treasured her, entrusted her with a treasure of his.

_'__No… No…'_

Her eyes never left her wooden Sasori. The beady eyes wobbled helplessly as she heard its torso starting to give way from the pressure of Miki's grip.

_'__No… No…. No…'_

The brunette boy looked down at Ren with a wryly smirk to see the despair in her eyes. It soon left him as he felt a slow vibration coming off of her. Looking down, he noticed that Ren's right foot was virtually invisible. "Uh…Miki? Something's up with her," he whimpered as he tried to hold Ren down harder than before, but the vibrations kept coming stronger than before.

_'__No… no no no no no no….' _

Miki could barely react as she took a moment to take her eyes off the doll to look at Ren. Her heart stopped as she came to realize that Ren was just an inch away from her face, with the boy holding her being dragged along, sniveling from the sudden jerk of now hanging onto Ren by her shoulders. Miki's blood ran cold as she saw Ren's eyes: rickety, bloodied, and full of tears; while her mouth hung agape, as if screaming off the top of her lungs.

…Before Miki could even gasp, the three of them disappeared from the alley, a high-pitched **WHIFF** and the dark-haired boy left behind…

The three of them shot forward, directly out from the dark alley and into a grocer's kart — 50 feet away from the same alley, in less than a second. Passersby, as well as the kart's owner, flinched and shielded themselves from the incoming debris of the sudden crash. But all their eyes widened to the sound of concrete being crushed.

It took a few seconds for the dust to clear, but the damage was far more intense than realized.

The brunette's arm was completely torn off from his shoulder; he gasped for air as shocked took over from the sight of the blood rushing out from his body.

Miki laid bare within the sand and rubble, eyes dazed as she couldn't feel her upper body. She struggled to breathe as her face was caved in from something hard.

Ren was right in the middle of the crater within the concrete wall; unmoving with the boy's arm clinging tightly onto her shoulder. Her face trapped in a fixated gasp as she blacked out with the sight of her doll tight within her hand, alongside a wide gash and blood-dripped wood.

**_A/N: If any of you are confused about what Ren just did exactly, that will be explained in the next chapter. I want to give a super big THANK YOU to RaRa, my very best bestie, for writing the end of the fight scene! I tweaked it only a baby bit... and it's just wicked! Review loved and welcomed, as long as they're constructive! I'm super excited about this one and cannot wait to get the next one out. I'm shooting for Tuesdays being "Update" day... even though this is coming out really early Monday morning... i'm not good with schedules... just a heads up! _**


	4. Ch 3: The Darkness

Chapter Three

August 1st-12 years old

Ren felt strangely numb. She was surrounded by emptiness that contained no light. Her body felt as if it were merely floating along. She couldn't activate her byakugan, not that she had truly wanted to. She could only float about the darkness searching for anyone or anything she could find.

Ren found nothing. Only darkness. She found a strange peace in it. She wished she could find Kankuro though. He was usually the light that penetrated the darkness she had begun to feel every time her classmates teased her. She didn't understand how he could not be the light for Gaara, his brother, too.

Ren was left to her thoughts. She thought about how sorry she was that she had failed Kankuro. She thought about how she would try to fix the puppet. She even thought about how she would explain the situation to her mother.

There were some thoughts that Ren avoided though. She didn't want to think about the death grip one of the boys had had on her arm. She didn't want to think about stinging pain she felt as she collided with Miki. She did not know if they were alive or dead. She didn't know what happened to any of the trio.

The thing Ren hated most was all that blood. Ren had seen blood before. Ren had drawn blood before. Never was it anything like that. She didn't know what happened. One moment she was watching her puppet being broke in two and the next she was in Miki's face.

Something had happened with her legs. Something Ren didn't understand. It was as if she had propelled herself forward. All she thought about was getting her Sasori back. Because of this she may have killed two of her classmates. The third had been injured internally. She was almost sure they were all dead.

_"__Dead,"_ Ren mused, _"Am I dead? Is this hell? Where am I? What am I doing here? How do I get out of here?"_ These were questions Ren asked herself over and over but she wasn't sure for how long. She had no concept of time here within the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

September 4th-12 years old

Ren did not know how long she had been floating within the darkness. She was growing so used to the silence that when she finally heard _something_ it was near deafening. There was the piercing sound of something scrapping against stone, possibly a chair scrapping the floor. The only flaw with this idea was that the darkness had no floor. It had no walls. It was endless.

"I know you can't hear me," a male voice thundered through the darkness, "but I need to tell you that I miss you and I'm ready for you to wake up." She recognized the voice immediately.

_"__Wake up? I am awake, Kankuro! What do you mean wake up? Kankuro I'm right here. I hear you," _Ren said through her thoughts. She had no voice within the darkness. She wanted to run towards his voice but it was all around her.

"It's been over a month and a half. Miki and her crew have all pretty much recovered from everything that happened. None of them will be nin now," She listened as his words trailed off. Ren didn't know what to think, what to _feel._ He didn't give her time to process it, "I've ran into your teammates a couple of times. They're really worried about you too. We all want you to wake up. I promise I'll do anything you want. I'll talk my father into letting you use the library. I'll make you as many puppets as you'll ever want. I'll find you the best boyfriend ever. I'll do your chores for a month. Please just wake up."

She could hear his breathing shallow and a few sobs escape him. Kankuro was crying, she was sure of it. She could practically hear his tears falling to the ground. She could hear the way his breath hitched in his throat now and then as if he were having trouble sobbing and breathing.

Ren felt like crying too but she couldn't. She could hear Kankuro but she couldn't see him. She could hear his sadness but she couldn't comfort him. The darkness was too thick and she couldn't reach him. Ren began to run trying to figure out where he was but she felt like she never got any closer.

"Ren calm down," Kankuro's voice echoed through the darkness. There were beeps and alarms going off in the background but she didn't know what it would be. She heard several feet stepping around her but she still saw no one. She heard other voices but couldn't make any of them out. None were as loud or as clear as Kankuro's.

Suddenly everything went silent again. No more voices, not more beeps._"Kankuro," _she called out to him. She waited for what felt like forever but got no response. She called out to him louder, _"KANKURO! Where are you? Where am I? Please don't leave me here!"_

XXXXXXXX

January 1st-12 years old

The silence of the darkness was interrupted once again. She didn't know how long it had been since she had heard from Kankuro. She didn't know why he left her alone in the darkness. She didn't understand it at all.

"Hey Ren," the voice of a boy broke the silence. His voice was awkward due to being in a 'transition' phase. She knew this to be Ken. He was experiencing puberty a little faster than their other teammate, Ryota.

"We came by again today," her other male teammate said in a voice higher than Ken's. Kankuro's voice was by far the deepest and roughest sounding. Ryota still sounded a little girly.

"We keep hoping you'll come back to us soon," Ken told her.

"It's not the same, training without you," Ryota threw in.

The silence that filled the darkness again made Ren wonder if they were still there.

_"__Ken? Ryota? Please still be here,"_ She called out from her mind.

When no response came Ren felt herself sinking into a depression. _"Maybe it's best that I'm here alone. I can't hurt anyone from here,"_ She told herself.

At that moment Ren heard movement. It was like someone rustled a blanket or took off a coat. Something happened. Someone was still around.

"We keep telling you the same things over and over," Ryota admitted. He sounded like he was fighting tears. Under different circumstances, Ren would have paid to see either of them crying. This was different. This wasn't fun. They were truly upset and she was to blame.

"It's just that we're out of new things to say," Ken threw in, "It's not like we don't have things to talk about; it'd just be better if we could talk things out with you awake. I don't think I can even remember your voice now. We ran into Kankuro on the way in here. He has been here every day except when he's away on missions. I can see why you like him so much. I'd love to tease you and ask if he's your boyfriend, but it's no fun if you can't get mad at me for it… Plus I know that he's not."

"_Anyway, _Miki's been really mean since _it _happened," Ryota emphasized 'Anyway' and 'it' as he spoke, "She's not all that upset about not being able to be a kunoichi," he paused, "At least not as upset as she is about the scars on her face. You really did a number on her. She's really bitter towards Ken and me because we're your teammates."

"Yuin-sensei has been by quite a few times. She's pretty worried about you too. We all miss you so much. It's just not the same," Ken's voice echoed, "We've still been training really hard. Ryota seems to have a knack for Earth-Release. I'm still trying to figure myself out."

There was a sense of sadness in Ken's words. Ren knew very well that Ken felt like he was the weak link. At some times she felt like she could agree with him, other times she felt like she was the weak one. Both of her teammates always went out of their way to make sure she was fine.

_"__I miss you guys too,"_ Ren told them, _"I miss everyone so much… but I don't want to hurt anyone ever again."_

Ren never got a response. She hadn't expected one. She was surrounded once again by the empty silence that lurked within the darkness. She was alone again, all alone, and it frightened her.

XXXXXXXX

February 9- 12 years old

"No one Father's questioned so far has been any help," Kankuro's voice sliced through the darkness. Ren was so exhausted that she couldn't even lift her head to try and find him. "I'm not giving up. If we haven't figured out what happened by the time she wakes up, she'll tell us herself. I'm not giving up on her. She'll pull through this. I know she will." Kankuro's words were filled with confidence but Ren could feel the doubt. He doubted her.

"I know your father is doing what he can," Naoma's vocals filled the darkness as if she were standing right next to Ren, "Thank you, Kankuro. You're a very good friend. I'm sorry that I was so hostile towards you in the beginning. It wasn't like I meant to be that way. It's just that she's my baby."

Ren could hear the muffled sobs of her mother. She could picture Naoma crying into her hands or maybe even into Kankuro's shoulder. He'd probably rub her back how he had rubbed Ren's when she cried the last time. One thing Ren couldn't picture was her mother being hostile to her friend…

"I can't begin to understand how you feel," Kankuro admitted, "I can't imagine what it's like to be a parent, let alone to go through all this. Ren's my best friend. She's put up with me through the good and the bad, even after learning who I was and who my family is. She claims she's not afraid of my family, of my brother, and that she wants to protect my father when she's skilled enough."

There was a pause but nothing was silent. Ren could still hear beeps. "I don't know much about you, but your daughter adores you," Kankuro finally continued. Maybe he had stopped to hand her mom a tissue or something. "I think it probably takes a very strong woman to raise a daughter like her alone. She'll wake up soon."

There was more sobbing but it faded so suddenly.

XXXXXXXX

May 27th- 12 years old

Sobs. That was what the darkness filled with. Ren immediately recognized them as her mothers. She wished to reach out and hug her mother. To comfort her. To do something for her.

"Please wake up," Naoma pleaded, "I can't stand this. I know you can't hear me, I know that, but please. Please just wake up. Come back to me, baby. I need you. I need you more than I need air! You've been asleep for so long and I can't stand it. I miss your smiles and your laughs. Please just wake up baby!"

The sobs sliced through the Ren's heart like a knife through butter. She felt like her chest would explode. Her heart hurt so much and she felt like crying along with her mother, but she still couldn't form tears. _"I'm so sorry, kaasan. I don't know how to 'wake up'. I don't know if I want to. I can't physically hurt anyone here in the darkness. Either way I'm hurting you though. I'm so sorry!"_

XXXXXXXX

July 8th- 13 years old

Ren still felt nothing physical: no pain, no pleasure. She was just there. It was as if she were nothing more than a soul wandering through the infinite darkness. She didn't know how she'd gotten to this point. She remembered everything that had happened before she fell into it. "_What is this darkness,"_ Ren asked herself for the trillionth time.

Ren remembered everything from before more clearly now. She had been watching her most prized possession snap in half. She had been so desperate to move that something bizarre happened with her legs. She was unaware at the time how she had closed the gap between herself and Miki but she had done so as if it had been nothing. She didn't know exactly how many times she was kicking herself up off the ground in the blink of an eye; she hadn't counted. 10? 15?

Ren had never meant to hurt anyone. _'That isn't on me. They were the ones who went too far,'_ she told herself, trying to convince herself none of this was her fault.

The truth was that Ren had never seen so much blood. The truth was that she had used her chakra to harm a comrade; the truth was that she had moved so quickly that she had literally ripped a guy's arm off with the momentum; and, the hardest truth of all, she had used so much force and speed that she had all but killed a fellow kunoichi.

Ren remembered it all. She wished she didn't; she wished she could vaporize the images. They plagued her thoughts constantly now. '_There was so much blood_,' Ren thought, _'I am a monster. I'm just like Gaara. Oh Kankuro, what do I do?' _

'… _Kankuro…' _

She was certain he should hate her. So why didn't he? She had allowed Miki to ruin his first usable puppet. She knew that he hadn't made his own puppets in so long. She knew how much that puppet must have meant. Sure he had Crow and was working with Black Ant, but those were puppets made by another, made by Sasori. There weren't enough words to explain just how important that puppet was.

"You ruined my life, my beauty, my dreams," a female voice called out. She couldn't tell who. Someone familiar. The voice was overly annoying. There was movement and suddenly Ren's airways weren't working. In the darkness she kicked and punched the air. She didn't connect with anyone or anything, "I'm going to make sure you never wake up from your coma."

_"__I'm going to die. I won't exist anymore,"_ Ren panicked. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't fight the person of. She couldn't reach anyone or anything. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to deal with all the pain her life had brought her but death wasn't something she wanted!

"What the hell do you think you're doing," a new feminine voice echoed. The female's voice was modulated. It was controlled and strangely pleasant to listen to. It had an aura of confidence surrounding it that Ren couldn't place.

Ren heard nothing other than footsteps as she tried her best to breathe. There was a loud **SMACK **sound like skin meeting skin. As abruptly as her airways had been blocked they cleared. Ren didn't gasp for air, she just breathed. It was frightening to her. She heard someone yelp then the crack of a bone breaking.

"What does she matter to you, Temari? She's a monster! She'll destroy us all. I was doing Suna a favor," The first female whined out. Ren was now aware that his voice was Miki's. It was laced with pain and hate. Miki hated Ren. That shockingly didn't bother Ren. Ren didn't like her either. She was certain the girl had just tried to kill her.

_"__Temari… Is that who the second girl is? What is she doing here? Why did she save me? I'm a monster, Miki's right, but I'd never destroy Suna. Never. Since when does Temari know I exist? Does it have something to do with Kankuro? Where _is_ Kankuro,"_ Ren's thoughts were becoming too much. This was all so much emotional pain. She didn't want to hurt anymore.

"You really are that stupid aren't you," Ren heard Temari reply, "You are aware you're going to be in a lot of trouble now right? Trying to kill a citizen of Suna is a criminal offense. I'm not sure how you managed to get in here but you've made a huge mistake. There's no way in hell my father is going to let you off easy this time. Hyogo Ren is under the protection of the Fourth Kazekage."

"Why is this monster under Lord Kazekage's protection? She's a danger to us all," Miki shouted.

Ren didn't want to hear anymore. She felt her heart rate increase. She was having an anxiety attack. She could hear beeps and alarms going off, like they had before when she was so upset over Kankuro. Nothing was within reach. Ren submitted to the silence of the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

August 12th-13 years old

"Hyogo-san," a raspy male voice interrupted Ren's constant brooding, "We just can't figure out why she won't wake up. The results from her most recent tests say that her brain is fine. Everything has healed as it should have. She should have woken by now. We're thinking that there's something else that's keeping your daughter from waking."

"What do you mean," Naoma's voice responded.

"It's quite possible that she's remaining in her coma for subconscious reasons. What your daughter did was traumatic for the other three involved, maybe it was even more traumatic for her," The male elaborated. Ren figured he was her doctor.

"She wouldn't want to keep herself in a coma. Why would she do that? My daughter is a fighter. Your tests must be wrong."

"Hyogo-san, I know that this is difficult to accept but my tests have been showing improvements. She should've woke up _weeks_ ago. I'm not sure what we can do at this point to get her out of this comatose state. You and her friends have been talking to her daily, you've been doing all that you can and so have we. I'm not sure what to do. If we had the abilities of the Yamanaka clan from Konoha, things would be much easier but that this just isn't possible. I will do my best to continue to treat her and keep her breathing. Aside from that there isn't much else we…."

Silence… Ren didn't know what happened after that.

XXXXXXXX

November 26th-13 years old

"… He thinks that he's got most of it figured out. It turns out Gaara, my brother, had witnessed the whole thing. I wish we'd of known that when it happened," Kankuro sighed. Ren wanted to reach out and hug him. She didn't know 100% what she was overhearing, but the pain in his voice was enough for her to wish to act.

"What can you tell me," Naoma asked. Her voice was always louder than Kankuro's, as if she was right beside Ren.

"Miki, the girl that was arrested for trying to kill Ren back in July, had stolen the puppet I had given her. According to Gaara, Ren chased after the girl and the two boys followed. He didn't see everything that happened in the alley. From what the boys said we've gathered that they attacked Ren and Miki broke my puppet in half. Ren somehow was able to move at an incredible speed that even Gaara couldn't follow. He claims he wasn't trying to follow it either though. It's hard to believe. We've sparred so many times but I never saw her move as fast as Gaara claims she did. He says it was like she _teleported_."

There was an audible gasp from Naoma and she hastily asked, "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure. Even father isn't really certain. He's been looking into it. Apparently there are ninja who train their bodies for speed but we can't seem to find anything that fully explains what happened."

_"__I didn't teleport. I ran really, really fast. My feet kept touching the ground!"_

"I'll let you know as soon as I know more, but I just can't figure it out. ANBU teleport. Ren is not ANBU. Father seems to have taken quite an interest in her. He's been talking with others about having her trained personally by one of his best nin. That's no small feat, he's growing impatient though. It's going to take her forever to get her muscles back where they need to be. She's been asleep for so long I that you can see her ribs…"

Kankuro's voice trailed off and there was nothing left but the insufferable silence. Ren screamed.

XXXXXXXX

January 30th- 13 years old

"I have something I've got to tell you, Ren," Kankuro's voice sliced through the silence. She could barely remember what he looked like.

_"__Is he still wearing that silly face paint? Is his hood off or on? Does he still smell like aloe and sand?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice, "Sunagakure's in bad shape, Ren. Our daimyo has cut our budget… again. We keep trying to improve ourselves but this just isn't working. Father's losing it, Gaara's getting out of control, and Temari and I are left hanging in the balance. I don't know what's going to happen, Ren. I need my best friend. Please come back to me."

Ren's heart felt like it had shattered into tiny pieces. Most of her life she had been aware of Suna's struggles. They were a dying village and most of the people were too stubborn to leave it. She felt her breathing increase and the beeps and alarms she had heard several times before started up again. _"I can't deal with that, Kankuro. I won't hurt anyone else. I can't." _Ren returned to the silence.

XXXXXXXX

March 9th- 13 years old

"How could I possibly do that," Naoma shouted, "How can you ask me to do _that_ to my daughter? Without her I am _nothing._ I don't care how long it takes for her to wake up! I will not give up on her!"

Ren had just had the silence broken and now she wanted it back. She didn't want to listen to this. She didn't want to hear how upset her mother was… but still it continued.

"I won't do it," Naoma sobbed.

"I'm not asking you to decide that right now," the male Ren assumed to be her doctor told Naoma, "Just keep in mind that the longer she's like this, the less likely she is to ever wake up."

Panic filled Ren and those stupid beeps started again. They were giving up on her? She was going to die? Everything faded to silence yet again.

XXXXXXXX

March 10- 13 years old

"Gaara, keep watch at the door," a gravelly voice penetrated the silence, "Kankuro, stick near the window. This is a private meeting and needs to remain as such."

_"__Who are you…"_

There was silence and then a strange feeling surged through Ren's being, it was like a barrier had been placed around her, perhaps her room?

"Now tell me," a second male voice filled the darkness. His voice had a honeyed tone to it, it wasn't as deep as the first. In fact it was almost feminine sounding. "What about this child has you so involved, boy?"

This man's voice sent chills down her spine. It was beyond creepy.

"It's simple really," the first male said, "She is good friends with my son, Kankuro. The incident that has left her in this state is intriguing to me. Witnesses believe she was able to teleport. I want to know how and see if I can use that to my advantage."

Kankuro interrupted, "She wants nothing more than to protect you, Father. That's what she's been working so hard to do. You can't just _use_ her."

"Silence, boy," The second male all but growled at Kankuro.

_"__What is going on? What's happening? Who are these people?"_

"I do not plan to use her for selfish purposes, Kankuro," there was a hint of irritation in the first man's voice. Ren assumed that this was The Fourth's voice. "I will make her dreams come true when she is ready. With this ability, if it is what we think it is, she would be a very valuable asset. Sunagakure will benefit greatly from it."

Ren felt a strange presence practically envelope her. It was like someone was leaning over her, blanketing her in uneasiness. "What about the girl's eyes? Is she not blind," the unnamed man's voice was much louder now. Perhaps he was who was close to her.

She didn't like his aura. Ren's heart practically stopped. Kankuro was there. Would he tell them?

"We are uncertain," The fourth's voice cut through her thoughts, "Kankuro himself claims to have never asked. Everyone we have questioned who has seen the girl claims she is always wearing dark sunglasses. Her academy instructors do not believe she's blind but cannot explain the whiteness of her eyes."

"Interesting," the unnamed man said lowly, "Very interesting. What is her family name?"

"Hyogo," a flat voice she hadn't heard before said.

"Yes," the fourth said, "Her name is Hyogo. She's taken her mother's name."

"What about her father," the unnamed man said quickly.

"Unknown. We've never asked. It's not necessary for me to know why I've gained a new citizen. Hyogo Ren was born in my village and so she is mine. Where her father is or isn't is not of my concern."

"Perhaps that would be something to investigate, for my own curiosity," The unnamed man said and Ren could almost feel him smirking. She didn't know what it was about this man but he reminded her of a weasel or a snake or maybe a rat; disgusting and untrustworthy.

"We'll worry about that after the chunin exams if you are still interested," The fourth stated flatly.

"Yes. I have an _associate _who may be of assistance. I'll speak with him about her condition. Perhaps he can come up with something to free our little bird from her cage. I will require a sample of her blood however," The unnamed man informed The Fourth.

Ren waited a long time to hear more… but no sounds came. No beeps, no voices, no movement. Ren was overly frustrated. This was her life they were talking about!

XXXXXXXX

April 17th- 13 years old

"But I can't pay you back for that," Naoma's sweet voice poured into the darkness.

"Consider it an investment for the future," The Fourth Kazekage replied to Ren's mother.

"But why? What do you want with her, Lord Kazekage?"

"When she awakes I wish to begin her training with Isago. He is a very skilled jonin. He's loyal and will be a good sensei for your daughter. He will be able to teach her many things that will aid her in achieving her dreams. I simply plan to make those a reality. I've heard many things about your daughter, I'm eager to see if they are true," The Fourth went quiet and Ren was dumbfounded.

_"__Why is he doing this? How can he trust me? What if I mess up again? I could be the death of him,"_ Ren's thoughts were panicked.

"As her mother I'm uneasy about her choice of career," Naoma admitted, "but if you can help my daughter then I ask that you do so. She wants to serve you personally more than anything in the world. I would never stand in the way of her dreams. I will make payments for this new medicine. I can't expect you to pay for it all. I'm sure it's quite expensive."

The Kazekage laughed. It was a low chuckle and Ren thought sure she was hearing things. "There's no need, I've worked out a deal with the supplier. According to him your daughter should be waking up within the next 6 months. It will help her muscles recover in the meantime. I've already spoken with her doctor and he's given her two of the three doses she'll receive every day already. It shouldn't be long now."

Ren wanted to scream. She was having so many conflicting feelings. Anger with him for not asking what _she_ wanted, not that she could answer. No one could hear her. Sadness for her mother. Hate for herself. Pride because The Fourth wanted her to achieve her dreams. Anxiety, and a lot of it, at the thought of waking up and dealing with the world. _"Am I ready?"_

XXXXXXXX

May 15th- 13 years old

"How can you expect me to do that, Father," Kankuro's voice erupted.

_"__He's angry…why?"_

"You will go, Kankuro. You will go because you are my son. Gaara and Temari need you to go. The chunin exams are extremely important this time. You know that," The Fourth paused and Ren felt eyes on her even though she could see nothing. "She's not woken up yet. You don't have to sit around here waiting on her. You need to do this for Sunagakure."

Ren was confused. _"Why don't you want to advance, Kankuro? The chunin exams are a great opportunity and I know you can do it. Please don't stay for me. Suna needs more chunin."_

"How can I go and do _that_ while she's here wasting away? I know that I need to do it, but I hate it. The things you're planning… What am I supposed to do if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

"She is not '_wasting away'_, Kankuro. You know very well that the medication she is receiving is improving her condition. What if you don't go and she still does not wake? Then what will you do? You will have failed Suna."

_"__Listen to him, Kankuro, please listen to him."_

"I've spent my whole life doing what you want. 'Keep away from Gaara.' 'Keep an eye on your older sister.' 'Work harder.' When do I get to decide what I want? I'll do this, for Suna and for Ren, but not for you. I want to leave as late as possible and get back as _soon_ as possible," Kankuro's voice reflected his frustration and defeat.

"You are my son and until the day I no longer breathe, you will do as I say. I am your Kazekage and you will do whatever I send you to do. We will use the utmost caution and get through this in one piece. Every action you take will be crucial, do _not_ forget that."

XXXXXXXX

June 15th- 14 years old

"What do you mean you're _leaving_? I thought you weren't going to the exams. You said you were going to stick around. You waited until her birthday to tell me this," Naoma scoffed.

There was a heavy sigh then Kankuro said, "I'm sorry to tell you this today. I had meant to do it yesterday but I didn't have the chance. I don't have a choice. This is above me; you can thank The Fourth. I don't know what's gotten into him lately but he's distant and won't take no for an answer. I'm stuck going because I'm his son and it's expected. I don't think we'll have any trouble. Gaara's the perfect weapon after all. I'll come by before I leave but I _have_ to do this. I don't want to leave her either," His voice cracked at the end.

Ren's heart was heavy. She wanted him to get through the chunin exams, she wanted him to succeed… but he didn't seem to feel the same way about it. That worried Ren beyond words.

"Just make sure you come back in one piece for her, okay? I'd hate for her to wake up and find out something happened to you. I've heard that sometimes kids don't make it out of the exams. I know you think you're invincible… or rather that Gaara is, but you be careful and take care of yourself. You take care of your siblings too."

"I will, thank you Hyogo-san."

"Please, just call me Naoma."

If there was a reply Ren didn't hear it… This was getting frustrating. She felt so close to consciousness but couldn't quite reach it.

XXXXXXXX

June 30th- 14 years old

"I'll just be a moment," Kankuro's voice wasn't as loud as it had been in the past. Perhaps he was talking to someone else.

"What is the point of this," a flat voice, void of emotion, asked.

"C'mon, Gaara," the voice Ren had learned to be Termari's said, "He wants to say goodbye to his girlfriend. Someday maybe you'll understand. Let's give him some privacy."

Ren could hear Kankuro growl.

A door closed and there was the sound of footsteps approaching closer to Ren. "Ohayo, Ren-chan," Kankuro's voice was louder now, as if he were right next to her and he seemed fairly calm, "I just wanted to let you know I'll be leaving tomorrow, for the chunin exams. It's funny, I always thought we'd be taking them together. I know Ken and Ryota are still a little rough around the edges but I was so sure it'd be two genin teams from Suna going. Now though, I'm kind of relieved that you're not going. You're going to be here where you're safe.

"I guess that sounds pretty selfish doesn't it? The things _The Fourth_ wants us to do though… It's not that I have a problem with it because it's for Suna but something doesn't feel right. He's keeping it so quiet. I'm not sure what exactly we'll be doing." There was a sigh, "I want you to wake up. I know we aren't exactly affectionate but I could really use a hug today.

"I really miss you. It's almost been 2 years since I've heard your voice. I had a girlfriend, for a little while, but Gaara scared her off. It's funny. You're the only person who's stuck around. Maybe that's because you haven't actually ran into Gaara. He's been here a few times. Not to see you really, I kind of dragged him along today and then another few times he came with _The Fourth_.

"I don't know why but that stoic bastard feels even more cold than usual. It's like he's forgotten why it is he loves Sunagakure. I don't know what to do, Ren. I guess I just have to do whatever he says, listen to Baki, and just be a good _kid_. I hope you wake up when I get back. That would be great. If you wake up before then, don't worry about me too much.

"You just work on getting back to normal. You've missed about two years of sparring and I won't go easy on you. Apparently the medicine they're pumping you with three times a day is supposed to help with your muscles and keep you better nourished. We'll test that."

There was a forced laugh from Kankuro then the **SMACK** of lips leaving skin. Ren felt like hot, which was odd since she hadn't felt anything physical in a long time. "Oh wow, even in a coma you blush," he laughed at her. "I'll see you in a month or less."

And then he was gone. _"I really hope he just kissed my cheek or forehead… I don't want to break his heart… I need to wake up… He's leaving and I need to wake up..." _Ren tried to wish herself awake but it just wasn't working…

XXXXXXXX

July 16th-14 years old

Ren was aggravated. She was tired of feeling empty and alone. She was sick of being in the darkness. She was over the silence. She needed to wake up. She needed to get through this. So why was she still in the darkness? How times had she tried to wake herself up? What was she afraid of?

The haunting images of that moment in the alleyway flooded her mind—the internal injuries to her fellow comrade, getting locked down in place by another to see her gift destroyed, Sasori's hollow torso starting to break, the terrified gaze of Miki…

_"__What the hell happened?! I was staring right at Sasori and then I was just… in range of Miki… How?!"_

She could hear those horrible alarms going off. She was causing herself in another anxiety attack. If she kept on, she would fall back into the darkness, no telling when she would hear anyone's voices again, if ever again…

_"__No! I can't. I won't… I REFUSE to do nothing… I want OUT!"_

The alarms were pounding against her very psyche at this point. Her mind echoed as the vibrations of the beeping reverberated vigorously. The darkness was starting to pool above her limited consciousness once again. She felt sick, like this was going to be the last dive, or all is lost. And the alarms were not helping in the slightest.

_"__Damn this ringing! I just want to kick that thing out the window... Wait…kick? …. That technique… What... Did I kick off the ground?"_

Ren tried her hardest to replay the moment one more time with as much clarity as she could. Reliving it, she felt the older boy's arms locking her down onto the ground. "Uh…Miki? Something's up with her," he stuttered. _"What was up with me?"_

It took all of her concentration to try and step out of herself to see what he saw. It was like a moment of astral projection if anything. Was it her byakugan? She saw the alleyway: herself, the two boys, and Miki with her Sasori doll. Nothing seemed out of place until the boy's words started to call her attention. There was a small dust cloud near her right leg; or rather, a dust cloud replaced her right leg. She couldn't even see it anymore. It was as if she developed some enhanced variant of restless leg syndrome. She recalled of her teammate, Ken, getting tired of hearing the long lectures back at the academy. His foot was always tapping away at the bottom of his portion of the joint desk. Much like her foot tapping at the ground beneath her in the alley. Tapping that was slowly starting to become in tune with the alarms.

Ren could feel her heart racing. She was so close to an answer, so close to being free from this hell. But could she dare try it again? Using the technique that claimed her into this coma? And ruining the lives of her comrades? Scaring her mother to death? Her closest friend?

_"__Kankuro….Mom… I…I can't… No… staying here is far worse than doing nothing."_

Time began to slow down¬–the alarms were as loud as before but now manageable for her next step. And this one HAD to count. She watched her foot within the dust cloud, counting the steps before she met with Miki."

_10…..9…8…._

The dark pools started to cloud her.

_7…6…5…._

She could barely see her foot now.

_4…3…2…._

Only the alarms remained.

_1….. __**WHIFF**_

The bed groaned from the unknown pressure from Ren's kick. The bolts and screws popped out of alignment as Ren came crashing down onto the hard floor past her mattress and metal fixings. The light soaked into Ren's opening eyes causing her to squint. It was blinding. "I did it," she whispered hoarsely, "I did it."

She heard several footsteps running towards her room and she heard a woman shout, "What the hell?"

Ren didn't care. She was smiling… and she was awake... And still annoyed by the ongoing alarms... With a frustrated kick, she forced the laud monitors right out the window; and laughed as the sunlight greeted her blissful grin.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N:**This is not how comas work in the real world. This was for entertainment purposes only.

I would like to say a thank you to those of you who review my story. Your support means so much! I also want to thank RaRa, again, for being such a good friend and helping me work things out as they should be. He's the best!

I am sorry that Gaara wasn't really involved in this chapter. I do plan on having him in the next one... this chapter was a last minute decision. I promise GaaRen will happen eventually... but it's going to take time.

Thank you all for your support! I love you all!


	5. Ch 4: Sand and Wind

A/N: So... this is a pretty big chapter! I hope it makes up for missing last Tuesday's update. I want to thank all of you who favorite and follow this story! You guys warm my heart and bring a smile to my face! I'd love to hear reviews. Tell me if I'm doing okay. It's a little unnerving not hearing anything. Next Tuesday I should post on schedule since I've already got it all plotted out. I'll warn you now Chapters 5 and 6 are 'combined' sort of. I'll explain it better next chapter. For now, Read, Enjoy, Maybe leave a review? I love you guys so much! My inspirations! *Huggles you all*

XXXXXXXX

Chapter Four:

Ren switched hospital rooms twice after she woke up. This one was still as white as the ones before it but it felt more alive. Her ex-teammates had brought her desert lilies and sweet cactus water. The lilies littered the room while the water was gone within 30 minutes. Ken and Ryota had been so thrilled when they were finally allowed to see her that they had actually hugged her.

Their visits were always short after the first; they needed to train and that meant Ren was left alone a lot. She had been replaced on their team by a girl named Misaki so they didn't have very much time for her. Her mother visited as frequently as she could but she was still a very busy woman. Most of Ren's time was spent alone with the insufferable beeps of the machines that tracked her heart rate.

Ren talked very little but it hadn't seemed to bother Ken and Ryota, they were just so happy she was awake that they didn't seem to notice. Her mother noticed and after a week of it Naoma finally said something. "Ren, darling, why won't you talk to anyone? You answer questions but you don't start a conversation or keep it going. Are you okay? I'm worried about you."

Ren stared at her mother, her pale orbs seemed almost lifeless even though she was alive and well. She had been restless since she awoke and so the girl shifted within the bed. She wanted to be up and moving. Anything would be better than sitting in bed any longer. She broke the gaze she had had with her mother and stared at the wall in front of her.

Naoma sighed softly. "Ren," Naoma said quietly, scooting herself forward in the chair to Ren's left, "Please talk to me, baby. I just want to help you."

Ren inhaled a deep breath of air and blinked her now glossy eyes several times, trying to fight back the tears. How could she tell her mother how guilty she felt for everything? How could she express how sorry she was for how badly she had hurt her comrades? How could she express how devastated she felt for the pain she had caused her mother and her friends? Ren knew an 'I'm sorry' just wouldn't be enough.

"Well," Naoma said as she stood and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I love you and I'm here for you. I can't help you through this if you don't talk to me." Ren rested her head against her mother's shoulder and hugged her back, careful of all the wires and tubes attached to her right arm. "It'll be okay," Naoma reassured her as she pet her now much longer hair, "We'll get through this. You and me. This is just one more bump in the road."

"I've hurt so many people, kaasan," Ren told her as she sniffled back tears, "Nothing I say can change it. Nothing I do will make this better. We can't fix this one, kaasan." The tears fell after that and they didn't stop until Ren was sure she had cried every tear possible. "I can't take any of it back," She whimpered.

Naoma had been silent and allowed her daughter to soak her shirt. Naoma's heart broke for her daughter and she wasn't sure what she could do to help her. "Apologizing will go a long way, Ren," Naoma told her gently, "It may not fix everything but it will make things better. When the Kazekage returns he will be wanting to know what happened, exactly what happened. You'll have to talk to him and when you do that would be a good time to apologize to him _and_ to thank him for the care he's made sure you had. Words can't fix everything, you're right, but it's a start."

Ren nodded and released her mother before wiping her eyes on the long sleeve of the white gown she wore. "I will kaasan," Ren muttered.

"Would you like me to brush your hair," Naoma asked her. Ren nodded, this was a routine they had. Naoma picked up the hairbrush on the end table next to the bed and began raking it gently through Ren's now hip length hair. "Maybe when I'm done you'd like to go see yourself," Naoma's calm voice was laced with hope.

Ren still had no idea what she looked like, she had requested that the mirror in her bathroom be covered and she didn't want to see herself. She feared that she'd see a monster staring back at her. Sure Ren wanted to move around but a trip to the mirror wasn't something that she wanted. She shook her head, declining her mother's request.

"Ren, please," Naoma pleaded, "You need to be able to face yourself."

The disappointment in her mother's voice was heartbreaking. Ren didn't know if she could stand seeing herself but she was so tired of hurting her mother. She reluctantly nodded, hoping that she could start making things up to her mother. She would do her best to do anything her mother asked.

She reluctantly swung her legs over the edge of her bed. The medicine she had been receiving had worked miracles for her muscles and she was able to get to her feet without too much difficulty. Her mother still supported her as she walked but with each day Ren grew stronger and steadier on her feet.

Her mother smoothly unplugged the wheeled machine that Ren was constantly hooked up to. Namoa moved to Ren's side and took her hand, helping her to her feet. Naoma guided Ren to the bathroom, cautiously wheeling the machine with them.

When Naoma was sure that Ren was steady on her own she reached up to uncover the mirror. Ren closed her eyes tight and stood in front of the now exposed mirror with her hands on the sink for several seconds. She took deep breaths and opened them. The sight she saw was so shocking that she gasped.

Her face had matured a lot in the past 2 years. It had lost most of its roundness and appeared more heart shaped. She still had a slightly childish appearance but that seemed to be fading fairly quickly. She noticed how pale she was, she had always had skin like porcelain despite living in the desert but this was a sickly white coloration.

She exhaled slowly, not realizing she had even been holding her breath. She had dark bags under her pale eyes. They lacked their normal shine, the silver tint was practically non-existent. She still had thin lips but they actually seemed to fit her face now, they had gotten a little fuller.

Ren wasn't able to look away from her reflection, even after her mother put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you see how beautiful you've become," Naoma asked her quietly, as if speaking any louder would shatter Ren's whole world.

Ren reached up with her left hand and touched her cheek, then button-like nose, then her very chapped lips. She could scarcely believe the girl she was staring at was her. Her hair was pretty much the same as ever, just much longer.

Her body was far different. She was taller, at least by 4 inches. She was also thin, too thin. Her hips barely gave her much of a figure and her chest had grown a lot, much to her distress. She wondered if the other girls her age would be as endowed. She really hoped so.

She suddenly felt so exposed in that white hospital gown without any bindings on. She would have blushed, if her mother hadn't been standing there with her hand on her shoulder. Kankuro had seen her like this. Ryota and Ken had seen her this way too. She felt embarrassed and horrified.

The thought of Kankuro sent her into a helpless depression. She had hoped to see him by now but there had been no word. He was still at the chunin exams, to the best of her knowledge. Her mother seemed to pick up on her sadness because she pulled Ren into a tight hug. "Don't worry, it's a lot to take in but you'll get used to your body," Naoma told her gently.

"I-it's not that, kaasan," Ren said with a sigh, "I just miss Kankuro. I was hoping he'd be back by now but he's not. I hope he's alright."

Naoma pulled away from Ren and placed her hands on Ren's shoulders, holding her at arm's length so that their eyes could meet. Naoma's face reflected feeling of guilt. "I almost forgot," Naoma said with a grin, "I got a message this morning. Apparently there is a one month grace period between the second and third part of the exams. He didn't say much but he says he should be back in about 2 weeks, give or take."

Ren could only nod at first. The idea of not seeing him for 2 more weeks was saddening. She would be going home in a few days, she wondered if he'd be able to find her. "I think when I get to go home, I want to start training at the training grounds again," Ren said quietly, so softly that her mother almost missed it.

"I don't think that's a good idea yet," her mother said gently, "It's going to take time before you can do the things you used to be able to. You need to take things slowly."

Ren sighed heavily. She couldn't argue with her mother but decided she'd go when her mother was at work. She _had_ to get stronger. The Fourth Kazekage had plans for her. She wanted to be able to spar with Kankuro when he got back, like old times. She had plans of her own and had been down for two years, she couldn't' afford to be sitting at home doing nothing.

"Ren," her mother said suspiciously as she raised her right eyebrow, clearly aware of her daughters thinking. "Start out doing workouts at home. We'll see how you do. Promise me that you won't go to the training grounds. You need to give your body time. It's been resting for so long. Even with that medicine it will take time."

Ren nodded, now that she had promised she couldn't break it. "Okay," Ren said defeated, "I promise."

XXXXXXXX

Ren kept her promise for three weeks before her mom finally agreed to let her go to the training grounds. So that's where Ren stood. She was dressed in her gear and was running laps around it. She was getting faster, much faster. She made a note to personally go to the Kazekage and thank him when he returned from Konohagakure, her muscles were working wonderfully considering her body had been unused for 2 years.

Ren was on her fourth lap when she spotted a tall guy wearing all black. Her heart skipped a beat and she slowed to a walk. "Is that," she asked herself quietly while she tried to steady her breathing, "It can't be." Her heart was racing as she walked over to the person and tapped on his shoulder.

When he turned she gasped. "K-Kankuro," she asked, he didn't look like he had 2 years ago. He was still wearing that silly purple face paint but his face had thinned and matured considerably. His dark eyes lit up when he saw her. Her heart skipped a beat and she pulled off her dark sunglasses.

Before either of them knew it she was locked into his embrace. "Ren-chan," he said, his voice was now a little husky and deeper. "I'm so glad you're alright. Your mom said I could find you here," He said, his voice was muffled as he pressed his cheek against the top of her head, getting purple paint in it.

Tears formed in Ren's eyes and she croaked out, "I've missed you so much!" She was now crying and buried her face into his chest. He had at least 5 inches on her now. "How did the chunin exams go? You weren't hurt were you?" She took a step back, breaking their hug mostly but he kept his hands on her waist. She ignored the fact that she was openly crying in front of him.

She looked him over and could see no injuries, none physical anyway, but his facial expression showed pain and remorse. "What happened," She asked him quietly.

"So many things, Ren, so many things," He mumbled. She was about to say something but he cut her off. "The fourth betrayed Konohagakure. The Third Hokage is dead. We attacked during the tournament and all was going fairly to plan, except that Gaara tried releasing Shukaku too early. He was actually _defeated_. Then he apologized to Temari and me. He _apologized_, Ren."

Ren gasped and her brows furrowed. Gaara was defeated and he apologized? The world was ending. She stared into his eyes, searching for more of an explanation. She found very little other than sadness and regret.

"Father is dead. Apparently he was conspiring with Orochimaru to destroy the Leaf. It was an attempt to improve our lives here but Orochimaru killed him, stole his face, and acted as him. We messed up bad Ren," Kankuro's voice sounded strained.

Instead of being angry she simply hugged him again. What would she do now that Rasa, The Fourth Kazekage was dead? Her whole life plan revolved around him. Her mind was everywhere. She couldn't understand why Rasa would have decided to team up with Orochimaru in the first place. "What would a war with Konoha bring to us? Why would The Fourth do that? I-I don't understand, Kankuro."

"It's a lot to take in, especially if you weren't there. It was supposed to be a chance to improve our village. With Konoha out of the way we'd get more missions here. It all went to hell. Baki and the elder council are trying to fix things with Konoha but who knows how that will go. We may be involved in another war. Orochimaru has messed everything up. If Konohagakure forgives us it will be a miracle," he muttered.

Ren had never imagined any of this would happen. She could've been involved in that chaos, if she hadn't been in a coma. She was still crying, now those tears were not from happiness, they were from sorrow. "Kankuro," she said, her words muffled slightly by his chest, "I'm so sorry about Lord Kazekage, b-but I'm so glad you're okay! E-everything will work out. Konoha will understand, I'm sure they will." Her voice sounded far more convincing than she felt despite her nervous stuttering.

"I hope you're right, Ren. I really hope you're right," he said as he brushed his fingers through her hair, pulling parts of it free from its ribbon. She would have been mad at him for it under different circumstances but she couldn't be, not today. Today he could get face paint in her hair and mess it up any way he wanted.

The two of them stayed there, hugging while she cried with her eyes closed for who knows how long. She was so relieved to see him that she didn't care as much as she should have that the Fourth was dead. She didn't care yet that there may be a war. All that mattered at that moment was that Kankuro was there, playing with her hair with his face pressed against the top of her head.

Someone cleared their throat and Ren's eyes flew open, she hadn't even realized she had closed them against the darkness of his full body suit. She jumped back from Kankuro and head-butted his nose accidently. "Ah," he shouted as soon as her head connected with his nose. He looked at her horrified and she felt down right terrible.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered and watched him pinch his nose. It wasn't even bleeding. She almost wanted to smack him for being over dramatic. Seriously, she only tapped him.

She wiped her eyes and turned to see Gaara and Temari standing a few yards away. "Don't let us interrupt," Temari said with a smirk. Ren studied the girl while Kankuro mumbled curse words. She would apologize to him again later, when they weren't being watched.

She noticed how pretty Temari had become. She wore her blonde hair in four pigtails and her appearance matched her voice, confident. Temari wore her Sunagakure headband around her neck and a mesh armor top underneath a light-lavender, off-the-shoulder top that reached her half-way down thighs. She wore a red sash at her waist and dark blue shorts with mesh armor on her legs. Temari's teal eyes studied Ren and Kankuro.

Gaara was a little short for his age, 12. He had unruly crimson hair that stuck up all over the place, much like his older brother's (when Kankuro wasn't wearing his hood). His skin was fair and he had a kanji for "love" carved into the left side of his forehead. He didn't have eyebrows and he had dark rings around his blue-green pupil-less eyes that reminded Ren of a tanuki.

His face was rounded, still slightly childish. He wore a black full body suit with a white sash over his right shoulder. He had his signature gourd strapped to his back and the strap housed his Sand headband. Overall, for being two years younger, he was quite handsome in a 'he could kill me in 2 seconds' kind of way.

"Did you need something Temari," Kankuro asked while he stuffed his hands into his pockets. His sore nose was clearly forgotten. Ren stole a glance at him and he was scowling. She wondered if it was because they thought she was his girlfriend or because they interrupted.

"Yes, I need you to come with me. Gaara will look after your girlfriend while you're away," Temari cooed. She smirked and Ren blushed bright red. Kankuro growled and Temari threw her hands up and laughed. "I was kidding, I know, she's your _best friend_."

Kankuro was angry and only mumbled a "See you later," Ren's way before he walked off with Temari. He didn't look back as he walked off, much to Ren's despair.

Ren was really nervous. She didn't really want to be left alone with Gaara. He was terrifying. He could easily kill her. If she said or did one thing wrong, it'd be 'bye-bye Ren'. She took a deep breath and her pale eyes met his blue-green ones. "I see that you are not blind then," Gaara said tonelessly.

"A-ano," she said meekly, "No, I'm not blind."

"Your eyes remind me of a few of the leaf ninja I saw at the exams."

Ren at first said nothing but she was sure her face showed her shock. She didn't want to have this talk with him. She quickly reached down and grabbed the black sunglasses that she had placed in her belt before she hugged Kankuro. "W-well, I wouldn't know anything about them," She said as she slipped the glasses on.

Gaara said nothing. His silence was unnerving. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms, feeling strangely defensive. She really didn't want to hear anything about her father's family. The less she knew the better. "Wh-what is it that you want f-from me, Gaara-san," she asked bluntly. She now wasn't meeting his gaze, not that he could see that. She was too nervous to make any eye contact.

"I want to speak with you about what you did," his voice was void of emotion and Ren's breath hitched in her throat as she pulled at the hem of her shirt. "It is intriguing to me that you were able to spill so much blood. In the preliminary rounds of the exam I fought an opponent who was fast enough to get past my defenses. I believe you were able to move even faster than he did. How is that?"

Ren did not want to be having this conversation. She had been hoping it'd never come up. She had known better, of course, but she had still hoped. She looked up to meet his gaze, knowing this to be the most honest way to prove that you are serious, even if someone can't see your eyes. "I," Ren squeaked but caught herself. She did notice the twitching that occurred to Garra's left eye. He found the squeak annoying, frankly so did Ren. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Ren uncrossed her arms and let them dangle awkwardly at her sides. She cleared her throat and tried again, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, "I don't really know. I just know that I wanted to get m-my puppet back so badly. Th-then I was moving and i-in Miki's face. I remember closing the 10 step gap in an instant. I-it was like my body had a mind of its own. I haven't been able to repeat it. I'm not sure how I even managed to do it then," Ren's voice was panicky and a drop of sweat dropped down the right side of her face.

She didn't want to displease him, he may very well kill her for that. She also didn't want to tell him about the way she had woke up from her coma. He didn't need to know that her chakra focused to her feet connected with the air and pushed her into the bed with such force that she broke it. That was something she could replicate, but it hurt the muscles in her legs too much to. She would have to work on it.

"That is understandable," Gaara's monotone voice cut through her thoughts. It was deep for a 12 year old and sent small shivers down her spine. "I will train you so that you can do that technique again. The boy I fought, Rock Lee, wore weights on his legs to train. We will start doing the same to you once your muscles have recovered."

The way Gaara had said it gave Ren the impression she wouldn't have a choice. Even though she felt that way she still nodded in agreement. If she could do that technique at will, she could control it. If she could control it then she wouldn't be accidently attempting homicide on her comrades ever again. "Very well," she said as her gaze returned to the ground.

Gaara took three steps forward and she flinched while taking a step backwards. Gaara stopped and she braced herself for some sort of sand attack. "Do you fear me," He asked her in that emotionless voice of his.

_"__Of course I fear you! You're a homicidal weapon of destruction," _she thought but did not say out loud. She took a deep breath and looked up. Gaara's expression was as stoic as ever. "I just don't know you," She said quietly. She wouldn't admit to him that she feared him, not to him. She hoped someday she wouldn't but even Kankuro and Temari seemed to fear Gaara.

"You can ask me anything," Gaara told her as he walked up to her. He stopped when he was about arm's length from her. Ren's eyes remained on him as he moved.

Ren swallowed hard. _"Is he serious,"_ she asked herself, _"What do you want with me?"_ She took another deep breath and sweetly asked him, "What is your favorite color?" She nearly smiled when she watched his eyes widen ever so slightly. She felt a small sense of victory. She decided at that moment to go out of her way to throw him off as many times as possible.

"Blue," he stated, "Now show me your taijutsu." He motioned for her to get into a fighting stance. Apparently the time for getting to know him was done, for now. She found herself hoping he'd ask her again.

Ren spread her feet and lowered herself while pulling her fists up in front of her face. She waited a few seconds to see if he would change his stance but he didn't. She kept her body loose and threw several punches towards his chest, followed by several kicks towards his legs, arms, and torso; all of her attempts were done was quickly as she could and blocked by sand.

"You are too slow," Gaara practically grumbled, "Try harder."

Ren huffed air and threw several more punches. None of it connected with Gaara, only the sand that flowed from his gourd. She was frustrated at herself. She didn't know if before her coma she could move fast enough to get past that sand, but right now she just couldn't and that was beyond upsetting.

"That's enough for now," Gaara told her after she had punched and kicked her way to sweating, panting, and aching under the hot Suna sun.

Ren leaned over and placed her hands on her knees to support herself. Her whole body ached and her muscles felt like they were on fire. _"This isn't where I need to be,"_ she thought, _"I need to get better than this."_ She stood herself up straight even though it hurt, feeling Gaara's eyes on her the whole time. She grabbed the water bottle she had with her bag. She took several long drinks before she had finally had enough.

"Let me guess. You think I'm pathetic. You don't see how I could possibly be the girl who _intrigued_ you two years ago. Just say whatever it is you're thinking. I can promise you, you aren't thinking anything that I haven't already thought about myself," Ren's voice cracked at the end and she stared at the ground.

"I wasn't thinking any of that," He said flatly, "I was merely observing you."

A faint blush crept up to Ren's pale cheeks. She didn't know why but the fact he watched her was nerve wracking. "T-tell me about this guy you fought, Rock Lee," she requested. She _had_ to change the subject.

"When he first attacked me his movements were fast but he could not penetrate my sand. I almost had him pinned beneath my sand but he flipped away and onto a statue. He removed the heavy leg weights he was wearing and his speed tripled at least. He moved so fast that it was like he was teleporting, much like I saw you do. He actually was able to kick me, he drew blood. He moved too fast for my eyes to follow his movements. After he was unable to do further damage because of my sand armor he used a forbidden move. It was called "Primary Lotus" and I was able to replace myself with a sand clone.

"Afterwards Shukaku awakened within me. His power was immense and I was able to hit him with wave upon wave of sand. No matter how many times I hit him, he continued to get up. He would not give up and beg for mercy. After quite a while he began dodging my attacks again, as if something had awakened inside him as well. Even his appearance changed. His skin turned red and his chakra created a great deal of force. Even the arena was having difficulty withstanding his chakra.

"He was faster and kicked hard enough that I was in the air before I knew what had happened. He kicked me over and over again, cracking away my armor. I was forced to turn my gourd to sand to cushion my fall when he executed the Hidden Lotus. I used my sand and preformed Sand Coffin but he survived. The only thing I could grab was his left arm and leg with it. Before I could attack again his sensei interfered.

"I did not understand why he saved Rock Lee. When I asked he told me, 'because he's my student and also because he's precious to me.' I was frustrated and did not understand. I had started to walk away but Lee got back on his feet. He should have been dead, yet he stood ready to fight more. His sensei attempted to talk sense into him but then the man started crying. The boy was unconscious on his feet," Gaara told her. His voice had actually indicated some sort of feeling, but Ren did not know what.

She was silent for a long time. Someone was able to move like she had. Someone was able to survive attacks from Gaara. She stood up straight and looked him in his eyes from behind her dark glasses. "I would like to train with this Rock Lee," she said in a confident tone. Inside she was a wreck so she was pleased when her voice did not betray her.

"That is not possible. The medical ninja say he will never fight again," Gaara's voice was once more void of emotion.

Ren wondered if he cared. _"Gaara doesn't care, he doesn't even feel. Does he?" _Ren thought about his words. She would have loved to have seen that fight, to have been able to meet this Rock Lee. "Would it be possible for me to write to him then? Maybe he could give me tips," her voice was quieter and losing its confidence by the second.

"Perhaps," Gaara said then turned and started walking away, "Meet me back here tomorrow at 6 am." Sand swirled around him and then he was gone.

Ren did not know what to think. She was now going to be training with Gaara? What about Kankuro? She wanted to train with him. She desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were.

XXXXXXXX

Ren had spent 2 weeks training with Gaara. Her muscles screamed at her as she carried two bags of groceries, at her mother's request. She was practically dragging her feet as she slowly progressed down the streets. She was getting odd looks from the people she passed and could hear muffled whispers.

She would never get used to that. She wished people would forget. A few people had actually backed away from her. She caught herself wondering if this was how Gaara felt, if so she felt bad for him. It was just a reminder that she had done something monstrous.

Ren was looking straight ahead when off to the left she saw one of the very people she had crippled. She couldn't remember his name, she felt horrible for that. Ren walked up to him nervously and swallowed hard. Their eyes locked and he took a step back, bumping against a wall.

"Please don't run," Ren requested quietly, "I just want to apologize. I know that my words won't get you your arm back or make anything better, but I didn't mean to do it. I am so sorry that I hurt you and I'm glad that you're okay."

Ren knew now that the boy's arm had been ripped from his body and had actually still been clutched to her. The thought alone was gruesome. She had ruined his ninja career before it even truly began.

The boy stared at her, his eyes reflected his fear and he was sweating bullets. He seemed to be frozen in place. Ren wanted to cry. She hadn't been expecting forgiveness, but did he have to look at her like she was a monster? She bowed to him, "Again, I'm sorry. I must take my leave now. If there is anything that I can do to make it up to you, within reason, please let me know."

Ren didn't wait for a response and was careful to keep her face stoic the whole time. She walked away and once she was out of his sight her shoulders slumped down slightly. She didn't know what she had been expecting, of course she was a monster. She made a note to ask her mother not to send her shopping again, not until people forgot.

She was almost home when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see a familiar blonde with four pigtails. "T-Temari-san," she said the girl's name quietly. She hadn't been expecting her.

"Hey there, Short-stuff, you aren't looking so good," Temari's honeyed voice cooed. Ren flinched at the nickname. "Is everything alright? Gaara's not been saying much about your training. Kankuro isn't talking about you at all. What's up?"

Ren sighed internally but kept her expression emotionless. "Everything's fine. I wanted to thank you, Temari-san, for saving my life. Miki could have killed me if you had not been there. I owe you my life," Ren's voice was even. Perhaps she had been spending too much time with Gaara, not that he spoke to her much.

"Oh, don't mention it. I was just doing what was right. It's cowardly to take out an opponent who can't defend herself. I mean, I know that we do that sometimes, but still. Kankuro would've been real upset if you died."

"I don't think I would have been too pleased if I died either," Ren said as she forced a small smile.

"You deflected my mentioning of Kankuro."

"I know. I'm not really sure what's going on. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Wonder if it has to do with that new girlfriend of his. She's bad news but he won't listen to me. Gaara doesn't understand emotions so he's no help. It's either that or his training. He probably says it's his training." Temari's eyes glanced down to the bags in Ren's hands before she threw in, "I guess I'd better let you get home. Don't be a stranger, k?"

Ren nodded, bowed, and then walked away fast, very fast. She couldn't get away fast enough. She didn't know how she felt about Kankuro having a girlfriend. For so long it had just been the two of them. She didn't have any romantic feelings for him so what was up with the tightness in her chest? She nearly dropped a bag, her palms were sweating so much.

XXXXXXXX

3 weeks of training with Gaara and Ren felt like she was going to drop dead. He worked her hard, as the letter from Rock Lee had instructed. Ren had never hated a single person in her whole life but she currently hated Rock Lee. Well, that was until the day when she actually got past Gaara's sand. She hadn't been able to hit him but she still had beat the sand.

A sense of victory filled Ren and in an instant her hate turned to love for her long distance sensei. That moment was short lived when Gaara flung a stream of sand into Ren's side. She blocked most of it with her arms but still ended up flat on her back. She was exhausted, they had been at it for hours. Ren couldn't move a muscle at that moment.

Today's training had been just like every other session of the past 23 days, silent. Gaara said nothing and she didn't feel like upsetting him. Kankuro had always said that failure and weakness pissed Gaara off but she didn't see that; she was failing pretty hard. She was afraid she was falling into a false sense of security.

Ren realized she must have laid on the ground catching her breath too long when Gaara's hand extended to her. She didn't want to reach up and take his hand, she wanted to just lay there against the scorching hot sand. With a stifled sigh she reached up and grabbed his extended hand and he effortlessly yanked her up to her feet as if she weighed nothing, probably because she was still underweight. The force of him pulling her up almost had her against his chest, had she not caught herself. At that moment it probably looked much more 'romantic' than it really was; their hands were connected and they were standing close together.

Ren's fortune would prove to be filled with bad luck because at that moment Kankuro had been walking up. She hadn't seen him in the whole three weeks she had been training with Gaara. Kankuro had said he was too busy and had to get better with Black Ant. He didn't have time to train with her. That hurt Ren's heart more than she cared to admit.

Kankuro's face reflected his horror, seeing his little brother holding his best friend's hand while their bodies almost touched. He wasn't sure what to do so he turned around and stormed off angry. He couldn't believe Gaara. Was he seriously making a move on his best friend? Since when did Gaara have an interest in girls anyway?

Ren looked at Gaara for permission to chase Kankuro but his face showed no emotion. She hesitated. She really didn't want to piss Gaara off. "I'll be right back," She told him and bowed lowly. Yes, 14 year old Hyogo Ren bowed to 12 year old Gaara as if he were her master. Then she ran after Kankuro.

She followed him, weaving in and out of people. She almost lost him twice before he stopped. He was talking to a pretty blonde with blue eyes. She seemed to be a few years older than him, judging by her endowment and the way she dressed. She was wearing a pink mid-thigh skirt and a green low-cut top that showed more cleavage than a teenage girl should show. Ren couldn't help but notice how big her breasts were.

Ren raised her hand to wave and was about to call out to him but before she had the chance she watched him lean down and kiss the blonde on her lips. She watched with her mouth hanging open as he continued to kiss her. Ren couldn't be sure but she thought there may have been some tongue included in it. Something inside Ren shattered. She felt like her heart would stop beating. She couldn't breathe. Her left cheek was wet when she reached her hand up to touch it. She was crying. It was one thing to know he had a girlfriend, another to see it.

She turned and ran back through the crowd but nothing registered until she saw the training grounds. She quickly wiped her eyes on her rusty-brown sleeve and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She tried to push the thought of Kankuro kissing the blonde from her mind. She rearranged her facial expression to seem passive. Ren walked up to Gaara as if nothing was wrong and asked, "Ready to continue?" She had done a perfect job of seeming indifferent but her voice betrayed her. It was practically a squeak.

If Gaara noticed he said nothing. "300 push-ups," He said flatly.

Ren did 300 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, 500 squats, 400 kicks, and so on. She pushed her body until she couldn't move. Gaara's sand literally had to carry her home. Her mother was distressed when Gaara knocked on her door and handed her semi-conscious daughter to her. To Ren it had been worth it, the physical pain was far easier to deal with than the pain from Kankuro. She cried herself to sleep that night.

XXXXXXXX

Ren had trained with Gaara for a total of two months. She still didn't know anything about him other than that his favorite color was blue. She had been waiting, hoping he'd ask her if she fears him, but the question never came. In truth Ren wasn't sure if she did fear him anymore or not. He had never caused her pain, aside from training until she dropped and sparring. He wasn't kind but he wasn't mean either.

Ren was doing warm-up stretches when a honeyed feminine voice called out to her, "Hey there Short-Stuff." Ren was annoyed at the nickname and knew immediately it was Temari. She had stopped by a few times to speak with Garra over the past two months, aside from the time she ran into her on her way home. She always called her Short-Stuff. Ren knew the name suited her well but she hated it. She was short, especially compared to tall boys like Kankuro and Ken.

"Good morning, Temari-san," Ren said as she turned around with a small smile on her lips that did not reach her pale eyes. Ren had been expecting to see Gaara with her but he was nowhere in sight. Her brow furrowed and she shifted her weight to her right leg and let her arms dangle at her sides. "Where's Gaara-san," she asked weakly, "We are supposed to train today."

Temari smirked at Ren and placed her left hand on her hip. Temari stated, "Gaara's busy today so I'll be taking over. Forget all that speed stuff for today. Kankuro says you are able to use wind release. I'd like to see what you've got." Temari's smug smirk did not fade as she pulled her giant fan from her back.

Ren swallowed hard, suddenly her two smaller fans seemed like nothing. She hadn't really practiced anything wind release in a long time; saying she was nervous was an understatement. She took a deep breath to calm herself, her emotions had to remain within check for her to complete any jutsu. The only jutsu she knew was one she knew all too well that Temari knew too. Wind against wind, this was not a spar she was looking forward to.

Ren untied the two fans that resided on the loops of her pants. Temari spread open her fan, revealing only one of the three purple dots that resided upon its white fabric. Ren held a fan in each hand and flipped them open. Her fans were more eccentric. One was black with white lines that and the other was white with black lines. The lines created images of desert owls.

Both girls stood up straight, with wind release there was no real need to be up close and personal with your opponent unless you made a wind sword. Ren took a deep, cleansing breath and focused her chakra to her fans. Small whirls of wind began to form at her palms, dancing around the sturdy fabric of the fans. She was filled with a sense of familiarity, she hadn't forgotten and her element was still close to her. Ren inhaled once more as she began to side step to the left, Temari mirrored her as if they were doing a graceful dance.

Ren twirled her body sideways as she exhaled, leading with her left leg as she hurled two sharp gusts of wind towards Temari. Temari swung her fan out in front of her and their blades of wind collided, adding in their own graceful dance before both attacks dispersed. Ren's heart raced as she watched the spectacle.

The two went about like that for a short time before Temari let out a frustrated groan. "C'mon Short-Stuff, I don't have all day. You aren't even trying to hit me."

Ren nodded. It was true, she had been restraining herself. She was afraid, something she really needed to get over. She took another deep breath, because almost all jutsu relied on one's breathing, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She jumped back and pulled her arms apart calling out, "Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique," sending blades of wind at Temari.

Temari used her fan to block most of them but some of the sharp gusts managed to tear her clothes. It was like Temari didn't even try. Ren frowned and increased the distance between them by backing away, far away. Their eyes met and Ren felt like she saw pity there. Ren did _not_ want pity nor did she need it.

Ren huffed air through her nose roughly. She was frustrated. She knew she could do better. Ren ran towards her opponent quickly, her speed truly had increased considerably. She was almost within range for another assault when Ren began focusing chakra to her feet. One step and she pushed herself up into the air. She took another step and her foot pressed up off the air and higher into it. With the third and final step she flung her body forward towards the ground and slashed her fans in front of her body, sending blades of wind to rain upon Temari.

Ren had watched Temari's face, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. She hadn't expected Ren to be able to jump on air, Ren was still in awe that she could do it. Her legs were aching. The amount of chakra it took was intense. The sight had left Temari unprepared and she was barely able to deflect the blades with a gust of wind of her own.

Ren landed on her feet. The pain was intense as her knees buckled, forcing her to drop her fans into the sand and throw her hands out to catch herself. She gasped as the pain shot throughout her body. It felt like her whole lower body was hammered into her upper body. She winced slightly and heard Temari approaching her. Ren couldn't open her eyes due to the pain, not that Temari could see her eyes because of her sunglasses.

"How the hell did you do that," Temari asked as she hovered over Ren. Ren grunted, she couldn't talk right now. "That was incredible! You've got to teach me to do that!"

Ren did not share Temari's enthusiasm. It had taken Ren this long to figure out how to do it. 'Geppo' she had decided to call it. She was able to walk on the air but it was painful. She forced her eyes open and looked at Temari's face. She was genuinely smiling. How could Ren say no? "T-Temari-san," Ren stuttered out through the wracking pain in her limbs, "It's not easy and it," She paused for a second, "it hurts. It puts a lot of strain on your legs and you have to be able to control your chakra really well."

Temari tilted her head to the side slightly but her smile didn't fade, she obviously wasn't _too_ confused. "So what? Could you imagine how awesome I'd be if I could walk on air? I could get such an advantage on targets."

Ren's facial features were neutral but internally she was irritated. She was trying to explain things to Temari and she barely seemed to be listening. Ren rocked back and flopped down onto her butt in the sand. "It's not that simple," Ren said before she nervously bit her lip. She was trying to think of how to word what she wanted to say. "Yes I was able to walk on air but that also leaves me with limited options. There's no trees to take kunai for me. I can't just step to the side. It really hurts to do it, Temari. I was too high up too, and now I feel like my arms and legs are going to fall off. I didn't break anything but I could have."

Temari sat in the sand in front of Ren with her legs tucked under her body and placed her fan on the ground between them, right on top of Ren's own fans. "I understand all that," Temari muttered impatiently. She tapped her fingers against her fan. "I want you to teach it to me anyway."

Ren felt like this was a waste of time. She would end up having to teach Temari now that she had seen her do it, Ren knew that. She just hoped she'd be able to buy some time. With a soft sigh Ren's posture slacked and she slouched forward. "Let me get to where I understand it first," Ren said lowly, "I'll teach you when I know how. Right now I'm just learning it myself."

Temari opened and closed her mouth while she leaned forward. She was clearly thinking about arguing. Ren kept her face stoic when Temari opened her mouth again. "Fine, but you will teach it to me," She finally stated. There was clearly no room for arguments, which Ren already knew. "We'll call it quits for today. Gaara should be free to train with you tomorrow."

Ren almost smiled but didn't, she wanted to remain indifferent. She didn't _like_ training with Gaara but she didn't hate it either. He was quiet and she could appreciate that. Ren stretched her arms and legs out and nearly groaned as the muscles in her legs protested. She looked at Temari who wasn't making any moves to get up. She was waiting on something. Ren tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What is it Temari-san," she asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering what happened with you and Kankuro," Temari responded with a smirk.

"Oh," was all Ren said as she shifted uncomfortably. She knew she had to answer. She sighed softly before muttering, "I'm not really sure. When he came back I thought things would be back to normal. He's been busy training on his own and doesn't have time for me. He stopped by over a month ago but he left right away. I-I'm not sure why he stopped by exactly b-but when I caught up to him he was kissing some girl. He's not come to see me since."

Temari's smirk faded and was replaced with a scowl. "I bet it's that dumb blonde he's dating. She gives blondes a bad name and she's such a-a-a," Temari stumbled trying to find the right insult.

"A doorknob," Ren stated. When Temari's brow furrowed in confusion Ren added, "Everyone gets a turn."

Temari nodded and threw her head back laughing hysterically. "That's prefect! That's exactly what she is," She managed to say between laughs, "I hate her so much." Ren smiled a little while Temari tried to regain her composure. "He'd be much better off with you," Temari teased.

Ren's cheeks tinted pink and she shook her head. "A-ano," she sputtered out, "I w-would never d-date him. H-he's l-like my b-brother."

Temari laughed again. The blush and stuttering was just too much and she was laughing so hard that her gut hurt. Ren was afraid she was going to pull something. Temari wiped the tear that had threatened to fall from her laughing, Ren still didn't see what was _that_ funny. "What about Gaara," Temari questioned, "Is he like a brother too?"

"I-I don't know him very well," Ren admitted. In truth she didn't really know him at all. Sure she knew that when he was frustrated his right nostril flared ever so slightly. When he was bored his eyelids would droop just a little more than usual. Sometimes when he was really focusing his eyebrows would furrow ever so slightly, not that he actually had eyebrows. When it came to Gaara's likes and dislikes though, she knew next to nothing.

"He's a little young for you right now anyway," Temari interrupted her thinking, "I'm sure someday you'll know him. He's wanting to become the next Kazekage. He's not told very many people that yet though, so don't go blabbing. Right now he's in the decision stage, he's unsure. Since the chunin exams he's… different. It's a nice change."

Ren could sense the underlying 'but I'm afraid it won't last' in Temari's words but said nothing. Gaara wasn't acting like a psychotic, murderous monster now. That was a good thing for all of Suna and anyone else who came across him. "If we're done for today, I need to get home. I have things to do before Kaasan gets home," Ren said as she forced herself to her feet.

Temari raised to her feet as well and picked up her giant fan so that Ren could grab her fans from the sand. Both girls secured their fans back where they had originally been. "K," Temari said then winked, "See you later."

Ren took a step back. No one ever winked at her. Judging by Temari's smirk it had been a joke and she was internally laughing about Ren's reaction. Well that was fine and dandy. "See you," Ren said as she bowed. She hurried home, despite the pain in her legs.

XXXXXXXX

_"__I'll be going to Konohagakure on a mission. This will be a chance to prove our loyalty to them," Gaara told Ren one day when they were training, "I do not know how long it will take. You will have to train on your own until then."_

_Ren nodded. She didn't see a problem with doing that. She wished she was given missions but she was still technically a genin and didn't even have a team anymore. Until there was a new Kazekage she was stuck in Suna. "That's fine. Hey," She smiled at Gaara and he stared at her. His eyes hinted a little confusion. Her voice wasn't usually so energetic, "While you're in Konoha, do you think you could check on Rock Lee? You were the one who hurt him so you should go see him. While you're there you can ask for more advice on my training and make sure we've been doing it right." _

_Gaara stared at her for a good long while. She could practically see the gears turning in his head and his right nostril flared slightly. He clearly hadn't enjoyed the reminder that he had done so much damage because he was unstable. Ren knew Gaara felt guilty, she hadn't meant to bring those feelings back to him. "Very well," he told her flatly, "I will see you when I return."_

_He turned and began walking away. Ren bit her bottom lip for a split second then told him, "I'm sure he will forgive you." He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. He was practically glaring at her. She took a step backwards._

_He noticed. She could _feel_ that he noticed. "Do you fear me," he asked. _

_A sense of da ja vu filled Ren and she internally smiled. "I just don't know you," she muttered. She did still fear him and she hated that. He had only been helpful towards her. _

_"__You can ask me anything."_

_"__Will you write to me," She asked without even thinking. She didn't know why she even wanted him to._

_"__I won't be gone for very long. You would see me before any letters got here I'm sure."_

_"__The last time I was told someone would return quickly it took twice as long as expected. Will you write to me," Her voice waivered slightly as she asked again._

_"__Yes," he all but grunted as he walked off. _

That had been three months ago. According to his last letter the sand siblings were due to return yesterday. Ren had doubted they had made it. Still, she walked to the training grounds just like she did every day. She saw crimson hair first and she felt herself smiling. She quickly forced herself to stop as she approached him. He was staring right at her with his blue-green eyes. "Gaara-san, welcome home," she said when she was in front of him. He said nothing and motioned for her attack.

No words were exchanged as they sparred. Ren was able to beat his defense fairly easily, she was indeed much faster but she still took several hits. Nothing was said until Ren was sitting on the sand with her knees pulled up to her chest. Gaara was sitting with his legs crossed beside her. She was the one who broke the silence, "Thank you for writing to me. Even if you did only write that you were alive and were helping at the academy."

"You're welcome," he stated flatly. She bit her bottom lip and chewed on it softly. She really wished he would just speak. Her silent wish was granted. "We've learned many things that will help with our own academy. We will be stronger shinobi. Their healthcare is also superior. Rock Lee is expected to make a full recovery. He was on the mission I was sent on."

Ren stared at him for several seconds. She had thought that Lee's days as a shinobi had been over. She couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of person could go through all that and still be back for more. He was truly inspiring and she had a lot of admiration for her long distance sensei. "Was he alright," Ren finally asked.

"He wasn't doing very well when I caught up to him. We fought a male named Kaguya Kimimaro. His kekkei genkai allowed him to grow his bones and use them as weapons. They were very dense and impossible to break. He could have killed Lee and I, had his illness not claimed him first. He was fighting for Orochimaru. Even bad people have someone precious to them; that is their reason for existing. I have decided that Sunagakure and its people are precious to me. That they are why I continue to exist. I will become the fifth kazekage. Do you have someone precious like that, Ren?"

Ren thought long and hard. Her old teammates used to be, but they were so busy that they had nearly forgotten about her. They didn't visit anymore. She had been replaced. Her mother? She didn't even want Ren to be a kunoichi. She would have been happy if Ren chose a different life, she didn't fight for her. Kankuro? He didn't even talk to her. Her heart felt broken. She couldn't think of any person that was precious to her that she existed for. "No," she croaked, "There's no one."

Ren didn't realize she was crying until she couldn't breathe. Gaara was staring at her and she was in full blown snot-cry-mode. He clearly had no idea what to do for her. She wiped her eyes but the tears continued to flow. "I'll see you tomorrow," She whimpered before she ran home.


	6. Ch 5: Fairwell Sunagakure

**A/N: **So this is another long one... This Chapter is the sister of Chapter Six... They will go hand in hand. This is an important chapter, filled with events that Ren's been through through the time skip. Chapter Six will cover all of the Shippuden time frame. I just want to say a big thank you to all of you who are following and have favorited this story. Without you guys I don't think I'd be putting out updates as frequently as I have been. I'm pouring my heart to you all. I would like to say a special thank you to Sweet Petit. You've been here since the beginning and I adore your reviews! The questions you ask make me smile and I love answering them. You warm my heart so much! I love seeing that I have a review from you. I'd also like to thank timey-wimey-Hyuga and MistoffelessTrekyManiac for reviewing. I adore you all! Of course I'd like to say a special thank you to RaRa, the bestest bestie a girl could ask for! Chapter Six probably won't come out until 1/6/15 because holidays are hectic! I think I've rambled enough... so without further adieu, enjoy! (Don't forget to review if you like it!)

Chapter Five:

_Ren was reluctant to go to the training grounds the day after her episode with Gaara. She had broken down and her pride was stinging for it. She couldn't believe she had cried like that. Would he see her as a weakling? Would he be cross with her? She didn't know for sure but she was afraid to face him._

_Her heart hurt, knowing that she had no one to protect. She knew very well she should have said her mother. She loved her mother but her mother wasn't out there doing missions or anything dangerous. She wondered if her mother missed the action of being a kunoichi. Her mother said she enjoyed healing far more than drawing blood. Ren could understand that. She still had nightmares about Miki._

_Ren arrived at the training grounds earlier than she normally did. Gaara still had beat her there. She wondered, briefly, if he showed up hours early. She swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw his crimson hair. She approached him quietly, his back was to her. "I want to apologize for making you cry," His voice was flat and emotionless, "Temari has explained to me that it was insensitive of me. I'm sorry."_

_Ren froze mid-step. She blinked once, then twice, then once more. Gaara apologized? "I-It's f-fine," Ren sputtered out, "I-I o-overreacted. I-It wasn't y-your f-fault, G-Gaara-san." She was in awe. Sure Kankuro had said he apologized to him and Temari, but she never expected him to apologize to her. She took a deep breath to calm her rushing heart. _

_What was up with her ticker anyway? Was she nervous? No more than she usually was. Why was it beating so hard? It was like a bird trying to escape its cage. She placed her right hand over her heart trying to will it to slow a little. How strange. _

_Gaara turned to look at her, his eyes were empty of emotion as they peered into her dark glasses. Her heart skipped a beat. What the hell? She swallowed the lump in her throat and released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Gaara opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off, "Let's get started okay?"_

XXXXXXXX

It had been two years since that day. Gaara was now a 14 year old Kazekage. No small feat, it would go down in history. The sand siblings were all thriving. Kankuro became a jonin and had several puppets at his disposal. Temari was also jonin and acting as ambassador. Even Ren had been promoted. She was now a chunin.

Gaara had done a lot for Suna already. The hospital was improving, which pleased Naoma. There was new medical equipment and they now had access to more herbs because of the three greenhouses that Gaara had built. The alliance with Konoha brought in quite a few missions. The academy benefited most. The things the sand siblings learned in Konoha while filling in for teachers helped Suna's school thrive. There was also now a man-made pond for teaching students chakra control behind the academy.

Ren now stood in the classroom full of 8 year olds. Their eyes upon her were intimidating, something her mother swore she would get over. Ren was 16 and teaching children ninja skills, reading, math, and history. She didn't think she would ever get over their stares. The students respected her but a few weren't as keen to do their work.

Ren had her now hip length hair pulled up into a ponytail and she wore her sunglasses at all times. Her attire consisted of a long sleeved sky-blue tunic, mid-thigh black shorts, mesh armor leggings, and nearly knee high black boots. Her black Sunagakure forehead protector was tied tightly across her forehead and her sunglasses resided on her nose.

She took a deep breath and looked at her students. There were only 15 of them. That felt like a lot to the 16 year old kunoichi. She smiled her brightest smile, which looked overly forced on her typically stoic face. "Ohayo, class," Ren said as she placed her bag in her chair. She pulled folders and books out of the bag to place down on her desk.

The class responded with a synchronized "Ohayo, Hyogo-sensei." Ren looked around the classroom. 15 heads all accounted for. That made things easier, no need for roll call.

"Please pass your homework up to the front rows. I trust that you all completed it," She said calmly. Her voice had a certain melody to it that even when she was speaking flatly (which she often did now due to being around Gaara) it sounded pleasant.

She watched a few panicked looks and sighed internally. They were always from the same 3 students. She wrote a note to make social visits to their homes and speak with their parents. Ren collected 12 papers from the front row of students, that wasn't a surprise. She shifted through the papers as she walked back to her desk and said "Please open your math textbooks to page 144. We will be practicing our subtraction some more."

Ren questioned why she had even taken this job. She never wanted to be a teacher. She wanted to be one of the elite. So why had she taken herself from missions to teach? The answer was simple.

_"This is not what you desired to do with your life, I am aware," Gaara's deeper, ever so stoic voice told her while she sat in a comfy armchair in front of his desk, "It's not something that I planned. The previous instructor quit before I became The Fifth Kazekage. It would not be permanent. You will return to missions as soon as a replacement is found."_

_Ren had stared at him for a good long while. She weighed her options. "I do not want to teach children. I'm still seen as a child myself," She said before biting her lip. In her head she silently asked him to change his mind. She couldn't refuse her Kazekage. Gaara said nothing so she continued, "I will do this, for Sunagakure, but _only_ until you find a replacement." Her eyes practically pleaded with his to reconsider but he remained passive and unmoving._

She had just sat the papers down when there was a knock on the door. She looked towards the door and then to her students. "Do the odd numbered problems 1-15," she said as she made her way to the door. She opened it and had to take a step back. The Fifth Kazekage was standing just outside the doorway. "Kazekage-sama," She whispered breathlessly. He removed the oversized hat from his head, sporting his unruly crimson hair for all to see.

"I need to speak with you Hyogo-san," Gaara said as he stepped to the side. A tall, tough looking shinobi Ren didn't recognize was now in view. Ren opened her mouth to question what was going on but Gaara cut her off, "This is Seiji, he will be looking after your class. Get your things and come along, we have important things to discuss." With that Gaara turned and started walking down the hallway.

Ren stood there with her lips parted slightly for a few seconds too long because Seiji cleared his throat. He was a man in his 40s with dark brown hair and a few scars on his stoic and rough face. She mentally shook herself and stepped aside to let the man into the classroom. He was easily over 6 feet tall so he had to duck under the doorway.

"C-Class," Ren had to pause to regain herself, "This is Seiji-sensei. I am needed by The Fifth. Be on your best behavior and pay attention." She walked over to the desk and started gathering her things. The whole time she felt Seiji's brown eyes on her from beside the door. It was creepy. She took a deep breath and beckoned the man over to her desk.

He blinked, as if he was surprised she would do such a thing. He quickly regained himself and took long strides up to her desk. She handed him the math book from her desk. "They're working on subtraction. You can find my lesson plan for today in the top drawer. It's in a pink notebook. Lunch is at 11:30 and they get an hour. Keep an eye on Takeshi and Takumi, they're the twins in the back with blond hair and green eyes. They often fight and you may need to separate them. Class is over at 3."

She had the feeling the man wasn't even listening because he said nothing. She frowned and furrowed her brows. "A-ano, did you get all that?" Ren asked. He nodded as she chewed on the inside of her lower lip. "Please be kind to my students," she muttered. She turned her attention to the class who had been talking lowly from the moment she had turned her back. "I'll see you all later," She said before exiting the room with her things.

She was shocked to see Gaara at the end of the hallway. Things were certainly strange today. Gaara never showed up if he summoned her. That was done with a hawk. He had something important to discuss with her. Now he was _waiting_ for her. Something was up. Ren's stomach clinched and she felt her hands go clammy as she clinched her bag. She opened her mouth to speak but her mouth lacked any moisture.

"We will talk in my library away from wandering ears," Gaara said calmly, as if he knew she wanted to question him. Ren nodded and he extended his arm to her. Ren froze. Her eyes went wide like an owl and she blinked a few times as she stared at it. Gaara broke through the pounding in her ears from her heart, "Do you still fear me?"

Ren swallowed the lump in her throat before slipping her arm through his and gripping his bicep gently. She felt tingly as her fingers knotted slightly in the sleeve of his robe. The fabric was so soft and, judging by the heat from his arm, he was so warm. "I just don't know you very well yet," she told him quietly.

With his free hand he replaced his hat and the two of them walked out of the academy and toward the Kazekage mansion. "You can ask me anything," he told her.

Ren knew that she wouldn't be able to ask the questions forming in her head. She would have to wait. Those questions weren't personal towards Gaara anyway. "What's your favorite fruit?"

"Strawberries," Gaara replied without missing a beat.

Ren's heart skipped a beat. "M-mine too," She muttered. She really hadn't been expecting to have that in common. She was a little frightened about how much she found they did have in common. They both liked strawberries, books, couldn't stand yokan, and enjoyed the silence the night offered. Those were just the basics. They were similar on a deeper level as well, and that was downright terrifying.

"Hn," was all he said as his eyes drifted to her. She was glad her glasses could block out her eyes. She didn't know what he would find in them if he could see them. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but knew that her eyes would give it away.

The walk there was short since the mansion is near the academy but it's still enough time for people to see them. They smiled and whispered amongst themselves. A few genin girls scowled, jealous of how close Ren was to the Kazekage. Ren considered letting go of his arm but he placed his hand on hers the second she started to loosen her grip. Ren didn't understand any of this. This was seriously the weirdest day ever. She was sure she would wake up any moment and wonder what the hell this dream was about.

The doors opened as soon as they were in front of them. Ren blinked, this was new to her. Ren had never imagined he'd have a maid. Gaara ushered her inside. She looked around. The mansion was made of sandstone. It was round like all buildings in Suna. There were intricate carvings in the high ceiling. The walls were bare. It almost didn't seem lived in. Gaara gave her a moment to gawk at the living room then motioned for her to follow him.

She walked with him in silence through the hallways. Her heart was racing and her mind was all over the place. Why did Gaara come to get her? Why had he let her touch him? Why had he wanted them to walk with their arms linked? What was so important it couldn't wait until after class? So many questions but she felt like she wouldn't be getting many answers. With Gaara she never really did.

Gaara lead her into a room that was wall to wall bookcases. Unlike the other areas in the house this room was disorganized. Books and scrolls littered the floor and the large birch desk. Parchment was everywhere. Ren had the urge to pick things up and organize it but remained standing in the middle of the room.

Gaara closed the door and preformed several hand signs, Ren knew he was putting up a barrier so that they wouldn't be spied on. Why all the secrecy? "K-Kazekage-sama? Wh-why am I here," Ren asked, her curiosity was too much. She didn't understand why they were in his home and not at the Kazekage's office.

"I have brought you here because I have a mission for you which will require confidentiality. It's an A ranked mission that will take a long time to complete," He told her.

"But I'm a chunin. I can't take an A ranked mission. What about my students? They need a teacher don't they? Have I been replaced," Ren questioned. She hadn't meant to say them all out loud but she couldn't stop herself. She linked her fingers together in front of her body and shifted nervously. She couldn't imagine what this A Ranked mission would be.

"Your students will now be learning under Seiji. He is a jonin capable of teaching. I had limited options for this mission. I need you to escort Mori Momoko, from Kusagakure, while she travels. She has asked for a beautiful kunoichi that fit your basic description. I do not like the idea of sending you away for so long but the money is good and we need to be in good standing with The Village Hidden in the Grass. Mori-san is a noblewoman from there and is here on business. Her last escort was killed getting her here.

"She has documents that must be delivered to the Land of Rivers, the Land of Waves, the Land of Hot Water, Takigakure, and then you will escort her home to Kusagakure. She has been receiving death threats and so you will remain there until she no longer needs your services. You are easily at jonin level, Ren-san," Gaara's voice was as emotionless as ever but she saw something flash in his eyes. Pain? Angst? Maybe it was regret.

Ren took in everything that he said. She knew she could not refuse her Kazkage. "How long will I be gone," Ren asked. She had been in Suna her whole life. She had never been out of the Land of Wind. She had her mother to take care of. She needed to know how long she would be away from home.

"I'm uncertain. The trip itself is estimated to take about 6 months. She cannot travel at the pace you can and so it will take more time. She is expecting to spend roughly a week in each location. I would have refused this mission but she's offering a generous payment. As you know, Sunagakure needs the money," there was a hint of annoyance to it. What was he frustrated about? Ren watched as his right nostril flared a little. Yes, Gaara was indeed irritated.

"I understand. It's a long time to be away from home but I will complete my mission successfully and return to Suna after she has arrived home safely," Ren said as she stared at her feet. 6 months was a long time. She wouldn't see her mother, Temari, Gaara, or… Kankuro… for that whole time. That was a little depressing. She was hoping she could convince him not to force her to stay in Kusagakure.

"You will be remaining in Kusa indefinitely. She fears for her life so you will be her personal body guard. It will be an undercover mission. No one is to know you are from Sunagakure. You will be acting as her cousin and traveling companion. After you leave Takigakure I want you to enter the Land of Fire. It will be safest."

Gaara walked over to the desk with his hands behind his back and used his right hand to sift through the countless papers until he found the folder he was looking for. Ren stayed still while he searched but her mind was anything but calm. _"Why is he sending me away indefinitely? Since when did other villages hire bodyguards for so long? I guess that they do that… but still! What about my mom? She'll miss me terribly and worry herself sick," _Ren thought while he was searching. He opened the file then scanned his blue-green eyes over the top sheet of parchment.

"Here," he said handing her a file, "You are now Kato Asuka. Age 17. You will be able to pull that off. In that folder is your new birth certificate and traveling papers. Keep them close to you."

Ren's head was spinning. She closed her eyes as she took the folder with her left hand, her thin fingers gripping it a little tighter than she meant to. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "When do I leave," She asked quietly, her voice sounded mousy.

"Sunrise three days from now. I have no doubts that you will succeed. Study everything in that folder. Spend time with your mother. We will keep in communication through encoded messages. This mission is to be secretive. People are to believe that you will be going to stay with a family member in a distant land. It is of great importance that you keep this mission to yourself," Gaara informed her.

Three days was not a lot of time. She had so much to do before she left. She had to spend time with her mother, say goodbye to her friends, and pack a few things. "Will we be continuing our sparring until I leave," Ren asked quietly, she wasn't sure he would even hear her.

"No. You will meet me here in the mornings, until you leave. Do not plan to pack your own clothing. Mori-san has your attire ready," Gaara paused. Maybe that seemed odd to him too. It felt almost too planned to Ren. She was uneasy. He looked away from her, towards one of the bookcases then went on, "Prepare your weapons as usual but be aware they will need to remain hidden."

Ren nodded in understanding. Ren looked towards her feet for a few seconds, trying to wrap her head around the situation. This all felt suspicious. Surely Gaara knew that too. She looked at his face. His eyes did not meet hers and she couldn't read him. She doubted she would ever be able to read the Fifth Kazekage. Gaara was the perfect shinobi. A part of her admires him for that, another part finds it terrifying.

She had forgotten all about how he had escorted her here. All those questions had disappeared and now she would never had her answers, later she would kick herself for missing the opportunity to ask. "I will not let you down, Kazekage-sama," She said passively. She kept her face stoic and resisted the urge to bite her lip. All of this was so unsettling.

XXXXXXXX

"I cannot refuse, kaasan," Ren pleaded with her mother to understand, "I did not plan this but I will complete my mission. You know I can't give information. I'll be writing to Gaara-."

Naoma held her hand up before Ren could finish to cut her off. She started pacing as if wishing to wear a whole in the sandstone floor while she wrung her knuckles together. "I know that you knew him before he was the Kazekage, but always address him with respect, Ren," her mother lectured, "I know you cannot tell me where you're going or why. How long? '_Indefinitely' _isn't good enough for me Ren. You're 16 years old and going on a mission alone. How can you expect me to be okay with that?"

"Kaasan! Please be reasonable," Ren raked her fingers across her scalp and through her long dark hair in frustration. "I will come home as soon as I am able but I don't know how soon that will be. At least 6 months."

Ren watched as her mother sat down at the wooden table across from her. Her mother buried her face into her hands for several seconds. Ren remained still and silent. She hated hurting her mother but she had to do this. Finally Naoma raised her head to look into Ren's bare eyes. Naoma's whole face was twisted with pain. She dropped her hands to the table and clinched her fists. "You were in a coma for two years. You've spent every say since you were able training and working so hard. I thought when you took a teaching position at the academy I wouldn't have to worry about you anymore."

Ren's already damaged heart ached tremendously. She reached out and placed her left hand on her mother's clinched right fist. "Kaasan, we both knew that was temporary. I promise to ask _Kazekage-sama_," Ren made sure to correct her earlier mistake, "to keep you informed on how I am. I wish I could write to you," Ren's voice cracked and she had to shake her head to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from the corners of her white eyes. She took a shaky breath and spoke on, "but I just can't. It would compromise my mission. I love you, kaasan. I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise."

Naoma began crying. Ren stood and hurried around the table and wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders. "I love you, kaasan," She whispered as her mother sobbed into her chest and grabbed her forearms like they were a lifeline. Ren's heart was in so much pain. She was hurting her mother and she hated that more than anything. She didn't cry though. Not until Naoma had stopped. She went into her room, closed the door, and buried her face into her pillow then sobbed herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Ren stood at the entrance of Suna wearing a baggy light olive blouse, a brown skirt that reached her knees with a slit up one side that stopped mid-thigh, black sandals, and kunai strapped to her left thigh. She was only able to conceal 6 of them there. She also kept a dagger holstered with them. She had shuriken hidden within a pouch around her waist. She had her trusty fans tied to the pouch on her waist. Her long black hair was twisted and knotted into a loose bun. She wore her typical dark shades to obscure view of her eyes.

A few yards away from her a woman in her late-20s was conversing with Gaara. The woman was Mori Momoko. She was 28 years old and the widow of a man named Mori Tadashi. Her sandy blonde hair was pinned intricately in several places, making her hair style far more elaborate than Ren's simple one. The woman had gray eyes that resembled smoke. She had a very elegant face. Her nose was thin and proud, her lips full, and her eyes were round. She was also tall and thin but still had a great figure.

Momoko wore an olive blouse that had golden leaves embroidered on the sleeves. She had on black pants and sandals. Ren matched her quite well despite the simplicity of Ren's outfit compared to Momoko's. Ren's skin was much lighter than Momoko's, she had a slight bronze tint to her flesh. Ren marveled about how she lived in the desert and always remained ghost white. It was a curse! She was even developing little freckles in a line under her eyes.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Momoko's melodic voice carried into Ren's ears, "I will be in touch with you on a regular basis."

Ren tuned out the rest of the conversation. She had too much on her mind. She wished her mother could have come to the gates to say goodbye but she couldn't. Their goodbyes had been short and formal, leaving Ren feeling tense. Her mother was angry with her.

Temari placed her hand on Ren's shoulder. Ren had forgotten that the tall blonde was next to her. She turned her gaze to the older kunoichi and forced a smile. "It'll be over before you know it, Short-Stuff. I'll keep an eye on your mother and Gaara for you. You've got nothing to worry about. You're a Sand kunoichi. You've got this in the bag," Temari said before flashing Ren her trademark smirk. Ren wondered if Temari ever actually just smiled.

"Thank you, Temari-san," Ren said quietly. Temari's words were comforting in their own way. She had needed reassurance. Ren relaxed slightly under Temari's hand and her smile became more real. Temari pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. "Do you think Gaara-san will miss me," Ren muttered before she realized the words were spoken out loud.

"Hm," Temari responded without missing a beat. She was clearly thinking about it since she paused and stared at the Kazekage. He was wearing his Kazekage robe and oversized hat. He still looked so strange in the attire. The blue stripe down the front of the robe complimented the white of it well. Both colors suited him. He had his own aura of elegance in it. "I don't know. You should ask him yourself."

Ren made the mistake of looking at her friend. Temari's smirk taunted her. Ren's smile dropped and she scowled. No way in hell would she ask him that! She glanced back at Gaara and her face suddenly felt hotter. What was wrong with her?

"Hey, are you alright? Short-stuff?" Temari placed her hand on Ren's forehead and she blinked. "You don't have a fever," Temari inquired, "you're blushing!"

Ren was sure he blush got worse. _"Hyogo Ren doesn't blush,"_ she thought to herself. Of course she did. She'd done so countless times. She internally scolded herself and took deep breaths to clear the redness from her cheeks. "I-I'm fine. I j-just was thinking about something. A-anyway, I think it's about time to head out. I'll see you soon, Temari-san."

Temari wrapped her arms around Ren and she stiffened. She wasn't expecting a hug. Temari didn't release her so Ren wrapped her arms around Temari's torso. "I'm gonna miss ya, Short-Stuff," Temari whispered in her ear.

Ren smiled and the two slowly separated. "I'll miss you too," Ren said with a sad smile. She knew she really would. Temari was now one of her best friends. She took a deep breath and approached Gaara and Momoko. Ren internally sighed before saying, "We need to be going don't we? The sun's already above the horizon."

Momoko nodded and cheerfully said, "Yeah. We do need to get going." She bowed to Gaara. "Thank you again, Kazekage-sama." Momoko picked up her pack and pulled the straps over her shoulders. Ren was pleased that the woman wasn't too proud to carry her own things; Ren had her own pack to carry after all. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Temari-san, then we'll be off," Momoko said with a wink.

Ren would never get used to people winking at her. Her cheeks tinted pink and she stared at her sandals as Momoko walked past her and to Temari, leaving Ren alone with Gaara. "Gomenasai, Kazekage-sama, I did not mean to seem rude or bossy," Ren said softly without looking up at him.

Gaara was passive and unreadable when she finally did look up at him. He crossed his arms over his chest. She didn't know what to make of him. "We were done. That woman enjoys talking too much."

Ren stared at Gaara for a moment then smiled. "I suppose the journey won't be boring then. I," Ren paused, unsure what she truly wanted to say. Gaara's blue-green eyes stared into hers through her glasses. Even with them on she felt like he was peering into her soul. "A-ano. I'll miss… Sunagakure." She wanted to smack her palm against her forehead. She didn't know why she had even wanted to tell _him_ she would miss him, but she had lost the nerve to do so anyway.

"It will still be here when you return. Perhaps things will have even improved," Gaara shifted his gaze to the village and Ren thought she almost saw him smile. He really was a good Kazekage. "We will be in touch. Temari has said that she will check in on your mother."

Ren nodded. Temari had already said that. She bit her lower lip nervously and picked at the hem of her blouse. "A-ano," She practically whispered, "W-why didn't K-Kankuro come?" She knew the question was one she could answer herself but she wanted someone else to do it for her. She wondered if Gaara could hear the sadness in her voice. She had meant to hide it but didn't feel that she did a good job.

Gaara's gaze fell back on her. She felt like he was looking at her like she had grown a second head, in his own way. His love kanji moved up ever so slightly. He was intrigued. "He said that he needed to repair the joints on Crow," Gaara muttered in his flat tone.

In other words, Kankuro was still avoiding her and didn't feel the need to say goodbye to her. She took a deep breath, a year ago she may have cried. Not today. She knew full well Kankuro wasn't her friend. Temari and Gaara were her friends. Her only friends. They were her best friends. She loved them dearly. Temari was like a quirky older sister who loved to tease her. Gaara was… Gaara. There was no classification for him aside from that.

Ren nodded and mumbled a barely audible, "I see. Well, he's very busy." She swallowed the lump in her throat and placed her hands behind her back, lacing her fingers together.

Momoko started walking back to the two of them and Ren smiled her best fake smile. She wanted to seem as friendly as possible for her client. She bowed to Gaara. "Kazekage-sama. Take care of yourself."

"Do you fear me Hyogo-san?"

The question caught Ren off guard. She straightened her posture and stared at Gaara in shock. Where had that question come from? Had he lost his mind? "I just don't know you very well," She answered. She smiled at him genuinely. It was a game they played. It was rare and always made her feel better.

"You can ask me anything."

"Will you miss me," the question was out before she could unlace her fingers and cover her mouth. Her left hand reached her face too late. She closed her eyes and counted to 10. She opened her eyes and stared at the sand between them.

The question seemed to catch Gaara off guard too. Momoko was now standing next to Ren. Ren knew Gaara wouldn't answer now, not with a witness. The only time Gaara ever really opened up to her was when they were alone, if you could call that opening up. "I will miss you, Hyogo-san," He said, making Ren's breath hitch in her throat. "Travel safely. Goodbye."

XXXXXXXX

Ren's first thought about The Land of Rivers' green landscape was _"it's cool and moist."_ She didn't know how to deal with it. She was used to the hot, dry sands of Suna. This place was covered with dirt and grass. Ren was miserable. She felt like she was freezing. Momoko didn't seem to mind it at all. Ren wrapped her arms around herself as they walked.

When they were across the border Momoko broke the silence they had fallen into. "So The Fifth Kazekage will miss you, huh," her lovely voice questioned.

Ren blushed and looked away. She really hadn't wanted to talk about it and had been praying that Momoko wouldn't bring it up. "H-he's m-my f-f-friend and s-sparring p-partner, Mori-san," Ren responded weakly. Her stutter was there with a vengeance.

Momoko seemed overly amused. Had Ren been looking at her she would have seen the woman's plump lips curved like a bow and slight crinkles at her eyes. "Oh, I see. So he's just a sparring partner, ne? That's a shame. You two look cute together."

Ren's blush grew from light pink to dark pink in a hurry. "A-ano, w-w-we're j-just f-friends. H-He's t-two years y-younger th-than I am, M-Mori-san."

"Oh I see. That's right, he's only 14. You're 16. Well, you were 16 before we left. Now you're 17 and your name is Kato Asuka. Well, Asuka-chan, we will find you a boyfriend! Youth deserves love to grow old with," Momoko's smile faded slightly and her voice panged with a small sadness that made Ren look at her, her blush forgotten. "I met Tadashi when I was your age. He was 19 at the time and my father nearly had a heart attack. We were married as soon as I turned 18 and were together for 8 years. I'd like to think we would have been together forever, had he not been killed."

Ren placed her hand on Momoko's shoulder, despite the fact the woman was 6 inches taller than her. She had received this kind of comfort from Temari and decided to put it to use. "He is not gone. He lives in your heart and your memories. He's amongst the stars, watching forever, even though you can't always see them."

Momoko smiled sadly and nodded. The trip was quiet until they reached the first of many inns they would be staying in.

The room they were to share for a week wasn't glamorous or flashy. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. Its walls were a light wood that Ren couldn't identify and was littered with cheap art of fruits and waterfalls. The floor was a dark wood, perhaps a stained oak, and offered no warmth. There were two sleeping mats across from the door and a dresser underneath the room's only window. There was a dining area that consisted of a table and two chairs to the left of the door. The bathroom was to the right, across from the dresser. It had the basic accommodations and flowery scented soaps.

Ren and Momoko unpacked a few of their things: brushes, night clothes, and weapons. Ren stretched her hands above her head, making her blouse rise nearly to her belly button so she quickly put her arms back down. Momoko was taking a shower so she was standing guard outside the door. It was strange, practically going to the bathroom with another person. She knew that girls often went with their friends but she didn't understand why. Is it easier to pee with someone to talk to?

Momoko took forever in the shower. Ren removed her dark glasses and rubbed her eyes. Her feet were hurting her from her new sandals. Ren bent over to examine her feet. It felt like she still had sand stuck between her toes even though she had shaken them out several times. Momoko opened the bathroom door and Ren nearly jumped out of said sandals.

Momoko laughed a little and strolled over to the dresser. Ren had closed the curtain so that no one could see in, she had even pushed the dresser back to keep the curtain pinned in place. "The water here is simply refreshing. Will you be showering before dinner? I'm sure I can handle myself long enough for you to do that, ne?"

Ren chewed on her lower lip. She was supposed to guard Mori Momoko at all times. Could she do that from the shower? She really wished that Gaara would have sent another person. Then again a shower sounded so nice. She could wash away the sand that felt caked onto her body from the moist air. "I cannot leave you unattended, Mori-san," Ren finally answered after debating.

"I'll join you in there then. No offense, Asuka-chan, but you smell like sweat and wet sand. You shower and I'll do my hair. Sound good?"

_"No! That sounds awful. I don't want you seeing me naked,"_ Ren screamed inside her head. She looked down and frowned, examining herself. She did look dirty. She did smell bad. She didn't feel like she had much of a choice. "A-Alright," She said quietly, "b-but d-don't look at m-me."

Momoko stared at Ren like she was a child and laughed. "You aren't my cup of tea, darling. I won't look. Don't be so subconscious. You're beautiful and should embrace it. By the time we reach Kusagakure, you're going to be a whole new lady."

Ren hoped not. She liked being herself, insecurities and all.

XXXXXXXX

The Land of Rivers was uneventful, the Land of Waves was passive, the Land of Hot Water was boring, and Takigakure was the worst. No trouble came from the whole 8 month trip. Sure there had been some guys who decided to try to touch either Ren or Momoko that had received a warning twist to their arms.

Ren never broke their bones but she could have. Momoko explained to Ren that she was being a little rash in her decision to twist a man's arm behind his back in front of his buddies. Apparently that was unwanted attention. Ren could agree and started using her etiquette instead.

Ren learned how to walk like a noblewoman, talk like a noblewoman, and practically be a noblewoman. Momoko always introduced her as her cousin to her business associates. It was flattering to Ren even if it was part of the job. She found a friend in Momoko.

Thoughts of home still plagued Ren's mind though. She missed the sun and the sand. She missed the scorching summer breeze and the cool winter nights. She missed her mother's cooking, her scent, and her smile. She missed sparring with Gaara. She missed Temari's teasing. She even missed Kankuro, even though they hadn't talked in so long. It was hard to be away from home.

All was great, until they entered the Land of Fire on their way to Kusagakure. Ren and Momoko were traveling at a decent civilian pace. Ren was on her guard, which she never dropped even to doze, and so when she heard a branch creek in the trees above them Ren grabbed Momoko, making her drop the map, and forced her behind her. "Hey! Wh-" Momoko exclaimed before Ren covered her mouth.

"We know you're there," Ren shouted at the trees that she thought she was sure she had heard the noise come from. "Show yourselves!" Ren pulled the dagger, the most civilian-like weapon she had, from the holster around her thigh and held it ready to attack. She would have pulled out shuriken or kunai and threw them at the figures in the trees, but knew not to. That would give her away.

She was about to shout again when two Leaf shinobi dropped from the trees. They both were tall, in their mid-20s, and had dark eyes. Both men wore the standard Konoha shinobi attire, green flak vest and all. That was where the similarities ended.

The slightly taller man's chin length hair was brown and covered half of his face. Ren wondered how he could fight with an eye covered. Then again some Sand shinobi were like that. He wore a blue bandanna with his forehead protector on it and his shirt came up onto his chin. His eyes were rounded and he had a kind appearance.

The second was the rougher looking of the two. He had dark black hair that was similar to Ren's own hair color. His had a bluish tint to it however. It stuck up all over the place and Ren figured the only thing keeping it out of his face was his black Konoha headband. He wore a bandage across his face, his nose holding it up as it drooped down to his cheeks then back up behind his ears. His look was complete with a wide soul patch on his chin.

"What are you ladies doing out here in the forest," The tougher-looking man asked. Both men were eying Ren and Momoko. Ren continued to clutch the dagger and kept her stance loose. She knew Suna and Konoha were allies, but were Kusa and Konoha? Ren didn't know. She really hoped so.

Momoko stepped around Ren and stood beside her with her hands linked. "I am Mori Momoko and this is my cousin Kato Asuka. We're on our way home to Kusagakure. We just came from Takigakure," Momoko explained slowly in her harmonious voice, "We have our travel permits in out bag. Asuka-chan, but the dagger away." Momoko looked at Ren expectantly.

Ren's eyes widened from behind her glasses. Uh-oh. Putting the dagger away meant she'd have to reach back into the slit of her skirt. Putting it away meant she may end up showing the kunai that were strapped to the same location. She relaxed her stance even though her mind wasn't and focused on breathing. She slowly slipped the dagger into the strap of her travel pouch. It was now out in the open and unsafe, but at least she didn't show her hand.

"I'm Kamizuki Izumo," the first man said before motioning to the second, "and this is Hagane Kotetsu. We'd like to see your papers. You understand I'm sure."

"Of course," Momoko said as she removed her bag and pulled out their paperwork.

This all felt weird to Ren: exchanging names in a forest, being stopped by Leaf shinobi in the first place. Maybe it was her imagination but it all seemed bizarre. While Izumo took the papers from Momoko and checked them over Ren bent over and picked up the map she had made Momoko drop. She studied it and almost missed Izumo saying, "Looks like everything's in order."

Momoko and Ren shared a look that Ren knew all too well. Time for some acting. Ren blinked and turned the map to face the two shinobi. She was getting pretty good at pretending to be a civilian now. "Excuse me," she said sweetly, "I was wondering if this would be a safe route to take?" Ren pointed to a path that was drawn out. "We haven't been this way before and I think I may have gotten us a little lost." She laughed a nervous laugh and scratched her cheek.

Ren and Momoko had been doing this on occasion. Sometimes they would know that they were approaching a place that might be more hostile than others and so they would ask a shinobi or two to help them 'find their way'. Ren didn't understand fully why they needed an escort now, but she would not argue with the woman who paid her and Suna.

Izumo took the map from Ren and traced his finger along the map. Kotetsu's eyes didn't go to the map at all. Instead they were focused on Ren. She blushed and shifted nervously as the silence dragged on. She could feel Momoko's hand casually gripping Ren's blouse for comfort.

Sometimes Ren's 'I'm lost' routine didn't work. Ren wondered why Momoko wanted an escort so badly. Had she known there would be shinobi in this forest? It was all too suspicious for Ren's comfort. She mentally shook her head and realized she had missed something Izumo said. She tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows, looking completely confused.

Izumo and Kotetsu shared a look. Izumo looked annoyed and Kotetsu looked eager. It went on for at least 30 seconds. Kotetsu finally spoke, "We'll just take you. We're heading that way anyway. It'll be our pleasure, right Izumo?"

Izumo didn't look amused. He glared at Kotetsu and muttered, "We'll have to let the Fifth know."

Ren didn't watch as he summoned a hawk and strapped a note to the bird's leg. She had seen it, but it didn't register. Mentioning of 'The Fifth' reminded her of Gaara. She was so homesick all the sudden. She wanted to see Temari's smirk and Gaara's stoic face. She wanted a hug from her mother. Her face must have lost what little color she had because Momoko asked, "Asuka-chan, are you alright? You don't look so well."

Ren took a small breath and then nodded. She was trying to push away the physical urge to vomit because she missed home so much. She was clinching her abdominal muscles too tightly. She forced herself to relax and said, "I just thought I saw a bug." It was such a lie, Ren wasn't afraid of them.

"Don't worry Asuka-san," Kotetsu said as he reached out and patted her shoulder. Ren's skin tingled underneath the fabric of her blouse at the contact. It was so weird. Why did he have to be so cute, for an older guy? "We'll protect you from the bugs."

Ren had the feeling that he didn't mean insects. She smiled and said, "Arigato, Kotetsu-san." She figured if he would use her first name, she would use his. He didn't seem to mind because he smirked.

Izumo broke the awkwardness of Ren staring at Kotetsu's smirk with his hand resting on her shoulder by saying, "Well, let's get going. If you're going to Kusa it's going to be a long walk. This way ladies." Izumo extended his left arm in the direction that they were to travel.

Ren picked up Momoko's pack and helped her put it back on. The bags had gotten a lot lighter as the trip progressed. Ren suspected it had to do with whatever Momoko was delivering and the fact she was running out of pocket change. Their rations were nearly gone.

Ren felt like the trip couldn't end soon enough. As much as she wanted to go home, she knew she couldn't. She sent letters to Gaara every month but never received a response. That bothered her so much but she understood that they were traveling so it was impossible. She couldn't wait to be still, even if it wasn't in her own home.

The four of them walked in silence. Kotetsu walked beside Ren while Izumo walked next to Momoko. Both women walked with their heads held high and their hands clasped in front of their bodies. Ren was a little scared of how noble she could seem. Who would have thought the daughter of a nurse could blend so well with nobles?

Izumo and Momoko had at least 3 feet of personal space each. Ren was not so fortunate. Kotetsu was so close that when he rubbed the back of his neck he nearly elbowed her. "Sorry about that," he said with a chuckle though he looked a little embarrassed. Ren watched him from the corner of her eye.

He was handsome and almost exotic looking, she would give him that. "It's alright," Ren said with a smile. Everything Ren said was with a smile.

_Momoko and Ren were sitting on their sleeping futons in The Land of Hot Water trying to sleep. "Hey Asuka-chan," Momoko said quietly. Her voice wasn't all that cheery. _

_Ren turned over onto her side and looked at Momoko. "Un?"_

_"Why don't you ever smile? There's a lot of power behind a smile."_

_"I've been trained to keep my emotions in check," Ren responded meekly, "Showing your emotions can give away your next move in battle."_

_Momoko was quiet as she stared up at the ceiling. Ren was about to lay down when Momoko sliced through the silence. "I'd like to tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a princess. She loved her parents and was the perfect daughter. There was a war and both of her parents were killed. The girl felt broken. She had lost her whole family. She moved past those feelings though, because she had to lead her kingdom. The girl was strong and smart. She defeated every enemy that came. She defeated them with a smile._

_"I want you to smile more, Asuka-chan. I'd be more terrified of a strong young woman who smiles while she guts me than one who doesn't show anything. You have a lovely face and a great smile. Make sure you use them, ne?"_

Ren knew that the story had meant you should befriend your enemies, but she wouldn't tell Momoko that. Sometimes it was silly how a 28 year old woman could be so ignorant. She was manipulative and dumb at times but Ren adored her. They were friends and Ren had very few of those.

Kotetsu returned her smile with a smirk. Why did everyone always smirk? It was really irritating to Ren. Izumo interrupted her internal rant by saying, "Kotetsu, take point."

XXXXXXXX

Ren laid in the tent next to Momoko. Izumo was supposed to be on first watch but Ren could hear Kotetsu was awake too. They were talking about something but Ren couldn't understand what. She carefully crawled to the entrance of the tent and peeked her head out. She couldn't see either of them.

She bit her lip softly and rubbed the back of her neck while she tried to decide what to do. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but it was so tempting. A ninja always gathers as much information as possible. She took a deep breath and crawled out of the tent. She couldn't see a damn thing. She took a deep breath and held two fingers up in front of her mouth.

"Byakugan," she whispered as she focused her chakra to her eyes. The veins around her eyes swelled with chakra and her vision changed. Ren felt an excruciating pain behind her eyes and had to deactivate her kekkei genkai. She fell to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands. She had never experienced such pain.

Ren's hands were shaking as she pulled them down from her face. She couldn't see anything. She fumbled back into the tent, not bothering to brush the dirt from her knees first, and laid on her mat. She felt like the tent was spinning. She wanted off this ride.

Ren closed her eyes and put her forearm over them. Her skin was cool and the pressure helped. She laid there trying to figure out what happened. She had been able to use it fine before her coma. She hadn't tried since. She mostly forgot she could.

Ren begged the pain to go away. She pleaded with Kami and anyone else who may be able to hear her thoughts. She could have screamed, cried, thrashed about. That just wasn't how Ren was. She could be dying and she wouldn't scream. Right now she felt like she may be dying.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," Ren heard Izumo's voice. It was distant but getting closer. "We should have just kept going. This wasn't part of the mission at all."

"Relax," Kotetsu's voice was louder than Izumo's. They clearly believed Ren and Momoko were both asleep. Ren practically held her breath. "We were heading this way anyway. The likelihood of us actually finding any sound ninja is pretty low. Lady Tsunade's had shinobi out this way countless times and they came up with nothing. Don't worry so much."

Ren suddenly forgot about the pain behind her eyes. She realized just how much danger she had potentially put Momoko in. If something happened to her that would be on Ren, no one else. _"Fuck,"_ Ren thought, _"What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can't just be like 'oh we figured out our way'. Please Kami watch over us."_

XXXXXXXX

Kami was not listening. A few hours before they would reach Kusa's border the group was being tailed by two ninja. Izumo stopped and shouted for the other three to continue. Kotetsu was reluctant but ushered the women away. Ren was having a hard time acting like a civilian by the time Kotetsu told her, "I can't leave you two unattended."

"We'll be alright," Ren told him quickly, "I do know how to fight. There seems to only be the two of them. Your partner is going to need your help." Ren didn't know why but she used both her hands and pushed on Kotetsu's chest, forcing him to stumble backwards towards Izumo.

Kotetsu stumbled back but didn't fall. His mouth was wide open and his eyes a little wide. He had not expected Ren to push him. Ren's mouth was open too. She also had not expected to do the pushing. She mumbled a soft "Gomenasai."

He nodded and turned to run into the fight. Ren and Momoko stared at each other. "I know you want to help," Momoko said, easily reading Ren, "but we have to keep a low profile. I don't enjoy deceiving people but sometimes we must. If survival depends on it sometimes we have to lie. Do not fight unless you have to."

Ren nodded and sighed softly. "I know. I just hate knowing I could be helping and I'm not. I'm still not used to letting others fight for me," Ren admitted. She didn't want to compromise her mission. "I promise that I will not engage in unnecessary battles. I hope that our escorts will be alright."

"They are skilled shinobi with level heads in battle," Momoko replied. They were silent long enough to watch Kotetsu stab one of the ninja in his shoulder and Izumo buried three shuriken into the other's torso. Momoko flinched and Ren turned to look at her. Momoko must have felt her eyes on her because she muttered, "I'm just not used to violence. Our world is a very violent place."

"It really is," Ren said weakly. She hated it as much as Momoko seemed to be. She was trained to fight from the time she was 6. They lived in a world where children were taught to kill and assassinations were acceptable. People didn't value each other's lives at all. Times were grim. With rumors of S-Rank Rogues on the loose, Orochimaru forming his own village, and Uchiha Sasuke running off to join him the world would only get far more dangerous.

Both women knew how grim life was right now. They didn't need to say it. Ren was just thankful that all of that felt so far away from Suna now. Orochimaru had almost ruined her home, she had taken to hating a man she couldn't even picture. She was sure that Gaara would not allow anything to happen to Sunagakure. It would all be okay.

The two of them had missed most of the fight because they had been staring at each other, each looking at the other with understanding. Kotetsu and Izumo had the men down and bleeding to death by the time the two broke gazes. The women made their way to the men while Izumo searched one of the men.

He pulled a black headband out of one of their pockets. "Kotetsu," he said to get his partner's attention. Izumo held up the headband and grimly announced, "Sound ninja. Send a message to Lady Tsunade. She'll want to know about this."

Kotetsu was already making hand signs by the time Izumo was finished. The playful expression Ren had seen on Kotetsu's face the days before was completely gone. She was impressed. He had playfully flirted with her the whole journey. It was like he was a different shinobi now. It didn't take long for the message to be sent. All eyes remained on Kotetsu.

"Thank you for getting us this far," Momoko said sincerely, "Without you two here," her words trailed off. Without them they would have died. Ren didn't know if she could have taken down two sound ninja. Momoko seemed to know that she couldn't. "Arigato," She thanked them again.

"Arigato," Ren said right after Momoko. She was staring at Izumo and Kotetsu who shrugged and seemed embarrassed as they muttered "you're welcomes" to the duo. "We should be able to reach home safely. Thank you again," Ren bowed to them. The two of them seemed even more uncomfortable. They clearly weren't used to being treated so highly. Ren blushed when she noticed her error.

"We'd love to escort you further," Izumo said, "but you seem to understand the need to stay here. Be safe on the remainder of your journey." He smiled kindly, the first smile Ren had seem on his face. He was cuter when he smiled.

"Until we meet again," Kotetsu said in the most charming voice he could. Ren blushed and nodded.

Momoko and Ren left them with the corpses of two sound ninja and headed to Kusa. "I think Kotetsu-san likes you," Momoko whispered when they were out of site.

XXXXXXXX

As Ren and Momoko entered Kusagakure, Ren had to do her best to contain her wonder. There were forests filled with enormous toadstools, trees, and flowers. She had been traveling through places that had more foliage than a few cacti every hundred miles so she was getting used to it. She wasn't used to seeing things so big. The Land of Grass lived up to its reputation, in terms of plants.

Ren followed Momoko into her wooden mansion without a word. The house was large with several rooms. It wasn't a traditional home, it was more rectangular and the roof was pointed at the top. Ren was used to the rounded homes of Suna so the whole thing felt bizarre. The house itself was painted a pale blue. The door was solid oak and painted green.

The inside was filled with bright colors and soaked in natural light from all the windows. Ren slipped off her shoes next to Momoko's and was given the 'grand tour'. There were too many rooms. Ren was afraid she would get lost. "It's a lot to try to remember," Ren muttered as they returned to the sitting room and had tea.

"You'll adjust and know this house like the back of your hand in no time. There are clothes for you in your room. I think they should fit you, though the pants and skirts may be a little big on you. If they are we can have them taken up and in. Go get changed, dear, we need to go shopping," Momoko cooed. The woman really did love shopping. She had commented several times that she would buy several things were they not trying to travel light.

Ren bowed and hurried down the hallway while Momoko headed down the other. Ren opened a few doors before finally finding the room designated as hers. She slipped inside and stared at the room. There was a big canopy bed with fluffy blue covers. "Gaara's favorite color," she muttered as she walked up to the large oak bureau and pulled open its doors.

She sifted through the clothes. They looked so regal and glamorous. Ren didn't see herself as either of those. She settled for a pink tunic with blue lotus blossoms on it. "How ironic," Ren mumbled as she stared at the silky garment. She put on a navy skirt that was a little baggy and reached bellow her knees.

She found a hairbrush on the spruce vanity and sat herself on the cushioned stool. She stared at the mirror. Her hair was truly getting too long but she couldn't bear the idea of cutting it. It reached just below her buttocks and had slightly split ends from improper care. She sighed slightly as she twirled a lock of it around her left index finger, silently hoping she'd be able to care for it better now that they weren't traveling.

Ren brushed her hair gently and tied a pink ribbon that she found in one of the drawers at the small of her back to keep her hair together. She had been wearing it up in a bun or ponytail for the whole journey. It was refreshing to wear her hair in a style she preferred. Ren's mother had told her this was how her father wore his hair sometimes. She felt a little sad, she would probably never know him.

Ren stared at her reflection. She felt so plain except for her exotic white eyes. She reached up and rubbed the corners of them with both hands. "Why did they hurt so badly," She asked herself quietly. "I was using it all the time when I sparred with Kankuro. What changed? I was in a coma for two years but I didn't use it for a lot of my life. The down time shouldn't have mattered."

Ren closed her eyes and thought. She received medicine for her muscles, started training for speed, began practicing wind release, lost her best friend, and gained two new friends. Ren's eyes flew open. "The medicine? Would that do it?" She chewed on her bottom lip and stared at her reflection's eyes. There was no other explanation. She would write to Gaara about it later. She couldn't wait to write to Gaara.

There was a knock on her door, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Asuka-chan," Momoko's voice cooed from the other side, "Are you almost ready? We need to meet with an acquaintance of mine after we go shopping."

Ren stood and moved to the door to open it. "I'm ready now, Momoko-san. Why are we meeting with an acquaintance of yours?"

Ren took in Momoko's appearance. She was wearing a black skirt that barely reached her knees, a light purple kimono top with black swirls, and a black obi. Her hair was knotted extravagantly, as always, and was held up with purple clips that were shaped like flowers. She was quite lovely.

"Well, I was supposed to meet with him 2 months ago. As you are well aware our 6 month trip took 8, so he's wishing to catch up. He is a sweetheart and has been checking in on me often since Tadashi died. He's like a protective older brother. I sent him a message while we were at the gates of Kusagakure. He'll be meeting us for dinner. I asked him to bring his younger brother to keep you company," Momoko said with a grin.

Ren's cheeks turned pink. She knew exactly what Momoko was planning. She had done this several times since they first met. She was trying to set Ren up on a date. It was like Momoko thought she was taking care of Ren and not the other way around. "Momoko-san," Ren pleaded, "I do not need his younger brother to keep me company. He could compromise my mission."

Momoko laughed and reached out to rub Ren's cheek. "You worry too much. I feel much safer to be home now. Please try to enjoy staying with me," she said as she pet Ren's face. Momoko looked Ren over and said, "We'll have your clothes taken in and up."

Ren sighed softly. There was no arguing with her about it. Once Mori Momoko had an idea in her head there was no changing it. "Very well," Ren muttered.

XXXXXXXX

Momoko grinned and dragged her out of the house and to several shops. They bought clothes (that they didn't need), jewelry (that they _really_ didn't need), and groceries (that they desperately needed). Ren was stuck carrying a lot of the bags. She was exhausted when they got back to the house but Momoko was still quite energetic.

"Ready to go, Asuka-chan," Momoko asked with a bright smile on her face after everything was put away. Ren had a hard time picturing her sad most times. She had seen glimpses of it but most times Mori Momoko was cheerful and light-hearted.

"I am," Ren said weakly. She really just wanted to go to bed but knew she couldn't. Ren followed Momoko to the door and slipped on her sandals before they headed out. They went to a little restaurant that sold everything from sushi to ramen.

The two were seated at a table to await their companions. Momoko ordered green tea for them both and the waiter took his time bringing it. "I just know you're going to love Yoshihiro. He's a very charming boy, only a few years older than you. Tamotsu always speaks very highly of his little brother," Momoko said to make conversation.

"Tamotsu is like your older brother, ne? Are you sure he is not interested in you," Ren questioned. She was just trying to tease Momoko.

"I am very interested in her," a gruff male voice informed her.

Momoko blushed and Ren turned to see a man with dark hair and blue eyes staring at the two of them. He seemed to be about 30 and he was quite handsome. Beside him stood a younger man, about Ren's age, with the same dark hair and blue eyes. Ren blushed too.

"It is good to see you, Momoko-san," Tamotsu said as he lowered himself into the seat next to Momoko. "You must be Kato Asuka. You are far prettier than Momoko-san gave you credit for," he turned his attention to his handsome brother and said, "This is Yoshihiro, my brother."

Ren decided that Momoko must have not thought as highly of her previous companion as she did Ren. She was always complimenting her. Ren didn't see herself as pretty, but Momoko always argued. She said nothing about his comment.

"It's nice to meet you, Asuka-san," Yoshihiro said as he bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yoshihiro-san," Ren lowered her head in respect as well.

Ren didn't see the look that Momoko gave Tamotsu. If she had she would've blushed. They were both smiling mischievously at each other. When Yoshihiro sat next to Ren she pulled nervously at the hem of her tunic. She was bad with new people.

"How have you been, Momo? You were gone a very long time," Tamotsu asked as he stared at Momoko.

"I've been wonderful. Asuka-chan and I had a great time traveling around. It almost didn't feel like work. I wish we could have enjoyed each place more, though. I'd of loved to have bought gifts and trinkets. Sadly we were traveling lightly."

"You would have needed 20 carts if you had your way," Tamotsu teased.

Ren turned her attention from the playful bantering and onto Yoshihiro. He was staring at her like she was a brand new invention or something. She shifted and crossed her legs, careful not to bump the table with her knee. "You have very odd eyes, they remind me of moonstones," Yoshihiro told her kindly.

Ren's cheeks flushed for a split second then she paled. She reached up to touch her face and shuttered. She hadn't realized she didn't have her sunglasses on. She started to sweat slightly. Hopefully no one here had seen a Hyuga before. She swallowed the lump in her throat but it took a lot of work to get it down. "Th-thank y-you," She said quietly. She wouldn't meet his gaze now. How could she be so stupid?

"You're welcome," Yoshihiro told her, his tone remained kind. He stared at her for a short time while she stared at her tea cup. "So you're Momoko-san's cousin? I can see some similarities. Your eyes are shaped the same and your lips are similar."

Ren held her breath as soon as he mentioned Ren being Momoko's cousin. She relaxed slightly after he said he saw some similarities. "Hai. I'm her third cousin," Ren informed him. According to the birth certificate she was using, this was true. "Y-you look a-almost exactly like your brother," she pointed out.

"Yeah but I've got a better personality," Yoshihiro said with a grin.

"You wish," Tamotsu muttered.

Momoko laughed and Ren smiled weakly. Things would certainly be interesting here in Kusa. She missed home, but maybe things couldn't be so bad. Fun and laughter seemed to follow Momoko around like a lost puppy dog. Things could definitely be worse. Ren hoped everything was going alright for Gaara.


	7. Ch 6: Home Is Where The Heart Is

**A/N:** Hello mon chers (my dears)! I'm posting this a day early... because i'd like to try to get the next chapter of Aftermath (Trigun FF I'm writing) out tomorrow too! I want to thank all of you who read this story. I really appreciate you guys so much. I love you all! So that everyone knows I've not seen Shippuden yet... I'm on episode 6 and have no intentions of going back anytime soon! Some of the stuff may be a little iffy... I worked hard on this though. I hope you all enjoy it. Just a heads up... there's a lemon down at the bottom... I'll give you a warning before it for those of you who aren't into lemons... (Though I don't know why you're reading a story rated M if you aren't...) but it's kind of awkward to be like "begin smut" and "end smut" y'know? Anywho I will do it for you guys because i love you! Don't forget to review.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter Six:

Ren spent three months watching Tamotsu flirting with Momoko. He'd bring her flowers, have dinner with her, and was always checking in on her. Momoko was oblivious to the fact that he was truly interested in her but Ren could see it. She swore he was just being a good friend. Ren stood with her hands on her hips one evening after Tamotsu and Yoshihiro had left. She had had enough. She was 5 foot tall and so she did not look very intimidating at all. Momoko sat sipping her green tea.

"Momoko-san," Ren said to get her attention. Momoko looked at her so she continued, "Tamotsu-san really likes you. You know that right? The man is always going out of his way for you."

"He's a good friend, he takes good care of me just like Tadashi asked him to," Momoko replied and took another sip of her tea. She seemed so indifferent. It was a strange sight for Ren. Momoko wasn't bubbly or smiling like usual.

"I see the way he looks at you," Ren's voice and eyes softened. She hadn't wore her sunglasses in three months, now her emotions and thoughts were on display. "He really loves you, Momoko-san. He may have started out doing it because your husband asked him to but now he does it for him and because he cares about you. Yoshihiro-kun and I were talking, Tamotsu-san wishes you could see what you mean to him. He's been complaining to Yoshihiro-kun for a long time."

Momoko was silent for a moment before asking, "Why would he like me? I'm just a dumb widow trying to keep her husband's business afloat. I have no unique qualities about me. Sure I'm a pretty face but I'm nothing more than that. I'm nothing special without all my money and title."

It suddenly made sense to Ren why Momoko turned down men. They would use her for her money. "You are very special. You're the kindest, most caring person I've met. You try to help everyone and you are a great singer. Your songs always lift everyone's spirits. You're also one hell of a painter," Ren told her softly. Momoko had painted several of the paintings that hung within the house. "How long have you known Tamotsu-san?"

"Since I was 14," she said quietly. Ren could practically see her mind working through the fact they had known each other 15 years, just over half her life. Momoko smiled slightly and so Ren felt like she was making progress.

"And you think he cares if you have money or not? He seems well off too, you know. I doubt that he'd spend so much time and effort just for money. He seems like a very nice man. He tries to pamper you. He brings you things to make you happy. He spends hours with you. He's always here to pick you up when something goes wrong."

"I know," Momoko muttered as she bit on her right thumb. She was clearly thinking deeply. That pleased Ren. At least she was fully considering it now. "I like him, I do, but I just don't want to be hurt. I felt like I died when Tadashi did. I don't want to feel like that again; not when I'm just now getting back to my old self."

Ren sat beside Momoko and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "You can't live life worrying about being hurt. If you never put yourself out there you'll never experience anything. If you don't let anything happen, nothing will. Don't make yourself lonely because of the past. Tadashi-san would want you happy. Maybe it's time to move on, ne?"

Momoko wrapped her arms tightly around Ren's waist and placed her head against her shoulder. She nodded against Ren's shoulder as she whispered, "You're right. I suppose it is time to move forward with my life. He would want me to live my life and find new happiness. Tamotsu does make me happy."

Ren smiled and gently rubbed Momoko's back. It was funny that this woman was 12-13 years older than Ren and yet she was the one doing the mature talking. Ren didn't mind though, it was nice knowing she was helping. Momoko always did so much for her. Ren questioned softly "Do you like Tamotsu-san?"

"I do… I really do." Momoko smiled at Ren weakly and a small blush formed on her tan cheeks. She was just too kawaii! Ren nearly let out an excited squeal but kept her composure.

"Then we have to plan a date for you two," Ren said enthusiastically as she released Momoko. Ren clamped her hands together and began planning in her head. She wouldn't squeal or dance around but her excitement was still visible.

Momoko laughed and nodded, clearly feeling better. "But it'll have to be a double date!" She flashed Ren one of her mischievous smiles.

"What" Ren exclaimed and now her pale cheeks were pink. She knew exactly who she'd be going on a date with. Was she ready for a date? She'd never been on one. "Momoko-san, I don't know if that's a good idea," Ren muttered as she stared at the ground. She was over her stuttering but not completely over her shyness.

Momoko lifted her chin so she was looking into her face. "How else would you guard me," Momoko asked with a perfectly shaped brow raised.

Ren knew it was a trap. She'd have to do it. She would be going on a date with Yoshihiro. Her first date. She should've been more excited but all she felt was uneasy and nervous.

XXXXXXXX

Momoko wore a long red kimono with black outlines of koi and a black obi was tied in a bow over her stomach. She looked radiant. Her sandy blond hair hung loose and reached her shoulder blades. The long sides of her fringe were pulled back and clipped at the base of her head with a black bow. It was a nice change from her usual up-dos. She looked simply beautiful. She was sitting at a table across from Tamotsu. He was wearing a plain dark-blue haori top with gray hakama pants.

Ren could see them perfectly from where she sat. She was wearing a lavender kimono that gradually became darker. It was a rich violet at the bottom. She wore a violet obi that was tied in the back. Her raven hair was pulled up into a twisted up-do that Momoko had spent an hour or more on. It had colorful flower clips holding it in place.

Her date, Yoshihiro, had his back to Momoko and Tamotsu. He was wearing a green haroi and black hakama. His outfit accented his dark hair well and made his sky blue hues shine. He really was gorgeous. He had a proud nose, perfect lips, and adorable dimples when he smiled. Ren had a hard time keeping her eyes on Momoko and off of his eyes. "You seem very distracted," Yoshihiro commented as Ren nearly dropped her sushi for the third time.

"No, not at all. Ano, I'm just worried about Momoko-san," Ren told him apologetically. She chewed on her bottom lip feeling terrible. Yoshihiro was being very kind to her, just like he always was, and she was ignoring him. He was going out of his way to try to make her happy and she wasn't paying him any attention.

"She's fine. My brother really loves her and will take good care of her. She's the apple of his eye. Don't worry so much, she's in good hands," he told her softly as he reached out to put his large hand on her smaller one. The size difference didn't bother Ren though. Kankuro had the biggest hands she'd ever seen for a guy her age, so Yoshihiro's were nice.

Ren's heart started to beat faster and her skin tingled as he rubbed his lightly-calloused fingers across her smooth skin. She hadn't trained much in quite a while so the roughness of her own hands was near gone. "You're right," She said with a small smile as she brought her eyes back to his. He was so handsome! "I'm sorry that I've been so distracted. I'm having a really nice time."

Yoshihiro flashed her a genuine smile that caused his dimples to form. That smile made her heart feel like it was melting. "I'm really glad to hear that, Asuka-chan. I'm having a lot of fun, even if you are distracted."

Ren's mind felt a red flag go up. 'Asuka-chan'. Ugh! She wanted to go back to being Ren. She wanted to be at home with her mother and Gaara. She bit her lip. She wanted to go home to Gaara? How strange. She wished she could tell Yoshihiro her real name. Then maybe she could allow herself to feel something for him other than friendship.

"And so then I asked 'what do you mean 50 ryo? The sign said 40!' And then he got all snappy because he knew I was right." He said as he laced his fingers with hers. She hadn't even heard most of the story.

She smiled and blushed slightly. She felt so embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention. She pushed Gaara and thoughts of home to the back of her mind and spent the rest of the date trying to focus on Yoshihiro's funny stories. It would be so easy to fall in love with him, if she wasn't having to pretend to be someone she's not.

XXXXXXXX

Momoko, Ren, Tamotsu, and Yoshihiro went on several double dates over a 6 month period. They were all quiet and enjoyable. Yoshihiro had tried to kiss Ren several times but she always rejected him kindly. She hated the look of disappointment that would wash over her face but kissing him didn't feel right. She was pretending to be Kato Asuka. She knew she could be leaving at any time and going back to being Hyogo Ren. She didn't want to abandon Yoshihiro like that. She couldn't fall for him and then leave so she kept her distance, no matter how much she enjoyed his company.

Yoshihiro was currently avoiding Ren, claiming she broke his heart. She knew full well she had. She wasn't feeling too cheerful herself. She did really like him but she knew she wasn't in love with him. 6 days ago had been hell for her.

_"__I think I'm in love with you, Asuka-chan," Yoshihiro said while they were standing outside of Momoko's front door holding hands. He dipped his head down to try to kiss her. Ren's heart was pounding hard against her ribs. She thought about letting him kiss her. Part of her wanted to. She couldn't do that though. She couldn't kiss him and possibly feel something for him. She wouldn't allow her heart to break when she left._

_"__I can't do this," She whispered and pulled her hands free as she took a step back. She didn't fully understand why but even the idea of kissing him felt wrong. She decided at that moment that she could've been living here forever and it still would feel wrong. It felt like she was betraying someone, but she couldn't decide who._

_"__Asuka," Yoshihiro pleaded as he tried to close the gap between them. _

_Ren backed up to the door and opened it. "I'm really sorry Yoshihiro. I just can't do this. You're so sweet and so kind but we aren't meant to be together," She muttered. Before he could respond she was in the house with the door closed behind her. She pressed her back against the door and slid down it. She buried her face into her hands and had to remind herself to breathe. _

Ren was punching a tree in Momoko's back yard when Momoko came out. "Ohayo, Asuka-chan," Momoko chimed as she walked up to Ren.

Ren punched the trunk of the large tree one more time to finish the set then turned to stare at Momoko. "Good morning, Momoko-san. I hope I did not wake you up. I know you had a late night last night so I was doing my best to be quiet," Ren told her honestly. She had been trying to be quiet, which was why the tree's bark was still intact.

Momoko smiled sweetly at Ren. She was practically glowing with happiness. It was nice and Ren found it difficult to be upset when she was around Momoko. It was that way even before she started dating Tamotsu. Now that they were together there was no being upset. All of Ren's anger dissipated, something even training couldn't do for her today.

"You didn't. I have a meeting with a businesswoman from a nearby village. She is interested in Tadashi's facial cleansers. I have been meaning to expand the locations that it's sold in but never got around to it. I'm hoping we can come up with some agreement about it and the other products that Tadashi had been developing." Momoko's voice was excited and optimistic.

"When is the meeting," Ren asked kindly. She didn't feel like she had time to listen to more about the products. Ren had been using them since she arrived. Her hair was healthier than ever, her nails were strong and grew out quickly, her face was blemish free, and her skin was soft. She knew full well that Tadashi was a genius when it came to beauty and hygiene. The world had truly lost out when he died.

"We need to leave in about two hours. I wanted to give you time to finish up here, bathe, and grab some breakfast with me. Before you go back to your training though," Momoko bit her bottom lip, like she was trying to figure out how to word what came next. She released her lip from between her teeth and clamped her hands together in front of her body. "Tamotsu asked me to marry him. I said yes. We're going to get married in 6 months' time. I would like for you to be a witness, my maid of honor. I wanted to tell you now because I do not know if there would be time later today."

Momoko's smile was radiant and showed off her perfectly white teeth. She was really happy. Ren couldn't bring herself to remind her that she may not be there in 6 months. Ren returned Momoko's smile with a gentle one of her own. She was truly happy for Momoko. Everything that happened with Yoshihiro was no longer eating away at her. It all felt so distant. She could feel nothing but love and happiness while staring at Momoko. "I'd love to do that for you," Ren told her sweetly.

Ren realized her voice had lost its flat tone before they had even arrived in Kusagakure. Suddenly Gaara felt like he was from a different life. She had been writing to him monthly mission reports and received replies from him. They mostly were things like "keep up the good work" (in his own words) and "everything's fine". She knew she wouldn't be getting anything out of Gaara to indicate what was going on in Suna; perhaps that was for the safety of Sunagakure.

Ren thought about Sunagakure a little less each day. That hurt. She made a silent promise to herself to make sure she spent time meditating and remembering home each day from then on. She still was thinking about Temari, Naoma, and Gaara often but she needed to do that with Suna too. She didn't want to forget it. She knew she'd be going home sometime; she hoped sometime soon… Maybe after Momoko's wedding even though that was so far off.

"I'm so happy to hear that! I'll leave you to your training. I know that you probably aren't doing everything you used to do, but keep up the good work. As long as you're practicing in the security of my backyard I don't think we'll have trouble. I'll see you after your bath," Momoko's voice was still so merry. It was really nice. She returned to the house and Ren began kicking the tree.

She really missed having a sparring partner. She missed getting wind blades sliced into her skin when she sparred with Temari. She missed getting hit by wave after wave of sand when sparring with Gaara. She missed running her heart out while Gaara kept track of the time it took. She missed getting the best of Temari or Gaara when they did spar only to have the victory revoked. She missed her mother wrapping any wounds she got. She missed home.

Ren lost count of how many kicks she had done. It didn't matter. She wasn't training hard enough for it to. She just needed to keep using her muscles so she didn't lose everything she worked so hard for. She was no longer trying to improve her speed and stamina, merely maintain them. At least that was the plan for right now. When she got back to Sunagakure that would change. She just had to wait for a letter to arrive calling her home.

XXXXXXXX

The shrine was decorated in fabrics and streamers of cream and green. Cream zabuton (Japanese cushions for sitting) littered the floor for guests to sit on. Roses, carnations, and lilies were everywhere. Candles lit the path down the middle of the shrine to the altar. It all felt very romantic and intimate.

Despite the layout and appearance, this was not to be a traditional wedding. It was to be more modern. No one wore kimonos. Everyone was dressed in black suits and dresses. Tamotsu wore a black suit with a cream vest and a green tie. The pocket of the suit's jacket held a white lily. Yoshihiro was dressed the exact same way except he had a carnation with green tips on the petals in his pocket. The two of them stood at the altar, waiting for the bride.

Ren and Momoko stood behind closed doors out of view. "You look stunning," Ren told Momoko. She was wearing a cream colored gown. It was long and form-fitting until it reached her hips where it hung loosely, she looked like a princess. The dress had no sleeves and the sweetheart bodice accented Momoko's chest beautifully. The beadwork on the dress sparkled under the candlelight. Momoko's sandy blond hair was twisted up into a fancy bun with braids, clips, and beads throughout it. A long veil fell from the base of her bun down to the middle of her back.

Momoko looked at Ren and her plump red lips turned up into a smile. It was beaming and full of hope and love. "You look beautiful too, Asuka-chan," Momoko told her gently, as if more than that would alert the people on the other side of the door that they were ready.

Ren looked at her reflection in the mirror to their left. She was wearing a green dress that came down to her knees. It was also a sweetheart bust and made Ren feel subconscious. Her breasts were too big in her opinion. She usually had them bound tight but since she moved in with Momoko she had been wearing lacy bras that accented her chest instead of hiding it. It horrified Ren. Her dress wasn't tight but it was very form-fitting. "Thank you, Momoko-san. Are you ready to become Yoshida Momoko?"

Momoko's smile grew and she nodded. Right on cue a soft music began to play from the main room in the shrine. Ren extended her arm to Momoko. She slipped her arm through Ren's as the doors opened. Ren's mind wandered to Gaara as they slowly made their way towards the altar. She wondered what he was doing right now. Why did it feel so different to be the girl on his arm than to have her friend on hers? She was escorting Momoko to her future, surely that should make her heart race too.

Ren smiled and gently gave Momoko to Tamotsu. Momoko handed Ren her bouquet of lilies before they linked hands and Momoko began to shed silent tears. Ren took her place behind Momoko holding her bouquet and the ring Momoko would give to Tamotsu. Ren purposely avoided looking at Yoshihiro. He wasn't on speaking terms with her now, so she would avoid his gaze. Today was about Momoko and Tamotsu. It didn't have anything to do with them.

The wedding took forever. Vows were exchanges, sake was shared, rings were given, and it was all sealed with a chaste kiss. Most of the reception passed by with a blur. The first exciting thing to happen was listening to Momoko explaining to an old woman why they weren't going to be going on a honeymoon. Ren knew that it was because Momoko didn't want to seem suspicious; her cousin couldn't accompany her on her honeymoon. The woman seemed to accept Momoko's kind words, "We both own businesses. We cannot leave them and we do not require a honeymoon. Just being with my new husband is like being on a one."

The older woman cooed and offered her congratulations. Momoko and Ren shared a knowing look. People were so easy to convince of anything when you said it with a smile. Ren caught herself smiling and turned her attention to the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be waltzing around with a person of the opposite sex. Momoko had already had her fill of dancing. Ren hadn't danced even once.

Yoshihiro appeared beside her and extended his hand to her. She looked up and nearly flinched when she saw his sky blue eyes on hers. "Dance with me," He stated. It wasn't a question. She bit her lip then took his hand to stand. He led her to the dancefloor and placed one hand on her waist while keeping the other in his hand. She put her free hand on his shoulder and they kept quite a bit of space between them while he led their dance. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting," Yoshihiro told her softly but she could still hear him over the music.

"We've both been acting childish about it," Ren muttered. She didn't want to be having this conversation. She didn't want to be dancing with him no matter how good of a dancer he was. She didn't even want to look at him. He had been pouting because she wouldn't kiss him. She didn't want to be his girlfriend. He was sweet but this wasn't home. She didn't love him. Her opinion on the possibility of being together had changed a lot. She no longer wondered if she was making a mistake for closing her heart.

"I know," He said and pulled her just a little closer, a gap still between them. "I just don't know what else to do. You're beautiful, smart, and captivating. Not being able to be with you hurts."

Ren felt her heart drop into her stomach. She felt like a terrible person. "I like you but not like that. I will have to go home sometime. I don't know when that will be. I don't know if I'd have time to say goodbye even. I do not want to hurt you, Yoshihiro-kun. And…There's someone who already has my heart." She blinked and fought not to widen her eyes. She didn't know where the words had come from. They had come out so naturally though. Were they true? They _felt_ true.

"I kind of figured that out. You always seem pretty preoccupied when I see you and you think no one is watching. I've seen you stare off into oblivion for over half an hour at a time before," he said gently, "I just had hoped I could make you forget him. He must be a great guy for you to care for him so much. Can we go back to being friends then?"

Ren bit her lip and nodded. "I'd love to be friends again," she told him honestly. She could never forget Gaara. The fact that he had wanted her to do so was a little upsetting. Wait... Gaara?! When had that happened? She felt heat rising to her cheeks in embarrassment. "Thank you for the dance," She told him as the song ended. They bowed and he walked her back to her table.

"You feeling okay? You don't look like you can breathe."

"I'm fine," She whispered before taking a slow drink of water. "I just need to sit and think for a little while."

"Then I'll leave you to think," He bowed and said, "I'll stop by tomorrow."

XXXXXXXX

Today made 4 years. Ren had been away from Sunagakure for 4 years now. She was 20 years old and hadn't seen her mother, Temari, Gaara, or even Kankuro in 4 years. That was hard to swallow. So much had happened during that time. She often heard gossip about the world.

The Akatsuki, a group of S-Ranked rogue ninja, were defeated but not before they extracted Shukaku and almost killed Gaara. She had such a hard time coping with that bit of gossip. She should have been there to protect him. She should have went against orders to save him. The problem was she didn't find out until after he was safe.

A shinobi world war came and went. She was never called in to fight. She wasn't involved. She had to continue being a wolf in sheep's clothing. She was a kunoichi not a civilian. She had wanted to help: to serve her village, to serve her Kazekage. It was more than she could stand. She hated being excluded. Only two pieces of good news reached Ren. One was that Uchiha Sasuke had returned to Konohagakure. She didn't know much about him but it was something the Leaf had wanted for a long time. The second was the recent peace treaties coming into effect.

After 4 years of waiting Ren had had enough and wrote a letter to Gaara asking him to call her home. She also wrote one to Temari. She had needed to express herself to someone. Momoko wouldn't be able to help her with her internal war. Momoko was too busy with her business, husband, and pregnancy. Things were going so well for Momoko that she didn't want to chance bringing her down.

She had sent the letters a few days ago. Now Ren merely had to wait. She hoped she would get a response soon. She wanted to go back to Sunagakure. She couldn't take another year here. She might as well be a citizen of Kusagakure at this rate. She paced her room nervously biting the skin beside her fingernails.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey Gaara! Did you see this letter Ren sent? I think you should read it if you haven't," Kankuro placed the paper on the desk. He'd just found it laying on the desk outside Gaara's office and decided to read it. Kankuro had covered who the letter was for before giving it to Gaara though.

_I was finally able to convince Momoko-san that writing to you wouldn't be the end of the world. She was against it but I promised to send it coded, like I do with Gaara's mission reports. It's been 4 years since I've seen you! I can't believe it's been that long. I miss our spars and girl days. We need to have one soon. I just want to go home. I hope you're doing okay. I heard about everything that's happened. I'm sorry you guys had to go through all that. I hope Gaara is sleeping now without Shukaku at least. I know that he wasn't before, because of the nightmares. Gaara nearly died during that extraction right? I am so glad he's alive. Things are pretty boring for me. It's strange to be acting like a civilian. I'd of given anything to help my village throughout these past 4 years. Everything that went down feels like it happened on another planet to me. I sometimes feel like Gaara's forgotten that I'm his kunoichi and he can call me in for duty at any time. I feel pretty inadequate. I suppose I should tell you what all has happened. When Momoko-san was dating her husband I had to date his younger brother, so I've been out on dates now! How silly is that? I never really felt anything but friendship for him, though. I never allowed myself to. We haven't been out on a date in about two years however. His name is Yoshihiro. He used to try to kiss me but we decided to just be friends. It works out better this way. I don't feel like I'm betraying anyone by kissing someone else. I know that's silly, but it does feel like I'd be being disloyal. I've realized something about myself throughout all this time. It's not friendship or respect that kept me around your brother. I care for him as a person. I'll never tell Gaara that though. He isn't the type to get caught up in love or anything like that so I won't burden him with my feelings. I guess it's foolish of me to, too. Is it appalling that I miss the way he smells even? Sand, desert lilies, and aloe. It always reminds me of home. Gaara's told me very little in regards to my mother. Could you let me know how she's doing? I really miss her. She probably wouldn't recognize me now. I've grown a lot since I was 16. I'm still short though, only 5'2". It sucks. I can't wait to tell her about all the tress I've seen. I experienced snow for the first time 3 years ago. You were right, it's magical. Did having Nara-san with you when you first saw it make it even more enchanting? I got sick after but it wasn't a big deal. I miss the seasons of Suna though, no matter how amazing the snow is. I miss the sand, the heat, the dryness; I miss it all. How's Kankuro doing? I know he and I haven't been close these past 6 years, but he was my first friend and I still worry about him. Do you know when I'll be coming home? I miss everyone so much. I just want to come home, Temari-san. I'm sorry for waiting so long to write. I apologize for all the questions. Take care of yourself and your brothers! Write back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Hyogo Ren_

Gaara read the letter. Then he reread the letter. Then he looked up at Kankuro who had a smug smirk on his face. "This letter was for Temari. Why did you have me read it," Gaara questioned.

"Because you needed to see how she feels. I figured if she's not going to tell you face to face, she could tell you this way. She's still my friend, even if I haven't been the best friend in the world. I'd like her to be happy. You knowing how she feels is part of that I guess. Don't make it too awkward for her when she comes home okay? I'd hate you to break her heart. She likes you a lot, Gaara. Let her down easy."

Gaara blinked a few times. His brother was unbelievable. Gaara wanted to strangle him with sand. He could imagine shoving streams of sand down Kankuro's throat through his mouth and nose. How could he possibly hurt Hyogo Ren? Why would Kankuro say he needed to let her down easy? He took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't the kind of person to harm others anymore. He just needed to breathe and calm down. He wouldn't kill his brother. He pulled out a blank scroll from his desk and began writing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bringing Ren home," Gaara said flatly. He had a lot of thinking to do before she got back. He hoped this wouldn't give him a headache. How did he feel about Hyogo Ren?

XXXXXXXX

Ren took a deep breath. She had entered the Land Of Rivers a few hours ago and was now on her way to meet up with Baki and Matsuri. Ren was excited to be going home but not so thrilled to be carrying two duffle bags filled with clothes as well as her supply pack. She really hoped that Baki would be sweet and carry one of them. Preferably the bigger one. Why had she let Momoko talk her into taking all the clothes they had bought her? Simply because Momoko had cried. She was so sad for Ren to be leaving. Tamotsu and Yoshihiro had told her they would miss her. It was an emotional departure for all four of them. Saying goodbye had been harder than Ren ever imagined it would be.

Ren walked into the inn where she was to meet the Suna jonin duo that would be escorting her home. She looked around but didn't see either of them. The inn smelled like sweat and booze. A few men were staring at her like she was a piece of meat or a trophy. She held her bags a little closer and approached the front desk where a wrinkly old man with a bald head and brown eyes stood. "E-excuse me," she said quietly. She hadn't stuttered the whole time she had been with Momoko. Now she was struggling to get her words out. Maybe it was because she wasn't pretending to be a noble anymore. "I w-was w-wondering if y-you have a room f-for Hyogo R-Ren." Her stutter was back in full force.

The old man looked in the book on the counter and said, "Oh yes, your companions are already in the room waiting for you. Room 3B. Here's your key. It's up the stairs, second door on the left." He handed her a key.

She bowed to him and thanked him, "A-arigato." She took the key and headed up the stairs. She pulled a kunai from her weapon pouch that was strapped to her left thigh before she unlocked the door. She turned the knob and opened it slowly. She relaxed when she saw Baki and Matsuri sitting at the table.

Ren stepped inside and closed the door before putting her three bags down. "H-hey," She said awkwardly to the duo. Matsuri had her brown hair down and it reached her shoulders. Her green eyes were locked on Ren. Baki looked the same as ever: dark brown eyes and a turban that covered his head and the left side of his face. His two stripes on the right side of his face were still quite visible on his tanned skin. She put her kunai away and tucked her hands into her pockets nervously.

"Long time no see, Hyogo-san," Matsuri said with a smile. The brunette stood and walked across the room to Ren quickly then pulled her into a hug. "You've missed so much while you were gone! Everything in Suna is going well now, though. I can't wait to get you home to Gaara-sensei! He's been acting bizarre lately. I think he really misses you."

Ren pulled her hands out of her pockets and awkwardly hugged Matsuri back. She was Gaara's student and one of the people he called a friend. Ren could count the number of times she had met the girl on one hand. It was odd to be hugged by someone she didn't really know. "It's good to see you too, Matsuri-san," Ren told her gently as the girl pulled away.

Ren looked at Baki. He was standing now too. For a second she was afraid the bear of a man would hug her too. Then he held out his rough hand and said, "Welcome back, Hyogo-san." Ren took his hand and stared into his dark eyes for a moment while smiling. He looked the same. He didn't even look any older. Baki' a stern man and could be intimidating but despite his gruff appearance Ren knew how caring he could be. Their handshake was brief. "We'll leave for home first thing in the morning. We should turn in soon."

"Th-that sounds g-great," Ren said quietly. She removed her shoes and walked into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and felt their eyes on her the whole time. She hadn't bother closing the door because she wasn't doing anything private but now she wished she would have. She dried her face on a towel and returned to the main room. "H-how's my m-mom," Ren asked while staring at Baki curiously. She figured he would know more than Matsuri.

Baki and Matsuri exchanged worried glances. Well, Matsuri looked worried, Baki looked indifferent. Ren felt like her heart as going to stop beating. Matsuri finally spoke, "Well, you see, she wasn't feeling too well about a year ago. They did all kinds of tests on her. She has cancer. I'm not sure what kind but she seems to be doing okay. She's lost a lot of weight and looks so tired, but the doctors have been doing everything they can for her."

Ren felt like she had been punched in the gut, kicked in the face, and then spit on. She sat down on the nearest object, which was the coffee table. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She placed her right hand over her chest to beg it to relax. "She's recovering, Hyogo-san," Baki told her kindly. "You'll get to see that for yourself soon. Let's all try to get some sleep and then we'll head home. You can go to your house without reporting to Gaara right away. He's already said you have a few days before you need to give your final report on this mission."

Ren nodded and found her way onto one of the three futons and closed her eyes. She still couldn't breathe. She couldn't form any thoughts other than "my mother is dying". Ren's whole world felt like it was crumbling down. She cried silently with her back to Matsuri and Backi. Matsuri laid in the middle and Baki on the far right. Ren didn't know when she dozed off but her dreams were full of her mother.

XXXXXXXX

When Ren stepped into Suna she took a deep breath. Yes she had been in the desert for the past day and a half, but the smells of home were bliss. She could smell the food from the many restaurants, the desert lilies that littered many people's front yards, and even the sweat from the hard-working people. She was home. She smiled faintly.

"B-Baki-san, M-Masturi-san," She turned to her traveling companions. The trip home had been without incident. She could have made it without them. The trip had been filled with silence and worried glances. No one knew what to say to Ren after the news was out about her mother. She had been very reclusive. "Th-Thank you for everything. I-I'm going h-home now. P-Please tell K-Kazekage-sama that I w-will be to h-his o-office tomorrow m-morning," She told them with little cheer in her voice and a whole lot of stammering.

Matsuri smiled and hugged Ren again saying a quick, "Welcome home." Before she ran off towards the Kazekage's office with her shoulder length brown hair swaying to and fro.

"It is not as grim as you fear," Baki told her in his monotone voice. Ren felt like this _had_ to be a trait found only in the men of Sunagakure. She had traveled around a lot and heard few men that could match Gaara, Baki, and The Fourth in their indifference. Her time away had opened her eyes to how strange that was. "Everything will be alright."

She smiled weakly to him and before she realized it her arms were around his torso and he was patting her head. "Th-Thank y-you, Baki-san," She whispered as she released him with a blush on her face. She had needed to hear that everything would be okay. She didn't know why she had felt the urge to hug him though. Momoko had truly rubbed off on her.

"Take care of yourself," he said awkwardly as he handed her the two bags he was carrying for her, "I'll see you around." He left her there at the gates.

She waved to the two chunin at the gates and then ran the whole way home. She stopped when her rounded house and front door were right in front of her. She took a deep breath and dug into her pocket for her house key.

She didn't have time to put it in the doorknob before the door was flung open and her mother had her frail arms around her. They both burst into tears immediately. Ren dropped 2 of her bags haphazardly on the stone path and wrapped her arms around her mother's thin frame. Ren was still shorter than her mother so she placed her head against her mother's upper chest. Naoma rested her cheek on the top of Ren's head. They both sobbed for a long while.

"I missed you so much, Kaasan! I wanted to write, to come home," Ren exclaimed through sobs as Naoma kissed her temple over and over again.

"I know baby, I missed you too! I'm so glad you're home! Let's get you into the house and we'll catch up," Naoma said gently. Her voice was weaker but it sounded like an angel to Ren.

They separated and Ren picked up her bags before she followed her mother into the house. They both rubbed their eyes dry as they walked in. Very little had changed. The zabuton were different in the sitting room. They were now a navy blue instead of pale brown. There were more pictures on the end table. A few magazines littered the coffee table. The new curtains that hung over the windows matched the zabuton. The small changes didn't matter. It was home and it was beautiful.

Ren sat her two bags down on the floor and slipped off her pack to let it join the other two bags. She removed her shoes and stepped onto the familiar sandstone floor. A small smile formed on her face. "I'm so glad you're home," Naoma said as she disappeared into the kitchen. Ren smiled wider and followed her.

The kitchen was the same and clearly needed new paint. It was starting to peel and was faded. Ren added that to her 'to-do' list, which she just started. She sat at the table while her mother prepared tea. Ren suddenly felt much better. She was still worried about her mother though. Ren looked at Naoma and announced, "I'm so thrilled to be home. I've missed everyone so much."

"You'll have to tell me all ab-," Naoma's words stopped and she nearly dropped the cup she was holding. "Ren," Naoma said quietly, "you aren't wearing your glasses anymore?"

Ren reached up and touched her eyes. She had gotten so used to not wearing them that she hadn't even realized. "I haven't wore them in a long time. In Kusagakure no one seemed fazed by my eyes. I think I left them at Momoko-san's home. I'll need to get a new pair I guess," Ren said with a small frown. She found that she liked not hiding behind the dark shades.

"No," Naoma said with a small smile as she brought the tea to the table on a tray. She could read Ren so easily. She poured two cups as she spoke, "You look beautiful. Those dark glasses hide your beautiful eyes. The world, Suna, everyone: they will all just have to accept you as you are."

Ren smiled and took the cup that Naoma held out for her. "Thank you, kaasan. I like being without them. I don't feel so self-conscious about it now. I know that there are risks with showing off my eyes but I'm willing to accept whatever happens. There was a boy, Yoshihiro, who made me feel pretty; weird eyes and all."

"Yoshihiro?"

"Yeah. He and I dated for about 6 months. Momoko-san was dating his older brother so I went on double dates with them to guard her. He was really sweet and liked me a lot. I wish things could have been different between us. You would have loved him. He was a perfect gentleman," Ren smiled sweetly at the memory. She would exclude all the stuff about him trying to kiss her, giving her the silent treatment for 6 months, and then finally accepting that she didn't love him. "I told him my heart was elsewhere though. It wasn't a lie. My heart was back here in Sunagakure."

Naoma patted Ren's hand then took a sip of her tea. She gave Ren a knowing glance. Ren blushed faintly. Was it that obvious that she had meant a guy? Then her mother said, "Kankuro's a nice boy."

Ren's whole face paled. She shook her head and sighed. "It's not Kankuro that has my heart, kaasan. At one point maybe I did have a school girl crush on him. There are things that can't be taken back though. He threw away our friendship and I don't even know why. I don't really think he and I would ever be anything but friends. Sadly right now we aren't even friends."

Naoma nodded and smiled. "Kazekage-sama then?" Naoma lifted her right brow in curiosity. Ren blushed and stared at her tea. Naoma said a soft "Ah. I thought as much. He's a good boy. He's been through so much and has worked wonders for Sunagakure. But I don't think I've ever seen him interested in anyone romantically though. There were rumors but the elder council claimed they weren't true. You know how people love to gossip. Apparently they thought that his student, Matsuri, was his lover. I think the girl has a crush on him but I don't think it's mutual. At least that's what Temari told me when I asked."

Ren frowned at the idea. That girl had just been hugging her. She couldn't have known Ren had feelings for Gaara though. Ren hadn't even truly known until she was too far away to do anything about it. Would she do anything about it now? She hoped that her feelings weren't developed for something stupid; a way to have kept Yoshihiro at bay. She wanted her feelings to be real, even if they would never be reciprocated.

Naoma chuckled a little then began coughing. Ren put her cup down and rushed over to rub Naoma's back. "I'm fine dear. I'm improving. You should have heard me a year ago. It was awful. Don't give me that look." Ren didn't know what look she was giving her mother. It must have been one of worry and concern. She would have to work on schooling her expressions again. 4 years in Kusagakure made her into a piss-poor kunoichi when it came to being stoic. "I'm fine. Don't worry so much. I'll be back to myself in no time. I'm able to eat and drink without pain. I can sing and dance. I am happy and becoming healthy again."

"Very well, kaasan," Ren said as she returned to her seat. She took a long drink of her tea. She didn't care that it burned her mouth a little. The green tea blend her mother used was so much better than Momoko's gourmet blends. Maybe that was because this tasted more earthy and raw. She loved it and savored the flavor.

"When you left you only had your backpack. You come home and you have two duffle bags too. What'd you bring with you? Half of Mori-san's house?"

Ren smiled and giggled a little. "Mori-san became Yoshida-san. She got married and is now expecting a baby. They're very happy. I brought the clothes that Momoko-san wouldn't allow me to leave without. I tried to tell her I had nowhere to wear them to but she insisted. The clothes are a little thick for Suna summers. Maybe I'll be able to wear them in winter though. I'll show them to you once we've finished our tea."

"I would really like that. Afterwards you can tell me all about your mission. I can't wait to hear about the Land of Hot Springs."

Ren smiled and nodded. "I'll tell you as much about it as I can."

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Ren stepped into the lobby of the Kazekage's office and looked around. It hadn't changed at all. That was actually surprising. She had expected everything to be different. She frowned internally when she saw Kankuro rushing over to her. "Ren-chan," he called to her with a grin on his face. He was about to grab her up into his arms but she crossed her arms in front of her chest and he stopped. His grin fell and he rubbed his hand through his messy brown hair. "It's good to see you. I missed you."

Ren should have been happy. After all this time Kankuro missed her. She didn't feel happiness. All she felt was annoyance. "You missed me," She asked coldly as she adjusted the hem of her pale green blouse. "Did you miss me when you were avoiding me for two years? Did you miss me all those times when you were too busy making out with your girlfriend to see me coming up to you? Did you miss me when I tried to talk to you and you ignored me? Did you miss me when you shrugged off telling me goodbye?"

Her voice was like daggers into his chest. He took a step back and stared at her. "I know I messed up, Ren, but I did miss you and I am sorry. I know that doesn't fix anything bu-."

"No," Ren interrupted, "It doesn't fix a damn thing. I've spent the last 4 years away from home so forgive me if I'm not in the mood to reminisce about how little our friendship meant to you right now. I really just need to see your brother and Temari. Then I'm going home to spend time with my mother. If you missed me, prove it. I'm not going to tell you how. If you want to be my friend you'll find a way."

Ren didn't give him time to respond before she was at the door to Gaara's office knocking on it. She could hear Kankuro sigh and walk out the front door. She straightened her black mid-thigh length skirt that hugged her hips but wasn't tight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard, "Come in," from within the office. She opened the door and stepped into the office. She closed the door and approached the desk. She hadn't stood in this office for far too long.

"It's good to see you again, Hyogo-san," Baki said gently from beside Gaara's desk. He was standing there holding a scroll and Gaara was seated in his chair, elbows on his desk, with his face in his hands. He looked up at her from between his fingers. His blue-green eyes met her white ones.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and willed her heart to slow down. "My mission was a success. No attempts were made to take Yoshida-san's life and she is doing quite well back in Kusagakure," She said in the most official tone she could muster without stuttering. Gaara said nothing and their eyes remained locked. She felt like she had to say something, anything. "I'm happy to be home now, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara tore his eyes from hers as if it was the hardest thing in the world to do. He sat up and looked to Baki who nodded. He sat the scroll down and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Gaara stood and walked around his desk to lean against it with his arms crossed. "You were promoted to jonin in your absence."

Ren felt the urge to run into his arms, even if they were folded in front of his chest. She took a deep breath. She was ecstatic to be promoted to jonin but right now it didn't matter. She had to ask him the question she had wanted to ask for so long. "Why did you send me away? Why didn't you call me back," She whispered.

Gaara had heard though. A flicker of pain flashed in his eyes for a split second. "To protect you. I found out that The Fourth's medication he gave to you while you were in your coma contained something dangerous. It was meant to alert Orochimaru if you ever activated your byakugan, something I didn't even know you truly possessed until I found the scrolls. If you attempted to use it, you would be in a great deal of pain. It was the only side effect recorded for the medication. I had to get you away from Sunagakure in case he came to claim you. I wanted you to remain safe. He was a sick creature."

Ren swallowed another lump. She was having a hard time breathing. Orochimaru had wanted her eyes? He wanted her for _something_ at least. She took a shaky breath and felt tears forming in her eyes. She had never even thought about who had created the serum for her recovery. She had trusted The Fourth with her life. She had wanted to devote her life to protecting him. Suddenly the pain she had felt 4 years ago made perfect sense. The rest was confusing. She shook her head slowly, trying her best to comprehend the information. "You thought he would come after me, so you sent me away. To keep me safe," She muttered. It was too much! She felt the first tear fall down her thin cheek. "You sent me away to protect Sunagakure. If he had come to get me, Suna would have been in danger. Please don't try to cover protecting your people with a false personal desire."

Her vision blurred and she heard him move. She saw a blur of white and green step closer to her. She tried to steady her breathing but then he wrapped her up in his strong arms. How could he have ever been the scary child everyone feared? He was so tall with broad shoulders. He had grown to be even more handsome. She dropped her head forward and it collided gently with his hard chest. "I was being selfish. Sunagakure's needs came second when I made the decision to send you with Yoshida Momoko. I am sorry for deceiving you but I had to protect you. Yoshida-san was merely convenient. She truly had been fearful for her life. We made the arrangement to suit us both," He told her in his passive voice.

Ren didn't know why but she wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his chest. His hand slid through her soft, long black hair that hung loosely down her back. She took a deep, staggered breath and muttered, "I missed you so much, Gaara." She didn't notice that she had forgotten any honorifics. She wouldn't have cared in that moment if she had realized it.

Gaara reached for her chin and gently lifted it so that their eyes met. She blinked away her tears so she could see his blue-green hues inching closer. "I missed you as well," He murmured as if it was difficult to admit. Before Ren could reply his lips were pressed gently against his.

Her first kiss belonged to man that she had hoped would take it. His lips were soft and his touch tender. She never imagined Gaara could be so gentle. She felt like her heart melted into a puddle in her stomach as she returned his kiss. It didn't stay sweet for long though. Ren's left hand made its way to the base of his neck. At that exact moment he did the same thing with his right hand. They were mirroring each other without even realizing it.

Ren's fingers snaked into his unruly crimson hair while Gaara tangled his fingers in her long raven hair. They both pulled the other closer and their sweet kiss became more heated. Gaara parted his lips slightly to brush her bottom lip with his tongue. Instinctively Ren spread her lips and allowed his tongue to penetrate her mouth. He licked every inch of her mouth while she twirled her tongue with his in a passionate dance.

**~LEMON ALERT~**

Ren's mind went hazy and she didn't know who had moved to make it so she was against his desk with his body pressed against hers. She didn't think about it. She didn't want to. She hadn't seen him in 4 years and he was returning her love. Did he love her? He felt like he did. She pulled him closer and gasped against his lips when she felt something hard against her abdomen. A red flag went off in her mind but she pushed it away.

Gaara was having trouble fighting his own desires. He had an erection and she just kept pulling him closer. He was very aware they needed to stop but it had been 4 years since he had seen her. 4 years since he had had the chance to look at her. 4 years since he had heard her voice. He pushed all doubts from his mind and slid his left hand up the outside of her right thigh, pulling up the black skirt mid-thigh skirt that she wore. Did she have to wear something so sexy? It wasn't as if she hadn't been invading his dreams since he was 14 already.

He needed air so he reluctantly broke their kiss and kissed behind her ear and whispered, "I missed you," like it was the only thing he could say. He had missed her. He hadn't realized how much until he saw her standing in front of his desk wearing that damn skirt that showed off her smooth, milky legs. He had been imagining how he would react to her being home. This was not it. Still, he didn't want to remain in control of his desires right now, not when she seemed to be enjoying him letting go. If this was a mistake he didn't care.

He kissed down her neck and he heard her breathing harder. He glanced at her to see her eyes half-lidded with a small smile on her swollen pink lips. That was all he needed to feel his stomach clinch and the erection in his pants to twitch against the fabric of his pants. He unzipped his Kazekage robe and let it drop to the floor. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the bulge in his pants. He wanted her to see what she did to him just by looking at him.

She didn't miss a beat, she seemed as eager as he was because she gave his erection a gentle squeeze that made him groan low in his throat. She unbuttoning the 3 buttons of his pants. They fell to his ankles and he watched her blush because he wasn't wearing any underwear. Gaara didn't blush. He simply admired the pink on her cheeks. He wondered what she was thinking about as she stared at his manhood.

His hands shook slightly when he picked her up and sat her on the edge of his cluttered desk. Luckily all of the paperwork was behind her and he had placed her on a clear space. She pulled her hair free from underneath her and he wondered briefly if she should get it cut. He spread her legs and looked up at her for permission to touch her. She gave a weak nod and he ran his finger down her slit over the fabric of her panties. He watched as she bit her bottom lip and blushed deeper.

He knew he'd have to be gentle but his body ached to shove his member into her. It wasn't like he was experienced in sex. What if this wasn't her first time? He suddenly felt anxious but tried to ignore it. He rubbed her slit with his slender middle finger slowly and she let out a soft moan. He could feel her wetness through the fabric. The left side of his lips twitched as he fought a smirk. He slipped her panties over to reveal her bare mound. Well, when he looked again he noticed she did have a strip of dark hair at the top.

He moved his hips between her legs and stared at her. "Ren can I," he asked. He didn't really want to say what it was he wanted to do. It was pretty obvious. She nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed her eyes closed tight. He rubbed the head of his erection between the petals of her flower. He watched as she twitched when he brushed it against the little ball of nerves towards the top of her slit; he'd remember that for later.

Gaara, the boy who had the best self-control in the world, couldn't take it anymore. He had to sheath himself inside her. His body wanted it more than he imagined it would. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed the head inside. He watched as she inhaled quickly. He knew he needed to go slow but she was squeezing him so much already. He pushed himself in completely in one thrust and regretted it as soon as he felt her hymen tear.

He watched as Ren's face twisted in pain. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close while she took deep breaths that brushed against his neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear while trying to give her time to adjust, "I can stop if you want." He wasn't sure if he could or not. The way her fleshy walls were hugging his erection could become very addictive.

"N-no," She said against his neck, "I don't want you to stop. Please don't stop. I'm okay now." He felt guilty as he watched her turn her head up to look at him. When their eyes met he felt a small sense of pride. She had given herself to him completely without the need for 'I love you'-s. Her eyes showed her love. It didn't need to be said. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently.

Her words had been such a turn on, too. He'd worry about feeling guilty for hurting her later. Right now he had the object of his affection on his desk and he was inside her. She didn't want him to stop. It was quite blissful and felt right, even if he had caused her pain. He pulled himself out mostly and then pushed back in at a painfully slow pace. He heard her whimper quietly and stopped but she wrapped her legs around his waist and he slipped in deeper.

He thrust into her at that snail's pace until he noticed he was slipping in easier and Ren started lightly moaning. They were right in his ear and he found himself thrusting into her at a harder and faster pace. He felt like they were made to do this together. He fit snuggly within her and she was making him feel better than he'd ever imagined. Passion took over and his thrusts became wild. He had to hold her hips to keep her from moving out from under him. She was so warm around him. He caught her lips with his and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

The pleasure was too much. They broke their kiss to breathe but instead of panting it out Ren pulled down the collar of his black turtleneck and bit his neck where it met his shoulder. He groaned and nearly lost it right then and there. She was a biter! Why did she have to be a biter? Why did he _like_ that she was a biter?

Ren moaned from in front of him and before he knew what was happening he felt her walls clamp down on him hard. He thrust one more time and groaned as he spilled his seed into her, their fluids combining. He had meant to pull out but it had been too pleasing to remain inside. He stared into her wide white eyes and opened his mouth to apologize but she cut him off with a small, "its okay."

He nodded and they stayed like that, both afraid to move for fear their muscles would betray them. He breathed hard and pressed his forehead against hers. He tried to find malice in her eyes. He found nothing like that. He found peace, happiness, and love. She smiled at him and kissed him softly.

The door to his office opened but neither of them turned to look. "Hey Gaara, have you seen," Temari's words halted as she stared at her half naked brother with Ren's legs wrapped around him. "Nevermind, she's already here. Uh, carry on." Temari quickly closed her door. Her whole face was red as she pressed her back against the door. She had _not _expected that.

Gaara looked at Ren who was as red as a cherry. He was pretty sure he was blushing now too. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I should have locked the door. This wasn't exactly planned."

Ren gave a weak laugh and nodded. She buried her face in his chest to hide. "My mom's expecting me soon," she mumbled after a few minutes.

"Have dinner with me tonight," He said flatly as he removed himself from her reluctantly. He felt cold and empty. Ren shivered. Maybe she was feeling the same way too. He reached for a box of tissue and handed it to her awkwardly before picking up his pants. He needed a shower.

"I can't tonight," she said with a frown as she awkwardly wiped away their fluids with the tissue. "I promised kaasan that I would be home for dinner."

Without even thinking about it Gaara said, "Bring her along." He wouldn't mind. He'd met the woman a few times and she was respectful. He didn't feel like it would be a problem.

Ren smiled. Her mother would love that. She stared at the soiled tissues before she threw them into the wastebasket. Was it normal for there to be that much semen? She wouldn't know. She had only bled a little which was comforting. She really hoped Gaara would take out the trash before he had anyone else in there. Maybe he should sanitize the desk too. She would never be able to come in here for missions and look at that desk or the man behind it the same. "O-Okay, I will," She told him as she fixed her clothes.

**End of Lemon**

She brushed her fingers through her disheveled hair and then bit her lip. "Ano," She said quietly then kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tonight." Then she hurried out the door, leaving Gaara with some serious thinking. She had thinking to do of her own. What did this mean? Were they together? Why had they done that?

Thankfully Temari was already gone when she stepped outside the office. Ren prayed to Kami that Temari wouldn't tell anyone. Dinner tonight was going to be uncomfortable. If Temari made any mention of it at the dinner table Ren was as good as dead. Her mother would either kill her or force her to marry Gaara. Ren bit her lip. Marrying Gaara wouldn't be the end of the world. She'd enjoy being his forever. She just wished she knew him a little better.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N #2:** Okay so some of you may be a baby bit confused if you didn't read the lemon part. Basically Temari walked in after the two of them were done, saw 'em, left the room. Gaara invited Ren and her mother to dinner.. and now they both have a whole lot to think about!

**A/N #3: **Arigato is Thank you

Gomenasai is I'm sorry

(O)Kaasan- is mother

Ano- um

I hope this helps! If any of you are getting confused please let me know :)


	8. Ch 7: Once A Door Opens

**Ren Note:** Hello all! Ren here! Okay so it's been decided that since my bestest bestie RaRa is helping me SO MUCH he is the co-author... soooo... You'll get Ren notes and RaRa notes other than just Author notes. I was planning to have this chapter out on Tuesday but i'm so glad I didn't post it. RaRa has helped me improve it a lot! There's a lemon which i will warn y'all about ahead of time like usual. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter...Now before you jump in... I just want everyone to know that I do not have Cannon Ships. I don't like 90% of them and wanted to have my own. I also plan to maybe make this into a saga? It'll have sister stories that explain the ships i've chose much better (and will throw in some others that won't be covered in this one). I also plan on doing an AU of GaaRen later on... but none of those will happen until this story is over... and I don't see it being over any time soon. I've got about half of Chapter 8 wrote out already so hopefully (no promises) it'll be out on Tuesday like normal. Read, Review, Enjoy! I love you all! Oh... and a big thank you to everyone who's been reviewing!

Chapter Seven:

Ren and Naoma stood at the door to the Kazekage Mansion wearing identical blue long sleeve cocktail dresses. They hung off their shoulders and loosely hugged their bodies, stopping just above their knees. Ren's fit her figure nicely but Naoma's was loose due to her weight loss. They both had their hair pulled up into simple buns. Ren wore black flats and Naoma wore matching blue pumps. They both looked very pretty with a light amount of makeup on. "I still cannot believe I'm dinning with the Kazekage," Naoma said with a smile as they waited for the maid to open the door.

"I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of him," Ren said with a blush.

Naoma raised an eyebrow but before she could question Ren about her comment the maid pulled open the doors. "Welcome to Kazekage Manor," the maid said softly as she stood aside to let them in. She closed the door behind them and informed them, "Kazekage-sama and his siblings are already waiting for you in the dining room." She must have saw a look of panic on Ren's face because she added in, "Don't worry, you're not late. Kankuro-san is usually late so Kazekage-sama told him an earlier time. It was shocking to us all that he was on time." The maid, Ren, and Naoma all giggled while they walked through the impressive house. "Here we are," the maid said as she pushed open the door on the right side of the hall.

Naoma and Ren stepped inside the dining room. It was alight with a soft glow from the crystal chandelier that hung above the table. Its walls were a pale yellow and the floor was a dark wood. The table and chairs were birch wood. The chairs had light yellow cushions with swirls of green within it. The table held plates, silverware, glasses, and napkins. In the center of the table was a small arrangement of cacti.

Kankuro and Gaara stood when the two entered. They were both dressed as they usually were. Temari remained seated and wore a black short sleeve dress with a modest neckline. It reached her knees, not that Ren and Naoma could see because of the table. Kankuro pulled the seat next to him out for Naoma and Gaara pulled out the seat next to Temari for Ren. They both sat and had their chairs scooted in.

"Thank you for having us over for dinner. You have a very lovely home, Kazekage-sama," Naoma said as she placed her napkin on her lap. Ren mirrored her mother. She was suddenly quite thankful for her time with Momoko. She knew the ins and outs of table manners. It was still unnerving though.

Gaara stared at Naoma but his gaze was not unkind. "Thank you, this house has been here since The First," Gaara responded flatly.

"We've lived here our whole lives," Temari said after Gaara had finished speaking, "When the Fourth," none of the children had called him father in a long time, "thought we were all old enough to be trained we spent a lot less time here at home. It's nice to be able to relax here. We have a lot of memories in this house." Temari wouldn't mention that most of them were bad.

"Ah yes," Naoma said quietly, "I'm glad this place is a comfort for you. It's truly an honor to be able to lay eyes upon it."

The gizzard and vegetable soup was brought out and sat down in front of each person. In sync everyone picked up their spoon and took a bite. The soup was delicious to Ren. Naoma seemed to be enjoying it as well. Gaara seemed to be thinking a lot. It wasn't like him to eat one of his favorite foods so slowly. Kankuro picked around anything that resembled spinach and Temari ate like a normal person.

Naoma praised everything from the soup to the tea. Temari told her it wasn't necessary and the dinner fell into quiet chit-chat between Kankuro, Temari, and Naoma. Facing the mother of the woman you had just deflowered in your office turned out to be more difficult than Gaara had anticipated. Even still, he was having a hard time taking his eyes off Ren. He silently hoped she would say something. He tried to meet her gaze but she wouldn't look at him.

Ren was doing her best not to look at Gaara. If she did she would blush and wasn't sure what she'd say. Sex with him had hurt at first but the pleasure had been well worth it as had the closeness she had felt to him. She had felt whole with him. She wanted to be close to him but she couldn't do or say anything about it with her mother, Temari, and Kankuro right there.

Naoma had watched Gaara and Ren for most of the dinner. She could tell something was up and was bound and determined to get to the bottom of it after they got home. "Could Ren stay the night with me tonight," Temari asked Naoma. She would have to wait another day before figuring out what was going on because she nodded. She watched as Ren's face light up and Temari grinned from ear to ear. It was nice for Naoma, knowing Ren had a female friend.

Temari had had to break the silence that fell over the table. She couldn't take it anymore. She could see Gaara watching Ren, Ren looking anywhere but at Gaara, and Naoma watching them both. She still felt traumatized for what she had seen. It was like the image was burned into her eyelids and every time she blinked she'd see flashes of Gaara loving Ren. Temari figured that if she asked Ren to stay over, she and Gaara could talk. That was clearly something that needed to happen. Temari would make Ren do some of the things expected of slumber parties but other than that Ren would be able to do whatever with Gaara, as long as they locked the door.

Kankuro was oblivious to everything transpiring at the opposite end of the table. He was too focused on not eating spinach. He had half hoped Gaara would have sat Ren to his left so that Kankuro would be sitting next to her. It had been a long time since he had sat down with Ren and she felt so far away. He'd of had to crawl over the table if he wanted to touch her, not that he did. It felt like he'd be shouting if he tried to talk to her. Temari's sleepover gave him refined hope though. Ren would be sleeping over and that meant he'd see her. He was going to regain her friendship…he had to.

"I've got some clothes you can wear even," Temari told Ren smugly. Ren was suddenly afraid of what Temari would have her wear. "We'll do each other's nails, take those silly quizzes in the magazines, talk about boys," Temari said as she wiggled her eyebrows and Ren blushed bright red. "It's going to be so much fun."

Ren, because her mother was sitting right there, told Temari, "I think that sounds like a lot of fun. I can't wait. I hope you have tomorrow off. It's going to be a long night."

Gaara's right nostril twitched at the mention of Ren sleeping over. Yes he'd love to spend more time with her but he didn't want to share with his loud mouth sister. He felt like he had shared enough with her today because of what she had walked in on. It took everything he had to keep the heat of embarrassment from rising up to his cheeks. What was happening to his control? He stole a glance at Ren. She was happening to his control. Love seemed to be a very dangerous thing.

XXXXXXXX

Kankuro left to walk Naoma home and was to return with some of Ren's personal items. Temari had pushed Ren out of the dining room shortly after the meal was over and Ren had said goodbye to her mother. Temari practically dragged Ren down the hallway and around several turns. All the doors were starting to look alike when Temari finally stopped and opened a door.

"This is my room. Gaara's is to the left, Kankuro's to the right. Don't walk into the wrong room later or you'll regret it," Temari said with a chuckle.

Ren's who face felt hot and she covered her eyes with her left hand. "I can't believe you walked in on that," Ren muttered, "I can't believe we even did _that_."

Temari walked into her room. Its walls were covered in light purple fabrics. The bed was circular and covered with at least 10 pillows of red, gold, purple, and black. Ren felt like she'd stepped into a princess' room. There were pictures hanging on the walls and cluttering the dresser. Some were of the Sand Siblings in their younger days; others were of their parents. A few of the pictures had Baki in them as well. Temari had several decorative fans scattered around the room. Temari shut the door as soon as Ren stepped inside. "Okay, spill. How _did_ that happen?"

Ren groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Ano, well, you see," Ren was trying her best to come up with an explanation. She clamped her hands together and squeezed until her knuckles were white. "I," Ren began to pace over the plush red rug at the foot of Temari's bed, "I gave my mission report. He explained why he sent me away. I was crying and then he… kissed me." Ren bit her bottom lip.

"Okay so he kissed you. That doesn't explain how a kiss became _that_. I never thought Gaara would have sex. I certainly never imagined I'd _walk in_ on him having sex. I know he had asked Kankuro about it after you had left but I always thought he had an interest in someone else," Temari flung herself down on her bed.

"I guess the kiss just got more," Ren paused trying to think of the right word, "heated. I didn't think about what we were doing. My body just reacted and I was more than willing. Do you think it was a mistake? I mean," She sighed even though she was smiling and blushing, "I'm not anything special."

Temari sat up and glared at Ren. "Do you have any idea what Gaara was like when you first left? Kankuro and I had to tread carefully because he was so irritable. He mellowed back out after everything was said and done but he never seemed happy. Today, after you left, I think his step may have actually been a little bouncy," Temari informed Ren with a smirk, "You're a prize catch, never doubt that. Now then, let's get you all dolled up for him."

Ren couldn't help but blush more. She looked at herself in Temari's vanity mirror and sighed. She didn't think she looked that bad, at least not for being herself. "What are you going to do," Ren asked quietly.

Temari got off her bed and started shuffling through her closet. She pulled out a light blue silk nightgown that would barely reach the middle of Ren's thighs. Thin strips of fabric would hold it up. Ren's whole face heated up when she saw it. "Before you say no, it's not optional," Temari stated when she saw the look on Ren's face.

Temari pulled the seat of the vanity out and patted it for Ren to sit on its gold cushion. Ren sat down cautiously. She was at Temari's mercy. Temari untied Ren's hair and let it fall down her back. "Would you like me to cut some of this," Temari asked as she ran a brush through it.

"I'm not sure. I really like it long but it's not good for missions. Do you think you could cut it so it's at the small of my back? I know that's taking a lot off, but I could do more with it on missions," Ren responded gently.

"I think I can manage that," Temari said as she retrieved a pair of scissors from a dresser drawer.

Ren held her breath while Temari cut. She felt like her life was in Temari's hands. She trusted Temari would do a good job, but this was her hair. She hadn't had anything done to it other than trimmed her whole life. Now she was having a good 5 inches or more cut off it.

Temari brushed her hair after setting the scissors down and smiled. "It doesn't look much different but now it's not going to be tickling your butt crack," Temari said with a chuckle.

Ren giggled a little and blushed. She had experienced that for so long that it no longer fazed her. "That much is true," Ren said as she stood. She twisted and turned to look in the mirror. "Wow Temari," Ren said quietly, "You did an amazing job."

Temari beamed and pointed to the cushion. "We aren't done yet. We've got to get you ready to see Gaara." Temari painted Ren's nails black, curled her hair, put a light amount of eyeliner and mascara on, and was adjusting the nightgown when there was a knock on the door. Temari sighed and opened the door enough to see Kankuro standing there.

Kankuro's mouth was open wide enough a swarm of flies could have fit in it. "Whoa," he muttered. Ren was so embarrassed that she retreated into Temari's personal bathroom. She didn't hear anything until she heard Kankuro scream, "Ow, Temari. It's not my fault you didn't block the doorway better!"

"Baka! I can't help it that you're taller than me! Go, shoo! Forget what you saw," Temari's words were like venom and the door was slammed shortly after. Temari looked in at Ren and smirked. "Well, at least we know the nightgown works. Kankuro walked away pitching a tent." Temari could barely contain her laughter long enough to speak. She was bent over clinching her stomach laughing hysterically.

"Th-that's n-not th-the one I w-want to n-notice," Ren sputtered out. She was getting a lot better with her stuttering but she was so embarrassed there was no helping it. She wanted to disappear. She was horrified.

"I know," Temari said after her laughter died down and she wiped her eyes free of the tears. "I'm sure Gaara will react the same way. He may have control over his emotions and how much he shows them, but I think today shows he's not as in control as his body as he'd like to be. It's kind of nice, the idea of him just letting go."

Ren nodded. She would love to see Gaara relaxed and acting like an 18 year old. She wasn't sure how any of this had anything to do with that, but she didn't mind. She had decided she loves Gaara and that was reason enough. She smiled weakly. "Are you going to tell me about your man," Ren asked with a raised brow.

"Another time, right now I want you to go talk to Gaara. Oh," Temari grabbed a matching silk robe and handed it to Ren, "here, just in case Kankuro's still lurking about. Also, don't forget to actually talk to him. Don't leave yourself questioning things. He'll answer everything honestly. "

Ren took the robe and slipped it on before securing it in place with the belt around her waist. Temari gave her a once over and then gave her a thumbs-up. Temari had Ren out her door and pointing to Gaara's before Ren could thank her or protest.

Ren took several deep breaths to calm her heart. She kept glancing around to make sure no one was watching as she knocked on Gaara's bedroom door. She bit her lip when she didn't hear anything and was about to turn and return to Temari's room when the door opened. Heat rushed to Ren's face and she took a step back.

Gaara was standing there in nothing but lounge pants. His body was nicely defined. He was very muscular. Ren had to remind herself to breathe. It was one thing to feel muscles, another to see them in all their glory. "Are you alright, Ren," Gaara asked as he came out of the bedroom. The closer he got the more she froze. She had given herself to him. Why was she being so shy now?

Gaara was confused by the display. Ren was wearing a silk robe and knocking on his door yet looked like a doe caught in a bright light when he opened it. He knew he wasn't exactly dressed. She had seen below the belt so he didn't get the difference. He turned his gaze down the hall to see one of the night maids staring at the two of them. Without much thought, he grabbed Ren's hand and pulled her into his room. He didn't want anyone seeing them right now. He locked his bedroom door and watched as Ren looked around the room.

Everything was blue—The walls, the rugs, the bed. The multiple shades of blue that enveloped the room reminded Ren of water. It was amusing since they were from the desert. Maybe that's why he chose blue. Water was harder to come by where they were so it was to be treasured. She turned to look at him, no longer feeling quite as frozen and unsure. He really was much taller now. He had 5 inches on her easily. A small smile crossed her lips as she stared into his blue-green eyes.

Gaara approached her but their eyes never left each other's. He placed his hands on her cheeks and lowered his head to kiss her. Their lips connected and both felt like electricity surged through their bodies. Gaara pulled on the silk strap that was holding the robe closed and let the robe fall open. He stared at her while she bit her lip, both their hearts pounding wildly in their chests. This time he would take his time with her. He would explore her body and let her explore his. He was going to know every inch of her by the end of the night.

XXXXXXXX

Ren laid with her head against Gaara's shoulder. Her right arm was behind her and the left was draped over his well-toned torso. They were both sweaty and naked. She had her eyes closed and Gaara's fingers massaged her scalp as her ran his fingers through her raven hair. "What am I to you," She murmured sleepily. She couldn't let sleep claim her until she knew the answer to that. Temari had told her to ask him questions and she needed to know. They had had sex twice now. She was in his bed and he wasn't trying to force her out of it like she had heard some men did. He seemed just as content as she was.

Gaara was quiet for a while and Ren wondered if he had fallen asleep. She lifted her head slightly to see that his eyes were on the ceiling. He appeared to be thinking pretty hard because where his brows would be was furrowed. "You're mine," he told her flatly. Ren wasn't sure what that even meant. She wasn't property that could be bought or sold. She loved him and wanted to be with him always. She was about to voice her disapproval in the way he claimed her but he looked at her and added, "And I am yours. I believe that we would be considered boyfriend and girlfriend."

Ren's heart melted into a puddle in her stomach and she smiled as she settled back down, using his shoulder as a pillow. "You know you'll need to take me on real dates," she said with a giggle, "it can't be all love making."

He turned his head to stare at her better—Her dark hair, white eyes, her button nose, her thin jaw, her slim cheeks. She reminded him of an angel. "We'll go out as soon as I get a day where I'm not buried up to my eyes in paperwork. Our escapades today put me behind and I have a lot of work to do to prepare for the Hyuga-Uchiha honeymoon party."

"Hyuga-Uchiha? Didn't he just return to Konoha about a year ago," Ren asked. She was so sleepy but wanted to keep the conversation going. She wanted to know more about what he had to handle as the Kazekage. Hopefully someday she would be the wife to the Kazekage; someday in the slightly distant future.

Gaara suddenly felt like he may have said too much. Then again he knew he could trust Ren. She was very loyal. "Apparently Hyuga Hinata caught the interest of Uchiha Sasuke. He began courting her a few months after he returned home. I'm uncertain of the details. They will be staying here for a month. Hyuga Hiashi and Hanabi will be enjoying a shorter stay here during that time. Hiashi-san has a proposal for me that he will only discuss in person. I do not have a good feeling about it," Her muttered.

Ren didn't have a good feeling about it either. She was uncomfortable with the idea of 3 Hyugas being in Suna for that long. She would have to start wearing sunglasses again or hope for a long mission where she wouldn't have to deal with them. "That is unsettling to me," Ren sighed, "I'll be having to hide away or something. Kaasan never told them about me and I don't want that seal. From what I've heard it's excruciatingly painful and they can use it against you." She frowned and snuggled against Gaara's shoulder.

"I'm not going to let them brand you. You're a citizen of Suna. They cannot touch you without risking a war. I do not believe they would be so foolish," He said before kissing her forehead, right where the seal would be if she had one. "Rock Lee will be accompanying them. He's to be one of their bodyguards. There will be others on the mission as well but it will be your chance to meet him."

Ren smiled at that thought. She'd wanted to meet her long distance sensei for a long time. "Do you think we could start training again soon," She asked quietly, "I've not been doing much. I kind of couldn't without drawing attention to myself."

Gaara stared into her eyes, studying the silver tint to them. "I'll do my best. Temari may be willing if I cannot. I will try to make time, though."

Ren offered a small smile before closing her eyes. She just couldn't stay awake anymore. He was so warm it was intoxicating. She sighed contently and told him, "Goodnight, Gaara."

He kissed her forehead again and whispered, "Goodnight, Ren," against her forehead. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. She smelled like lavender and apple blossoms. She used to smell like lilies. He was happy with either scent, so long as it was her.

XXXXXXXX

"So, I haven't seen you in a few weeks," Temari said as she circled around Ren. They were standing in the training grounds but neither had a weapon drawn. "From what I've heard you just got back from a mission. Let's go get our nails done or something. Just because we're kunoichi doesn't mean we can't have fantastic nails," Temari smirked.

"Sorry I haven't been around much," Ren said as she watched Temari stop. "I've been on several missions. Usually deliveries. Gaara's keeping me busy running around. Well, it's not just me. How was Konoha?"

Ren and Temari linked arms and headed to Suna's only salon. Neither girl went there for anything but to have their nails done. "It was amazing," Temari said with a grin, "Shika asked me to marry him. You would not believe what all goes into marrying someone from another village. Allied Shinobi Forces or not, it's a real pain. I'm going to have to move there because Shikamaru's the heir to his clan. The Fifth Hokage is trying her best to make it as easy as possible but Gaara's not so keen on the idea. He likes Shikamaru, though he won't admit it, but he doesn't like the idea of me living so far away."

Ren nodded. She could understand that. "I can see where he's coming from," Ren said gently, "But if Shikamaru makes you happy he'll come around. He just needs to be reminded you need your own life too. He's very mature for 18 and doesn't need people holding his hand, no matter what he thinks." Ren giggled a little. "Although sometimes I'm really glad he's got you to give him directions."

They went into the salon and were seated side by side to receive manicures. "I swear sometimes he and Kankuro are just dumb. Gaara's so thickheaded that he doesn't always get simple things. Kankuro's just a baka."

Ren laughed and nodded. "Yeah they are but we love them anyway, ne? Tell me more about Nara Shikamaru. What's he like?"

"Well," Temari paused, "He's lazy, thinks men are better than women, and likes to call everything that requires any effort troublesome." A smile spread across Temari's face that Ren couldn't even begin to understand. That all sounded bad. "He's also sweet, brilliant, and can be quite charming when he wants to be. He's a simple guy who says what he wants instead of making me guess. He's honest and trustworthy. He'll go above and beyond for the people he cares about and can put up with my abrasiveness."

Ren smirked a little. He suddenly sounded perfect for Temari. "Surely you're not abrasive," Ren teased and giggled. Temari laughed. "You can be a little rough around the edges at times, but we both know you're a diamond." Ren winked playfully.

They both grinned at each other. "So how are things between you and Gaara," Temari asked quietly. They were in public and the relationship itself as still on quiet terms so hushed voices would be of utmost importance since Temari clearly didn't want to wait to have this conversation.

"Well," Ren bit her lip and blushed, "We've been out on dates almost every day we're free. He seems to find it awkward but he's trying. I feel like I'm getting to know him so much better."

"That's great. Gaara really likes you," Temari said with a smile.

At that exact moment the seat next to Temari was taken and Ren's face drained of some of its already light color. The brunette turned to the duo and waved. "Hey Temari-san, hello Hyogo-san. Are you two talking about Gaara-sensei," Matsuri asked with a smile on her face. Her green eyes studied the two women in front of her. "How's he doing," She asked curiously.

Ren didn't want to answer, her stomach suddenly knotted. Temari noticed Ren's reluctance to answer and decided that, as his sister, it was her place to reply. "Oh he's much happier now that Ren-chan's home. He's more," She paused to find the right word, "relaxed. He seems very satisfied."

Ren's whole face turned red and Matsuri stared at them in confusion. Ren wanted to scream and cry and hide. She couldn't believe Temari had just said that. "I-it w-was just th-the t-two times," Ren blurted out before she could stop herself. Temari started laughing and Matsuri looked even more confused. Ren had to try to salvage the situation. "A-ano," She started but couldn't find the words to finish.

"Ren's now Gaara's girlfriend," Temari said quietly. If a woman hadn't been painting Ren's nails she may have hit Temari. It was supposed to be a secret. "But that stays between us, right," Temari asked with a brow raised.

Matsuri's mood seemed to change drastically. Ren could practically feel the anger and jealousy rolling off of her even with Temari between them. "Right," Matsuri muttered as she sent death glares in Ren's direction.

Ren and Temari shared glances. They both knew that was a lie. Temari's teal eyes begged Ren for forgiveness so Ren gave her a soft smile. They would talk about it later. When their nails were done and dried the two girls paid and told Matsuri goodbye.

"Wonder how long it'll take for all of Suna to know," Temari asked with a sigh.

"Well, it'll be at least half an hour before she's out of there," Ren said gently, "So I'd say an hour or two." Ren's voice had a hint of amusement to it to try to lighten the mood.

Temari smiled weakly at Ren and apologized, "I'm really sorry. I didn't think she'd react like that. I guess I forgot her crush on Gaara for a second. He's been so focused on you that I forgot he has fan-girls. I'm gonna go see him and let him know. Maybe he'll be able to do damage control with the elders at least."

Ren nodded in understanding. This could turn out to be quite a mess, especially if they found out their Kazekage was sleeping with his girlfriend that they didn't even know about. The daimyo of the Land Of Wind could be quite fickle. Who knew how he would react to such a situation. "I'll see you later then," Ren said as he gave Temari a gentle hug. The two girls parted ways and Ren decided she needed to talk to her mother before word got out. Unfortunately by the time Ren got home Naoma had left for her doctor's appointment.

XXXXXXXX

Naoma still wasn't home by the time Ren was supposed to meet Gaara for dinner so she left her a note and headed out. They were meeting just outside the gates of Suna for a picnic. She left the house carrying a basket full of food, a large green blanket, and a thermos full of hot green tea. She arrived before Gaara so she spread out the blanket and sat down to wait for him. The sun would be setting soon and she couldn't imagine a more romantic date.

The heat from the sand seeped through the blanket and she was glad she had decided to wear her favorite pair of black shorts. She was wearing a blue tank top as well but had brought a black jacket for later, after the sun set it didn't take long for it to get chilly. She laid back on the blanket and stared up at the sky. There were no clouds in the sky.

Ren wasn't sure how long she had lain there before she felt the sand shift around her and heard Gaara sit next to her. She didn't even feel his chakra, which worried her a little. She propped herself up onto her elbows when he muttered, "Sorry I'm late. I had to meet with the elders and it took longer than expected. They were unpleased with what I told them."

Ren raised one of her dark brows and stared at her boyfriend. "What did you tell them," she asked meekly.

"Everything," He muttered and Ren's eyes grew as big as saucers.

_Gaara sat in his chair at the head of the large table surrounded by the elder council. "We have been called to this meeting but we are unaware why," The oldest of the elders stated._

_Gaara had little patience for most of these men. If he could get away with it he wouldn't have over half of them as advisors. He propped his head on his fist and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair. "You are here because I am in a relationship. I wanted you all to hear it from me before rumors spread. Temari has brought it to my attention that Matsuri is aware of my relationship with Hyogo Ren and so it's only a matter of time before the rest of Sunagakure knows." _

_The council was quiet and exchanged glances. Gaara sat there looking like he was bored out of his mind, mostly because he was. Baki cleared his throat and told the others. "Kazekage-sama wouldn't announce anything like this if it weren't a serious, more permanent matter than he's letting on. Right, Kazekage-sama?"_

_Gaara had all eyes on him once more. "Yes."_

_"__What do you plan on doing," One elder asked._

_"__How serious," asked another._

_"__Why Hyogo Ren," a third asked._

_Gaara raised his hand to silence their questions. "I plan on being with her for an eternity," Gaara said flatly. His right nostril flared slightly as the only indication he was irritated. "I care for herj," he admitted stoically._

_Everyone was quiet and stared at Gaara as if he'd grown a second head. _

_"__How serious have you gotten, Kazekage-sama," Baki asked. _

_"__We have had sex." _

_There were hushed whispers amongst them all. Baki's face was pale and Gaara knew full well there would be a lecture following the meeting. He glanced at the clock on the wall. He had the feeling he would be late for his date._

_"__You'll be marrying her then," One of the elders who hadn't spoken yet stated. _

_It wasn't a question but Gaara answered as if it were, "If that is what Ren wants."_

_More whispers followed. The meeting was filled with questions about what Gaara planned to do. He was unable to give many answers; he had no clue if Ren would want to marry him any time soon. He certainly didn't mind the idea of being with her every day. Perhaps it was too soon though. Then again he had already crossed the line of 'too soon' when they had sex right after their first kiss._

"Wh-what do y-you mean _everything_," Ren asked quietly. She hoped he didn't mean everything-everything. She'd die of embarrassment if he told them they had sex.

"I told them that we are dating and have been intimate," He said as if it were nothing. Ren was so embarrassed she nearly cried. She knew her face was red from blushing. "They were not pleased and made their suggestions, none of which matter. I've already decided what I'm doing," He said calmly. Gaara would leave out details about Baki's lecture about birth control and precautions. He was already aware he'd failed do so twice. He wasn't sure how he felt about the chance of Ren becoming pregnant. He decided he would take precautions and worry about the idea of children after they married.

Ren chewed on her lip as she pulled food out of her basket. "What did you decide to do," She asked quietly. She was afraid of the answer and he took a bite of food without answering right away.

Ren had taken out of an apple slice while she waited. It was clear he was trying to decide what to say. "Nothing I hadn't already decided on. We'll stay as we are, for now," He said coolly. She nodded. She hadn't expected anything else. "Lee will be arriving in about a month's time. I will tell you the exact date when it's decided. I think it'd be best if you wear your sunglasses or avoid my office during that time. The less they know the better."

Ren sighed softly. It wasn't that she was upset that she would have to hide her eyes. She had planned that. It was more the way the mood had gone before then. This was supposed to be a fun and romantic date. The two ate in uncomfortable silence. Neither could decide if they were fighting or not. When the food was finished Ren packed away the dishes and sat next to Gaara. He glanced at her and grabbed her arm to pull her closer.

She scooted over and rested her head against his broad shoulder. The silence continued for a short time while they watched the sun set over the sand dunes. "Gaara," Ren broke the silence. She waited for him to look at her to continue, "I'm sorry that our secret is out. We really hadn't thought Matsuri would look so vengeful. Tem was just trying to include her, to be her friend."

Gaara turned and placed his hand on her cheek. "I don't blame either of you. We should have come out with it right away. I just wanted to be sure this is what we both wanted, not just me," He spoke slowly as if the words were hard to say.

The left corner of Ren's mouth twitched as she tried not to smile. "It's what I want," She told him sweetly. He tucked her long raven locks behind her ears then kissed her softly, making her heart skip a beat. The kiss was soft and felt like it ended too soon. When they parted though the stars were shining and the sun had set completely.

In sync the two of them laid down, Ren resting her head on Gaara's chest while he used one arm as a pillow. His other arm rested on Ren's abdomen. "Do you think we'll be together in 10 years," Ren asked him quietly.

"Yes," Gaara said so softly she almost missed it. He hadn't even hesitated. They stayed quiet after that. Ren was smiling on the outside while Gaara was smiling on the inside. Gaara stayed unmoving until he heard a light snore come from Ren. He had heard her do so the night she stayed in his room with him and found that it wasn't annoying. Her snores were nothing like Kankuro's. He used the part of the blanket that they weren't laying on to cover them up. Summer meant the desert didn't get too cold so he drifted off to sleep too, though he slept lightly.

XXXXXXXX

"So what is it you're planning exactly," Temari asked while she stood in front of Gaara's desk in the Kazekage office. Kankuro stood to her left and was wearing a passive mask on his face. Gaara had called the two of them in early in the morning and Temari wasn't happy. Gaara hadn't had the chance to talk to the two of them [1] since Temari told him about Matsuri. She wanted to know how the meeting with the elders went.

"Some elders believe that I should leave her. Others wish for me to marry her. I am uncertain right now is a good time for marriage. We just started dating and still are learning about each other," Gaara said blankly.

Temari was frustrated. "You'll have sex with her right away but marrying her is too soon? You're not going to know everything about Ren even after you've been married 10 years. Come on Gaara. You can't have only part of the situation. You have to take everything or you aren't going to end up with anything. You either marry her and have her always, or you're risking her feeling like you're using her. It's all or nothing, Gaara," Temari told him with her hands on her hips.

Kankuro took a deep breath and nodded. "I agree with Tem," he said while rubbing his fingers through his unruly brown hair, "You can't just have sex with her. You pushed over the 'too soon' line when you guys did. If you care about her like you claim you do you'll work things out no matter what comes up. Marriage would keep both your appearances untainted."

Gaara stared at his siblings. He was internally frowning and feeling a little insulted that they seemed to think he didn't want to marry Ren. He did. He just wasn't sure now was the time. "I'll take your words into consideration," He muttered. He wasn't going to give them anything more than that yet.

Kankuro and Temari both looked at him in disbelief. He was so irritating to Temari and maddening to Kankuro. They had really hoped to make some headway. They weren't sure what would happen when the feudal lord found out about Gaara's intimacy. The man liked Gaara but that wasn't saying much. He changed moods like a girl changes clothes. This could turn out to be very bad for Sunagakure.

**Meanwhile:**

"Where the hell were you? I was so worried! You said you were going to be hanging out with Gaara not spending the night Kami knows where! It's 5 in the morning and you're just getting home. What were you thinking," Naoma scolded Ren. Ren could only hang her head. She suddenly felt like she wasn't almost 21 years old. She felt like she was 6 years old and had just gotten caught trying to commit mass murder or something equally as terrible. "What's this I've heard about you and Gaara? I shouldn't have to hear things from other people Ren."

Ren felt defeated. She had tried explaining as soon as she came in the door but a very upset Naoma interrupted her. She could only let her head droop and stare at the floor while her hair cascaded in front of her face, casting a shadow to hide possible tears that would probably fall. Her mother had yelled at her no more than 5 times Ren's entire life. This was like being smacked across the face, punched in the throat, and then punched in the head. "I'm sorry. I fell asleep watching the stars with him. We are dating. I was going to tell you yesterday but you weren't here when I left," Ren's voice came out as squeaks. She couldn't look up. She hated disappointing her mother. "Gomenasai. Please forgive me."

"Is there anything else I should know," Naoma asked while placing her hands on her hips and tapping her right foot against the sandstone floor.

Ren internally flinched. Did Naoma know? If she asked such a question she probably did know. What if Baki had talked to Naoma before Ren did? Ren bit her lip to keep it from quivering. She hadn't felt so ashamed of herself in her life. She wrapped her arms around herself and murmured, "We've had sex."

Naoma sat down on the closest chair and ran her fingers through her hair, starting at the top and working her way back through it. "Did you at least use protection? Are you on birth control? I feel like I don't even know you right now," Naoma said as she shook her head.

"No we didn't and I'm not. It wasn't planned," Ren bit her lip again. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She didn't regret loving Gaara and showing him that.

"What am I going to do with you, Ren," Naoma asked lowly. "Are you going to marry him?" Naoma couldn't even look at Ren at that moment in time. She thought she had taught her daughter better than this. She hoped history wasn't going to repeat itself. Life was hard being a single mother. She prayed Ren didn't end up pregnant.

"If he asks me for the right reasons, yes, I will marry him. I love him, Kaasan."

"Sometimes love isn't enough, Ren," Naoma rubbed her eyes with her fingers.

"I know," Ren said with a nod.

"You two just started dating," Naoma muttered. She suddenly realized if it was Kankuro and not Gaara she wouldn't be so upset. Was it because she knew Kankuro better? Maybe it was because of Gaara's history. Would Ren be happy with Gaara? That was her main concern.

"We've known each other since I woke up from my coma," Ren responded, finally finding the courage to look at her mother. "Kaasan, please don't hate me."

Naoma's heart melted and she shook her head saying, "Ren I don't hate you. I just don't know what to do with you right now. I thought you knew better."

Ren hung her head again. It would be a long time before she would have any respect from her mother again. Their conversation was interrupted by a mission hawk tapping on the window. Ren looked at her mother who nodded towards the bird and Ren opened the window to take the message. "I need to go. I have a mission," Ren said quietly while watching the hawk fly off.

XXXXXXXX

Ren stood in Gaara's office. She kept staring at the desk and blushing but she just couldn't help it. There was now a potted cactus where her butt had once been. She hoped it wasn't to cover up a stain or something. That thought made Ren blush even more. She bit her lip and forced her eyes onto Gaara. He was filling out some paperwork and had asked her to wait a moment. Temari was standing on his right looking pretty annoyed as she stared blankly at Ren.

When Gaara finally looked up Ren nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been watching his nostril flare and his pen scratching against the parchment for so long that she had been almost hypnotized. She loved him, even when he was angry, so her heart had been all warm and raced slightly as she observed him.

"You have a simple mission that will only take a few days to complete. You'll be escorting two merchants to the border between Wind and Fire. You'll meet with Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji right after you cross into The Land of Fire here," Gaara said as he pointed to a map. Ren studied the place then nodded. She would have the location marked in her mission scroll too so she wasn't worried about forgetting, not that she would. "You will pass the task of guarding them to the Konohan team. It is not suspected that there will be any trouble, at least not in Suna. The merchants do not have anything of much value here."

Ren bit her lip and nodded once in understanding. Suddenly Temari's hostile aura made sense. Shikamaru was involved and she wasn't the one being sent. If Ren were in Temari's shoes she'd be the same way. "When do I leave," Ren asked quietly.

"Noon today," Gaara said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Ren wondered if he had a headache. He probably always had one. That depressed Ren.

"Will you tell Shika hello and not to be lazy for me," Temari asked sweetly. Ren almost took a step back. It was like being hit by daggers because Temari usually wasn't what a person would call 'sweet'.

"Of course," Ren said with a small smile. She didn't want this to strain her friendship with Temari. She glanced at Gaara and said, "I know that you said there shouldn't be any trouble but why only send me? The Leaf is sending 3 ninja."

"Because I have faith that you will do fine," Gaara told her indifferently. She knew it was a compliment but it didn't feel much like one.

"Very well," Ren said softly.

"Oh," Temari said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an elegant pair of sunglasses. "I figured you might want a pair. You'll be going into their territory and I'm not sure what would happen. Gaara and I were talking; it'd be best that they didn't know. We'll avoid all possible conflicts if the Hyuga clan doesn't know there's a sand kunoichi with the byakugan."

Ren took the glasses that Temari held out to her and smiled. "Thank you, they're lovely," Ren said as she examined the glasses. The green frames were made up of several leaves linked together and the lenses were black. Ren slipped them on and smiled again. She couldn't see very well with them on in the dimly light room. She enjoyed not wearing sunglasses all the time now but her eyes now were unused to the darkness.

"Shikamaru and I bought them last time I was in Konohagakure. I told him you're blind. The Aburame clan wears glasses constantly so they shouldn't think anything of you wearing them. They suit you," Temari said with a small smile.

"I prefer her without," Gaara stated. Both women looked at him so he threw in a, "But they do look lovely on you."

Ren pulled the glasses up and sat them on the top of her head. At least Gaara had learned to dig himself out of a hole over the years. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for my own mission. I'll see you guys later." Temari said with a wave.

"See you soon, Tem," Ren said with a wave of her own.

"Bye," Gaara murmured.

When the door was closed Ren walked up to Gaara cautiously. She still wasn't aware of what was acceptable to him and what wasn't. She wasn't a very affectionate person, neither was he, but she felt the need to at least try to be with him. He scooted his chair back away from his desk and leaned back.

It wasn't even 7 in the morning yet so there wasn't much paperwork on his desk for the time being. Ren sat on his lap gently and twisted her upper body to face him while he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was like they had been doing this for years, but they were both a little nervous despite how natural it felt.

"Do you have a headache," Ren asked while brushing his crimson hair away from his kanji.

"It's minor," He muttered.

"Hn," Ren responded as she started massaging his temples. Gaara's eyes closed and she felt him begin to relax under her. She moved her fingers in circles around his non-existent eyebrows, down his nose, and under his eyes. "Getting better," She asked softly.

"Yes," He responded quietly. Ren slipped her hands behind his head and massaged the base of his neck, the spot where her byakugan had a blind spot. "That feels nice," He mumbled. She smiled and kneaded her fingers up and down his neck. "Thank you," he said when she finally stopped.

"Anytime," She said weakly. Watching him so relaxed was breathtaking. He looked so at peace. She was smiling when he opened his eyes. "I'll see you in a few days I guess," She sighed.

"It will be over before we know it," He replied. Ren nodded and leaned in to kiss him softly. He responded by putting his left hand on her cheek and kissing her back. He found that he still hated sending her away, even for a short mission, but knew it needed to be done. She was qualified for the mission and the others were occupied. Until the next chunin exams, Sunagakure was stretched slightly thin when it came to C-A rank missions.

They hadn't been intimate but two times. He caught himself wanting to do so again since he wasn't sure exactly how long her mission would take. It could be 4-7 days before he saw her again. He slipped his right hand from her waist up to her breast. He had explored her thoroughly the second time they made love and he discovered he really liked her breasts. He gave it a gently squeeze but Ren winced. He pulled his hand away as if she had burned him and she frowned. "I-I'm sorry," She whispered.

He was confused as to why they would now suddenly cause her pain. "I didn't mean to hurt you," He told her.

"S-Sometimes they just get sensitive before a period," She informed him with a blush. He nodded. He didn't know much about the female body but he was suddenly worried about how Ren would be. Temari always went on chocolate binges and her emotions were all over the place. He hoped Ren wouldn't be like that. Gaara didn't think he could stand two women in his life wishing to throw him through walls and out windows. He couldn't remember ever seeing her like that. "I'm sorry," She said again.

"Don't be sorry. I'll wait," He told her while the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. She had felt awful for denying him. He felt like a pervert for not being more considerate. "I'm sorry for being so forceful, again."

"Ano, you weren't. I'd of liked it if it didn't hurt," Ren whispered as she bit her lip. A small blush formed on her cheeks. "I should probably be going though. I was fighting with Kaasan before you summoned me. She'll probably want to continue lecturing me.

"I'm sure she'll get over it soon," Gaara said as he tucked some of Ren's hair behind her ear.

"I hope you're right," Ren murmured before she stood up and kissed him goodbye.

XXXXXXXX

Naoma still wasn't happy by the time Ren had left the house to meet with the merchants. The trip was uneventful and boring. The men moved at such a slow pace Ren felt she was never going to get home. She couldn't complain too much though, she was feeling pretty sluggish herself. Fighting with her mother was always draining. Throw that in with an impending period that just seemed to never want to be regular and she was just fatigued. The trio made it into the Land Of Fire a day later than they were expected to.

Ren heard leaves rustle from the treetops to the left and held her hand up to stop the merchants. They weren't too far from the meeting place with the Konohans but she drew her fans anyway. She stared at the trees and activated her byakugan with a whisper, "Byakugan." The pain shot through her body but she forced herself to endure. She could see six shinobi. That surely wasn't the team she was meeting.

From behind a kunai came whizzing towards her. She quickly turned and sent a gust of wind from her fans to disrupt the kunai's flight. It flew off to the right away from everyone. There were a total of ten opponents that she could count. "Stay down and behind your carts," Ren told the merchants.

The men were barely hidden when the ten shinobi leaped down from the trees. "Well, well, look what we have here," One of the men shouted. Ren assumed this was the leader. His voice was vile and she thought she saw saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth as he spoke, "A pretty little thing and our goods. Take our stuff and bind the girl. We're going to have fun tonight." The man's laugh was nauseating.

"I bet she's a virgin," A second man, lugging around a mace, said as four of the men got into a battle stance. The remaining six, donned in grey hoods, remained on the sidelines, ready to assist if needed.

"Let's hope so," stated a third as he scratched his dual sai together.

The fourth one was rather quiet but wore a knowing grin and he spun his katana on his waist in preparation.

Ren was angry on the inside but didn't show it. If they were eager to humiliate and toy with her, it was only "polite" to do the same with them. She was able to keep her face stoic as she pushed chakra to her fans. She was still using her byakugan and could see that most of them had weak chakra flow. They seemed to mostly be taijutsu users; in addition, with their choice of words and behavior, overpowering their prey seemed the ideal method of conquest. She inhaled deeply and deactivated her byakugan; she wouldn't need it to clean up these mongrels' attitude. "If you leave now, you'll remain with your lives – and manhoods – intact." She held up her black fan in the folded position and aimed right for their leader. "If not…I will be the one penetrating here." That laugh of his echoed out gratingly as his men followed suit. No compliance? No problem. "…Tobu Shigan: Bachi…" Ren whispered. As soon as her words left her lips, a fast flying shot of compressed air darted out from the tip of her folded fan.

The leader was hit with the sudden shot onto his right shoulder, making him fly backwards into a tree. It wasn't a penetrating shot due to the diameter of her fan, but it was enough to leave a foreseeable bruise. The speed and force of it even made the three other instigators take a few steps back while the hooded ones flinched and gawked at their boss's new position. He growled as he got back up and demanded a shuriken barrage at her. She sighed from the confirmation that her warning was ignored. Ren raised her arms above her head and stood on her tiptoes. Barrages of shuriken were aimed right at her. She twisted her body around and swung her arms with the momentum. The wind surrounded her and her long raven hair was blown all over the place within her own personal cyclone. The black fan leads the dance while the white added to the devastation. All shuriken were blown back as nothing hit their mark.

The men spread out around her, and Ren felt a smirk grow from the corner of her mouth. She was doing her best not to underestimate these guys but she knew that she may have. They seemed to be very good at blocking and dodging, but her practice with Gaara helped increase her speed. In comparison, they were nothing but the slugs she knew they were. The Leader held firmly to her front, with the six hoods taking his side with three on each side while the three instigators took the rear. Ren released her fans from her hands, allowing them to dangle from their straps around her wrists. She took a deep breath and raised her left leg slightly a few inches past the edge of her breasts until she could see her toes. "…Rankyaku" she whispered as she performed a swift back kick to her 7 o'clock. A large compressed air blade the size of her leg shot from her heel. With no time to dodge, the mace-wielder had his right arm sliced off from the incoming gale-slash. Before he could even writhe in his newfound pain, "Soru…" Ren sprang from her surrounded position in a blur and relatively disappeared from sight. She ran right for the hood at her 1 o'clock and snapped his neck with an instantaneous clothesline that dragged on for about nine feet. She looked back at the rest with a knowing glare: two out of commission while escaping their would-be encircling. The mace-wielder would bleed out soon and his death was assured.

The remaining eight were flabbergasted as they took several seconds to grasp what just happened. The sounds of their number two shrieking at the loss of his good arm, while a loud **SNAP** engulfed their eardrums for a brief second before the screaming. The leader's eyes shot to his left to see Ren a few good feet away while one of his men lay dead at her feet. All of them were in blind fury at point; with no real command from their leader, they all sprang for her with weapons drawn to kill.

Two hoods with kunai in each hand began slicing away at Ren's body. A second beforehand, she whispered, "Kami-e". With no effort, she evaded all of their incoming strikes like paper floating in the wind: stepped to the side, twirled left, spun right, ducked, and leapt back. Everything she needed to do to avoid being hit was done like she was born of the wind itself. One strike towards her face, however, narrowly missed her eye yet knocked her glasses off of her face. The men all froze when they saw the pale color of her eyes. No words were said but the manic grins the men gained calmed their anger a bit, boosted their morale, and sent shivers down her spine. She summersaulted away from the two kunai users and retrieved her sunglasses. She slipped them back on. She was glad they didn't get bent. She was quite fond of Temari's gift. But their grins…did they know of her ancestry? And relished in the ideal of raping her more? The Hyugas must have made plenty of enemies.

Deciding not to play around with them any longer, she reactivated her byakugan, allowing her to see the quiet katana wielder coming up behind her as she adjusted her glasses. She sent a rankyaku to the hoods as a distraction. They were forced to quit their assault momentarily to dodge the incoming air blade; while the blade only caught onto their hoods and no flesh, they were still pushed back a good five feet from the force.

It was all that Ren had needed. She stood perfectly still while the quiet man raised his katana above his head and began bringing it down. Ren closed her white fan as she turned her body and raised it up to block the attack. The metal from the fan clashed with the steel of his sword. The man seemed a little dumbfounded that she had blocked him with a fan.

"The problem with physical swords," Ren whispered as she pushed her right leg up for a kick along his groin, "Is that when they meet an obstacle, they can't continue. They're so easily stopped. There is no blocking wind." Performing another rankyaku, she sliced open the katana wielder in half with an air blade cutting clear through his spine. She then summersaulted away from the splattering blood from her new victim. Upon landing, she was ready for the next feat coming at her from the side – their leader.

She focused on the two merchants for a second. They were fine. She was having a lot of trouble keeping control of her chakra through the pain of using her byakugan. She felt like she should have been able to move faster, hit harder, and react quicker. She released the byakugan and the pain behind her eyes lessened considerably. She had a dull headache. She could see men drawing throwing weapons and the leader was running straight towards her. She needed to get out of their range.

"Geppo!" She focused chakra to her feet and kept jumping upward until she was propelled high into the air. Kunai and shuriken sent breezes against her clothes and skin as they narrowly missed her. **THUNK THUMP THUNK** rang out as the weapons hit the wooden carts. She took several more jumps to go even higher and held her fans in both hands. She twirled around in the air and blades of wind left her fans. She watched as two men were knocked back through three trees each. They wouldn't be getting back up.

Ren looked down and panicked a little. Getting down was not something she had ever really mastered. Ren lost the chakra control on the air and was tumbling towards the ground when she heard a boisterous "Partial Expansion Jutsu," and was grabbed by a giant pair of hands. They placed her gently on the ground and Ren traced the arms back to their owner.

He had long and spiky brown hair, red swirls on his slightly tanned cheeks, silver studs in his ears, and a husky physique. His dark eyes met with hers from behind her dark shades and he offered a small smile. Ren noticed his Leaf headband and returned his smile. She knew well enough that this wasn't Shikamaru, he didn't fit Temari's description, so he must be Akimichi Choji.

Ren glanced around them and saw a fair-skinned woman with blue eyes and pale blond hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail with her bangs parted on the left. She was locked in a kunai battle with one of the enemies. The woman wore a very purple outfit that showed off more skin than Ren ever dreamed of doing, and not just because she would end up with sunburn if she did. Ren figured this was Yamanaka Ino.

A brunette with his hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail that reminded Ren of a pineapple was standing in front of two of the attacking ninja with his hands forming a rat sign. His narrow brown eyes were locked on his opponents. His shadow was blended with theirs and two shadow hands were making their way up to the men's necks. The men seemed to be frozen in fear. Ren assumed this was Nara Shikamaru.

Choji turned his back to her and charged towards one of the opponents that was running towards him. From behind Ren came an arm that grabbed her across her chest. She winced in pain and then froze her movements when she felt the cold steel of a kunai against her throat. "You're really starting to piss me off," the leader whispered in her ear. She hadn't even sensed him coming up behind her. Her mind and heart were racing, her breasts ached, she was exhausted, and she could feel the kunai slicing into her throat slightly.

The Konohans all had their own battles on their hands. Ino had nearly backed her enemy against a tree, Choji was a large ball grinding into his opponent, and Shikamaru's shadows were strangling the life out of his two captives. Ren didn't want to rely on anyone to save her anyway. She initiated a soru, in which stomping on the leader's foot in rapid succession—something she'd learned to be effective from Momoko, only amplified—and then shot her finger deep into his abdomen. The man's grip lessened and Ren pulled herself to the side and away from him. The kunai sliced a thin cut across her throat as she moved but she ignored it.

The man was fazed and bawling, yet her shigan staggered him enough to react with a punch right to Ren's stomach. She felt like she would vomit as she flew back. She bounced off the ground and quickly twisted herself upright. She skidded backwards and had to place her right hand on the ground to keep balance, tearing the skin against the rocks within the dirt. He had done damage to one of her organs, she was sure of it. She felt blood enter her mouth and spit it out onto the grass. She was now beyond pissed off. She dropped both her fans from her hands though they remained around her wrists and ran towards her attacker.

She punched at his face with her right hand but he blocked it with the guard on his forearm. She felt her knuckles crack against the metal. She didn't dwell on the pain, instead she threw a left hook up under his jaw but he dodged to the right. She shifted her weight to her left foot and kicked his side as hard as she could for a rankyaku. The kick was halted before she could cut, and he now had her leg trapped in his grip. He snarled at her and she growled back. She punched his face again at the same time he punched her shoulder. He released her leg and they both skidded backward.

Ren rolled her shoulder for relief. She felt like a fire was burning within her body, trying to consume her. The nice Ren had long since disappeared. She was going to make this guy bleed in a way that only her boyfriend's ex-tailed beast would appreciate. The man didn't give her long to recover. "You're going to bring me a lot of money, Hyuga," The man hissed. Ren's heart rate sped up more. She prayed that Ino-Shika-Cho hadn't heard his comment. She needed to silence him once and for all. The leader pulled kunai and started jabbing them towards Ren's face. She ducked each one with kami-e and pressed her fingers against his chest. "Shigan: Five!" Her attack's force pierced his flesh deep. With blood drawn, she rested her palm against his five open wounds and sent small blasts of chakra into his body. He winced in pain and took two staggered steps back.

Shikamaru watched his opponents fall to the ground lifeless and then looked to his team. Ino and Choji were both staring off to the sand kunoichi. His eyes followed their gaze. She was locked in a taijutsu battle and he watched as she struck his chest. She had her palm open and the hit seemed to throw him off balance. _"That style. Hyuga? Couldn't be," _Shikamaru thought to himself. Shikamaru blinked. One second the girl was standing about three paces from the leader and then the next the guy was flying through a tree fifteen to twenty paces away. He missed the whole thing just by blinking. Her speed was insane; it easily seemed to match Lee's at that moment. _"Why didn't she use that speed for the whole battle? With it she could've had all these guys taken care of before we even got here. Something doesn't add up,"_ Shikamaru contemplated.

Ren stood there panting while she opened her black fan. The man was through the tree with blood, organs, limbs, and wood shrapnel splaying out towards her. She sliced the black fan across her body and blocked everything from touching her. The crook didn't get up. His body was far from whole. Ren suddenly fell to her knees. She heaved then threw up blood and her lunch. Ren's head throbbed from the action.

"Did you see that," Ino asked as she ran up to Shikamaru. Choji was trailing after her. "She's as fast as Lee! I couldn't even see her moving!"

"I noticed," Shikamaru said with irritation in his voice. He was claimed to be a genius. Why would his blond teammate possibly think he would miss anything? He was a strategist and able to figure out what his opponents would do before they knew. "Go make sure she's alright. Either she had something red or she's throwing up blood. You're a medic so I'm sure you can see the other injuries she's got," Shikamaru told her with sarcasm in his voice. A sigh followed and he muttered, "This is such a drag."

Ino nodded and ran over to Ren while Choji stayed next to him. "She used Gentle Fist didn't she," Choji asked as he dusted his hands on his black pants.

"Yeah," Shikamaru responded while he rubbed the back of his neck to try and relieve some of the stress that was building.

"What do we do," Choji asked as he pocketed his hands.

"Nothing, it's not our problem. That's between her, the Hyuga's, and Gaara. We don't want to be caught in a situation where this somehow becomes our fault. Maybe they know about her. She wears her forehead protector on her forehead. Maybe she covers her seal like Neji did," Shikamaru glanced over at Choji as he spoke. They both knew the idea was farfetched. Choji nodded. The mention of Neji made the air suddenly much heavier around the two. "C'mon, let's go check on our clients," Shikamaru muttered as he began walking towards the merchants.

Ino knelt on the ground next to Ren, careful to avoid any splatter from Ren's vomiting. Ino placed her hand on the girl's shoulder when she seemed to be done. Ren turned to look at Ino from behind her dark glasses. "Are you alright? I mean, you're bleeding pretty badly from your neck," Ino stated. "I'll heal that for you okay? It'll be quick."

Ren closed her eyes and wiped her mouth on the long, rusty brown sleeve of her top. She nodded and tilted her head back so Ino could look at the cut on her neck. Ino's hands began to emit a green chakra as they hovered over it. The wound began to close. The pain was intense to Ren and she could feel Ino's chakra practically sewing her skin together. "It's a good thing this wasn't much deeper," Ino muttered, "It's also a good thing you didn't keep fighting for even five more minutes. I don't think you're going to be heading back to Suna tonight. You're going to need to rest and get your strength back."

Ren waited until Ino wrapped some bandages around her neck to say anything. "Thanks for that," She whispered. She was feeling a little light headed.

"Let me see your hand," Ino said as she held her hand out for Ren's.

With an internal sigh Ren extended her right hand. She paled when she saw a few pebbles stuck within her skin. "I didn't even feel that," Ren muttered.

"It's probably because your adrenaline was flowing. You're really fast," Ino said as she used her chakra to pull the foreign matter out of Ren's hand then close the wounds. She also mended the cracks in the bones. The silence ended as soon as Ren's hand was wrapped. "Could I take a look at your stomach? I mean, you're throwing up blood and that's not a good sign."

Ren thought about it for a moment. She really didn't want anything else done to her. It was always bad enough when she had to have her mother heal her. She didn't know this young woman. "I," Ren began speaking then stopped when her stomach began to hurt again. She groaned in pain, "Alright."

Ino helped Ren to her feet as Choji and Shikamaru walked over to them. "She'll be staying in camp with us tonight, right," Choji asked. When Ino nodded he picked Ren up bridal style. Her long raven hair dangled towards the ground and she groaned slightly. "Sorry," He told her gently.

She forced a smile and closed her eyes. "It's fine. You're just helping. This hurts a lot less than walking will," She murmured.

The group, merchants included, made their way to the camp Ino-Shika-Cho had been using while they waited on Ren to arrive. Ren passed out as soon as Choji laid her down on one of the sleeping mats.

Ino quickly went to work healing her upper abdomen. The camp was quiet except for the merchants thanking them and the sounds of the fire crackling. Ren opened her eyes to see the stars above her. She felt someone sitting right next to her so she turned her head to see Ino staring at the fire. Ren sat up slowly. Her vision was clear, unobstructed by dark glasses. Her pale eyes met Ino's blue ones. "So you are a Hyuga," Ino said quietly.

Ren frowned and her heart rate sped up. She was discovered. They'd haul her off to Konoha and turn her over. She scrambled to her feet and got into a defensive stance. "You aren't going to take me to them," Ren whispered.

Ino's eyes were wide as she stared at the woman before her. "I'm not," Ino said quietly, "We've all talked about it and it isn't our business. You can relax. Actually," Ino sighed, "You really do need to relax. I was able to heal your bruised stomach but you still need to take it easy. You may be vomiting for a few days still."

Ren relaxed slightly and slumped back down to the ground. She was so tired. "Thanks for healing me," Ren muttered as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"It's what I do," Ino said with a smile. "I'm sorry for freaking you out. I guess that means the Hyuga's don't know about you. Your secret is safe with me. Shikamaru wouldn't want Temari angry with him so he won't say anything. Choji doesn't really care so he won't blab. He's the best secret keeper ever. I'm Ino by the way," Ino's voice was chipper as she extended her hand to Ren.

"Ren, Hyogo Ren," Ren said as she took Ino's outstretched hand. After their quick handshake everything was quiet. "Thanks, for deciding to keep my secret. My mom has always been real worried about the Hyuga's coming after me." Ren didn't know why she was talking but her mouth just kept going. "Sometimes I think I'd like to meet one, maybe learn their fighting style or something. I've studied the information that The Fourth Kazekage had on it but it's not the same as learning from the users. Then I get to thinking about that seal they put on lesser Hyuga's. That automatically makes me not want to ever meet one."

"Well I'm not going to say anything. I guess next month you'll be treading carefully since three of them will be in Suna, huh? I'll be part of their bodyguard team. Maybe while I'm there we can hang out. I'd love to have another female friend. You can hold your own in a battle and I can really appreciate that. You even impressed Shikamaru a little with your speed, not that he'd admit it."

Ren nodded as she thought about it. "I'd love to hang out with you. I'd just want to do so away from the Hyuga's."

A glamourous smile formed on Ino's lips and she said, "That's fine by me. There will be four of us on the squad so hopefully I'll get some alone time. We can go shopping and you can show me around. It'll be a lot of fun."

"That sounds nice," Ren said with a small smile. She wasn't fond of shopping but would deal with it. She would love to have a new friend. Ren decided to make a mental note to write to Momoko. Ino's shining personality reminded Ren a lot of her. Ren really missed Momoko.

XXXXXXXX

Ren made it home without much problem but it took her longer than she hoped because of a sand storm. Ren walked into the lobby of Gaara's office and approached Baki who was sitting behind the desk reading. "Is Kazekage-sama avalible," Ren asked softly.

Baki looked up and stared at her. "He was excepting you yesterday. He's free now. Oh and Ren-san, make sure you lock the door, ne," Baki replied with a slight smirk.

Ren frowned and then bowed. "Hai, Baki-san," She said before walking up to the doors to Gaara's office. She knocked and he called for her to enter. She slid inside silently and closed the door. She hesitated for a moment then locked it. She wasn't planning on them doing anything but would still take Baki's advice. The last time she wasn't planning anything she ended up with her legs wrapped around Gaara and Temari walking in. She blushed slightly at the memory.

When she turned around Gaara was looking at her. She could see relief all over his face. She smiled slightly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sorry it took me an extra day. The sandstorm lasted a lot longer than I had expected," she stated as she walked up to his desk. Gaara placed down his pen and scooted the chair backwards. "Officially the mission was a success. During the storm I wrote out my report, but I need to talk to you unofficially when you're free to," She told him as she placed the document on his desk. She looked up from the folder to see him standing and walking around his desk. "Gaara?"

He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Ren's heart skipped a beat and she wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her face against his chest. "I missed you," he muttered.

"I missed you too," She murmured before kissing his chest through his Kazekage robe. For them that was as close to 'I love you' as they were going to get. Ren's heart raced in her chest as he held her. "I'm sorry for making you worry," She told him softly as she tilted her head up to look at him.

His response was to crash his lips against hers. She pressed her lips against his and was suddenly so glad that she had locked the door. Her stomach flip-flopped and she felt her core become heated. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth to grant him entry. She brushed her tongue against his in a battle for dominance. He slipped one hand up to the back of her head while the other rested on her hip.

**What time is it? Lemon time!**

When they needed air he pulled away slowly. "Gaara," She whispered his name. She stared into his eyes and smiled with her swollen lips when she saw a flicker of lust, love, and happiness within those blue-green orbs. He buried his face into her neck and began kissing it roughly. She moaned out softly. She couldn't help it. He was kissing her _spot_. Her body felt like it was turning to jelly in his embrace. Before her knees could go out he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He was as turned on as she was. She could feel his erection against her core. "Gaara," She moaned out as he squeezed her butt roughly. Her breathing was shallower. She couldn't help it. He was just so… He was driving her body crazy just by kissing and grabbing. He sucked on the spot he had found on her neck the second time they had made love and he was using it against her. He carried her to one of the couches and laid her down while he hovered over her.

_"__Condom,"_ Gaara thought and tried to remember where he had left them. _"The nightstand at home, kuso,"_ He thought. He would just have to tell Ren they couldn't, no matter how badly he wanted to.

She unwrapped her legs from around him and stared into his eyes as she unzipped his robe. _"Screw it,"_ Gaara told himself as she slipped it off his shoulders and he slid it off his arms and threw it onto the coffee table. His fingers hooked her shirt and she sat up enough to allow him to pull it and the mesh armor under it off. She blushed when she saw him lick his lips. Even just that action had her stomach clinching with anticipation. She pulled his black turtleneck up over his head and tossed it onto the floor somewhere. She didn't get to turn to see where it landed because Gaara's lips were on hers the second his hands were freed of the sleeves.

She kissed him deeply as his hands squeezed her breasts. She moaned against his lips and he pulled away to look at her. She almost covered herself with her arms but knew he didn't like when she did that. "Did they get bigger," he asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. Why did he have to be so sexy?

She bit her lip and stared down at her chest. "I don't think so," She responded quietly. She watched him smile a little before he squeezed them again. She moaned and arched her back as his fingers grazed her nipples. "Gaara," She whispered, "Don't tease me too much."

Gaara growled in his throat as he let go of her breasts. That low noise made Ren's body ablaze with desire. She unbuttoned his pants while he stripped her of hers as well as her panties. They were both nude in a hurry. Gaara sat on the couch and Ren climbed on top of him. She pulled long raven her hair over her should and kissed him passionately as she rubbed her flower against his member, lubricating it with her arousal. She felt like she should be nervous. This was the first time she was in control. She didn't feel anything other than horny though.

She gasped when he bucked up into her, his member penetrating her core. She lowered her hips to his to sheath him completely. She couldn't help it as instinct took over, she started rocking her hips and moaned. She kissed bellow his ear as his hands rested on her hips, guiding her movements. "I've missed this. I've missed you," She whispered before nibbling his ear.

He groaned and thrust up into her hard. Their movements became more erratic. He was feeling a state of bliss from her walls hugging his member tightly and she was on cloud nine because of the way his manhood reached every possible part of her. She was moaning louder than she should've been so he kissed her to quiet her down. She kissed him back until she couldn't breathe. She was panting and it was just too good for sounds.

Gaara squeezed her hips and turned so that she landed on her back with him on top of her. He thrust himself into her deeply and it took all Ren had not to scream out in pleasure. She felt her body tremble beneath him and he groaned as he reached his climax. The heat from his seed shooting into her was too much. It pushed her over the edge too.

**End Citrus**

XXXXXXXX

Gaara sat at his desk trying to focus on paperwork. He and Ren had been having a difficult time finding time for each other and about a week from then they would be separated longer. He needed to keep her away from the Hyuga's prying eyes. Ren told him that the Konoha team she met with were aware of her heritage and that made him uneasy. It was only a matter of time at this point before they knew. His mind had wandered and he realized he'd been looking at the same document for 10 minutes.

He mentally shook himself and stamped the document before putting it in the 'out' pile. Ren wasn't doing anything but reading. She wasn't making noises. She was still so distracting. He glanced at the paperwork and frowned internally. The pile was barely getting any smaller. The corners of his mouth actually turned down now. "Ren," he said suddenly.

Ren's body jerked and the book fell to the ground. "Y-yes," She asked as she sat up and glanced at him.

Gaara decided at that moment that paperwork would have to wait. He had his beautiful girlfriend waiting on him for hours. It was dinnertime and she seemed bored. He stood from his chair, pushing it backwards with the motion. Ren sat up a little straighter and he walked over to sit next to her. "I'm sorry I've been so busy," he sighed.

"You're the Kazekage," Ren said softly, "You have a lot of pressure on you and more paperwork for one day than I've seen in my whole life."

He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Will you have dinner with me," He asked quietly. It almost seemed like he was afraid that she would reject him.

"I'd love to. Are you almost done for the day," she asked as she glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's already 7 in the evening."

"I have gotten to all of the urgent things. The rest aren't as pressing. I'll come in early tomorrow to finish."

"Maybe you should hire a personal assistant," Ren teased with a small smile.

Gaara blinked once while he stared at her. That wasn't a bad idea. He would consider it. "Perhaps you're right," Gaara told her while he pressed his forehead against hers. His blue-green eyes met her white ones and Gaara's heart fluttered. He was still not used to this feeling but he knew he liked it.

Ren's heart was racing and she got lost in those pools of pale turquoise. She smiled and rubbed her nose against his gently. The touch sent jolts of pleasurable electricity through her body. She was so in love with him that nothing else would ever compare. "Where will we be having dinner," she asked as her breath brushed softly against his lips.

He shivered ever so slightly and had to take a minute to calm himself before responding. "I thought we would have dinner at my house. I've informed your mother you'll be staying the night with Temari. Kankuro says she knew better but said nothing to protest."

"Alright," Ren said with a blush on her cheeks. Her best night's sleeps were spent in Gaara's arms. She tilted her head and pressed her lips against his softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his while he deepened the kiss. Her lips were so soft it amazed him every time. She felt like an angel to him but that was probably because he was in love. He caught himself before he pushed his tongue into her mouth and pulled away slowly. "Let's go," he muttered as he stood up and extended his hand to her.

Ren reached down to pick up the book and sat it on the table before taking his hand and standing up. The two of them left the office building with their fingers laced together. A few people whispered to each other while others simply stared. Ren wasn't used to the attention. She swallowed the lump that began forming in her throat and walked a little closer to Gaara.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled inside. He didn't care what people said. He loved her and was with her for all the right reasons. Ren's face turned green for a second but then as quickly as the color had appeared it faded. "Are you alright," He whispered as they walked.

"I'm alright," She said quietly. She really didn't feel alright. She was nauseous. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She really didn't feel like she was deserving of the attention everyone paid to her. She couldn't go get a bag of rice at the store without people asking her about the Kazekage.

"Very well," He stated as they made their way to his front door. As always the doors swung open at the right moment. Ren wondered if the maid stood at the door 24/7 but figured that probably wasn't the case.

Without much thought Ren and Gaara made their way to the dining room. Ren was comfortable in his house. She knew where every room was. They had been dating for almost 2 months now so she had been over quite often. She was still afraid she would get lost in the east wing but they rarely went there.

XXXXXXXX

Kankuro stood in his gray boxers and a white tee shirt listening to the disgusting sounds coming from inside his brother's bathroom. He had been brushing his teeth when he first heard it and was doing his best to ignore it. It was very hard to ignore the sound of someone losing their cookies. He rinsed his mouth in a hurry and left his own space to go out into the hallway and knock on Gaara's bedroom door. There was no answer. He frowned when he heard someone heaving again.

With a sigh he opened the door to Gaara's bedroom. The room was empty. He ran his fingers through his extra messy brown hair and yawned as he dragged his feet to the bathroom door. He knocked and called out, "Hey you okay?"

There wasn't an immediate answer so Kankuro placed his hand on the doorknob to open it. "I'm fine," he heard Ren say before he could even turn the knob.

He went ahead and opened the door anyway. The sight before him brought up mixed feelings. Ren was wearing nothing but a white tee shirt, just like his, and her pink underwear. He did his best not to look at his ex-best-friend-made-friend-again in that way. She was on her knees with her back to him and her upper body draped over the toilet. He caught himself staring at her firm gluts and wide hips. He was thinking, _"Man, Gaara hit the jackpot,"_ until she heaved again and was throwing up even more.

Kankuro frowned and stood beside her and gathered her hair up into a ponytail at the base of her neck. He stayed there with one hand holding her hair and the other rubbing her back. "You are not fine," He sighed as he sat down on the edge of the tub.

Ren was silent once the heaving stopped. Neither moved for what felt like an eternity. Ren slowly leaned back to sit on her legs and Kankuro released her hair. She flushed the toilet and he handed her a towel. He stayed beside her and regretted inhaling when she looked at him. She had a sick smell to her. "The food last night wasn't that bad was it," Kankuro asked, trying to joke.

Ren's eyes began to collect water and she flung herself against his chest. He had no choice but to wrap his arms around her and rub her back. She cried so quietly he almost couldn't tell. Her breathing was shaky and his shirt was growing wet but other than that there were no signs. "Talk to me, Ren. What's going on? I can't really help if you don't tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you so talk to me," he requested.

"I think I need to see a doctor," she whimpered, "I've been feeling sick for a few weeks. I thought I just needed to rest y'know? What if it's more serious than that?" She sniffled and Kankuro rubbed her back.

"We'll get you dressed and to the hospital alright? I'm sure whatever's wrong can be fixed," Kankuro said wiping the tears from her eyes. "We'll also brush your teeth first, ne? I'll get your clothes together for you and then go get dressed." He smirked when she blushed and nodded.

"Where's Gaara," She asked when she stood and prepared her toothbrush.

"He had a meeting scheduled for an hour ago. I imagine he's at the office working. I'm gonna get your clothes then go get dressed. When you're ready to go just come get me alright? I'll be in my room."

Ren nodded and spit into the sink. She turned to look at Kankuro again and whispered, "Arigato."

"Don't mention it. Just hurry up, k? Don't need you throwing up again."

"Hai," Ren replied with a nod.

XXXXXXXX

"You did _WHAT_," Temari shrieked as she stood in Gaara's office. She couldn't believe her brother.

"I didn't wish to wake her," Gaara replied cooly.

"You didn't even leave her a note did you? Man, Gaara, sometimes you are so dense. What if she feels like by you leaving her without a goodbye you don't care about her? You aren't using my friend are you?"

Gaara closed his eyes to avoid looking at the source of his current irritation. "No. I love her," He admitted out loud. It wasn't something he thought he'd confess so openly. "I left early because I love her. I met with her mother this morning to ask her permission to marry Ren. She was reluctant but I now have her blessing. Instead of lecturing me about not leaving a note, help me plan how I will propose. You're her best friend. I plan on only doing this once in my life and she will want it to be romantic."

"You really do love her if you'll ask me for help," Temari replied with a grin.

There was a knock on the door. Gaara sat up straight and looked at Temari confused. She shrugged. "Come in," Gaara called out and picked up his pen. He figured he would make himself seem busy in case it was Baki. He filled out a form while he heard 8 sets of feet enter the room

The world froze the second Gaara looked up. The Hyuga wedding party had arrived a week early. Hyuga Hiashi stood in the front of the group. He was dressed for travel yet still held his aura of arrogance and nobility. To his left stood the girl he knew to be Uchiha Hinata. She had her midnight hair down. The similarities between Ren and Hinata were uncanny. Their faces were shaped quite similarly though Hinata's cheeks were a little fuller. Ren's cheekbones resided a little higher. Hinata's nose different as well. Ren's was like a button while Hinata's was proud. Another difference was the tint to their eyes. Hinata's was a pale lilac tint while Ren's gleamed with a silver tint.

Gaara had to blink before looking away from Hinata. He looked to Hiashi's right to see the younger Hyuga female. She was short and very thin, unlike her sister who appeared to be a more healthy weight. Hanabi's aura was similar to her father's and Gaara automatically knew he wasn't going to like her much. He would give her a chance though.

Next to Hinata stood the very man he wished to fight once more. Uchiha Sasuke. His raven black hair was longer now and didn't stick up quite so badly. His ebony eyes were full of cold indifference but his body language betrayed him. He was standing with Hinata's fingers intertwined with his. He would occasionally steal glances at his bride and the corners of his mouth would lift ever so slightly. Uchiha Sasuke was happy.

Behind them were their guards. Haruno Sakura was on the far left. Her pink hair was still short. She had a purple rhombus in the middle of her forehead. Gaara knew this to be a technique learned from The Fifth Hokage, Reserve Seal. Next to her was Yamanaka Ino. She had her long blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail and her bangs covered part of the right side of her face.

The other two were Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee. Naruto looked exactly the same. His blond hair was short and stuck up all over the place. He was wearing his hideous orange workout outfit. Gaara didn't have the best fashion sense but even he knew that was an eye sore. Lee was dressed in his green jumpsuit, black bowl cut and bushy eyebrows the same as ever. Neither boy had any taste in attire.

"You are a week early," Gaara stated the obvious. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yosh! The enthusiasm of our youth has brought us here sooner than expected," Rock Lee shouted from the back row with his right fist raised in the air.

"Lee, you baka," Sakura said while glaring at the boy.

"I'm sorry my sweet blossom," Lee said while staring at his feet.

Hiashi cleared his throat and all attention was brought on him. "I was forced to move the wedding date up unexpectedly," Hiashi said while gazing at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't flinch but Hinata's gaze was glued to the ground and her cheeks were bright red. "I hope that this will not be a problem."

"Not at all," Gaara said. He turned to look at Temari. She had been silent and her skin was pale. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Temari," Gaara said and she quickly jerked her head to look in his direction, "Please go make sure their rooms are prepared then hurry back. We have important matters to deal with after our guests are comfortable."

"Of course," Temari said and left the room. Gaara hoped she knew that he also wanted her to go find Ren and warn her. Gaara hoped and prayed that she was still in the mansion.

Gaara stared at the Uchiha newlyweds. "Congratulations," he told them. He truthfully didn't care. He still disliked Uchiha Sasuke. How the innocent Hyuga had fallen for the selfish existence that surrounded Sasuke, Gaara would never know.

"Thank you," Hinata said with a smile. Sasuke merely nodded.

"When Temari returns we shall head over to the mansion so that you may settle in. The journey is not an easy one. Please make yourselves comfortable here for the time being," Gaara stated while looking at Hiashi.

"Hn," the eldest Hyuga grunted in agreement. He seemed overly tired. Perhaps his age was catching up to him. He took a seat in one of the armchairs closest to Gaara's desk. Hanabi sat next to him. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto sat on one couch. Lee, Sakura, and Ino sat on the other.

There was another knock on the door and Gaara sighed internally. His office was very crowded. "Come in," Gaara said as he rubbed his temples with his eyes closed.

The door opened and closed. He heard Ren's voice saying, "Gaara I need to talk to-" her voice halted. His eye shot open to see white eyes staring at white eyes. All four sets were wide and it suddenly became harder to breathe.

"What is the meaning of this," Hiashi demanded, as he was the first to recover.

Gaara had no idea how to answer. He had sent Temari to go warn her yet here she was standing in his office. He was trying to figure out how to handle the situation. He began to sweat and could practically hear the crickets chirping while no one said anything.

The door opened and Kankuro stepped inside. He closed the door then shock sank into him. Gaara watched as Kankuro moved in front of Ren to block her from their view. Gaara's heart clenched when he realized that he should have been the one guarding her like that. "The meaning of what, Hyuga-sama," Gaara asked blankly. Inside he was a nervous wreck but externally he was cool as a cucumber.

"Who is she," Hinata asked so quietly everyone almost missed it.

_"__Kuso," _cursed Kankuro internally.

_"__Shimatta," _thought Gaara.

_"__Kami help me,"_ Ren prayed silently.

Everyone stared at Gaara expectantly while they waited on an answer to Hinata's question.

**Ren Note: **Let's see… to clarify…. (Even though I haven't used all of these this chapter)  
>Kuso- Shit<p>

Shimatta- Oh no/damn

Arigato- Thank you

Kami- God

Ano- Um

Ne- Y'know (that's my understanding, if I'm wrong and you know please do let me know nicelyl)

Gomenasai- I'm Sorry

Ohayo- Good Morning

Konichiwa- Hello

Baka- Idiot

Dobe- Idiot

Teme- (Used as) Bastard.

(O)kaa-san/sama-mother

Otou-sama/san- father

**RaRa Note:** Various techniques have been performed here and briefly touched upon in other chapters. So for the sake of negating confusion, let me list a few of them. If any One Piece fans here as well, you will already know of the inspirations.

Soru (Shave): Imperceivable speed movement. User moves at lightning speeds for quick movement, cutting thru the air like a knife with little to no draft or wind resistance. A literate Quick Step.

Geppou (Moon Walk/Step): Midair jumping. Can be used continuously if the user doesn't tire out. With enough practice the user can relatively fly great distances without ever touching the ground.

Kami-e: (Paper Art): Limping the body. The users' body goes limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper.

Shigan (Finger Gun/Pistol): Finger piercing. Close range physical maneuver where the user's fingers can puncture an opponent's skin like a speeding bullet. This would be Ren's variant of the Gentle Fist technique without any Hyuuga-style training. Also can be a projectile depending on objects in hand to "flick" air at opponents.

Rankyaku (Tempest Kick): Kicking air blade. High-speed compressed air blade projectile usually produced from the legs. Able to cut past flesh and stone with ease. "Air Cutter/Slash" for Pokémon fans.

I consider these techniques to be physical arts, so they fit under the taijutsu category for me. As a fan of Rock Lee, nothing is out of reach without a little hard work and determination.


	9. Ch 8: Marry Me

**Ren Note:** So... here we are. I must admit that I was feeling kind of burned out the past few days. I mean... I stayed up all night two nights ago to finish... and RaRa and I have been working our butts off on it. I also will openly admit that I'm not sure what Chapter 9 will hold... it's in brainstorm mode right now. Also I'd like to say a special thank you to **Sweet Petit** and **Miko Hayashi **for reviewing and being so supportive and helpful. You two are the apples of my eyes! Anyways, I've talked enough. Here you go though, enjoy!

_Previously-_

_The door opened and closed. Gaara heard Ren's voice saying, "Gaara I need to talk to-" her voice halted. His eye shot open to see white eyes staring at white eyes. All four sets were wide and it suddenly became harder to breathe._

_"__What is the meaning of this," Hiashi demanded, as he was the first to recover._

_Gaara had no idea how to answer. He had sent Temari to go warn her yet here she was standing in his office. He was trying to figure out how to handle the situation. He began to sweat and could practically hear the crickets chirping while no one said anything._

_The door opened and Kankuro stepped inside. He closed the door then shock sank into him. Gaara watched as Kankuro moved in front of Ren to block her from their view. Gaara's heart clenched when he realized that he should have been the one guarding her like that. "The meaning of what, Hyuga-sama," Gaara asked blankly. Inside he was a nervous wreck but externally he was cool as a cucumber. _

_"__Who is she," Hinata asked so quietly everyone almost missed it. _

"Kuso,"_ cursed Kankuro internally._

"Shimatta,"_ thought Gaara._

"Kami help me,"_ Ren prayed silently._

_Everyone stared at Gaara expectantly while they waited on an answer to Hinata's question._

**Chapter Eight:**

Gaara cleared the lump in his throat and Ren shot him a look of helplessness. He raised his hand to beckon her over. Ren placed her hand on Kankuro's shoulder and whispered, "Arigato, Kankuro-kun, for everything." She made her way over to Gaara's side and sat on the arm of his chair with her hands resting on her lap. All eyes were on her. Kankuro followed and stood beside her.

"This," Gaara said flatly as he looked at Ren, "Is Hyogo Ren. She is my girlfriend and a Sunagakure Jonin." Gaara turned his head and his eyes met Hiashi's. They locked in a staring match. Hiashi seemed to be trying to probe Gaara for more information.

Ren kept her eyes on the two Hyuga females while they stared at her. The rest of the group kept looking from person to person. Uchiha Sasuke was the only one who seemed disinterested and stared off at nothingness. Ren considered simply looking at him instead of even thinking about the tense aura within the room. She figured that would not be a good idea though since he was now married to Hinata and she very much loved Gaara. People could easily get the wrong idea.

When Hiashi grew tired of trying to get information from the young Kazekage's eyes he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Ren. She felt a shiver travel down her spine and noticeably flinched. Her pale white eyes locked with the Hyuga head's. Gaara reached over and linked their fingers together without looking at her. "Who are your parents," Hiashi asked Ren in an indifferent tone despite his obvious frustrations.

"Her mother is Hyogo Naoma, a citizen and retired kunoichi of Sunagakure," Kankuro stated without hesitation.

"And her father," Hiashi asked as he turned his gaze to Kankuro. He stared at the young man like he was supposed to have all the answers. His gaze was hard and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"We don't know. No one's ever asked," Kankuro replied with a hint of sarcasm. He was frustrated. For ten years he had known Ren and kept her secret. Fate, if he believed in it, was cruel. They had gone through so much trouble to keep Ren's heritage a secret. He wished he'd of had Ren put her sunglasses on before they even left the hospital. That would have solved this whole problem. He was mentally kicking himself when Ren's voice cut through his thoughts.

"M-my father," Ren looked down and took a deep breath. She needed to just get it over with. Gaara gave her hand a light squeeze to remind her that he was here for her and would protect her. Ren smiled slightly. She was very lucky to be with him. She looked up at the group and suddenly felt a little angry. These people could take everything from her. She focused her chakra to her eyes. "H-his name i-is H-Hyuga H-Hizashi," Ren said as the veins around her eyes swelled with chakra.

She quickly had to deactivate her kekkei genkai as a sharp pain shot through her head from behind her eyes. She placed her hand up to her eyes and covered them, adding pressure and praying for relief. The pain was so excruciating, Ren assumed this was because she didn't have adrenaline flowing like last time. She couldn't see the shocked expressions that fell onto all eight of the Konohans. Ren's face twisted unknowingly with the pain and she could feel tears soaking her hand. She knew she shouldn't cry for many reasons. The main two being that a kunoichi shouldn't show weakness and that crying wouldn't help her headache at all.

Gaara hadn't be expecting Ren to flash her byakugan. He also wasn't expecting the amount of strain just a few seconds seemed to cause on her. She said that she had used it on her last mission during battle. How had she withstood it? He turned to Kankuro and muttered, "Go get a medic." Gaara stood from his seat and moved in front of Ren, blocking her from the view of prying eyes. He rubbed his fingers against her temples, just as she had done for him.

"What happened," Hanabi asked as she looked up to her father. The 13 year old heiress had saw the strange woman use her family's kekkei genkai. She had heard the woman claim that she was her uncle's daughter. She didn't understand why she suddenly seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

"Orochimaru was planning on using her for an unknown purpose. Ren was in a coma several years ago and The Fourth sought assistance from the snake. He produced a serum that was to keep her muscles healthy and bring her out of her comatose state. I found documentation that it was more than that. It contained something that would cause Ren to seek him out. Now using the byakugan causes her a great deal of pain. The pain usually goes away on its own but sometimes she needs a little help from a medic," Gaara answered flatly. He knew the question wasn't directed at him but he was the best to answer it. He was the one who had read his father's diaries and documents.

"He gave her something to mess with her chakra flow to her eyes," Sasuke announced indifferently. Everyone turned to stare at him except Ren who was still trying to wish away the stabbing pain behind her eyes. "He probably wanted her to seek him out to make the pain stop. He couldn't bribe her with power like he did me. She wasn't his student and didn't admire him like Anko. He wanted her to _need_ to go to him."

Gaara was a little annoyed. He had just said that. He sighed internally and turned back to his girlfriend. Kankuro was still standing there. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "Kankuro," Gaara growled.

Kankuro jumped backwards. "Right, I'm on it," Kankuro exclaimed as he started towards the door.

"I could help," Sakura said as she stood up and cautiously walked towards Gaara and Ren. Kankuro stopped in his tracks and approached beside Sakura. Sakura was a gifted medical nin. He wouldn't need to get a medic if she treated Ren and if he wasn't going to get a medic, he would stay to protect his friend.

Gaara was hesitant. He'd known the pinkette for a long time but this was _his_ Ren she would be treating. Kankuro gave a nod to Sakura and Gaara sighed to step away and make room for Sakura. He found himself standing next to the Hyuga head. Hiashi was strangely quiet. Gaara looked at him and their eyes met. "Who is Hizashi," Gaara asked.

Hiashi looked away and stared at the ground. "He was Neji's father, my twin brother," Hiashi said quietly. His voice was lightly laced with grief, guilt, and confusion. "Why would she say he is her father? She's clearly a Hyuga but it doesn't seem possible."

Gaara rubbed the right side of his face and internally groaned. "Ren knows nothing of your clan, save a few techniques she learned from scrolls. She has no reason to lie. I do not believe she would use your brother's name in a lie. She's more cunning than that and it is unwise."

Ino stood and walked over to Sakura, Ren, and Kankuro. She didn't want Sakura to get all the credit for helping her new friend. "I can't do anything to remove whatever he did," Sakura said with a sigh, "but I've been able to relieve some of the pressure. The trip has left me pretty tired though so I can't get rid of all of it."

Ren opened her eyes slowly and nearly jumped back when she saw jade green and sky blue eyes on her. "I'll take over from here, Sakura," Ino muttered as she placed her hands over Ren's temples. She used some of her chakra to further relieve Ren's headache.

Ren sighed with relief. She was beginning to really like Ino's chakra. Sakura's was strong and gentle, but Ino's was very soothing, like a cool, light rain after a long drought. "I guess this came out sooner than I meant for it to," Ren whispered to Ino. Kankuro and Sakura were the only ones close enough to hear the conversation. "I thought that since you'd keep my secret everything would be okay. Thanks Ino-chan, for everything."

Ino nodded and told her a gentle, "You're welcome. It'll all be okay. Just you wait and see." Ino wasn't really sure how it could be but she was bound and determined to make sure her friend wasn't going to worry about it. She'd smile and act confident, just like always, and everything would work out in the end.

"You need to tell her," Gaara told Hiashi during another staring match.

"You'll need to give her to me," Hiashi retorted.

"That's not happening. She is a citizen of Sunagakure and you have no authority here."

"She's a Hyuga and our secrets need to be protected," Hiashi stated with disgust. He wasn't very fond of the idea either but the elder council would be unhappy to know that a child of Hizashi's was out there unbranded.

"No, Otou-sama," Hanabi interrupted him, "There will be no more main and lesser branches, remember? She can be the start of that." Hanabi offered a small smile to her father. She had been named heir when Sasuke and Hinata announced their engagement. She wasn't the leader yet but it didn't matter. Hiashi was so desperate to keep this daughter close that he merely nodded in agreement. He had already set things in motion to be rid of the branches to make his daughter's life a little easier when the time came for her to take over. His eyes met his daughters and there was a moment of mutual understanding between them.

Gaara watched the display with a slight smirk on his face. It was barely noticeable but he still felt the need to school his features. He cleared his throat. "Will you tell her that her father and brother are both dead or not," Gaara asked coldly. He didn't want Ren to have to go through that but she had a right to know and Hiashi needed to tell her.

The two were locked in a staring match once again. Gaara was imagining the many ways he could kill the Hyuga head. Hinata stood and quietly sputtered out, "I-I'll t-tell h-her." Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Hanabi, Hiashi, and Gaara all stared at her. Gaara and Sasuke looked at her with admiration. It wasn't her place to tell Ren but she was willing to give such horrible news simply because her father was too stubborn. The others looked at Hinata in shock. They could scarcely believe the shy girl they once knew would be brave enough to do something like this.

Gaara nodded to Hinata when she looked at him for permission. It felt strange that she looked to him for the okay. He wasn't involved in her clans business and he didn't own Ren, he merely loved her with his whole being. He walked back to his desk with Hinata beside him. All eyes and ears were on them. "Ren," Gaara said interrupting Ino's story about shopping, "This is your cousin, Hinata." He sat back in his chair and grabbed Ren's hand to intertwine his fingers with hers for support.

Ren's eyes met nearly identical ones. The only difference was the tint. Light lavender on pale silver. Neither said anything until Kankuro cleared his throat. "Konichiwa, Hinata-sama," Ren greeted her quietly and bowed slightly.

"H-hello, Ren-san," Hinata returned her greeting. Both girls took a deep breath. "I h-have some news for y-you that might be hard to cope w-with right now," Hinata stuttered slightly.

Ren's heart dropped. They were going to brand her. She could feel it. She looked to Gaara who offered her a small smile he only revealed to her. She felt a little ray of hope shine through the darkness she started to feel. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back at Hinata. "A-alright," Ren muttered.

Kankuro nearly laughed at how similar the two of them were. It was like they were twins separated at birth, except for the ages. They looked a lot alike, they were both shy, and they both stuttered under pressure. He forgot all about why he and Ren had rushed to see Gaara in the first place. That felt like years ago rather than 10 minutes.

"Ano," Hinata started as she scratched her cheek nervously. She was clearly trying to figure out how to word what she was about to say. "Th-this isn't e-easy t-to say."

_"__Just blurt it out,"_ Gaara thought while he softly rubbed the top of Ren's hand with his thumb.

Sasuke appeared behind Hinata and placed his arm around her waist. "Do you want me to do it," he asked quietly. Hinata shook her head. "Then just breathe and get it out. You can do this," He instructed her in the kindest way Sasuke possibly could. Sometimes his wife needed a gentle push and a calm reminder that she could do anything she set her mind to.

Hinata took a deep breath and then informed Ren, "Hyuga Hizashi was my father's twin brother. He got married and had a son, Neji. His wife died after Neji's birth. When I was very young a ninja from Kumogakure tried to kidnap me for my eyes. My father killed the ninja to save me but Kumo demanded compensation in the form of my father's body. My father was ready to give his life but Hizashi decided to give his life instead, for the clan and the village, to keep peace. Neji-nii-san had a very hard time understanding and accepting it. We were at odds for a while but he and I became friends. Neji-nii-san died protecting Naruto and I." Hinata's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face into Sasuke's chest as he held her close. The blond male on the couch looked down and clinched his fists. Ren assumed he was Naruto.

Ren had stared at Hinata blankly as she spoke. She felt a pain in her chest she didn't understand. She hadn't known either of them. She could handle the death of the man that created her better than the knowledge she had a brother she would never know. She kept her face stoic and remained unmoving. She had long ago accepted that she would never know her father. Now she had to accept that she would never know her brother. She swallowed lightly to keep her emotions in check. What would she tell her mother?

"It's true," Hiashi muttered from across the room. He looked as indifferent as Ren did. Gaara knew she was internally devastated but keeping her emotions under control, at least for now. He was suddenly thankful Ren didn't grow up anywhere near these people. She would have been as stoic as Hiashi if she had. She had lovely smiles and he liked her better when she showed her emotions. One of them had to express themselves. He was too set in his ways to change that. He wouldn't even begin to know how to extrapolate his feelings.

Ren turned her gaze to Hiashi then Hanabi then back to Hinata. Gaara watched as she started to breathe a little faster. The door opened and closed and everyone except Gaara and Ren turned to see who it was. Ren's eyes darted to his. She looked so miserable. "Ren," Temari gasped then schooled her features. She cleared her throat and said, "The rooms are ready for our guests now. May I escort everyone to the house?" _"More like, can I get you all away from my best friend,"_ Temari thought as she felt perturbed on the inside. She'd have to find out what happened from Kankuro or Gaara, and soon. She prayed things went better than she felt they did. Ren looked emotionless, Gaara and Kankuro looked concerned, and everyone else was seemingly uncomfortable.

Hiashi looked at Gaara. "We will discuss things later, man to man," Hiashi said stoically. He stood and left the room. Everyone except Hanabi, Hinata, Ino, and Sasuke followed right after him.

Hanabi walked up to Ren and threw her arms around Ren's abdomen. Ren cringed at the unexpected touching but the girl didn't let go. Ren reluctantly placed her hands on Hanabi's back and listened as she whispered in her ear, "I'm glad there's still a piece of Neji-nii-san left. I won't let Otou-sama put the seal on you. It'll be okay." Ren smiled and rubbed her back before she pulled away. "I look forward to getting to know you, Ren-nee-san." With that she left the room skipping slightly.

Ren wiped her eyes before any tears could fall. Hanabi had called her 'big sister'. She'd always wanted siblings. Suddenly her heart ached. She had had a sibling. His name was Neji and he was dead before she could know him. "Hinata has pictures of Neji and Hizashi at the Hyuga compound. I'm sure she'd be happy to make copies for you when we return," Sasuke said as gently as he could.

Hinata nodded and whispered, "I'd be very happy to do that for you." She was so glad she had Sasuke there. It was a great idea and would surely bring her cousin comfort.

"I-I'd like that," Ren replied quietly.

Hinata boldly hugged Ren, much like Hanabi had. Ren returned the hug. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon," Hinata said quietly, "Farwell for now."

"See ya," Sasuke said with a wave.

Ren watched the two of them disappear from the room. She took a deep breath and turned to find Ino staring at her. "I'm sorry all of this happened," Ino said kindly, "I'm sure this didn't go how you planned when you came in here. Maybe this was meant to happen. You meeting them I mean. I need to catch up but you still owe me our shopping trip!" Ino flashed a dazzling smile that Ren couldn't help but return with a small smile of her own.

"Maybe tomorrow," Ren asked eagerly. She was actually becoming quite fond of the blonde kunoichi. Her attitude and confidence reminded Ren of Momoko. She decided she really needed to write to her.

"Sounds great. How about around noon? I'll try to drag Hinata, Sakura, and Hanabi along since the cats out of the bag."

"Sure. Meet me at the academy at noon?"

"Can't wait! See you," Ino said as she ran out the door to catch up with the rest of the group.

Gaara and Kankuro had both been staring at the interaction. Neither knew what to think. Ren had looked like she was about to cry, had even wiped her eyes, then Ino came around all happy-go-lucky and Ren's mood lifted instantly. "I'm going to go too. I have some baking to do," Kankuro said with a wink. Ren's face turned green and he started laughing until she was off the chair and had her head in the trash bin. "Okay then, have fun Gaara," he said as he ran from the room.

Gaara grimaced when he saw Ren fall to her knees and hide her face in the bin. He really disliked witnessing people vomiting. With an internal sigh he moved her chair up beside her and rubbed her back. "I'm not going to allow them to take you," Gaara told her. He was pretty sure this was her way of reacting to stressful situations. "It'll be alright," He muttered.

Ren nodded when she was through heaving and Gaara handed her a tissue. She wiped her face, blew her nose, and then sat on the floor at his feet. "I'm sorry," She whispered. She was still breathing hard.

"Would you like me to take you home," he asked her while tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to go home," She said with a sigh as she leaned her head against his hand, "But I need to tell Kaasan what's happened. I also need to write to Momoko-san. I haven't done that in a month."

Gaara nodded and helped her to her feet. The two of them passed Baki in the lobby. "I need the trash taken out in my office. I'll be back soon," Gaara told him flatly. Baki nodded and Gaara continued out the door with Ren on his arm.

XXXXXXXX

Ren sipped some ginger tea to calm her stomach while she waited on her mother to come home. She should have been writing to Momoko but she forgot. Naoma had started working at the hospital again. Ren wondered if doctor-patient confidentiality would be kept even though her mother was a nurse. She really hoped so. Ren didn't need Naoma worrying over her. She stared into the cup at her reflection in the green-ish yellow liquid. She still hadn't cried but knew it was only a matter of time.

Naoma slipped inside the door and took off her shoes silently. There were only two lights on, the living room and kitchen, so she assumed Ren was taking a nap. Naoma padded into the living room to see that there was nothing out of place and turned out the light. She went to the kitchen and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Ren sitting there staring into her cup. "Ren," Naoma said quietly, "What're you doing sweetheart?"

Ren turned to look at her mother. Naoma's breath caught in her chest and she took a step back. The whites of Ren's eyes were bloodshot and they seemed void of all emotion. "I have some things to tell you, Kaasan," Ren said flatly. Naoma walked over to the table and sat down. "I went to see Gaara today but the Hyuga's arrived early. They know about me. The heir, Hanabi, is against having my byakugan sealed. I trust that Gaara will protect me too." Ren took a deep, shaky breath then said the hardest part, "Tousan had a son. His name was Neji. They're both dead."

Naoma felt like she ran into a brick wall at full speed. She stared at her daughter whose eyes started to tear up. Naoma went through three emotions within less than 2 minutes: worried, relieved, and now depressed. "I should have known he was dead," Naoma whispered as tears formed in her own eyes.

"Gomenasai, kaasan, gomenasai" Ren choked out as she began sobbing.

Neither moved to comfort the other. This was mourning they had to do separately. Ren explained how their deaths occurred and they both cried from where they were. No words were exchanged after that. Ren cried until she fell asleep at the table and Naoma fell asleep crying in her bed.

XXXXXXXX

"You are aware that I cannot let this go unnoticed," Hiashi stated as he sat across the table from Gaara. It was only 5:30 in the morning and Gaara hadn't slept well the night before. He had been too worried about Ren. Not having Shukaku had spoiled him. Sleep was now something he didn't think he could live without. "I'll have to tell the council. I'll have to try to convince them against coming after her. I can't just say 'because my daughter doesn't want that'. They haven't accepted my proposal to remove the branches from our clan yet. They'd think I've lost my mind."

Gaara stared down into his miso soup. He didn't want to be having this conversation so damn early. He had a lot to do since they had all arrived early. Gaara knew that Hiashi had chosen now to have this conversation for a good reason. No one else would interrupt it. "I am well aware of how your council does things. They want to keep the 'lessers' in line while the main branch prospers. Losing Neji has opened your eyes I assume, since you're taking greater care with your daughters. Ren is far from being a lesser anything. She knows very little about your clan's fighting style but has developed one of her own. She's a skilled kunoichi, without your clan's help. If you must tell your council about her, then remind them she is under my protection. I do not believe Tsunade-sama would appreciate one of her clans attempting to start a war with another village. I don't care how you prevent it but Ren will not be branded as a lesser. She's a human being worthy of respect and admiration."

Hiashi was silent while he stirred his soup. He was letting Gaara's words soak in. "You care a great deal for my niece," he stated, as if it wasn't obvious. "I will do everything I can to prevent them from considering taking her. A war is not something our clan can afford nor handle. Our numbers and bank accounts are still suffering after that everything that _Uchiha_ has done," Hiashi muttered. The way he said Uchiha made it seem like Hiashi had tasted something bitter and repulsive.

"Do you not like your son-in-law," Gaara asked flatly. He didn't really care. He didn't like Sasuke either. He just really wanted to shift the focus off of his Ren.

"He's nothing but trouble," Hiashi said with a sigh, "Hinata loves him for Kami knows what reason. I am doing my best to support her and her choices but he is not who I would have picked for her."

"Would Neji have been a better choice," Gaara asked passively.

"Between us? Yes. That was my plan. The world doesn't always give you what you plan though. Instead you lose the boy you treated like your son, gain a son-in-law who has some screws loose, and find out you have a niece you didn't know existed. How old is she?"

Gaara was taken aback by the question. It wasn't one he had been expecting. "She will be 21 on June 15th," Gaara stated.

"18 days before Neji's. He would be 20 this year. Hanabi seems to be thinking Ren will be a replacement for him. I've explained to her that that will not be the case. Hinata is excited to get to know Ren as well but she is more level headed about Ren not being Neji. I myself am slightly pleased to know that a part of my brother is still within this world. Do you believe that her mother, Hyogo Naoma, would be willing to meet with me?"

Gaara thought about it while he ate a bite of soup. He wasn't sure how the elder Hyogo would feel about it. "I will ask her later today. I have a meeting with her this afternoon. I will question her before she leaves my office and let you know her answer."

"I appreciate that, Kazekage-sama. Please explain to her that I do not wish to cause her any distress," Hiashi said as he bowed his head.

"I hope that you will not. She is recovering from stomach cancer. The doctors believe that she is fine for now but she is not to be stressed."

"I will keep that in mind, Kazekage-sama.

XXXXXXXX

Ren sat on the sand in front of the academy. It had gotten bigger since she taught there. She missed those days more than she thought she would. She considered maybe going back to teaching. She felt like her days as a kunoichi were over now. That wouldn't be so bad though, sometimes the way she felt during fights frightened her. It was like she had blood lust for no real reason other than to stay alive. She couldn't always control herself. She had been meaning to talk to Gaara about it, he was always her rock and would understand better than anyone, but there hadn't been an appropriate moment.

Ren gasped when she felt two strong arms pick her up like she weighed nothing and squeeze her into an embrace of green. "My youthful student! At last we meet face to face! I have waited for this day for too long," The green being shouted.

Ren couldn't move her arms and she couldn't breathe. Fortunately someone behind her shouted, "Lee you baka! She can't breathe like that! Let her go. Do you want people to think you're leaving me for the Kazekage's girlfriend," The woman shrieked. Ren was released and she looked over the green jumpsuit's shoulder to see a pink haired female waving her fist around.

"Forgive me my sweet Sakura. Blossom of youth, I will take better care not to cause such attention," The jumpsuit said as he turned and pulled the pinkette into an embrace that looked much more comfortable than the one Ren had just been in. He planted a kiss on her forehead and Ren watched as Sakura's anger evaporated.

"Get a room, you two," Ino's voice called from behind Ren.

Ren turned to see Ino standing with Naruto, their fingers were laced together. The blond couple was just so cute Ren had to smile. Next to NaruIno stood SasuHina. Sauske had his arm draped over Hinata's shoulder and she had her arm around his waist. They looked so good together. Hanabi was standing off to the side looking pretty lonely amongst all the couples.

"Good afternoon everyone," Ren said with a small smile. She had mostly been looking at Hanabi when she said it so the girl smiled slightly. Ren was determined not to ever let Hanabi feel like a third wheel.

Everyone returned the greeting then Sakura elbowed Lee in the gut lightly and nodded her head towards Ren. "My youthful student," Lee called to Ren, like she wasn't 10 steps away, "I will not be able to join you on your beautiful day of shopping. It is with great regret that Sakura-chan and I must return to Hyuga-sama. I will meet with you at a later time and we will spar to see how much of Guy-Sensei's teachings you have mastered!"

Ren suddenly wondered how someone who seemed so easily angered and effortlessly annoyed like Sakura could be with a guy like Lee. She would possibly go insane in Sakura's shoes. Just by what little she'd saw of him, he wasn't an easy guy to tolerate. That being said, she would forever be grateful to her long-distance sensei. "We'll see Lee-sensei," Ren said with a small smile. In truth she was feeling like if she never fought again it would be too soon. She was still so uneasy about the person she became during battles. "Also, thank you so much for helping me. I wouldn't be at the skill level I am if it weren't for all your help, Lee-sensei."

Lee flashed her a grin that reflected the sun and was almost blinding. "Do not mention it, Ren-chan. It has been an honor to help you improve your taijutsu skills!"

"Okay, okay, let's get going," Sakura said with a laugh. She hooked her arm through Lee's and waved to the group. "Have fun! We'll see you guys later," She said as she practically dragged away Lee who was ranting about youthful goodbyes.

"He's a bit much at times," Ino said.

"Yep," Hanabi agreed.

"He has a lot of enthusiasm that's for sure," Ren said with a laugh.

"So you're with Gaara huh," Naruto asked. Ino glared at his bluntness.

"Hai. I am," Ren said with a small smile and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I'm really glad he's finally got someone. He's always been more of a loner type even after I changed his attitude with a good beating," Naruto said with a fox-like grin. Ino punched his shoulder lightly and glared at him. "He's one of my best friends now though. Anyways I'm just glad he's found love. You seem like a pretty nice person, I guess you'd have to be to snag him. He's the most unemotional guy I know. How did you do it?"

Ren blushed and kicked the sand beneath her feet while trying to figure out the best way to answer him. To everyone else she looked like a little girl who was too shy to ask for a hug or something. "W-well," Ren bit her lip then continued, "It just kind of happened. One day we were training, the next I was being sent on a 4 year long mission. I came back and confronted him about the mission and its length and," Ren's blush grew much deeper, "Well, the rest is history. Neither of us was searching for love with the other b-but that's what we found." Ren smiled and stared at the ground.

"That's great," Naruto said as he draped his free arm over Ren's shoulder, "You just make sure you keep him, alright? No one wants to see him hurt, or you hurt for that matter."

"We all see the way you look at each other," Ino said softly, "you're perfect together."

"Ren-san," Hinata said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her since she had just interrupted the touching moment. "S-Sasuke and I were talking and I may be able t-to fix the chakra network behind your eyes."

Ren blinked a few times. She truthfully never even thought about it being fixed. She figured it was something she would have to live with. "If you're s-sure y-you could," Ren said before biting her lip. Hinata gave a confident nod. "A-alright," Ren replied with a nod of her own.

Hinata smiled and stepped away from Sasuke. He crossed his arms and watched his wife carefully. He was a mystery to Ren. She couldn't picture her sweet cousin with a guy like him if she hadn't saw it herself. "I'll need you to lay down," Hinata said meekly. Ren was pleased that her stutter was seemingly gone. Ren felt like her own stuttering got worse if Hinata's did. Naruto released Ren who laid down on the sand and watched Hinata activate her byakugan. Hinata paused for a moment then knelt down beside Ren's face. "I'm going to s-send my chakra in through y-your eyes. I-it may hurt a lot but there's a blockage that needs released."

Ren nodded and stared into her cousin's eyes while everyone else formed a semi-circle around them. Hinata took a deep breath and held her finger above Ren's eyes. Ren felt a jolt of chakra enter her eye and try to flow into her system. She had to fight not to blink. Hinata continued doing it a few times until Ren felt the chakra flow into her own. She repeated the process on the other eyes. When it was all said and done Ren closed her eyes until her vision cleared. "Should I try to activate it now," Ren asked as she opened her eyes to look at Hinata.

"Hai. I b-believe so."

Ren took a deep breath and sat up. She placed two fingers up to her chin and whispered, "Byakugan." Her chakra filled the veins around her eyes and her vision changed. There was no pain. Ren smiled. "Th-thank you, H-Hinata-sama," Ren said quietly.

"No problem," Hinata said with a giggle. Both byakugan users deactivated their bloodline limit and stood. "M-may I talk t-to you i-in private f-for a second," Hinata asked. Ren's stomach dropped. She nodded. She and Hinata stepped away from the group. Both girl's wore a worried expression on their faces. "Ano," Hinata said when they were for enough away, "Are y-you aware that," She paused for a second to breathe, "Did you know you're pregnant?"

Ren's stomach clinched and she started to sweat. "Y-yeah. I f-found out y-yesterday. I," now it was Ren's turn to take a deep breath, "I was going to t-tell Gaara y-yesterday b-but th-then you w-were all in there. P-please don't s-say anything. I d-don't want a-anyone t-to know y-yet. N-not until I tell Gaara."

"I won't say anything. Sasuke and I have to go though. I'm s-sorry. Hanabi and Ino will spend t-today with you," Hinata said quietly.

Ren nodded. Hinata glanced at Sasuke. He started walking over then looked over his shoulder to say, "C'mon, dobe. Time to go."

"I'm coming, teme. Just give me a second," Naruto called back. Ren watched Naruto kiss Ino sweetly and then run after Sasuke.

When it was just Ino and Hanabi left with Ren the three girls linked arms with Ren in the middle. "So let's get some shopping done," Ino said with a grin. If she was curious about what Hinata said, she didn't show it.

"Alright! I want to find something cute to wear for Konohamaru," Hanabi said with a giggle.

"Oh and we've got to find something for Ren to wow the socks off Gaara," Ino chimed.

"As long as it's not too tight," Ren muttered under her breath. She had to see Gaara. Good thing they had a date later.

XXXXXXXX

Ren felt very sick. She was green and the gray dress she wore didn't help her coloration at all. She still hadn't told her mother. The only people who knew were Kankuro and Hinata. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes while she waited for Gaara to come in the door. He was still at his office but the maid let her in to sit in the living room to wait for him.

"Hey Ren," Kankuro said from behind her. She turned and gave him the best smile she could. "Wow you don't feel well do you," He asked. She shook her head. She felt like she would throw up. "I've got something that will help," Kankuro said, "Don't move."

She sighed where would she go? Sure the house was huge and she could wander off but why would she? She rubbed her forehead. Sometimes Kankuro was so weird. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and then opened them when she heard footsteps behind her again. She turned to see Kankuro with a cup and a plate of gingerbread cookies. "Ginger's good for nausea," He said as he held the plate out to her.

"Arigato, Kankuro,"she thanked him. She took a cookie and bit into it. She wasn't sure about this. Her body was screaming 'no' but she forced herself to chew slowly then swallow. It wasn't easy at first but after two more bites like that she felt a little better. He handed her the cup. She smiled when the aroma of peppermint tea hit her. "I really appreciate this, Kankuro. I don't think I could get through dinner with Gaara as nauseous as I was feeling."

"Hey don't mention it. It's still my job to take care of you, even if you are dating my brother," He said with a smirk. Ren shook her head and sighed. Kankuro was just a goofball. "Plus I kinda hated seeing you throw up… twice."

"I didn't exactly enjoy it either," Ren said with a small laugh.

"Right, well, Gaara should be here any minute. Enjoy the cookies but don't fill up on them. I'll see you later," Kankuro said with a wave as he walked off in the direction of his room.

Ren nibbled on another cookie. They were really good. She'd have to ask Kankuro who made them later. If Kankuro baked them then hell was freezing over, then again he did say he had some baking to do. Ren figured that was his way of teasing her for having a 'bun in the oven', now she just wasn't sure. Ren hadn't even realized she had been spacing out until two cool hands covered her eyes. Their touch was soft and gentle. "Hello Gaara," Ren said with a smile.

"How did you know it was me," he asked flatly as he pulled his hands away.

Ren blushed faintly and bit her lip while he walked around to stand in front of her. "A-ano, w-well," Ren looked at the floor, "I c-can remember what your hands feel like b-better th-than anyone's."

Gaara chuckled low in his throat and extended his hand to hers. She sat the plate and cup on the table before she took his hand to stand up. She'd take the dishes to the kitchen later, if a maid didn't beat her to it that is. She let Gaara spin her so that her back was to him. "Wear this," he said as he placed a dark cloth over her eyes, "Don't peak and I'll tell you when you can take it off. I'll guide you, if you trust me to."

"I trust you," Ren replied as he tied the blindfold. Gaara led her through the house and out the back door. "Where are we going," Ren asked quietly

"You'll see in a minute," Gaara responded flatly. They continued walking for a while then they stopped. Ren bumped into Gaara. "Sorry," He muttered, "I should have warned you I was stopping."

"It's okay," She murmured.

Gaara released her hand and gently lifted the blindfold. "Oh Gaara," Ren whispered as she placed her left hand up to her mouth. They were standing in front of the manmade pond the academy used for teaching chakra control. Candles littered the whole area, burning brightly and reflecting on the water. A picnic was set up right next to the water. Ren turned to stare at the man she loved. He had always went out of his way to try to be romantic for her but this was by far the most beautiful date he'd ever arranged. The only thing that was missing were fireflies and cheesy music. She didn't need either. It was perfect. He was perfect.

"Come on, Temari prepared a nice dinner for us. We should eat it before it gets cold," Gaara said as he placed his hand on the small of her back. They sat on the blanket and Ren was just on cloud 9. Who knew Gaara could be _this _romantic? Where had he been hiding that? She was really a lucky girl. Someday she'd marry him and they were going to be a family. Sure she hadn't told him yet but she would. She would tell him tonight after dessert.

"How was your day," Ren asked as Gaara pulled the food out of the basket. He hesitated for a second before pulling out the last container.

"Stressful," He replied before taking a bite of food. In between bites he continued talking, "Hyuga-sama will not be branding you. He's made that clear. It will be difficult for him when he returns. A man of his stature should be able to deal with it though. Your mother and I met to discuss some of her concerns. Kankuro helped around the office today so I could get more done. You may be right about me needing an assistant. Baki and Kankuro both have other obligations but help when they can. How was your shopping trip with Yamanaka-san?"

"It was fun. Hanabi kept trying on the weirdest outfits but Ino talked her out of those. We convinced her to get some cute dresses. She's wanting to impress a boy named Sarutobi Konohamaru. I bought some clothes that aren't really 'ninja appropriate' but they're comfortable. I had so much fun with them, Gaara. Hanabi wasn't as bad as I first thought she'd be. She's very arrogant and bossy but she's also nice and cares about everyone. She really looks up to Hinata-san. Oh," Ren gasped and moved to sit closer to Gaara, "I almost forgot! Hinata fixed my eyes. I guess there was something limiting the charka flow. She got rid of it and now there's no pain when I use my kekkei genkai. I know I never really used it much but being limited was terrible."

"It sounds like you had an eventful day as well," Gaara told her as he brushed her hair behind her ear. He adored her long dark hair. She wore it just like Neji and didn't even realize it. The thought amused him slightly.

Their food was gone in no time. Gaara looked at Ren and actually started to sweat a little. "I would like to ask you something," Gaara asked passively. On the inside he was a nervous wreck but on the outside he was calm, minus his sweating that is.

"What is it," Ren asked quietly. She'd never seen Gaara break a sweat before. Now he'd done so twice in as many days.

Gaara reached into his pocket and kept it there. "I would like to spend every day with you. I would like to go to bed with you in my arms and wake up with you still there every day. I want to make you happy every day that I breathe. I wish to grow old with you and love you every day that we live. Ren," He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, "Will you become my wife? I know it's not an easy decision." He pulled a white-gold ring from his pocket. It had a pear shaped sapphire in the center and two small diamonds on either side of it. When he saw her face pale he immediately knew he should have stuck to what he and Temari had rehearsed. He'd messed up.

Ren couldn't breathe. She wanted to marry him, to be with him always. She looked into his eyes to figure out why he chose to ask her now. She couldn't find anything but worry. Did Kankuro or Hinata tell Gaara that she's pregnant? Is that why he was asking her? "Gaara," Ren whispered, "B-before I a-answer I have s-something t-to tell you." She bit her lip. She didn't mean to leave him in suspense but she had to get a grip on herself. "I-I'm pregnant," She blurted out and quickly looked down. She couldn't face him right now.

Gaara's mouth fell open and he was silent. He even forgot to breathe. _"Of course she's pregnant you dobe. You've not used a single condom during your whole relationship, what did you think would happen,"_ Gaara thought to himself. He took a slow breath and placed his hand on Ren's. She looked up at him. He didn't hate kids, at least not as much as Kankuro. Sure Gaara was scared, not that he'd admit that or show it, but he would do his best.

It was a lot to take in but he knew he couldn't dwell on it too long. Things were already in motion. He still loved Ren. He would love their child. "I will do my best for our child," He told her quietly. The hand that was on hers moved to rest on her lower abdomen. He was going to be a father. There was a little him growing there. He smiled slightly. He wasn't sure how he should feel about it. He'd stand by her and give it his all. "Will you marry me," He asked. He was practically begging her. He didn't like it, but he couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice.

Ren had tears forming in her eyes. She had half expected him to tell her he already knew. She didn't want to marry him if he was asking her just because she was pregnant. She nodded and it didn't even register when he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. She started to cry. They were tears of joy but also of relief. Gaara pulled her closer and she buried her face against his neck, soaking his black turtleneck with her tears. "I love you," She told him between sobs. They had never said it aloud and Ren wasn't expecting a response. She sniffled and tried to calm herself. It was a lot harder than it should've been.

Gaara rubbed her abdomen while he kept the other arm around her shoulders. He didn't want her to cry. He didn't enjoy seeing her tears and he had no idea why she was crying. He'd barely even heard her say she loved him. He loved her, the words should come out easily. He took a deep breath and calmly told her, "I love you as well." He heard Ren gasp and pulled back enough to look at her. She had tears streaming down her face and possibly some mucus leaking from her reddening nose but she was smiling. He felt like his breath was pulled out of his chest. She was beautiful and she was his.

XXXXXXXX

Ren was lost in thought as she washed the dishes from breakfast. Maids would do it but she wanted to do this herself. She had went home the night before excited to show Naoma Gaara's ring and announce their engagement as well as reveal that she's having his baby. What she hadn't been prepared for was what she walked in on.

_Ren's mind was up in the clouds as she opened the door to her house. It was 11:30 in the evening and Ren was surprised to see that the living room like was on. She heard her mother giggle. _"Must be watching a comedy,"_ Ren thought as she took off her shoes. She walked towards the entryway to the living room and froze as soon as it came into view._

_Naoma was giggling against her tea cup while sitting on the couch facing someone. That someone had long dark hair that was healthy but it wasn't shiny. "Hizashi and I never had the best relationship. He was robbed of his fate and I was the blame of it. Destiny is a cruel thing. I know that all too well. Hizashi and I should have tried to be better brothers. I should have tried harder. Thank you for sharing your stories with me. This has been a very pleasant evening and I hope to spend more time getting to know you and Ren," Hiashi told Naoma._

_Ren watched Naoma smile and nod. "I would like that very much. I'm sorry for considering hitting you with the vase by the door when I saw you standing on my front step. Also, thank you for deciding not to seal my daughter. She's my world."_

_"__She's also the Kazekage's," Hiashi said with a chuckle. "He has taken every opportunity to make sure that I am planning to keep my word. What I had heard of him seems to be false. He is very passionate about your daughter and her safety, more so than just because she's a kunoichi of his. It's a beautiful thing. She brings out the best in him and he gives her the confidence and strength to flash the byakugan at me despite the fact it causes her pain," Hiashi chuckled again._

_Ren really didn't want to be eavesdropping she slipped back to the door and put her shoes back on. She would just have to hope that Gaara hadn't went to bed yet. _

_She hadn't planned to stay over originally because Temari was out of town and wouldn't be back until early morning. Ren didn't really know where else to go so she had headed to the Kazekage Mansion. Gaara had actually been sitting out on the steps. He didn't ask questions but she told him what she had heard anyway. _

"Hey Short Stuff," Temari said as she spanked Ren's left buttock. Ren yelped and turned to look at her friend. "Show me the ring," Temari demanded with a smile. Ren dried her hands then extended her left hand. "He got the one I told him too," She said with a smile, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Ren said and hugged Temari gently. The two did a silly hopping hug and laughed. "Have you talked to him yet," Ren asked as she bit her lip.

"Yeah. He told me I'm going to be an aunt. I can't wait. He's confused but happy about it, so don't worry about that." Temari started laughing, "Be glad you didn't get with Kankuro. He hates kids so much."

Ren paled slightly and without thinking placed her hands over her belly as soon as Kankuro walked into the room. He looked at her like she had grown another head. The sight made Temari laugh louder. "What'd you do to her? Some strange genjutsu," Kankuro asked as he stared at Ren.

Ren shook her head and sighed. "I can't do genjutsu. You know that."

"Then she's finally lost her mind," Kankuro said as he grabbed a piece of bread to put in the toaster. He had to duck to avoid being hit by a butcher's knife. "Hey I was just kidding!"

"Whatever," Temari said as she put her hands on her hips.

"P-please don't fight," Ren requested with a frown.

"Sorry," They both muttered.

"Oh! Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Hanabi are wanting me to go shopping with them again today. Would you like to come, Temari?"

"I'd like that. It'll give us time to catch up and enjoy some girl time. Maybe we'll convince them to get pedicures. My feet are killing me," Temari said with a smile. She seemed to be daydreaming and Ren could only giggle.

"Hey what am I supposed to do today," Kankuro asked with a pout.

"Your job maybe," Temari muttered.

"Gaara does need an assistant," Ren said with a giggle.

"Tch, why can't I get an off day," Kankuro muttered.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm so glad you suggested this," Ino gushed.

All 6 girls felt like they were in heaven. They were sitting in the spa with their feet soaking in warm water that was being vibrated. Temari had her head back and was practically moaning as she said, "I know. I'm full of so many great ideas."

Ren, Hinata, and Hanabi giggled. "I'll admit it, you are," Sakura said with a content sigh, "This is amazing. We need a spa like this in Konoha."

Hinata blushed faintly and said, "S-sometimes Sasuke gives me foot massages. This kind of reminds me o-of when he does. He's great with h-his hands."

"Oh I bet he is," Temari said with a chuckle.

Hinata ignored Temari's comment and suggested, "Maybe Lee-san would massage you, Sakura-chan."

"Wonder if I could convince Naruto to," Ino said dreamily.

"Father would kill me if I asked Konohamaru to do that," Hanabi said with a giggle. "He wouldn't do it anyway," Hanabi pouted a little. She liked the boy so much but he barely noticed her.

Ren didn't want in on this conversation. She was perfectly happy listening to the girls go on and on about their loves. She didn't need to tell them about Gaara, she was perfectly happy keeping him all to herself. Well, for now. She'd soon be sharing him with their baby. She smiled and closed her eyes to just listen to the conversation.

"How did you land Uchiha anyway Hinata? Sakura and Ino weren't much help in making me understand," Temari chuckled.

"Ano, well," Hinata bit her lip and looked at her knees, "I was visiting Naruto in the hospital a few months a-after Sasuke returned. He was there too and we started talking. He got on my nerves, kind of. He said some mean things and I kind of told him off b-because he was very rude. After that he wouldn't leave me alone. I don't think he meant to fall for me. I really didn't mean to fall for him. One m-minute I couldn't wait to get away from him, the next I couldn't w-wait to be with h-him always."

"That's really, uh, interesting," Temari stated. Every single girl was smiling. Ren didn't know anything about Sasuke really but that fit in perfectly with what she did know. "You keep him in line, Hinata," Temari said with a chuckle.

"Onee-chan brings out the best in him," Hanabi said with a proud smile, "And she's not as much of a push over with him around. Otou-sama has even told her he's proud of her since she started hanging out with Uchiha."

"It's true. They really do complete each other. There was a time where I'd of killed to be in Hinata's shoes but I see now that she's who he's meant for. Lee's meant for me, as crazy as that sounds," Sakura giggled, "He's so sweet. He does everything he can to make me happy. For the first time I'm more focused on making someone else happy though. My happiness comes from his. Sometimes that means watching silly old karate movies or pushing myself harder so that he's not working out alone. I don't know how TenTen was able to keep up. Sometimes I wish Kiba wouldn't have started courting her. She spends her time training with him now," Sakura paused to look at Ren, "TenTen was Lee and Neji's teammate. We've all decided that when we get back to Konoha we'll be gathering all pictures of Neji the village has and making copies for you. We're also going to have people write out things about him."

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean you can't know him," Ino said softly.

The air was now heavy. Everyone was quiet as Ren nodded. "I appreciate that so much. I still don't really know how I should feel about it. I'm very depressed to know I had a brother and now I don't but you all make it impossible to stay sad about it. You're all so kind. You're going to go through all that trouble for a silly girl you barely know," Ren said with a soft smile.

Hanabi reached out and put her hand on Ren's. "You're Ren-nee-san. You love reading, writing, strawberries, and rice. You hate mushrooms, peas, yakon, and those little bows people put on presents. You're really nice except in battle, according to Ino, and you are in love with the Kazekage, according to the ring on your finger," Hanabi said with a giggle.

Ren blushed a little and sighed. "Okay, you're starting to know me fairly well already. Those bows really are pointless though. A waste of material that takes forever to get unknotted if it's not tied just right."

"None of us will ever give you presents with a bow on it, promise," Ino said with a laugh.

Ren was eager to get them back on track, away from herself. "When will you be getting married," Ren asked Ino.

"Oh, I don't know yet. He just asked me a month ago and we haven't really had time to plan. It'll be a simple white wedding," She said with a smile, "Naruto's got his inheritance from his parents but I'd rather we save that as much as possible. Plus my parents want to keep things simple. I don't want anything fancy anyway. It'll be an intimate event where I walk down the aisle to the man I love and promise to be together always. That to me feels perfect."

"That sounds wonderful," Ren said with a smile.

"Too bad your wedding is going to have to be huge," Temari said to bring Ren out of her own wedding daydreams. "You'll be standing on the balcony of the academy with all of Suna below you."

"I don't care how our wedding is," Ren's smile grew, "I'd marry him in my birthday suit if I had to." She blushed at the thought but quickly recovered, "I'll have a beautiful wedding with the people Gaara cares about most watching. I don't like being the center of attention but I'd do anything for Gaara. He's the Kazekage so a big wedding is expected. I'm prepared for that."

"When will it be," Ino asked.

"I hope it'll be before we have to go," Sakura said.

"Can I be a part of it," Hanabi questioned with a grin.

"I'd like to be able to see it," Hinata said with a gentle smile.

"I'm sure you will all get to see it. They're getting married in a hurry," Temari said quieter than usual.

"How come," asked Sakura.

"B-because," Ren stuttered and looked around to make sure no one else would hear, "I-I'm p-pregnant."

"What," Ino yelled. The few people in the spa turned to look at the group. Ino blushed a little and laughed as she waved it off. "Nothing to worry about. I just couldn't believe the price of this. It's really a steal!"

The people all laughed and went back to what they were doing. All six girls let out a sigh of relief at the same time. "That's not why he asked you to marry him is it," Hanabi asked with a frown.

It was very clear to Ren that she needed to clarify things or Gaara may end up with an exploding tag under his pillow. She absolutely adored her youngest cousin. She wasn't afraid to prank anyone. Gaara had found that out when he took a shower. Hanabi had claimed she thought she had put pudding in Kankuro's bathroom. "No, he didn't know when he asked," Ren said with a small smile.

"How did he propose," Hinata asked quietly.

Ren's smile became a grin. She knew it wasn't the most romantic proposal on the planet, but it was hers and it was perfect.

XXXXXXXX

The table in the Kazekage's mansion's kitchen was feeling a little crowded. Gaara, Ren, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and Hinata were all sitting at it. If anyone else were going to be eating they would have to do so in the dining room.

Gaara disliked the dining room, he preferred the less formal environment of the kitchen. He was pleased when he learned Ren felt the same way. She had been leaning over the counter eating an apple with her back to him when he made that discovery. She was humming a song Gaara couldn't recognize but it sounded like some sort of lullaby. She was wearing one of his smaller shirts and the way she bent over gave him a great view. They had defiled the kitchen counter that morning.

Gaara had to blink to clear the thought from his mind before his pants got too much tighter. He glanced over at Ren who was watching Hinata as she talked about something with Ino. He wasn't paying attention. "Hey Gaara," Naruto said from his place at Gaara's right, "What's up with your face?"

Gaara blinked only once and tilted his head to the side. He was confused. He had no idea what Naruto was talking about. Ren turned to look at Gaara and gasped. She was standing from her seat with a napkin in hand in less than a second. "Gaara what happened," She asked as she wiped his nose.

He had a nose bleed. He pinched the soft spot under the bone of his nose and held it there while Ren held the napkin. "I'm uncertain. It's never happened before," He muttered.

"What were you doing? Digging for gold too rough," Naruto asked with a bellowing laugh.

"Quite down, dobe," Sasuke called to him from the other end of the table.

"Naruto don't be so gross at the table. We've come too far with your table manners for you to fail at them now," Ino teased.

Hinata covered her mouth to hide a laugh. Ren's eyes met Gaara's and she knew that look. She instantly felt a small fire ignite in her lower abdomen. She was suddenly very aware of why Gaara had gotten a nosebleed. Well, she was aware that it had to do with becoming aroused very quickly but she had no idea what provoked it. Was he attracted to Ino or Hinata? She certainly wasn't looking sexy right now. She was in his tee shirt and jeans. Nothing sexy about that. She almost questioned him about it but the look in his eyes told her that it was her that he was thinking about. He looked at her like he would pounce her the second they were alone. She couldn't wait.

A small smile formed on Ren's lips and Ino giggled. Naruto sniffed the air once which resulted in him being hit over the head by his lovely fiancé. "What'd I do," he groaned. He just had thought he smelled something different and wanted to make sure he wasn't imagining whatever it was.

"Don't sniff like that, it's rude," Ino scolded him, "We have to be prepared for formal dinners when you become Hokage, remember? It's not all sunshine and rainbows."

Ren was thoroughly embarrassed. In her panicked state she decided she had to take the focus off of Gaara's nosebleed and so she looked at Naruto with a smile and asked, "How is it that you and Gaara became such good friends?"

"He was my first friend," Gaara told her clearly catching onto where she was going with this and hoping it worked. His future wife was bright, even under pressure. "We met for the chunin exams, while you were in your coma," He said looking at her. He wonder if it had been ten minutes yet because he was really wanting to let go of his nose.

"Yeah. When we first met I automatically hated him. He was an arrogant bastard that thought he was so great. He was also pretty scary," Naruto admitted.

"When I first saw Gaara, I watched him kill three genin just because he said they looked at him funny," Hinata said reluctantly, "I'm really glad you aren't like that now, Kazekage-sama."

Ren pulled the blood soaked napkin from Gaara's nose and a maid came to collect it from her hands without a word. The bleeding had stopped. Ren swallowed hard and found her hand within Gaara's under the table. He looked troubled by Hinata's words. She knew he didn't like the person he was before. "Gaara had a rough childhood," Ren said quietly without taking her eyes off his, "I didn't know him very well until after he had met Naruto and decided to change his ways but even I was fearful of him." She turned her gaze to Naruto and told him, "Arigato, Naruto. Had it not been for you, my life would be a lot less happy."

Naruto blushed slightly and shrugged. "It's no big deal. It was years ago. I just did what I thought was best. I saw a lot of myself in Gaara," Naruto told her.

"Because you were both jinchuuriki, vessels for tailed beasts," Sasuke stated bluntly.

"It was more than that, teme," Naruto snarled. "I saw the darkness he was suffering in and knew that pain all too well. Gaara and I were the same. I just allowed others to save me a lot sooner."

"Y-you contain a t-tailed b-beast," Ren asked as she suddenly paled.

Naruto stared at Ren and everyone in the room stiffened. Ino was as pale as Sai, Hinata looked like she had swallowed something fowl, Sasuke's eyes were wide, Gaara was passive but internally cursing himself for not reminding her, and Naruto was blank. "What, are you afraid of me or something," Naruto scoffed.

Ren drew in a deep breath. It wasn't that she was afraid, she was just curious to know some things and wished that hadn't been Naruto's fate. His words were ones she hadn't heard in a while, just said a little differently. _"Do you fear me,"_ He would ask. _"I just don't know you yet,"_ she would respond. She couldn't respond to Naruto like that. It felt too different and warranted a different response. "Not at all, Naruto. I was just a little shocked to actually meet someone who has one. Is it as bad for you as it was Gaara? He never slept, was always irritable, and angry."

Gaara looked at her and she was pretty sure she could read his mind. _"I'm sitting right here,"_ he was probably thinking. She smiled weakly to him and he returned her smile. She was forgiven without a word.

"There are similarities and differences. Every jinchuuriki is different because every beast is different. Me, I was an orphan. Both of my parents died but my father was able to seal Kurama the Kyubi inside me to save the village. I didn't know I had it in me until I was 12. People always treated me different, ne? The only people I had in my life were Old Man Sarutobi and Iruka-sensei," Naruto responded.

Ino cut in with a smile, "He means The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Ren nodded and looked at Naruto to continue. "Well," He sighed out, "I sleep, laugh, and have fun. Gamabunta," Naruto was cut off again this time by Sasuke.

"His giant toad summon," Sasuke stated to clear that up.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, Gamabunta once told me that the rings around Gaara's eyes were from insomnia. He couldn't sleep soundly so his dreams became nightmares. Every time Gaara would fall asleep Shukaku would eat away at his psyche. He was very clear that if that happened the person Gaara once was would cease to exist. The lack of sleep is what made him unstable. For Gaara it was a heavy burden. If he fell asleep he'd eventually lose his mind and Shukaku would take over. If Gaara stayed awake there wasn't as much danger. For me I didn't have anything like that. Kurama used to be vicious and destructive but now it's all worked out and he's an ally rather than something I have to keep contained."

Ren nodded in understanding. Gaara was still thinking, _"I'm only right here, please continue speaking as if I'm not sitting Right. Next. To. You."_

"How is it that you were able to open Gaara's eyes exactly? It's been a really long time since Gaara explained it to me and I'd like to hear the other side of the story," Ren requested. She reached under the table and placed her hand on Gaara's knee. She wanted him to know she realized he was there and that she was sorry if she was making him angry. She hoped she wasn't making him angry. Shukaku or no Shukaku he was the Kazekage for a reason and she did not want to see that fight.

"When our fight was finished he had beaten me. I couldn't move and yet he still continued, using his chin to pull his whole body closer. For a change I felt fear. He could have finished me. I'll never forget his words as he inched closer," Gaara said flatly. His hand made it's way onto Ren's and gave it a light squeeze to know he was fine.

"It's almost unbearable isn't it," Naruto said as he too recalled his own words, "The feeling of being all alone. I know that feeling. I've been there in that dark and lonely place but now there are others. Other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I won't ever give up. I will stop you even if I have to kill you."

Ren stared at Gaara who squeezed her hand reassuringly. She had heard this all before but it was still a scary thought, losing Gaara. She'd come close to losing him when Shukaku was extracted. Had Chiyo not given her life for his…? Ren swallowed hard. She hadn't even been here and it weighed heavily on her mind. "I asked him 'But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?' I was very confused by his actions. I should have been able to defeat him but he just kept coming," Gaara said softly.

"I replied to him by speaking the truth. I spilled my heart. I told him 'Because they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept _me _for who _I_ am. They're my friends.' Then Sasuke showed up and told me that Sakura was okay. I passed out."

"Kankuro and Temari got me out of there quickly and I felt regret for the first time. Naruto's words sat heavily in my mind. I started questioning why you, Ren, meant so much to Kankuro. I asked myself why anyone fights for anyone else. I was sorry for my actions, not just in attacking The Leaf but for every moment of hate I have ever felt. We, Suna, were wrong in our actions that day. It is just good fortune that Konohagakure was so understanding," Gaara muttered.

"You're lucky I didn't go after you after I got stronger," Sasuke muttered. Hinata placed her hand on his to try and get him to behave himself.

Ren looked at Sasuke with the intent to kill. She wanted to rip his stupid eyes from their sockets. She didn't even notice that her byakugan was active. She felt Gaara's hand tighten around hers and she had to bite down on her tongue to keep from growling. "Hey, teme," Naruto glared, "You would have stepped one foot within Suna and been taken back home a hell of a lot sooner. Don't go around acting like you're better than everyone else. You're just pissed because you couldn't beat Gaara. I thought we were past that," Naruto scoffed.

Ino's eyes were narrowed as she stared at the Uchiha. "Naruto's right. You can't talk like that Sasuke. There's always someone stronger, faster, smarter. You don't know who that will be."

"Sasuke please," Hinata plead.

"Fine," Sasuke scowled, "I apologize for my behavior." He looked at Ren and their eyes met. She was looking right through them to the nerves behind those eyes. She could probably have them out with the soup spoon if she were fast enough. Of course she could be if she really tried. "You can relax now," Sasuke mocked her, "I'm not interested in hurting your boyfriend anymore."

Ren's eyes narrowed and she nearly stood but Gaara kept her hand held tight. She turned to look at him and he flashed her one of his smiles. Ren's anger faded immediately. The veins around her eyes returned to normal and she had to blink to adjust to the change in vision.

Hinata, Ino, and Naruto all three let out breaths of relief. Gaara pulled Ren closer and pressed his lips gently against her temple. "He's just trying to get a rouse out of you," Gaara whispered to Ren before planting a second soft kiss on her temple. Ren relaxed considerably. She still didn't like that _teme_ but would put up with him, for Gaara and Hinata.

"Kazekage-sama," Ino said from next to Naruto, "I'm glad you've grown out of your blood-lust days too. I know I've never really said anything but you've helped us all out in some way. You're a good friend to have."

"Ino's right," Hinata nodded in agreement, "If it hadn't been for you and your siblings I would have lost my brother. Well," Hinata rubbed the back of her head, "He's not really my brother but Kiba-kun is as close as it gets without being blood."

"You're welcome," Gaara said flatly.

"Well then, what's for desert," Naruto asked with a sly grin.

"Hopefully nothing too sweet," Sasuke muttered. All hostility had left him. Ren couldn't figure the guy out.

"We'll be having chocolate covered strawberries and ice cream. There is a less sweet vanilla for you, Sasuke," Gaara told them. Everyone seemed fine with this. Ren was more than fine with it. She _loved_ strawberries so much. All of her anger was forgotten as Gaara offered her a strawberry.

XXXXXXXX

_Dear Momoko,_

_It's been a while since I wrote to you, I apologize for that. How's the baby? I know you were due to have him or her last month but I never received word. I hope you're doing well. I miss you. I met a girl named Ino who reminds me of you a lot. She adores shopping, is always happy, can be bossy, and has a big heart. She's engaged to a guy named Uzumaki Naruto. He's a really nice guy. He's energetic with a big heart. He was Gaara's first friend so I'm determined to be his friend too. _

_A lot has happened to me. In my last letter I told you that Gaara and I had taken our relationship to a 'more than friends' level. Well, I'm pregnant with his baby and soon to be Mrs. Sabaku Gaara. That's big news right? Kaasan took the news about my pregnancy much better than I expected. I assume that's because Gaara asked me to be his wife. He's been great to me. I expected him to be angry or distressed when I told him. He stayed quiet and I could practically hear his brain working through it. He seemed happy about it, well as happy as Kazekage-sama gets. _

_I met my father's family. Turns out I had a brother, Neji, who died at the age of 18 protecting our cousin. From what Ino has told me, she grew a lot after his death. I'm not sure how to handle it. I feel like I've been robbed of something I always wanted and didn't even know I had. I wish I could know him. Lee, his teammate and my long-distance-sensei, said he wasn't always the easiest person to get along with. He claims Neji was naturally talented and Lee always had to work hard to try to be as good as him. Lee's biggest regret regarding my brother is that they will never get to battle. _

_I feel like my heart is broken because of it. I knew I would never know my father but his death is still hard to accept. I lost two people who could have been very important people in my life. I don't want that for my child. He or she will have siblings and know them. I don't expect them to always get along but they will know that they are family and that that is the most important thing in life. _

_I don't want this letter to be all sadness though. I'm becoming friends with my cousins and my mother is getting along with my uncle. It's weird how often they have tea. I keep finding him over until late in the evening. I believe they spend most of the time speaking of my father, my cousins, and I. It's nice though. Kaasan is actually laughing and seems much happier. Hiashi is also acting different. He's usually so stuck up and stoic. I've actually seen him laugh and show kindness towards her. He says nice things about Hinata, Hanabi, and I when he doesn't think I can hear them. It's nice. _

_Hanabi is a little firecracker! I love her though. She calls me Ren-nee-san. I cannot express how much that fills my heart with joy. I've been spending a lot of time with Hanabi. She's a little prankster. She's put pudding in Gaara's shampoo bottle, a cactus in Kankuro's bed, and blue dye in Temari's facial cleanser. She looked like a blueberry for three days! I'm waiting on her to do something to me. Maybe she's waiting for me to move into the house first. I'm afraid of how she'll prank me._

_Hinata is very shy so it's harder to connect with her but I love her as well. She's here for her honeymoon so I don't expect to see much of her. There's been a few days where I've been around her without her husband but usually he's right there with her. They're a cute couple. He doesn't say much and when he does his voice is usually arrogant unless it's to her. He's a teme without her. She's quiet but never really has anything mean to say, except to Sasuke, her husband. They're so good together it's downright silly._

_I have also met a girl named Sakura. She has pink hair and a big forehead. Ino calls her 'Billboard Brow' or 'Forehead' but it's not spiteful. Hinata told me that it used to be but now that they're friends it's more like pet names. Ino is 'Ino-pig' to Sakura. She's dating Lee and they're polar opposites. She's short tempered and has a tendency to hit I've noticed. Lee's energetic and optimistic. He can be a lot to take at times though. He's always pulling me into bear hugs that make it hard to breathe. Sakura's really gentle with him though. It's like she's a different person when she's dealing with Lee instead of Naruto, Ino's fiancé. _

_I've met so many new people since I came home. I miss you dearly but I am so glad to be in Sunagakure and living my life. How are Tamotsu and Yoshihiro? I should really write to Yoshihiro. He's still my friend and I haven't been a very good one. Distance is no excuse. I'll write to him after this. I'd life for you to come to my wedding but I know that's not possible. You've had a baby and are in no condition to travel. I promise to send you pictures. I'm so glad I got to see your wedding. It was truly beautiful and it was an honor. You're like my big sister, so Momoko-nee-san, I love you. If you ever need someone to talk to feel free to write. I'll not be the quickest response because it takes time for mail but I'll always be here for you. Be safe and write back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Hyogo Ren _

XXXXXXXX

"Hey what movie do you guys want to watch," Naruto called over his shoulder to his friends. He was sitting on the couch while Gaara and Lee were getting popcorn, drinks, and candy. It was a guy's day. The only thing that was kind of ruining it was Sasuke. He was in one of his moods. He hadn't wanted to come but Hinata had wanted to go spend time with Ren. Naruto, if he didn't know better, would have thought that Sasuke was jealous of Ren.

Kankuro came into the living room with a horror movie in tow. "We'll watch this one," he said with a sly grin. No one argued as the five of them sat down and watched the movie.

The film started out fairly simple. It was a couple moving into a new house with nice neighbors. 10 minutes in and it all went to hell. The woman ended up pregnant with a demon baby that eventually tore her apart from the inside out. The neighbors, who worshiped the devil, were there to take the baby. The movie ended with the parents dead and the baby to be raised by the Satanists. At the very end there was a flash of the child, grown up, stabbing something and blood splattering up around him before the end credits rolled.

All five of them sat there in silence as the credits rolled on. Gaara wasn't sure what to think. He was suddenly having many insecurities about his future child. Kankuro couldn't believe how messed up that movie was. This is why he didn't like kids. They were too easily shaped into monsters. That and they cried and thought everyone owed them something.

Lee was weeping into a pillow. He hadn't been able to watch a majority of the movie because it was 'too much' for him. Naruto and Sasuke both had their jaws dropped. "If I didn't want to restore my clan, I'd say that movie has put me off having children," Sasuke muttered.

"There will be no little Lee's running around now. My youthful desire for reproduction with my blossom of love is ruined," Lee said from behind the pillow.

"I'm still gonna have kids with Ino," Naruto said with a shrug. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. Even Gaara would have sworn off children if he wasn't already expecting one. He prayed it wouldn't be a demon. He'd spent his childhood as one. He prayed that wouldn't be mirrored back. "What? She's smoking hot and would be a great mother. If our kids start getting outta line. Bam!" Naruto punched his fist into his palm, "She can do some mind jutsu and make 'em behave."

"That's not how it works, dobe," Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah plus I don't think that'd teach your kids anything," Kankuro stated.

"Well, either way. We'll be making lots of little Uzumaki's," Naruto said as he wiggled his eyebrows around.

Kankuro chuckles, Sasuke rolled his eyes, Lee stared at Naruto like he was his hero, and Gaara stared at them all blankly.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto waved his hand in front of Gaara's face, "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I'm going to be a father," Gaara stated in a daze.

"Damn," Sasuke grunted.

"Already," Lee asked innocently.

"You sure are a fast worker. Ren-chan is pretty hot though. If I didn't have Ino and you weren't in the picture I'd chase her like a fox chases mice," Naruto stated.

"She does have a nice ass," Kankuro muttered and Sasuke smirked.

"How dare you all talk about Ren-chan like she is a piece of meat waiting to be devoured," Lee shouted.

"Oh please," Kankuro shrugged, "Like you haven't looked at Sakura like that. What does it for you? Her barely their chest or her perfectly round ass?"

"Maybe it's her forehead," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sakura is a beautiful person even if she can be very abusive at times," Naruto rushed to her defense.

"Yeah! Sakura is a beautiful person with a big heart. She is kind and gentle and smart. She gives the best handjobs in the world," Lee blurted out. Then he blushed and covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

"Hand jobs? That's what you like about her," Kankuro asked with a brow raised.

Everyone except Gaara and Lee erupted into fits of laughter. "What is said in this room remains between us," Gaara informed them with glares that promised death if they did not comply. All men nodded. "Good," Gaara said with a nod.

"Hey Gaara," Sasuke smirked, "I've been meaning to ask if she's as firey in the bed as she is when she's defending you."

Gaara suddenly had the urge to punch Sasuke for three reasons. The first being that it was none of Sasuke's business how Ren behaved in private. Two: Gaara wasn't sure how he could even begin to answer that question. And Three: he didn't need Ren to protect him and hated that Sasuke had even implied that he did.

Gaara was about to launch himself at Sasuke when Kankuro spoke, "You should hear it. He makes her scream practically and it lasts for hours. I swear some nights I don't get any sleep. It's like now that they're engaged and she's already pregnant they're going at it like rabbits."

All eyes were on Gaara. Sasuke looked indifferent, Naruto looked envious, Kankuro was waiting for his brother's reaction, and Lee looked at Gaara as if he were a god. Gaara didn't know the best way to handle the situation. He sat there and slowly heat traveled up his neck to his face, all the way into his hairline. He was blushing as bad as Hinata and Ren sometimes did. This conversation really needed to stay within that room.

XXXXXXXX

Ren and Hanabi sat at the table in Gaara's kitchen picking at their breakfast. "Everyone's left us here," Hanabi pouted.

"Yep," Ren said with a sigh as she took a bite of her toast. She didn't want toast but she was feeling nauseous so this was the best option. She really wanted lizard tongue. It was a weird craving for her but that's what she wanted. She blamed Gaara. The baby would love his favorite foods, she was sure of it.

"They didn't even leave a note," Hanabi exclaimed.

"Yeah I know," Ren sighed again.

"Just because we know what they're all out doing doesn't mean they shouldn't have left a note! We could've forgotten for all they know!"

Ren rubbed the back of her neck and stared at Hanabi. She loved her darling cousin but this wasn't as big of a deal as she was making it out to be. Gaara had kissed her and told her goodbye before leaving to his office. Kankuro had stopped in to check on her before he headed out to the boarder for patrols. Ren knew for a fact that Hinata and Hiashi had tried to wake Hanabi before setting out to do their own things. Baki and Sakura would be over any minute to escort the two of them to the shop where Ren was getting her wedding dress from. Naoma would get there when she could and Temari would meet them there around 11.

"It's not that bad, Imouto," Ren said with a small smile, "Do you not like alone time with me? Sure they left us here but we have important things to do today too, ne? We have to pick out my gown, your dress, and Temari's dress. I'm kind of relieved not to have Lee and Naruto around right now. I don't want boys standing there watching me as I come and go from the changing room trying on gowns."

"What about Baki, he's a guy," Hanabi said with a sly smile.

"He's a man who's 16 years my senior and guarding me. You can't go anywhere without a guard and Gaara has decided to have someone guarding me all the time too. I'm glad it's Baki and not Matsuri or Isago. Don't get me wrong, Matsuri's not so bad other than her hating me for being with Gaara. Isago's a great jonin and very capable. I just don't really know him. He was supposed to be my sensei but when the Fourth died that plan flew out the window so he's a complete mystery to me."

"Isago is a remarkable jonin and he was indeed supposed to be your sensei," Baki said from behind the girls. Both tensed up and Ren dropped her toast onto the floor. "Didn't mean to sneak up on you, I assumed one or both of you would notice my approach."

"I'm still half asleep," Hanabi whined.

Ren picked up her toast with a sigh. It was better not to provoke him. He'd just turn it into a training exercise of some sort. It didn't matter if you were genin, chunin, or even jonin. Baki would go out of his way to make sure you improved. That was great but Ren was tired, pregnant, nauseous, and suddenly feeling very moody. She got up and threw the bread in the trash before gathering the dishes and taking them to the sink. "Where's Sakura-san," Ren muttered.

"She's running a little late but will be here shortly. Perhaps you two should get dressed while we wait," Baki suggested.

Ren and Hanabi both looked down at their bodies. Ren was wearing one of Gaara's shirts that barely hid her underwear and Hanabi was wearing a frilly pink nightgown. Both girls blushed and rushed out of the kitchen to change.

XXXXXXXXX

"Whoa you look like a brunette Temari," were the first words out of Sakura's mouth when she saw Ren. Ren had forgotten that she didn't have any clean clothes so she had sneaked into Temari's room to borrow some, mostly because Temari had already lent her clothes in the past. Ren was wearing Temari's dark blue, elbow length sleeved dress with a slit up the right side to her knee. A red sash was tied around her waist and thin red straps were wrapped around her shoulders. Hanabi had found it funny to put her hair into four pigtails even though it was much too long to stick up like Temari's did.

"I didn't have any clean clothes. I was so excited to come over here that I spaced them," Ren said with a sigh.

"Doesn't she look so cute? She's not got a giant fan to carry around but look," Hanabi said as she turned Ren around and pointed to the twin fans tied behind Ren's back on the left side. "She's got fans of her own," she said as she giggled.

"You two really went all out when it comes to dressing like Temari," Sakura commented.

"The fans are her normal weapons. She's a Wind Release user like Temari and myself," Baki informed the girls from the doorway. "Shall we go and get this over with?"

The walk to the shop was filled with whispers and giggles between the three females while Baki walked behind them fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Once Sakura had looked back at him and then started laughing again as soon as she looked away. Did the pink haired girl forget she was on guard duty too? It was going to be a long day for him. He hoped that Gaara knew exactly what he had asked of him.

As soon as the group entered the shop the owner turned the sign in the window to say closed. Marrying the Kazekage had its perks, they had the whole store to themselves. Ren, Sakura, and Hanabi browsed the hundreds of gowns hanging around the store. Baki followed them around and was soon loaded down with four wedding gowns, three bridesmaid dresses, and three veils. He helped Hanabi and Ren get the dresses into the changing rooms then took a seat across from the doors.

Hanabi came out of the changing room first. She came out and Sakura zipped up the back of the dress. It was a sky blue floor length dress. It had long sleeves that hung loosely around Hanabi's arms, a baby doll bodice with a navy blue belt, and flowed out slightly under the belt. Hanabi stared into the mirror grinning. She didn't really like the dress but she was so thrilled that she had convinced Ren to make her a bridesmaid that it didn't matter to her what she wore. "What do you think of this one," Sakura called to the closed dressing room door.

"Just a second," Ren called from within the room. She opened the door after about a minute and stepped out. She allowed Sakura to tie her dress while she stared at Hanabi. "Well," Ren said with a forced smile, "I hate it."

"Me too," Sakura said with a nod.

"Agreed," Hanabi laughed.

Hanabi stepped away from the mirrors to let Ren move to them. Ren wore an ivory princess-like gown. It had long sleeves that flowed out at her elbows and a corset top that had barely any beading or lace. "I don't like it," Hanabi blurted out, "It doesn't suit you at all. It's not elegant enough."

"Mmhmm," Sakura agreed.

Ren ran her hand down the front of the dress and then twisted to get a look at the back. "Are you sure it's that bad," Ren asked quietly.

"It's bad," Baki said from his seat.

Ren sighed, feeling defeated. Hanabi retreated into the dressing room while Ren continued to stare at the dress. She liked it. The front door opened and Sakura, Baki, and Ren turned to look at who came in. Naoma waved and approached slowly. She had her mouth covered as she stared at the dress. "No, baby, just," Naoma paused, "Just no."

Ren sighed again and hung her head. Hanabi came out of the dressing room so Ren stepped back. Hanabi stepped up to the mirror and twirled slowly. The dress was the same color as the first but had navy lace over the sweetheart bodice that made up long sleeves. The dress flowed out just below Hanabi's naval and was silky.

"It's beautiful," Sakura muttered.

"Wow," Naoma said, "Now that's a dress."

"I really like that one," Ren said with a smile. Hanabi did look very lovely in it. The light color wasn't very flattering on Hanabi on its own but the lace over the top made it suit her well. "I'm going to go try on the next dress," Ren informed them. Sakura untied the dress and she disappeared into the changing room.

Ren came back out a little bit later wearing a dress similar to the first. Naoma spun her around immediately and sent her back to change. Hanabi tried on the other dress but it wasn't nearly as beautiful on her. The second dress was the one for her. Ren came out and returned to the changing room for a third time and was feeling like she would never find a dress.

Ren stepped out of the changing room and allowed Naoma to zip up the back. She closed her eyes tight as she stepped up to the mirror. She was afraid to look. She had liked every dress but everyone else outvoted her. She was getting tired and annoyed.

"That's the one," Temari said as she entered the store.

Ren opened her eyes and stared at the gown. It was _the one_. It was perfect. "I love it," Ren whispered.

"That's definitely the one," Naoma said.

"It's so beautiful," Hanabi exclaimed.

"You are going to knock Gaara's socks off," Sakura smirked.

"I agree," Baki said from his seat.

Naoma retrieved the veils from Baki and Ren tried them on. By the time they had found Temari's dress, accessorized, and bought all the items Ren was feeling excited, hopeful, and beautiful. She couldn't wait for her wedding day.

**Ren Note #2: **And there you have it. Are you guys excited to see (really i mean 'read a description of') Ren's dress?! The wedding is coming up! Sasuke's... well... Sasuke... and Lee's well... Lee! I really hope everyone's enjoying it. It's kind of hard to portray some of these characters. I was also having a hard time juggling having so many in one place! I hope I'm not butchering too much of what happened in the Manga/Anime because, quite frankly, I haven't seen Shippuden. Reviews are always appreciated! They make me smile and push me to get things done! Thank you for reading :)

Nee-san- Big sister

Nii-san- Big brother

Imouto- Little Sister

Otouto- Little Brother (just because I've listed big brother and sister I'll list little too)


	10. Ch 9: Boy or Girl?

**Ren Note: **Okay heads up guys… This wedding is like a modern USA wedding. I don't know enough about Japanese culture to write a ceremony like that and I'm not even going to bother pretending that I do. I got help from a website that I can't figure out how to share. :( Actually most of the stuff said there is a copy and paste. I _hate_ doing that but I'm really no good at vows and ceremonies. :( Forgive me? Also… If anyone knows anything about Japanese wedding ceremonies and would like to teach me, I would be forever in your debt. I'm planning on Sasuke and Hinata's wedding being a traditional Japanese wedding (whatever that means… I'm not sure how to word that!) So that would be helpful for one of the next fan fictions I'll be writing. Also I have a big, big favor to ask of you loyal readers… Could you share my story around? I recently deleted my roleplay accounts off Facebook and am worried that some of the people who usually read this story won't know when it's updated. I would greatly appreciate anything done to promote this story. I don't care to have more readers, those of you I already have are more than I could have hoped for and the ones that keep joining into the crowd are heartwarming, but I'd like to keep the ones I have. I'll admit that this update was a rough one. I knew what I wanted to happen (RaRa and I always brainstorm and we do have the plot all worked out) but getting it executed was difficult. I felt like I was rushing myself and the chapter wasn't coming out right. Thank you all for sticking with me. I know that this update is late. I've messaged some of you saying why and now I'll tell everyone else. My real life was thrown upside down (yet again) and it's difficult to find time to write. I hope that you all will understand, I promise this story isn't over, not by a long shot, but I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'd love to be able to promise you Tuesday (2/10/15) but I don't like making promises I can't be sure I'll keep. I would also like to thank **Sweet Petit** for the request made. It's not in this chapter but will definitely be in the next! Just you wait and see! RaRa have the gears turning in our noggins!

Chapter Nine:

Ren had spent the week preparing for her wedding. She rarely got to see Gaara, which was fine by her since she was nauseous 90% of the time. She couldn't stand the smell of fish, lilacs, or sage. Every time she would get a whiff of them, she'd have to find the nearest trash bin or toilet. Hanabi caught on quickly and actually stopped wearing her lilac perfume, much to Ren's relief.

When she wasn't feeling sick, it didn't feel so 'fine' that she didn't get to see Gaara. She missed him terribly. They had both been free last night but, being the night before their wedding, they couldn't see each other. That had torn Ren up inside. "Ren," Naoma called from outside Ren's room, breaking her out of her thoughts, "Are you ready to head out? We need to get to the salon to get our hair done."

"I'll be right there," Ren called back. She popped a prenatal vitamin in her mouth and finished the water in her glass. She wasn't really ready to spend hours getting her hair done but it would be worth it. She didn't want to sit in the uncomfortable salon chairs while people pulled her hair and painted her face but she knew she needed to do it. This was her wedding day and she was excited. After today she'd be living in the Kazekage mansion with her husband, sister-in-law, brother-in-law, and her mother. Gaara had talked Naoma into moving there after Ren had a breakdown about her mother being alone. The house here would be sold soon. Everything was to be moved out during the reception. Ren looked around the room that had been hers for 20 years and smiled at all the boxes that were staring at her. She had so many memories here, good and bad, but was willing to leave those behind to make new ones. She subconsciously rubbed her flat belly and smiled a little more.

Ren's hair was twisted and curled into an elegant chignon style up-do. She had a white lily crown that rested on top of her raven head. They had given her smoky cat-eye makeup for her eyelids, a light pink blush on her cheeks, and a pink lip stain as makeup. She looked at herself and grinned. She didn't usually think much of herself, and she disliked makeup most the time, but she had to admit she did look lovely, like she was glowing.

Getting into her dress had been a little more of a challenge than anyone had expected. It took Naoma, Temari, and Hanabi to get the dress over her head without messing up her hair and makeup. Ren was so glad she had put the white garter on her left thigh before the dress. There was no way she would be able to slip that on now.

"We really should've put that on you before we went to the salon," Hanabi muttered.

"We didn't want to risk getting it dirty," Naoma said gently.

"Yeah but we almost got her hair and makeup ruined along with the dress," Temari chuckled.

"It's on now so we're good. Will someone please zip me up," Ren asked kindly as she turned her back to the three of them. Temari handled her request in kind.

"Oh wow," Ino said as she closed the door. She was wearing a dress to match Temari and Hanabi. They wore sky blue dresses with a sweetheart bodice. Navy lace covered their chests and extended to their shoulders to make sleeves that reached their wrists. The dress was silky and began to flow out just under their navels, ending just below their knees. "You look, oh wow!"

Ren blushed brighter than the powder on her cheeks and looked in the mirror. The dress was ivory satin with white flower pattern lace covering it. The mandarin collar came up to Ren's jawline, leaving only a V-shaped amount of her throat exposed. Her whole body was covered in lace but the satin bodice had a strapless sweetheart bust line. The lace sleeves hugged Ren's arms and stopped mid-forearm. The dress began to flow out slowly around Ren's hips. Its skirt wasn't 'poofy' but it was loose and tapered down to her feet. There was a train that was only about four feet long and would drag behind her.

Temari helped Ren slip on her white, closed-toe Maryjane heels before Hanabi and Ino worked on making sure the dress was straight and situated. Ren felt like she was a doll being dressed up. She giggled silently at the thought. Naoma clipped the white lace veil to the flower crown on Ren's head. It flowed down her back to Ren's thighs. Temari fastened a simple teardrop shaped sapphire on a silver choker chain around Ren's neck, under the gowns collar. It peaked out through the V-shaped front and stood out against Ren's porcelain skin. It made Ren happy to see how lovely it went with everything.

"Okay something old," Namoa said.

"This," Temari said as she placed a white lace belt with Ren's twin fans tied to it around her hips. It suited the dress perfectly, the belt blended in well with the dress. It felt very fitting.

"Something new," Ino chimed.

"The dress is new," Naoma said softly.

"Something borrowed," Hanabi said with a smirk.

Ren sighed and Temari grabbed her right hand and raised it up. When Temari let go Ren kept her arm in the same position. Temari had told her it would be a surprise and Ren dreaded what she would make her wear. Hopefully it was not that brown beaded bracelet that Temari said she made as an academy student. Temari placed the bracelet she had gotten for her birthday from Shikamaru on Ren's wrist. It was a silver charm bracelet that had a heart charm, a leaf charm, a sand charm, and an infinity symbol. Ren's eyes began to tear up. She knew how much the bracelet meant to Temari and she couldn't believe her best friend was really going to let her wear it. It was the sweetest thing Temari had ever let her wear.

"Don't cry," Ino said quietly.

Naoma grabbed a tissue and patted Ren's eyes dry gently while she took deep breaths.

"Something blue is the sapphire necklace," Ren croaked out, wanting to finish the preparations.

She took another deep breath and smiled at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She was standing with four of the women in her life she absolutely adored. They all looked so lovely. She was starting to feel very nervous about everything though. Could she do this? She wanted to but there would be so many people. All of those eyes would be on her. Would it be like when she was in school? "I can't do this," Ren whispered so quietly that they had almost missed it. She was scared. Scared of the attention, scared of failing, scared of everything.

"It'll be okay, Ren-nee," Hanabi said taking her hand.

"Sweetie you want this," Naoma said as she placed her hands on the sides of Ren's face. Their eyes met and Naoma smiled. "You look so beautiful. You're a strong young woman and I'm proud of you. You've been through so much and are so happy. You belong with Kazekage-sama. You complete each other. I may be _old_ but I'm not blind. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him."

"He loves you so much," Temari said from her side. Hanabi's hand gripped hers tighter.

"You can do this. When you get out there it'll be like you two are the only ones in the world," Ino said softly.

Naoma released Ren's face and she nodded. "You're right," She said before taking a deep breath. She took a step towards the door but paused.

"It's time," Naoma whispered as she rubbed Ren's back.

"Ready to knock Gaara's socks off," Ino asked cheerfully.

"She's gonna do more than that," Temari commented with a smug smirk.

Ren nodded and took another deep breath. She was marrying the man she loved and this would be the start of a new beginning. She could do this because she wanted this. When she got there, it would just be the two of them. No one else would matter. She deserved the happiness he would bring her. She could do this.

XXXXXXXX

"I can't do this," Gaara muttered as he stared at himself in the mirror.

Kankuro smacked him on the back of his head. "The hell you can't," He growled.

"Oy, you're marrying the mother of your unborn child. Why the hell are you getting cold feet? You love her right? So what's the problem," Naruto asked with his arms crossed.

"Love is not something to be wasted because of doubts. You love Ren-chan very much and feel at peace with her don't you? The youth of your love is awe inspiring," Lee commented.

Gaara looked at his friends. He forced a smile. They were right. He did love Ren and he wanted to be with her always. Gaara took another look in the mirror, studying himself and his friends. "We look like penguins," Gaara murmured. He'd only seen pictures of them in books but knew they fit the description.

All four men looked at themselves and each other. They were all wearing black tuxedos with sky blue bowties. "Yeah," the three others said in unison with a sigh.

"It's worth it. You'll forget all about the dumb suit when you see her," Kankuro said as he patted his brother's shoulder. Once upon a time he'd have killed to be in his brother's shoes. Ren was a very special girl and he had often imagined she would be who he married, just friends or not. He was happy for his brother and only felt a little jealousy despite that. He knew full well he had blown any chance he had with Ren. She hadn't given him the time of day in years, granted she wasn't there most of it. He had come to terms with that and was glad that she found someone who made her happy, happier than he ever could.

"Kankuro's right," Naruto said with a foxy grin, "You're gonna see her and the only reason you'll think about the suit is to remove it."

Kankuro chuckled as Lee stared at the group confused. Gaara simply sighed in irritation. Why did he call these people friends? "C'mon," Naruto said as he put his hands on Gaara's shoulders to steer him towards the door, "You've got a blushing bride to marry."

"Just remember to breathe. You'll be alright," Kankuro said as he followed.

"Yes. Breathing is a good thing. We are here for you every step of the way," Lee said as he too followed.

That's why. That's why they were his friends. They were there for him no matter how petty the situation. They picked him up and dusted him off. They understood him and helped him through everything. He loved his friends. He watched as Naruto took the lead, waddling like a penguin, which made Gaara smile. Kankuro soon joined in and Lee was laughing so hard he couldn't walk straight. He could do this and he'd do it with his friends supporting him every step of the way.

XXXXXXXX

Gaara stood in front of the monk who would be preforming the ceremony since he couldn't do so for his own wedding. The monk was elderly with gray hair he wore in a comb-over style in a failed attempt to hide his balding head. He wore a green ornamental robe and held a scroll in his hands to read from. He had his back to the crowd that had gathered below the balcony to watch their Kazekage's wedding. The crowd itself was growing to be quite large. Gaara had made sure every available ninja was free to stand on crowd duty as well as to view the wedding.

Soft music started playing. The doors to the academy opened and Gaara turned his head to stare at the opening. Hanabi and Kankuro emerged. Kankuro looked like a giant next to the small 13 year old. He was so tall and she was so short. Gaara would have laughed if he weren't so composed on the outside and too nervous on the inside.

Kankuro and Hanabi parted ways. Kankuro moved to stand beside him and Hanabi stood next to where Ren would be. Ino and Lee came down the aisle next. Their arms were linked, like Kankuro's and Hanabi's had been, but they were standing as far apart as possible. Gaara could practically feel the jealousy rolling off of Sakura who sat in the second row on his side next to Baki. Ren's side held the Hyuga's and Sasuke. The two parted ways and moved to stand in their designated places.

Naruto and Temari looked stranger together than Lee and Ino had. Temari looked lovely though. All the ladies did so far. Naruto looked completely uncomfortable. Gaara could imagine the death threats as they walked. Temari probably had a kunai held to his back or something since she walked with her free hand behind her body. Gaara smirked a little. She would make sure everything went smoothly without a problem. He loved her. _"Why am I suddenly admitting to loving everyone,"_ Gaara mused to himself. He knew the answer was because he was so happy and appreciative to everyone today.

The music changed and Ren and Naoma emerged from the doorway. His breath caught in his chest and he had a hard time reminding himself to breathe until Naruto elbowed him in the side and told him to do so. She looked… there were no words for it. A small smile formed on her pink lips and he had to swallow hard to get the lump to go down. He was so sure he wanted to marry her that all doubts faded. Naoma slipped her arm from Ren's and took Gaara's hand. He noticed Naoma was shaking. Their eyes locked. _'Take good care of her,'_ he could feel her pleading with him. He nodded and she placed Ren's hand in his. Naoma stepped down from the altar and sat next to Hiashi who took her hand and offered her a tissue.

He stared at Ren and she stared back. She had tears forming in her eyes and he knew she would let them fall by the end of the ceremony. Her hands were trembling too so he rubbed them with his thumbs. The monk opened his scroll and looked between the two of them. They both broke each other's gaze and looked at him to nod. They were ready. They both knew this was what they wanted and they knew everything would be fine. Ino had been right, the only person Ren could focus on was Gaara.

"Ohayo friends, family," The monk said as he looked at the people seated on the balcony. He then turned to the crowd and said, "Citizens of Sunagakure." It was a good thing he had a microphone because his voice was quiet but echoed through the street below. There was an echo of 'Ohayo's through the street below. He turned back to the couple. "Today we are gathered for a happy occasion. We are gathered here together on this beautiful morning to be overjoyed for, and with, Sabaku Gaara- Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure and Hyogo Ren who have reminded us that even after so many terrible things happen goodness brightens our lives. Love shines through the darkness and creates new hope. They are the promise of possibility, the expectation of joyful surprise. We are here to witness, celebrate, and honor the union of this loving young couple.

"Divine light that illuminated our hearts and gives life to each cell of our being, we give thanks for the love that has gathered us together in this place, and especially for the beautiful, heartwarming love that Gaara and Ren have chosen this day to consecrate in marriage. For all the beauty that you have bestowed upon them we give great thanks, for their open hearts and loving spirits, for their wisdom in choosing to love, for their willingness to walk on the path of true love, with all its joys and burdens and lessons. Bless them now with your joyful abundant radiance, so that the words they say, the feelings that beautifully transform them in these moments, and the dreams that they dare to dream can be lived out in their marriage. Marriage is a special place, the sheltered environment in which we can endlessly explore ourselves in the presence of another and in which we can offer the possibility of true reflection of another.

"As the writer Richard Bach has so beautifully stated, 'A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction… Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life.'

"Marriage is the incubator of love, the protected environment in which a love that is personal and touching and real can grow and, as a consequence of that growth, develop in us our highest capabilities as loving human beings. We are each still and always growing, and when we marry, we promise not only our own growth, but also our willingness to witness and withstand the ongoing growth of another human being. That is because in marrying we promise to love not only as we feel right now, but also as we intend to feel. In marriage we say not only, 'I love you today,' but also, 'I promise to love you tomorrow, the next day, and always.'

"Enfolded in joy, inhabited by hope, bathed in the infinite spectrum of light that is love, may you always be infused with it and beautifully illuminated by it. May every desire you have for your love be fulfilled, and may you be given the vision with which to clearly behold one another, the listening with which to perceive one another most genuinely, and the endless generosity of spirit with which to nourish one another's soul and sweetly keep the promises you make here today. Gaara and Ren, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong dedication to love and a daily challenge to love one another more fully and more freely."

Ren smiled and the first tear fell down her cheek. Gaara's heart was racing in his chest. They were really doing this. One step closer to the rest of their lives. He took a deep breath and watched the slow stream of tears fall from Ren's pale white eyes. Her makeup didn't run and she looked simply beautiful. She stared at him with hope and love and he returned it with his own gaze.

The monk continued, "Do you Sabaku Gaara, take Hyogo Ren_,_ to be your beloved _wife_, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Ren and support _her_, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love _her_ completely, to console and comfort _her_ during difficult times, to laugh with her and to grieve with _her_, to share with _her_ life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with _her_, and to cherish _her_, for as long as you both shall live?"

Without hesitation Gaara nodded while saying, "I do."

"Do you Hyogo Ren, take Sabaku Gaara_,_ to be your beloved _husband_, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Gaara and support _him_, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love _him_ completely, to console and comfort _him_ during difficult times, to laugh with him and to grieve with _him_, to share with _him_ life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with _him_, and to cherish _him_, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ren took a shaky breath and squeaked out, "I do." She had to quietly clear her throat then repeat herself in a calmer voice, "I do."

"May I have the rings," the monk asked looking at Naruto and then Temari. Naruto pulled the ring Gaara would give to Ren out of his pocket while Temari handed Ren's ring for Gaara to the monk. He took both rings and then continued, "Gaara and Ren's rings are an external and visible sign of the internal and spiritual bond of love which unites their two hearts. May they serve as a seal of the vows Gaara and Ren have made to one another. These rings are symbols of eternity, beauty and strength. May this couple ever live in harmony, unity, love, and happiness from this day forward."

The monk handed the ring for Ren to Gaara. "Gaara, as you place the ring on Ren's finger, please repeat after me: I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love, will always be with you, close to your heart."

Gaara accepted the ring and slowly slid it onto Ren's shaking left hand as he said, "I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love, will always be with you, close to your heart." The ring lined up perfectly with her engagement ring. Gaara couldn't help but feel a little pride when he saw how much she was smiling.

Ren continued to smile and took the ring from the monk. "Ren, as you place the ring on Gaara's finger, please repeat after me: I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love, will always be with you, close to your heart."

With shaky hands Ren slid his ring on while saying, "I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love, will always be with you, close to your heart."

"So, with the power vested in me," the monk raised his hands towards the couple, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The monk smiled and winked at Gaara.

The two of them released hands and Gaara wrapped his arms around Ren's waist to pull her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their eyes never leaving each other. He hesitated a moment as he stared into his _wife's_ white eyes. She smiled and he pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, the first one of those he had ever given her. It lasted only half a minute but it was enough to get the crowd whistling and shouting encouragement. Their family and friends stood and applauded along with the crowd.

XXXXXXXX

The largest training room in the academy was lit with the soft glow of candles and dimmed lamps. There were tables set up for dinning, one to hold gifts, and another with the cake. There was a clear space for dancing. The room was filled with family, friends, and citizens of Suna who wanted to wish the newlyweds well.

"Could I have everyone's attention please," Naruto said as he gently tapped a knife against his wine glass and stood up. He was handed a microphone that he held awkwardly. "I, uh, I'm not very good with speeches like this but as the best man it's my job to start off the toasts and as future Hokage I guess I need the practice, so here goes. When I first met Gaara I had mixed feelings about him. It's no secret that he used to be a bloodthirsty demon. He says because of him I opened his eyes and caused him to change. What he doesn't know is that our battle brought out good in me too. I sometimes doubt myself but push through anyway. Gaara gave me a reason to win and because of that I re-learned that when you're protecting someone you care about, giving up isn't an option. Gaara thinks that way now too. He's a great friend and certainly one of my best friends. I haven't known his lovely wife long," Naruto turned to face Ren and wiggled his eyebrows at her to make her blush. Everyone laughed except Ino who elbowed him in the hip.

"Ow," Naruto called out into the microphone and it squealed. Naruto cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. As I was saying, I haven't known her long but I can tell the type of person she is. She seems to be the type of person who will do whatever it takes to keep others safe. She's strong and capable but also gentle and loving. The two of them love each other in a way that's hard to understand unless you see it for yourself. They get each other. It's like they can have a conversation without either saying a word just by looking at each other. She loves him and would do anything for him. The other day my buddy Sasuke," Naruto pointed to Sasuke and everyone looked at him, much to Sasuke and Hinata's despair, "He was saying some stuff about Gaara that Ren didn't like. We all know that if there was a real threat Gaara could handle himself. Ren also knows Sasuke's reputation and abilities from the stories she's been told. Despite that she was ready to take Sasuke on just because he mildly threatened Gaara because of his twisted sense of humor. She loves Gaara enough that she'd put her life on the line for him and I know he'd do the same for her. I want to wish you both a lifetime of happiness and a whole bunch of babies," Naruto grinned and raised his glass, "To Gaara and Ren."

Temari's was the next speech. Like Naruto she was a little nervous but pushed through. "As Ren's maid of honor I get to make the next speech. I've known Gaara his whole life, he's my brother after all, and know firsthand how much of a pain he can be. There have been countless times he would even consider killing me; that was in the past though. Sometimes he can be cold and distant while other times he's calm and a great listener. When Ren came into our lives she could have easily turned away when things got rough. When Gaara pushed her to her limits she could have walked away. She didn't. She had stuck by Gaara and he's stuck by her. They've been through a lot together that most people don't even know about. I think they suit each other so well that there's no breaking their bond. Marriage is just the next step in their life together and I know that they'll meet every challenge thrown at them and they'll do it together. To Ren and Gaara," Temari raised her glass and everyone toasted.

Ren and Gaara went through the motions of every wedding reception. They cut the cake (Ren smeared frosting on Gaara's face and everyone laughed until he shoved the whole piece of cake onto her face then everyone erupted), danced, and accepted well wishes. More toasts were made throughout the reception but none were quite as meaningful as Nartuo and Temari's. Even Baki's speech was dull in comparison. Evening was approaching and the party showed no signs of winding down.

Gaara sat at a table next to his wife facing it all. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. She looked exhausted. He kissed her forehead but her eyes remained closed. The only indication she was even awake was her humming. He didn't know what song that was so he decided to ask her. "What's the song that you're humming," His voice was low but loud enough to be heard of the soft music playing around them.

Ren's eyes opened and she blushed slightly. "It's called Natsuhiboshi. I learned it when I was traveling."

He rubbed his hand against the small of her back. He realized he didn't know very much about what she all she learned during her four-year mission. He would have to remedy that. "Will you sing it to me," He asked. She nodded and opened her mouth to start singing but he placed his index finger over her lips. "Not here," he murmured. She lifted her head from his shoulder and he stood up. She stood and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. "They won't miss us," he told her gently and took her hand before leading her out of the room and into a quiet classroom.

"Did you see that," Naruto asked Ino as they danced. She looked at him puzzled. "Gaara and Ren just left," He muttered.

Ino giggled a little and nuzzled his neck with his nose. "They're just going to get some _them_ time," Ino practically purred, "I'm going to do the same thing do you on our wedding day. We'll sneak away to someplace quiet and you'll have your way with your new wife."

"Ino," Naruto grunted out, "I'd wait until we got home."

She smirked a little and licked his ear causing him to shiver. "I wouldn't," She said with a wink.

Naruto wondered what had gotten into her… Then his hard crotch brushed against her waist and all he could say was, "Oh." _He_ had gotten to her without even realizing it. It wasn't his fault she looked so sexy. He grinned like a fox and kissed her sweetly. All this wedding business was making him look forward to their wedding. He couldn't wait to make her Uzumaki Ino and she couldn't wait to _be_ Uzumaki Ino.

Gaara locked the door to the classroom and turned on the light. Ren covered her mouth and laughed. "This is the classroom I taught in," she mused.

"Yes it is," he said as he walked over to his bride and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sing to me," he requested.

She smiled and took a breath. "Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red? Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I've shed, swollen as I cried." She paused for a moment and he pressed his forehead against hers slightly with their eyes locked. "Natsuhiboshi why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child who's gone afar. He can't be found though I search all day. My sad dreams come once more," She sang slowly and softly. To him her voice was beautiful, like a song bird. She could've been a singer in another life.

"It's a sad song," He said quietly.

"Hai but I like it. It's a song that I catch myself humming a lot. Kaasan says it's good to talk, hum, and sing to the baby, even if he or she can't hear it yet, so that it'll recognize our voices," She smiled proudly.

He returned her smile and pulled back a little but kept his arms around her. He kneeled down in front of her and placed his ear on her belly. "Hello in there," he said to her belly, "You be good to your mommy and stop making her feel sick all the time okay? Dad needs love too." Ren giggled and he looked up at her, "what it's true?'

"I think Naruto's rubbing off on you," She said as she ran her fingers through his crimson hair. She wondered if their baby would have his hair or hers. Would the baby have the byakugan or would it have his blue-green orbs? Who would the baby resemble more? All those questions ran through her mind every time she thought about their baby.

"What will we name him," Gaara asked as he stood back up.

"Him?"

"Yes, he'll be a boy," Gaara said passively.

Ren felt like on the inside he was grinning like Naruto. "What if it's a girl," She asked with her eyebrows arched.

"My gut tells me he's a boy."

"Well your gut could be wrong. I've been dreaming of a little girl," Ren smiled slightly.

"Your dreams are wrong," he chuckled slightly and pulled her close against his body.

"Wanna bet," she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down closer to hers gently.

"Alright. What are we betting?"

"Well, if it's a girl then you owe me a vacation of my choosing."

"And if it's a boy?"

"I'll walk around naked three of your days off."

Gaara smirked a little. "It's a deal," he said before sealing it with a kiss.

As his lips pressed against hers she pulled her body closer to his. She was suddenly hating her dress. He was hating it too. There was no skin exposed anywhere. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and licked every inch of it. _This_ was how he had wanted to kiss her when the ceremony ended. His heart was racing and she tasted so sweet, like the cake. Her whole body was heating up over a simple, yet dreamy, kiss.

He pulled the skirt of her dress up and she wrapped one leg around him. She moaned softly when she felt his erection as he moved his hips against her roughly. He lifted her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her back against the wall and she moaned out again as he grinded against her core. "I want you," She whispered as she blushed.

That was all Gaara needed to lower her back to the floor and loosen his bowtie and unbutton his shirt enough to breathe. He unfastened his pants in the same hurried frenzy. He lifted her again and pulled her lace panties aside, ripping them slightly. "I want you too," he said huskily as he buried himself inside her dripping wet flower and pinned her to the wall. She moaned out loudly and held onto him tightly. "You'll need to be quiet," he told her while holding himself still. It was torture but he couldn't have her drawing attention to them.

She nodded and then he started moving his hips. This position was harder than he imagined. He had to keep her up and keep his balance too but damn did it feel good. He grunted as he slid deep inside her repeatedly. He felt whole and she felt complete. He pumped his hard member into her roughly and she bit his exposed collarbone to keep from moaning too loudly. The action made him groan though. She was a biter and he loved/hated that. He was going to bruise.

Her walls clamped around him so tightly he almost saw stars. She was starting to drool a little as he pounded into her. "I love you," She moaned into his ear quietly, "You and only you."

Gaara couldn't help the sense of pride that washed over him. She was now completely his and would be forever. That made making love to her all the sweeter. "I love you as well," he told her before pressing his lips against hers and pushing his tongue between them. He groaned as the muscles within her caused her walls to clinch around him. He broke the kiss and stopped thrusting into her as he looked around the classroom. He continued to hold her as he walked to the teacher's empty desk and sat on it with her on top of him.

She wasted no time before she was bouncing on his erection and moaning out. He gripped her breasts through her dress but couldn't do much with them. He was really hating that damn dress and was tempted to tear it off. If they had been at home he might have. He leaned back on the desk to lay almost flat. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched the sight before him.

His new wife was moving her hips in a quick rhythm that almost had him sliding out of her each time she lifted up. He could feel the entrance of her womanhood just barely around the head of his member each and every time. It felt amazing. She had her eyes closed and her head thrown back. He grunted a little as he suddenly felt his balls tighten. He reached forward to rub his thumb against her hard little ball of nerves. She nearly jumped and her legs twitched. He smirked and did it again.

It didn't take long for them both to lose themselves in the moment and orgasm. He sat up when Ren stopped riding him, her climax over, and wrapped his arms around her. He was breathing hard and she was breathing harder. "We have a thing for desks," Ren muttered into his neck as she closed her eyes.

"Seems that we do," He replied with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Let's hope the lock on that door works." Ren's head shot up and she stared at the door. "I was kidding," he said gently. She playfully smacked him then started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"All this just because I mentioned walking around naked," She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No. I wanted you before we even came in here," he admitted.

"Someone's surely noticed we're gone by now," She whispered.

"Probably. Are you ready to go back?"

"I'm afraid to get off you," Ren murmured with a blush.

The task of getting her off him, cleaning up, and fixing both their outfits would indeed be rather difficult. They needed to figure out how not to ruin her dress. To quote Shikamaru, it was troublesome.

XXXXXXXX

Gaara sat out on the balcony of their hotel. They were currently in the Land of Tea. It was a nice break for the two of them. There wasn't another ninja in sight and they had had sex so many times Gaara had lost track. Gaara stared out at the water simply breathing in the cool night air. Ren was showering before bed and he was enjoying some time to reflect. So much had happened. _"I've been the Fifth Kazekage since I was 14 and care greatly for my people. I'm married at 18 years old with a child on the way. It wasn't a mistake and I don't regret it. Who would have imagined I would ever love anyone. Have I proven you wrong yet, father," _Gaara mused to himself. He knew he was not a heartless person. He was able to feel love and compassion. He was no monster like his father had thought. The Fourth was a family man except when it came to Gaara. He decided a long time ago that if he reproduced he would treat any and all of his children with love and kindness.

Two small hands found their way onto his shoulders. He was hit by a wave of apple blossoms and lavender. He smiled internally and his gaze instantly softened. He closed his eyes as Ren's hands massaged his stiff shoulders. "What are you thinking about," she asked quietly.

Gaara almost yawned. Her hands were like magic when it came to making him relax despite him knowing exactly how deadly they could be. "The past and the future," He told her softly. She didn't say anything but he could practically hear her nodding. He turned to look at her and he was met with her warm smile and gentle white eyes. His heart skipped a beat. He wondered if she would still have this effect on him in ten years. "How was your shower," he asked.

Ren removed her hands from his shoulders and started gathering her hair up at the base of her head. "It was really nice," She replied. She separated her hair into three clusters as she walked around the chair to sit on Gaara's lap. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist and he watched as she began braiding her hair. "I've been wondering," She stated before biting her lip and gathering her courage, "Does anyone know that I'm pregnant? I'm already starting to show a little. I'm not going to hide away for 6 months am I?"

Gaara stared at his wife. As if he could hide her even if he wanted to, which he didn't. His male pride wanted to parade his wife around like a medal. He never would do that to her, of course. She was his partner and the love of his life. He would much rather display that fact. She would walk beside him not behind him. He smiled at her as she braided her long, wet raven black hair. She was one of the few people he would show any emotion to simply because he felt it. His voice was passive and flat as always when he told her, "The council is aware as of the wedding. They would like to claim that the baby will be premature but that would be an unbelievable lie with there being three months between then and now. Kankuro, Temari, and Baki are on 'damage control' for when news does get out to our citizens. The council has already informed the daimyo and he has no objections since we 'did the right thing.' We both know that's not why we got married but it is not necessary that he or anyone else does."

Ren wrapped a white piece of cloth around the end of her braid and tied it tightly. "I don't really want people to believe that's why we're married but their opinions don't matter I suppose. Things are bound to be said that aren't true and will be hurtful. I'm ready for that," she said softly with a weak smile on her lips. She released the braid and it swung back behind her. Gaara rubbed her slight baby bump with his hand and her smile became more real. "I'm going to miss this," she commented and she laid her head against the crook of his neck.

"Miss what," Gaara asked as the kanji on his forehead rose slightly. They would be together always. What was there to miss?

"Being away from everything. It just being us, no one else. When we get back it'll be paperwork and visitors. You've probably got a lot of things to do with the Hyuga party departing soon."

He nodded. "I'll miss this time too. I'm sorry it's only for the weekend and the travel home," He said with understanding. Tonight was their last night here and it would be sad to leave the village. He had enjoyed having Ren beside him constantly. "I've been thinking," He stated, "I do need an assistant. You'll be busy with your wifely duties but would you like to do it?" Ren sat up and looked at him. He realized he had just started digging himself a hole. "I mean party planning and hosting events. I didn't mean cooking and cleaning or anything like that. I'd never ask you to do any of that if you didn't want to."

She nodded and rested back against his neck. She closed her eyes and said a silent thanks to Momoko for everything the noblewoman had taught her. It would be useful for being the Kazekage's wife. "I'll be your assistant if you want me to, it's not like I can take missions while pregnant. Do you think I could invite Momoko-nee-san to one of those parties," Ren asked so quietly Gaara would have missed it if she weren't so close to his ear.

"Nee-san?"

"Hai. I think Hanabi-imouto is contagious. I've been thinking about it a lot and Momoko-san is a lot like my older sister in my eyes. I miss her," Ren said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, she is more than welcome in our home at any time. Any of your friends are," Gaara told her as he rubbed her back. He really hated when she was even just a little upset.

"Arigato," Ren said as she kissed his neck.

"You're welcome. It's your house too."

"I've been meaning to ask you something else. Why did Oji-sama go to Suna? To my knowledge he's not been meeting with anyone for business purposes. He never mentioned trying to marry Hanabi off. What business did he have? He certainly stayed longer than expected as well. I know meeting me was a shock but I don't get it," Ren said softly.

"He was staying with us to take a bride of his own. The Elder Hyuga Council has suggested that he not die alone. It's amusing to think about. He informed me that he was against it and merely came to appease the council. I believe he's stuck around for you, though I could be wrong. He is a man of silence and arrogance," Gaara replied.

"He doesn't seem quite so arrogant around Kaasan. I've caught them laughing together before. It's nice, seeing her smile like that. It's nice to see him let loose a little too. Someone else I know could stand to smile more too," She nuzzled his neck with playfulness in her voice.

He chuckled low in his throat and rested his head against hers. "Perhaps in time you'll have me laughing in front of everyone. For now I am content only showing that side of myself to you."

Ren blushed slightly and carefully sat up. "We should go to bed," She said quietly, "We need to leave first thing in the morning." Gaara nodded and they both stood up to return to their room.

XXXXXXXX

Gaara and Ren arrived home tired. Ren was being quite moody, to the point that even Gaara was afraid to speak to her or look at her wrong. He internally sighed and was thankful he was patient and usually silent anyway. They were both ready to be home. Gaara let Ren go into the house first, her bag clutched in his hand. She stepped in, took off her shoes then headed into the living room. He did the same. Ren stopped suddenly and he lightly bumped her. "Sorry," he said but she didn't hear. She was standing stiff as a board. His gaze traveled to where hers was and nearly blanched.

On the couch Hyuga Hiashi had his arm draped over Hyogo Naoma's shoulder and they were kissing. It wasn't chaste. It was tongue vs tongue. He suddenly felt like throwing up. His wife seemed to have the same reaction because she was soon sprinting down the hall and a door being slammed echoed through the mansion. Naoma and Hiashi quickly separated and looked at the Kazekage. He wasn't sure how to handle this one. His eyes were wide and he almost dropped Ren's bag. Hiashi cleared his throat and Gaara's eyes darted away. This was either a really good thing or a really bad one. Gaara's gut said that for his wife it was the latter.

"Hyuga-san, Hyogo-san," Gaara said with a nod of his head.

"Kazekage-sama," they both replied in unison.

Gaara put Ren's bag on his shoulder with his own and walked into the hall after his wife. This was going to be a very bad situation. Gaara suddenly understood exactly why Hyuga Hiashi had remained in Sunagakure for this long. Kami help him if Ren was angry. Gaara had just pulled Ren away from a staring match with an iguana earlier that morning simply because she felt it had glared at her. He would have laughed if that wouldn't have been a death sentence to do so.

Gaara entered his their bedroom with caution. He wasn't sure what sight would fall upon him when he stepped inside. Ren wasn't in the room but the bathroom door was closed. He almost let out a breath of relief but reminded himself she could very well be angry. He placed both their bags on the bed and went to work unpacking them. He could hear water running and Ren mumbling to herself the whole time. She was indeed irritated. He really hoped Naoma and Hiashi were still out in the living room so they could do some damage control of their own. He really didn't want to have to try to calm down his 3 months pregnant wife. Nope. It wasn't his fault. He sighed and closed his black eyelids. He'd have to calm her down before she went out there. "Kuso," he muttered under his breath.

Ren opened the bathroom door with more force than necessary. She saw Gaara putting her hairbrush on her vanity and forced herself to take a deep breath. She had been moody enough with him as it was and none of it was his fault. She felt bad for that. It wasn't like her to be so 'hot and cold'. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Gomen," She said into his back. She felt terrible. She was still angry about what they had just walked in on though.

"It's okay. You were hot, tired, and frustrated. You didn't do anything to me. You should probably have apologized to the lizard though," Gaara teased.

Ren's cheeks heated up slightly and she gave a small laugh. She had been very irrational about it and now that she wasn't in the heat of the moment she could admit how silly she had been. "Poor little guy didn't know what to think probably," She said between giggles.

"He was quite intimidated by you," Gaara commented. He was laughing on the inside but simply smiled on the outside.

"I guess I should go talk to my mother and uncle," she said with a sigh.

"It's best to get that out of the way," Gaara said with a nod.

Ren let him go and took a few steps towards the door. "Will you come with me," Ren asked before chewing on her bottom lip. Gaara nodded and then stepped up to her to kiss her gently. He loved and hated when she would chew on her bottom lip. It made him want to chew on it himself but often times she did it when she was worrying. When she was worrying a lot she would chew on it so often that it would dry and split. He disliked when that happened. Ren released her lip from between her teeth and kissed him back. She loved this man, with good reason. He could comfort her without much effort.

They walked into the living room hand in hand and found Naoma and Hiashi sitting at opposite ends of the couch like two children who had just been separated and placed in time out. Gaara was slightly amused but when Ren's gentle face became a little harder he stiffened. The two of them sat on the loveseat in front of Naoma and Hiashi. Gaara was in front of Hiashi and Ren was in front of Naoma. _"This is going to be troublesome," _Gaara thought to himself then contemplated, _"Shikamaru has rubbed off on me. Why does Temari have to talk about him so much?"_

"Before you get angry," Naoma said softly while looking at Ren, "Hiashi and I have been spending a lot of time together. That wasn't a spur of the moment thing or anything like that." Ren simply scowled and said nothing.

"I've asked your mother to marry me and she has agreed," Hiashi stated.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and Ren's scowl increased. She was glaring daggers at her paternal uncle. "I'm supposed to be okay with this right," Ren snapped, "I'm supposed to be fine with my mother running off and marrying a man she just met a month ago? You're 42," she looked at Naoma, "and 47," she turned back to Hiashi, "years old. Shouldn't you two be acting with more sense? I mean seriously," She looked at Naoma again, "He's my _uncle_ for Kami's sake. He's the brother of the man you claimed you loved. How could either of you do that to Otou-san, to me?"

Naoma and Hiashi were both sporting frowns. "We are using our common sense. I enjoy her company and she enjoys mine. My brother found happiness for a short time with his new wife while your mother sat here alone. He has been dead for a long time. We are getting to know one another and will continue to do so after we are married. We would like to be together for the rest of our lives. Your mother will be returning to Konohagakure with me, with the Kazekage's permission of course," Hiashi said looking at Gaara.

_"__Shimatta. This is not going to go over well,"_ Gaara told himself as his eyes darted to his wife. She crossed her arms and started bouncing her left leg. He was going to be in trouble no matter which way he answered that question. He opened his mouth to speak but Naoma interrupted.

"Gomen, Kazekage-sama, but I would prefer you not answer that right now. My daughter needs to understand and I would not like to put you in an even more uncomfortable situation," Naoma said quickly. "Ren," She turned to her daughter, "Please try to understand. Do not be angry with me. You're married and having a baby. You've got your own life now and I want to have my own too. Hiashi makes me happy. I want to be happy. I see that you're happy and I know that Gaara-sama will take good care of you. Now I want to take care of me. Is that too much to ask?"

Ren frowned and stared from Hiashi to Naoma. What kind of daughter would she be to be angry with her mother for wanting happiness? Her mother could have compared the two of them. She and Ren weren't so different. Sure Ren had known Gaara for years but they didn't even date before they had sex. They rushed everything. She had no room to talk. She continued to frown but nodded. She couldn't look at them anymore so she looked away. "Alright," She murmured.

Gaara's hand squeeze hers gently and he said, "I'll get started on the necessary paperwork for your new citizenship then. I'll have to be in touch with Hatake-sama and do not know how long it will take."

"We'll remain here until all is settled," Hiashi replied.

"I'm going to take a bubble bath," Ren muttered as she stood up, pulling her hand from Gaara's gently.

"Make sure you don't make it too warm," Naoma reminded her.

Ren stared at Naoma with blank eyes for two seconds before walking off to bathe. Was her mother not just saying she didn't need to take care of her and was going to make her own happiness with Hiashi because Ren had Gaara to look after her? Ren sighed. Old habits die hard.

"Good luck with her," Hiashi told Gaara with a chuckle. "It's lucky that she's one to listen to logic even when angry though. That child will have quite the temper, I'm sure of it."

"I'm far more worried that he will take after myself," Gaara muttered before standing to follow his wife.

XXXXXXXX

Ren, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Naoma, and the Hyuga party stood at the gates of Sunagakure. The sun was barely above the horizon and the sky was slowly becoming lighter. There was a chill in the air; it was only spring after all. "I wish we didn't have to leave now," Hanabi whined to Hiashi, "I want to stay here with Ren-nee-san and you."

"Naoma and I will be home as soon as Hokage-sama gets through the paperwork of her citizenship. It will not be so long. Ren will come to see us for the wedding. It will not be long at all, little firecracker. Take care of your sister and remember what we discussed. The council is not to know about Ren until I return. You do not need to be the one to lie to them and I will be able to keep the situation under control when I do. Return to your training and keep the house."

Hanabi frowned and crossed her arms. She really hated this. She was the heiress. She needed to be at home for her clan but she didn't want to leave her father and soon-to-be-step-mother. She really didn't want to leave Ren. Hanabi's eyes shot to the left where Hinata and Ren were talking.

"I'm sure otou-sama has told you he's going to tell the clan that you are his daughter. It would mean that, as my older sister, you are the heiress. Because you've married in another village that role would fall to me but since I married Sasuke," Hinata's eyes glanced at her husband who was listening to whatever Sakura was saying, "I have given up that position by taking his name and joining his clan. It is better this way. It means that you have no possibility of having the seal put on your byakugan. His marriage to your mother will hopefully make things easier," Hinata said with a sigh.

"I really hope so. They both deserve to be happy and I suppose that because they wish to marry, the lie is more believable. I hope none of this bites us later though," Ren sighed as well.

"I hope not too," Hinata's words trailed off.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Ino shouted as she ran up and threw her arms around Ren's shoulders. "You've _got_ to come to Konoha sometimes and see me. I'll write to you often and bug you until you do."

Ren smiled and hugged Ino back. "I will miss you too," She whispered.

The girls parted and then she was pulled into another hug. "Take good care of Gaara for me," Naruto said as he squeezed Ren against him. Her baby bump did not deter him at all but he was gentle enough that Ren and the baby weren't hurt.

"I will, Naruto-kun," Ren said as she rubbed the boy's back.

The second she was released from Naruto, Hinata had her arms around the woman. These were more hugs than she was used to. "Take care and I'll keep in touch," Hinata whispered.

"You take care too," Ren said as they parted.

Ren's heart stopped for a second when she saw Sasuke take a step towards her. If he hugged her she would surely die. He didn't. He extended his hand to her and she took it. "Be safe," She told him gently.

"Hn," he replied with a nod, "Be safe too."

Ren hoped the hug-fest was over now but when she saw Hanabi had left her father and was running towards her, she knew better. Hanabi slowed to a stop then hugged Ren around her middle. At four months her baby bump was showing more than it had been and it made hugging her a little more difficult for the 13 year old. "I'm going to miss you so much, Ren-nee! I wish I could stay here with you," Hanabi cried out. Tears started forming in Hanabi's eyes and that was all Ren needed to develop tears of her own.

The two of them cried in each other's arms and soon another pair of arms was around them too. It was Hinata. All three were crying. They would all miss each other so much. Hinata was pulled off by Sasuke, Hanabi by Hiashi, and Ren found herself in Kankuro's arms. Ren sniffled and looked around for Gaara to find him talking to Naruto, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Lee, and the shinobi on gate duty.

She knew he was the Kazekage but that didn't make the fact it was his brother comforting her any easier. She buried her face into the black fabric on Kankuro's chest and he held her protectively. She could hear Sasuke and Hiashi offering comforting words to Hinata and Hanabi. Kankuro stayed silent and simply petted her head to let her cry it out.

"Uh, Gaara," Temari said to get Gaara's attention. She didn't like interrupting her brother midsentence but the sight she was staring at made her go pale. "Look," She said and nodded towards the three Hyuga females. She couldn't believe her brother. This could seriously cause problems. She could clearly see that the three girls were crying but Kankuro should've gotten Gaara rather than comforting her himself. Anyone who saw would have a field day with the gossip.

Gaara's gaze followed hers and his eyes hardened. He visibly stiffened and excused himself from the group. He was irritated so much at his wife and brother. What right did he have to embrace her like that? He was resting his head on top of hers and rubbing her head. She had her hands around his middle linked. Gaara couldn't see either of their faces. It didn't register with him in his rage that Hinata and Hanabi were both crying. All he saw was his brother putting the moves on his wife, who was _letting_ him. Gaara hoped the baby would kick its uncle but knew that wouldn't happen. Ren had only felt little flutters once and then Gaara couldn't feel them.

Gaara tapped Kankuro's shoulder and stood with his blue-green eyes narrowed. Kankuro lifted his head which made Ren lift hers and both turned to look at Gaara. Kankuro was sure he was going to die. He had just been trying to be a good friend. Gaara was busy with the escort teams and Ren needed someone now, not when he found time. He could've left her standing there watching Sasuke comfort Hinata but that would've made things far worse for Gaara later.

Gaara glance at Ren and realized she was crying. His eyes softened slightly. She and Kankuro separated slowly and within two seconds she was against his chest sobbing. Gaara possessively put his arms around her and looked at Kankuro. He wouldn't forgive his brother but now he understood, sort of, why. They would discuss it later. Right now Gaara didn't understand why the females were crying.

"Saying goodbye to sisters, even those that are really just cousins, is difficult," Kankuro elaborated for him. "You used to cry when Temari would leave," Kankuro informed him, "Y'know, back before The Fourth separated us from you."

Gaara nodded. He could believe that. He told Ren softly, "You'll see them soon."

"What if they die? What if I die? I've lost a brother already," Ren sobbed against his chest.

"They will be fine," Gaara and Kankuro said at the same time.

The two brothers stared at each other and Kankuro sighed. He stepped back and went to go talk to Temari or anyone but Gaara. Gaara looked at Ren and kissed the top of her head while saying, "I'll never let anything happen to you. You don't have to worry. Hanabi and Hinata will be safe as well. They are both very skilled and capable."

"So was Neji," Ren whimpered and then repeated, "So was Neji."

Gaara didn't know what to say. Neji had been a skilled shinobi. Gaara could think of nothing to say so he just held her and let her cry. An idea popped into his head. "I have some good news," Gaara said. When she looked up at him through teary eyes he continued, "Lee and Sakura will be remaining here until Hiashi-san leaves. Sakura is excited to be able to continue to watch over your pregnancy, if only for a short time more. Lee is also working on a training regimen for you for after the baby. Those are two good things." He had had to change the subject. He still was not good with comfort and was still learning. He needed to get her to think of happy things. When she smiled, even though it was weak, he relaxed a little.

XXXXXXXX

Ren groaned as she sat up in bed. The sun wasn't even up yet but she _had_ to get up. She was so uncomfortable she couldn't stand it and she needed to pee. Her muscles ached and she had to move. She glanced at the clock beside the bed and grimaced when it read 4:30 am. She rubbed her face and turned backwards to look at Gaara. He was laying on his back with his black eyelids closed. His breathing was calm and steady he seemed to be sleeping well. She was glad she hadn't woken him. Ren slipped out of bed and grabbed one of Gaara's black turtlenecks and a pair of her blue athletic pants from the dresser. She disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Ren relieved herself before she slipped the pants on. The shirt followed and she groaned silently. Gaara's shirt hugged her growing baby bump tightly. She really needed to get her own clothing that would fit her belly. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and groaned again. She looked like hell. She had dark bags under her eyes and her hair wasn't as shiny as it had been in the past. She ran her fingers through it and sighed when she came to a tangle. She didn't braid it the night before and now getting her brush through it would be frustrating. She took her time brushing her hair and stared at herself. She felt fat and ugly today.

Ren finished getting ready without looking at the mirror any more. She slipped from the bathroom, through the bedroom, and out the bedroom door with as much stealth as she possibly could. She had just closed the door when her stomach growled and she felt little flutters of the baby moving. She nearly laughed. Her hunger had woken the baby. She suddenly wanted yokan. She hated yokan. With yet another sigh Ren made her way to the kitchen. They didn't have any and she could make some herself but it would take hours before it was ready. She frowned and made a rolled omelet instead. She could go by the store and get yokan later if she was still craving it. She was pouring herself some milk when she heard someone yawn behind her. She turned to see Lee standing there rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Ohayo, Lee-sensei," Ren said with a smile as she put the milk away.

"Ohayo Ren-chan," Lee shouted. Ren held her index finger up to her lips to indicate for him to be quieter. "Sorry," Lee said quietly with a chuckle.

Ren smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Lee-sensei. Would you like something to eat," Ren asked softly. He nodded. "Is a rolled omelet okay?"

"Yes that would be most wonderful," Lee replied. She handed him the one she had just made for herself. "Thank you, Ren-chan," Lee said with a bow, "Your cooking is the best I have ever had. It could rival Hinata-san's." He was already sitting at the table by the time he was done talking.

"Thank you but I don't think so. I have had her cooking. It's amazing," Ren said with a giggle. She got to work on making another omelet. "Ano, Lee-sensei," Ren said as she mixed the ingredients, "do you think you could help me train today? I have been doing small workouts here and there but feel out of shape."

"But Ren-chan you are almost six months pregnant. I could not possibly allow you to exert yourself," he replied after swallowing. "This is so good," He muttered before shoving more of the omelet into his mouth.

"I know," Ren sighed. She poured the mixture into the pan and leaned her back against the counter to let it cook. "I just wanted to train with you before you left. I haven't gotten the chance to yet and you'll be leaving as soon as everything is in order. It doesn't feel very youthful to let such a situation pass by us."

Lee stopped chewing and looked at Ren. Tears started forming in his eyes and she suddenly wondered what she had said wrong. She knew he could be over emotional at times but she didn't mean to make him cry. She was about to frown but his next words caught her even more off guard. "You are right! We owe it to our youth to train together at least once before my departure. It is going to be a glorious day!" Lee held his hands up in fists bellow his chin and large streams of tears fall down his face while his lips were bowed into a smile.

Ren suddenly wished she could have coffee. She would need it to deal with him. What had she been thinking? That she was fat, out of shape, and he was the perfect workout partner… that's what she had been thinking. She sighed internally and flipped the omelet over in silence. She took a deep breath and sipped her milk. _"It's coffee… It's coffee… It's coffee,"_ She kept telling herself. Mind over matter wasn't working as she watched the teary display her long-distance-sensei was giving. He wiped his eyes and grinned. "We'll head to the training grounds after breakfast, ne?"

"Of course! I will go get ready," Lee said as he stood. His food was already gone and in a blur of green pajamas so was he.

Ren sighed and finished preparing her omelet. Maybe this wouldn't be such a good idea after all. She rubbed her belly as the baby gave her a swift kick. "Gaako? Will that make a good name? I just know you're a little girl," Ren said to the baby growing inside her. She smiled and began to sing Natsuhiboshi as she walked to the table. The baby seemed to settle down and Ren almost laughed. This wouldn't be so hard would it? Sure sleepless nights, long days, and crying would be part of her life. It would be worth it. Ren was sure of it.

XXXXXXXX

Ren and Lee made it to the training grounds slower than Ren would have liked. She wasn't as fast as she used to be and that was frustrating but she knew it was because she was too afraid to move her legs too much. Lee stretched and took a deep breath. "Ah the morning air of Suna is truly magnificent. The sun's already starting to rise and warm the sand beneath our sandals as tribute to our youthfulness!"

Ren was ready to duct tape his mouth already. "Shall we get started then Lee-sensei," Ren asked sweetly. She wasn't even sure why she was annoyed with him and certainly didn't want to show that she was. She took a deep breath and began stretching as much as her belly would allow.

Lee followed her example and the two of them soon found themselves sitting with their legs spread, feet touching, and hands linked. Lee would lean back and Ren would lean forward as far as she could. Then Ren would lean back and Lee would lean forward. They had been doing stretches like that for only ten minutes when a screech was heard behind Ren and she watched all color leave Lee's face. "What are you doing," a shrill feminine voice shrieked. Ren released Lee's hands and turned to see Sakura with her hands on her hips. The pinkette's left temple was twitching and she was staring at Lee with killer intent. "You both _know_ you aren't supposed to be training too hard! He's going to run you into the ground," Sakura scolded, her eyes locked on Ren's.

Ren felt two inches tall as the girl ranted about the risks of exercising too much and exhausting herself. She told her that she had to think about the baby. By the time the medic was done ranting Lee and Ren had stood up, brushed themselves off, and were leaning against a training dummy while she paced back and forth in front of them. "My sweet cherry blossom! It is me who has caused this. It felt like it would be un-youthful to have let such an opportunity pass us by! I have been Ren-chan's sensei since after the chunin exams and so I wanted to train with her at least once," Lee said to his girlfriend.

Sakura stopped pacing and stared at Lee with her hands on her hips. "You can't do that Lee. Yes it's okay to exercise during pregnancy but I know how you train, Lee. She'd be so tired and sore and strain herself. That's not okay," Sakura said with a sigh. She could understand her boyfriend's intentions meant well but the medic in her wanted to lecture him up and down the wall.

Ren was touched that Lee had stood up for her to his girlfriend. Sakura, in truth, scared Ren. She had watched her hit Naruto so many times that Ren cringed every time the pinkette raised her voice. "Gomen, Sakura-san," Ren said sheepishly, "I was the one who suggested it. Please don't tell Gaara about this." Ren bit her lip and stared at the pinkette. There was a mischievous twinkle in her jade eyes that weren't focused on Ren.

"Tell me about what," Gaara asked from behind her.

All color left Ren's already pale face and she was so glad she was already leaning on the training dummy. She might have had her knees go out on her had she not been. Gaara had heard. Gaara knew. _"Kuso,"_ Ren thought. She knew she needed to tell the truth now. "I was training with Lee-sensei and Sakura-san caught us. She's lectured us both and no harm was done," Ren said quietly without looking back at her husband. She couldn't face him right now. He might see just how guilty she felt.

"C'mon Lee," Sakura said as she turned to leave to give the married couple their privacy. Lee bowed to Gaara then Ren before following after the medic.

"You left the bed to train with Lee? Why didn't you wake me," Gaara asked. He was still feeling a little insecure about how friendly Kankuro and Ren were. Surely he shouldn't have to worry about one of his best friends too.

"It didn't start out like that. I was just so uncomfortable that I had to get up. My whole body was aching. I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and I know you need your rest. I wasn't expecting Lee to be up this early but I asked him to help me train because he was. I'm fat," Ren said with a sigh.

"You are not fat. You're pregnant," Gaara said as he walked to stand in front of her. He stared at her but she would not meet his gaze. He could admit that her cheeks were a little fuller but she was far from fat. It was a better look for her. She had never regained much weight after her coma and sometimes he was afraid he would break her.

Ren frowned and sighed. She knew that he had a point. She was pregnant and putting on weight was part of that. She looked up to see his eyes on her. Their eyes met, blue-green on white, and her heart sped up. She felt a kick and a small smile formed on her lips. Gaara was confused by the sudden change. "Gaara," She said as she reached out grabbed his hand. She placed it on her belly and grinned. "She's moving again."

Gaara smiled too. "Yes he is," Gaara teased. Without a thought he was on his knees with his ear pressed against her belly. "Hello little one," he said as he rubbed the spot the baby continued to kick.

"She," Ren stated.

"He," Gaara replied with a chuckle.

"Maybe we should just find out next ultrasound," Ren muttered.

"I thought you didn't want to," Gaara said before kissing her belly and standing up.

"I didn't but not knowing is killing me," Ren admitted.

"Then we'll find out," Gaara said with a nod. "Let's get you home so dad can remind mom that she's beautiful," He spoke to her belly as he took her hand.

"And how are you going to do that," Ren asked as they started walking back to the mansion.

"You'll see," he replied with a slight smirk on his face. He was going to go all out. They would have a romantic lunch and he would give her a full body massage. The idea of her being naked letting him rub his hands against her suddenly made his pants feel a little too tight. He really hoped it would lead to love making but if it didn't that was fine too. She needed to know he found her beautiful and loved her.

XXXXXXXX

Ren sat in front of three boxes in the living room. They had arrived early that morning and she was so excited. They came from Konoha and, according to the letter that was with it, contained pictures, letters, and a few of Neji's things. Ren couldn't bring herself to open them. She was excited but scared to know more about her deceased brother. It was like opening that box meant she accepted that she'd never know him. She still hadn't come to terms with it and didn't think she ever would. "Are you going to open them," Gaara asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He was standing behind her looking over the top of her head at the boxes.

"I don't know if I can," Ren admitted, "It's not something I'm sure I can face."

"I'm here with you. We'll go through this together. It will be good for you to see. It will help you to know him even though you never met him. It will help you move past the fact that you had a brother you didn't know," Gaara said gently.

"You're right," Ren said with a nod. She bit her lip then handed him a kunai. "Do you think you could cut them open and look through them with me? I don't want to do this alone," Ren whispered.

Gaara stared at the kunai in her hand. "You were going to open it with that," He asked. She stared at him with annoyance in her white eyes. He internally sighed. "Of course I'll open it for you," Gaara said as he took the kunai from her. He sat beside her and pulled the smallest box closer to him. In one swift movement he cut the tape and opened the box's flaps. It felt a little abusive to the sharp throwing knife. "There," he told her with a nod.

Ren had been holding her breath while she watched Gaara open the box. She exhaled slowly and reached inside. She pulled out a stack of photographs. The first picture on the stack had several people in it. She could recognize some of the faces. One was a young Naruto. Another was Sakura. They were standing next to an older male with spiky silver hair with his face covered except for one black orb. "That's the new hokage, Hatake Kakashi," Gaara said as he pointed to the man. With them stood Sasuke. Next to them was Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and an older man with black hair. "That was Sarutobi Asuma. He died fighting an Akatsuki," Gaara informer her. He was quite handsome, Ren had to admit. Beside that team was Hinata, a boy with black hair and dark glasses whose coat hid most of his face, a brunette male with red markings on his cheeks, and a woman with red eyes and shoulder length dark hair. "Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yuhi Kurenai. They were Hinata's genin teammates and sensei. Kurenai has a daughter, Sarutobi Mirai."

The last group included Lee and an older man who looked almost exactly like Lee. With them was a brunette female who wore her hair in buns and a male who looked a lot like herself. His hair was a little lighter than her own dark raven hair but his eyes were identical to hers, white with a silver tint. Ren took a deep breath and looked at Gaara. "That's Neji," Ren asked pointing to the boy. Gaara nodded and Ren smiled weakly. "We look so alike," She muttered. No wonder Hanabi was so excited to see her. They could've been twins.

Ren and Gaara looked through the photos in silence until they came to one where her brother was glaring at the person behind the camera. "He had an attitude about him," Gaara told her, "He was very confident in his own abilities and sometimes, at least for a while, it made him seem cruel. Naruto and Hinata changed his views as well."

"He was very handsome. Glaring doesn't suit him," Ren said softly as she frowned.

"No it didn't. He was very stoic though, much like your uncle. Hyuga's are very good at hiding any and all emotions," Gaara mentioned.

"I guess I'm not a very good Hyuga anymore," Ren murmured.

"You used to be very good at it," Gaara commented.

Ren nodded. "You're right. I'm glad that Momoko taught me how to show what I feel. Kaasan always told me it's okay as long as I could keep it under wraps on missions. I had a hard time separating the two though. Maybe he did too," Ren said quietly.

"Perhaps," Gaara said. He picked up a letter from another box and handed it to Ren. "Read this one," he told her. Ren opened the letter and took a deep breath before reading it.

**Dear Sabaku Ren,**

**My name is TenTen. I'm sure Lee has told you I was on Team Gai with both Lee and your cousin, Neji. I was shocked to find out he had another cousin. It's such a shame that you two will never know each other. My heart goes out to you for that. I hope someday to get to meet you. Hyuga Hanabi says you look so much like Neji it's amazing. I'd like to see for myself. Lee, Neji, and I didn't always get along but we were good friends. Neji was my rock when Lee and Gai-sensei started to go overboard. You've met Lee, I'm sure you can understand. He wasn't one for smiling and jokes but he was still good company. We all understood each other and that made our friendship and comradery strong. Neji was always there for us, through good and bad times. He was a good friend to us all and a good cousin to Hinata and Hanabi after the chunin exams. There are so many stories I could tell but writing them out on paper doesn't feel the same. I'd really like to meet you. I was told that you're expecting a baby but I was hoping that you'd be coming to Konohagakure sometime. I'm not sure I'll get the chance to go to Sunagakure. One way or another, I'd love to meet you and share my stories then. I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**TenTen**

Ren looked at Gaara with tears forming in her eyes. "She wants to meet me," She croaked out. She cleared her throat and Gaara wrapped his arms around her. "She wants to meet me and know me. I'd like to meet her, to meet them all." She looked down at her belly with tears clouding her vision. _"Please be a little girl so we can go on vacation,"_ she internally begged the baby.

XXXXXXXX

"I really wish you wouldn't be so hard headed about Temari marrying Shikamaru," Ren muttered as she sat on an exam table. She was here for her six-month ultrasound and they had decided to find out gender. She was trying to distract herself from her nervousness. She wanted to know but just wasn't sure she truly did. Once they knew that it would all be so real. The baby would have its name. She had cried when the baby first moved because it made it all the more real. It was scary but exciting. She really didn't want to think about it right now so she would try to help Temari instead. Gaara still wasn't willing to give her permission and she was actually talking about deflecting. That would not bode well.

"He is lazy, puts down women, and has nothing to offer her," Gaara muttered. He did not want to be having this conversation. He was too excited to know if they were having a boy or girl to want to be bothered by this. It kept coming up in just about every conversation he had with Ren, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki. It was growing old.

"Nothing to offer her? What does that mean," Ren asked with a frown. She was getting annoyed. She had met Shikamaru. Yes he was lazy and seemed to always be bored, yes he had complained about women countless times, and yes he had acted like he was smarter than everyone. The truth is he's the smartest person she'd ever met. Saying he had nothing to offer Temari was a boldfaced lie though.

"He wouldn't make a good husband for her. When things go wrong what will she do? Getting back to Sunagakure would be nearly impossible," Gaara answered.

"How do you know that? He has as much to offer her as she does him. Temari's a hard woman to deal with. I know it, you know it, and she knows it. He knows it too. He's willing to let her be 'troublesome' to him. He loves her, Gaara. They love each other so much. How can you try to deny them love? If I had been born in Konohagakure would you not do everything to be with me? To have me in Suna?"

Gaara looked disinterested. "If you had been born in Konoha I would not even know you," He muttered.

Ren's heart clinched and she had to look away. Did that mean he would love someone else instead? Ren couldn't imagine loving anyone but Gaara. She inhaled a sharp breath but that didn't help with her emotions. She glanced down at her belly. Did he really love her? He just practically said he wouldn't have fought to have her with him. What else was she supposed to think?

Gaara stared at her and immediately realized his mistake. She was upset. What had started out as talking about Shikamaru and Temari had turned into a discussion about them. "I would," he said quietly, "I would do everything I could to have you with me always. A life without you would be dull in comparison." It was the truth.

Ren wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes and stared at him. His face seemed sincere but she was still having doubts. "But you wouldn't know me," She whispered.

"Fate has made it so that I do know you. Kami would do the same had you been born elsewhere," Gaara replied.

A small smile twitched at the right corner of Ren's lips. She didn't want to give in yet. Her feelings were still hurt but how could she be mad at him? She loved him so much. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you as well," He said as he stood from his seat. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. "I will allow Temari to marry Nara Shikamaru," he muttered defeated.

"She'll always be your sister. She just needs to be able to live her own life and find her own happiness," Ren spoke quietly.

"Like your mother?"

"Like my mother," Ren agreed.

The nurse came in and smiled. "Konichiwa Kazekage-sama," she said with a bow to Gaara then she did the same to Ren, "Konichiwa Sabaku-sama. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," Ren replied. Gaara released her and sat back in the chair by her side.

The nurse had Ren lay back and raise her top. Ren did as instructed and it didn't take long for the nurse to have images of the baby up on a monitor. "Baby Sabaku seems to be growing quite well. Were you wanting to know gender yet," She asked calmly.

Ren looked at Gaara. She suddenly wasn't sure. "Yes," Gaara answered for her. The look of horror that washed over Ren's face worried Gaara but it was too late to go back now.

"Alright then, let's see if we have a prince or princess in there," the nurse cooed.

XXXXXXXX

"You win so here I am," Ren said with a blush. She was standing naked in their bedroom. They were having a little boy. Ren had almost cried as she saw her vacation fly out the window but when she saw the pride on Gaara's face she couldn't help but be happy too. She hadn't cared as long as the baby was healthy but she didn't like to lose. She had been so sure they were having a little girl.

Gaara had just come in the door from telling Temari he agreed to her marriage and wasn't expecting to find his wife standing there with nothing on. Her hair was pulled up into a bun on the back of her head, exposing her slender neck to him. The curves of her body were a sight to behold. His body stiffened and he was hit with a flood of raw desire. He was frozen in place. He could only watch as she walked up to him. "This is a nice surprise," he murmured.

Ren blushed and stared at the ground until she was only a few inches from him. Sure they had been married for almost four months, together for six… but being so exposed before him was embarrassing. He knew every inch of her body and she knew every inch of his but that did little to bring her comfort at that moment. She lifted her head to stare into his blue-green eyes and bit her lip. Her body was hot, which sadly her nipples showed due to their erect state, and that was why she was naked before him. They had had sex more times than she could count but she still always wanted more of him. The feelings he sent through her were intoxicating. She felt complete while they made love.

Without a word Ren's hands found their way to his broad chest. Their eyes remained locked until he felt her pull one of the straps from his red jacket free of its buckle. His eyes darted down to see her pulling the second then the third. His breath hitched in his throat when she slipped her hands beneath his jacket and pushed it open. His eyes closed half way and he leaned down to kiss her tenderly. She returned the kiss and moved his jacket down from his arms. He could feel her fingertips brushing against the fabric of his black turtleneck shirt. His jacket fell to the floor with a light noise left ignored.

His hands found their way to her cheeks and he licked her lips to ask entry into her mouth. She stuck her own tongue out to lick his and then parted her lips. His tongues entry was swift and his strokes slow. Ren slipped her fingers under the hem of his shirt and slid up his abs to his chest slowly. She had raised his shirt up with her arms as she went and his upper body was mostly exposed to the cool air-conditioned room. He shivered slightly and leaned back, a small trail of saliva connecting them until it broke. She pulled the shirt up and he raised his arms above his head to allow her to pull it off completely. The cool air was soon forgotten when Ren pressed her nude body against him and nibbled on his right shoulder. He leaned his head back and groaned low in his throat. It stung but then she would circle the bite with her tongue and it made his head fuzzy.

Her bites became kisses as she trailed from his shoulder down his chest and then to his abs. His breath hitched in his throat when she sucked the skin just above the button of his pants. He unconsciously leaned back against the cold wooden door and watched her through half-lidded eyes. He shivered slightly and felt his erection twitch against his pants. He nearly blushed. Sex was something they did almost nightly, this was a different story. This was rare and still awkward for them both. He bit the inside of his cheek when her teeth grabbed the fabric of his pants and pulled, popping it free of the button.

There was something hypnotic about watching his pregnant wife on her knees pulling his pants down. He once again was thankful he never wore underwear. There had been a time when he had but that ended when he hit puberty hard and his dreams about this very woman ruined countless pairs of boxers. He was drawn from his thoughts when he felt a hot wet tongue brush against the tip of his erection, circling around the hole there. His member twitched and he groaned. It was just so sensitive and felt so good.

He closed his eyes and missed the small smile that formed on Ren's lips. She couldn't help it, bringing him pleasure was an ego-booster. She had been mad at him until she found out they were having a boy. All that anger was erased and all that was left was love. Love for this man and the desire to show him exactly how much. She opened her mouth and let her lips encircle the head of his erection. She pushed as much of it as she could into her mouth, letting her teeth lightly graze against the sensitive skin.

Gaara grunted a little and one of his hands grabbed the ribbon holding her hair up in its bun. Her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall of raven silk. She started sucking on his erection and he gasped. He wasn't prepared for it even though he knew it was coming. He watched as she slid her mouth up and down as much of his member as she could fit in her mouth, sucking on the way out and brushing her teeth against him on the way back in. Her tongue continued to brush against his member and he couldn't contain the moan that formed low in his chest. She was slowly working him to the edge and he wasn't ready to fall over yet.

Gaara grabbed a clump of her hair and held her head still while he caught his breath. "Enough," he groaned between pants. He wasn't going to let her work him up and over without doing a damn thing for her. He watched as she released him and he in turn released her hair. She opened her mouth to say something but he didn't give her time before he was scooping her up bridal style and carrying her to their bed. "My turn," he said with a hint of mischief in his stoic voice.

Ren's eyes widened as she watched him from on her back. She was propped up with her elbows simply so she could breathe without feeling like she wasn't getting enough air. Their son was already grown enough to push her organs against each other more than they normally were and that made breathing while being on her back more difficult. He crawled onto the bed beside her and gripped one of her voluptuous breasts and kneaded it gently. She opened her mouth and breathed out hard. The touch sent waves of heat through her body to her core. His lips latched onto her other erect nipple and she whimpered with pleasure. He wasn't sucking, he knew better than to do that because she was in the process of producing breast milk, bit instead he rolled it between his teeth.

Ren's head dropped back and she arched her body up into his. He released both her breasts and kissed down her body. When he got down to her stomach he whispered, "Don't ruin the mood for mommy this time." He was referring to the last time they had been trying to make love. The boy was moving around so much that Ren couldn't focus and when Gaara accidently placed his hand on her belly and felt the baby kicking he lost the moment too. He didn't want that again. Ren stiffened and he looked up into her eyes. "I don't want to have to stop again, not until you feel your best," he told her passively.

"S-same here," Ren whispered. Gaara kissed her belly a few times then worked his way down to her thighs. He forced them apart though Ren didn't resist and settled himself between her legs. Her face was red and she stiffened again as he kissed the inside of her right thigh. He kissed up it and then stopped when he reached a mound of dark hair. He smirked and turned to repeat the process on her left thigh. She was moaning by the time he finally used his fingers to open the folds of her core. He stared at the soft pink flesh and inhaled deeply despite how perverted that made him feel. He reached out with his tongue and darted it against her entrance hole.

Ren's fingers gripped the sheets beside her and she had to bite her lip. The flicking motion against that sensitive tissue was sending wave upon wave of pleasure through her body. He pressed his tongue flat against her and dragged his tongue up to the hard ball of nerves at the top. He bit down on it gently then flicked his tongue against it. Her legs jolted as they twitched with pleasure. "Ooohhhh Gaaraaaaa," Ren moaned out. He loved when she moaned his name. He stopped the rapid movements with his tongue before sucking on it. She moaned out again and whimpered softly, "Kuso. Don't tease me anymore."

He smirked when he parted from her lower lips and sat up. She was so beautiful and he knew she would be wet enough to let him fill her. The current problem was the position. Ren had been getting winded when she was on her back. He crawled up beside her and she rolled onto her side so that her back was pressed against his chest. They were so in sync it nearly frightened him. He hooked his forearm around her thigh at the same time she raised it. He kissed her neck as he pushed himself inside her, penetrating her tight, moist core.

It was his turn to bite. He bit her shoulder lightly and groaned as she moaned. She was clamping his member so tight he nearly spilled himself right then and there. It took everything in him to remind himself he needed to go slow and be gentle. His thrusts were too slow and too gentle for Ren after only a few of them. She turned her head to look at him and rocked her body against his. Their lips were only an inch apart but they didn't meet. They were both too busy panting with pleasure. It felt amazing when Gaara thrust into her rougher. Their breaths mixed and mingled in the air. Finally Gaara leaned down and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue but didn't care as much as she thought she would. There was some pleasure in knowing that she was the last thing Gaara had 'ate'.

While his tongue dominated her mouth his hand left her thigh to rub her clit. She moaned into his mouth and twitched as he circled the hardened bud with his calloused fingertip. Her walls clinched around him and she couldn't hold back. Her orgasm took over and her body trembled uncontrollably. The sudden clinching was more than he could take. It was like her walls were trying to keep him in or push him out, he couldn't decide which. He was pushed over the edge and spilled his seed into her. The warmth of it shot heat throughout Ren's body. They both relaxed, staying in the same position and laid there. Gaara wrapped his arms around his wife and they remained in that position for a while. Gaara could definitely get used to his wife surprising him like that. It really was fun. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent. Lavender and apple blossoms. He loved it.

XXXXXXXX

Ren walked through the streets of Suna with a bento box wrapped in a white cloth in tow. Her mother had left two months ago and she was still having a hard time adjusting. Life felt a lot more lonesome without her mom.

_"__I'll see you soon," Naoma told Ren with a sad smile. Ren was already crying in her arms. "Baby, the wedding is in six months and you'll see me then. It won't feel like very long at all, you'll see." _

_Ren took a deep breath to try to remember Naoma's scent. Jasmine and green tea, the same as always. She lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and whispered, "I'll miss you so much. Please take care of yourself. Write to me often. It's going to be empty without you here."_

_Naoma smiled and rubbed Ren's seven month baby bump. "You'll soon have your little boy to fill the gap. I can't wait to meet him. You'll bring him with you to the wedding and I'll meet him then. It'll be okay, Ren," Naoma said gently._

Watching her mother leave with Hyuga Hiashi, Rock Lee, and Harano Sakura had been more difficult than she ever imagined. Her mother had left right after her 21st birthday and that didn't make it any easier. There were so many fears that Ren was facing the closer to her due date things got. She had three weeks until it and she didn't have a clue what to do. Her hospital bag was already packed, the crib set up, clothes and essentials bought, the only thing to do was wait on the baby boy and hope she knew what she was doing. She wished she had her mother with her. Life would be much less stressful if she did.

Naoma's leaving had sent Ren into a depression that she was still slightly feeling. Gaara had helped more than he knew but she still felt like she had a dark cloud hanging over her head, blocking some of the light. She had started making it a point to take lunch to all three of the sand siblings just to fill the gap. She hated being alone and Gaara wouldn't let her work in the office with her due date rapidly approaching. Kankuro and Gaara were easy to reach, both were in the Kazekage's office. Temari was a little bit more work today. She was on patrol duty.

Ren waddled through the streets nodding and saying, "Ohayo," to everyone she passed. She wore a smile on her face and could hear some of the things said as she passed by. Some told each other that she looked like she was going to pop, some mentioned that she looked very pretty and that Gaara was a lucky man, and others made comments about how good it was to see her up and around.

It took Ren about 30 minutes to reach the oasis she always met Temari in. It was a small pool of cool water with bushes and a lone palm tree around it. The water was as clear as glass and deep enough to stay cool to the touch. This was Temari and Shikamaru's special place and Ren had cried when Temari first brought her here. It became her secret to keep for her best friend and she did so willingly.

"Hey Tem," Ren called out to the blond wind mistress.

Temari was already in gear and stretching her arms above her head. She twisted around to face Ren with a big smile on her face. "Ren! How ya doing, Short Stuff? And how's the baby? You aren't over doing it are you," Temari bombarded Ren.

"We're both fine. Lee-sensei says it's best to get some exercise while carrying, so I walk. I have to stay limber somehow. I brought your lunch," Ren said as she handed the cloth wrapped box to Temari.

"Thanks. You really spoil me you know that," Temari asked with a lopsided smirk.

"That's what I'm here for. It gives me something to do and I'm more than happy to do it. Be safe on your patrols okay?"

"I'm always safe, don't worry about it. You be safe on the way back. It's a hell of a walk for you to be making. I'll stick around tomorrow so I can just grab my box on the way out so you don't have to head out here. It's a really long walk for someone with a belly that big," Temari teased.

Ren huffed and stuck her nose in the air while trying to fight a smile. "I know that I have a big belly but it's better than having a big butt." Ren stuck her tongue out.

"You do have a big butt," Temari chuckled.

Ren twisted to look at her bottom. "It's not small but it's a nice one," Ren pouted.

Temari was practically doubled over laughing. Ren's eyebrows had furrowed and she stuck her bottom lip out. It was just too much for Temari. "You look great. Some women look awful pregnant. You aren't one of them."

"Thank you," Ren said with a grin, her pouting forgotten, "I'll let you get going. I'll see you tonight."

"See you," Temari replied.

The two of them headed separate ways. Ren had walked for about 10 minutes when she felt a sharp achy pain at her belly button. She stopped walking and the pain stopped too. "Oh great," Ren muttered. She had been having false labor symptoms for the past three days and now it was starting again. She took a deep breath and walked even slower to avoid the pains.

Ren was just over half way to Sunagakure's gates when she felt someone watching her. She considered looking around but just kept walking instead. She pushed chakra to her eyes, making the veins swell with it as she used her byakugan. She could see a figure behind her, apparently male judging by the shoulders. She frowned and tried to walk faster but the false labor pains began again. She deactivated her kekkei genkai and tried to calm her racing heart. It could be any ninja from Suna heading back, maybe she would have some company. That sounded nice and that was enough to comfort her heart to return to a more normal pace.

Ren froze when the man appeared in front of her. She wasn't sure how much time she had spent trying to calm herself but there he was. He was dressed in all black and nothing was visible. His hair was covered by a hood and his face by a lizard ANBU mask. The mask had two green stripes down the center and brown eyes were the only visible feature. "Hello _Hyogo _Ren," the male said with a muffled voice. She couldn't recognize it.

"Who are you," She asked as she grabbed her white fan from her hip. The mask indicated that he should be from Suna but the vibe she was getting off of him was not friendly.

"Easy," He said as he held his hands up, "I'm from Suna the same as you are."

He took a step closer while keeping his hands in the air. Ren wasn't sure what to do. A Sand ANBU should've just kept going or offered assistance by now. What was he up to? "What do you want with me," She asked without putting away her fan. She needed to be ready to attack.

He was only a few feet from her when he stopped. "It's complicated you see," he told her, "Sorry for this, it's for the greater good." In a swift moment he pulled out a senbon and threw it. Ren didn't even have her fan open when it hit her neck. She weakly slashed her white fan across her body, sending a blade of wind towards the masked man. He was able to dodge it with ease.

Her head felt strange and she knew the needle was poisoned. She pulled it from her skin and threw it on the ground. Everything started to go black and she fell back onto the hot sand. Her fan slipped from her hand and she blinked. "-ab her and let's g-" a female voice said from Ren's left.

"I -an't carry he-, you'll ha-," a new male voice said from her right.

"Fin-... guys... tim-" the masked man said. His voice was fading in and out. Ren had to stay awake. She couldn't let them hurt her, hurt her baby. She had to get up. She couldn't. Everything went black.

XXXXXXXX

**Ren Note 2: **Do you ever start writing about a character... then can't stand to read other fan fictions with that character in it? Like... You know the stories would be good... but it's not the same pairing and that's a turn off? I'm suffering from that with Gaara! He's not with Ren and I don't feel like reading about him with Sakura -.- Ew. xD I'm terrible! Who do we think has poisoned Ren? and what do they want? Any of you have any ideas? I can't wait to write the next chapter to show you all but with the length of these chapters that takes time. I'd appreciate any reviews! I love you guys.


End file.
